Deputy Belikov - A Romitri Western
by Llaria6
Summary: The year is 1860. The place is the wild west. Dimitri Belikov is a bounty hunter hired to bring two runaways (Lisa Draymore and her unsuitable friend Rose Hathaway) back to Saint's Town. When Dimitri is offered the job of deputy sheriff he gets more than he bargained for - a troublesome charge, a murder mystery and maybe a shot at true love as well. Original Pairings, All Human.
1. Bounty Hunter

**_This is the classic Romitri story, set in the wild west - just like one of Dimitri's paperback novels! All human. Starts with a lot of paragraphs to set the scene, but I promise there will be dialogue too - just imagine it's the scene before the title credits roll in an old western movie!_**

 ** _Please fav/follow/review/PM - your positive feedback keeps me inspired :-)_**

* * *

 **1\. Bounty Hunter**

The man was saddle-sore.

He'd been travelling for over a month on this wild goose chase, his quarry always one step ahead of him. The ride from the last rest-stop had taken him two days – two days of dust and flies and the scorching heat of the summer sun – but now that night was closing in and he'd finally reached his destination, Dimitri Belikov drew his horse to a standstill.

From his vantage point at the top of the gentle rise, Dimitri looked down on the sleepy town sprawled out below him with a sigh. Travelling alone through the barren western plain-lands with only his horse for company was the way he liked it. Out here under the open sky he felt free and alive, like he belonged to something greater than himself, but arriving at this simple frontier settlement only reminded the traveller that he had no place of his own to call home.

 _One day soon_ , he thought, a refrain that often found its way into his letters to his mama and sisters, still living back in Russia.

Three years ago he'd sailed to America to make his fortune. Three years ago he'd promised to send for his family so they could settle somewhere safe and prosperous together, but fate had other ideas.

'One day soon,' the weary young man said aloud into the cool twilight, turning his face from the dark cluster of buildings and leading his horse down the hill to a stream that bordered the town to the south.

When the black stallion was watered and fed, the traveller knelt to build a fire then settled back for the evening. He loosened his shoulder-length hair from its leather tie and sank his chin down under the broad collar of his brown leather duster to fend off the night-time chill.

No matter how oppressive the heat became during the day, the temperatures on the plains tended to plummet as soon as night fell. It wasn't ideal for sleeping outdoors, but Dimitri preferred that to the alternative – a cramped room in some boarding house or, worse still, a hotel that more often than not doubled as the local brothel. He didn't have anything against other men using such establishments, but his mama had raised him properly and it would have brought shame on his family if he was discovered consorting with such questionable company.

Unfortunately, all manner of questionable company was rife in these parts, and Dimitri knew it better than most.

The senseless death of his old friend Ivan Zekeman still haunted him, and every time he saw evidence of greed or lawlessness it raised a fire in his belly that could only be quenched by the power of his fist shattering against a bandit's jawbone or the flick of his whip on the hide of a fleeing criminal. The Russian had come to America dreaming of being a cowboy with a ranch of his own, but fate had made him a vigilante – wandering from town to town hunting the scum of the earth and collecting the bounty on their heads. Alas, Dimitri was a bounty hunter; fierce and feared and terribly alone.

The fire was burning low.

Leaning forward to stoke the flames, the lonely wanderer reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in an oilskin cloth, fingering gently through its contents. A letter from his sister Viktoria, still so passionate and optimistic at the tender age of seventeen, a small, knotted prayer rope from his mama that acted as a reminder of where he'd come from and what he still hoped to achieve, and a photograph of his one true friend in America – the benevolent Miss Natasha O'Hara. But tonight, his hands sought out another picture and he stared for the hundredth time at the image before him under the flickering campfire light.

The two girls were standing arm in arm looking directly into the camera. They appeared to be of a similar age to Vika, but they were each different in their own way. The taller girl, Miss Lisa Draymore, was elegant and refined in dress and demeanour. Pale hair framed delicate, almost regal features, and there was a softness about her that made him want to protect the fragile creature like a mother shields her helpless babe.

And then there was the Hathaway girl. Rose.

His heart skipped a beat and he brushed his thumb over the stubborn face that stared out at him; the dark eyes searing and fearless; the long, thick tresses escaping from their hairpins and falling becomingly around her cheeks as if even her hair would not be contained by propriety. This girl – no, young woman – appeared to be headstrong and volatile; wild in the extreme for one who was of an age to be out in society or considering settling down with a husband. She should be presenting herself as demure and sensible, but Dimitri liked her better this way. He saw something of himself reflected in her untameable expression and he felt a sense of excitement that he would soon be meeting her in person.

Because tonight he wasn't hunting some depraved murderer or sly horse-thief. In this current game of cat and mouse his quarry happened to be two teen-aged girls who had run away from home.

Dimitri didn't kid himself. Just because the pair were young and female didn't mean they would be easy to catch, as his sisters had taught him well. No. He'd had a feeling all along that this wouldn't be an easy mission. The last man Sheriff Peterson had hired to return the fugitives had failed, and the one before him as well. But Dimitri wasn't just any man. He was persistent - bordering on ruthless - in attaining his goals, and by this time tomorrow night he knew he would be on his way back to Saint's Town with Rose and Lisa in tow - whether they agreed to come with him or not.

The bounty hunter gave the photo one last lingering look then tucked it away in its wrapping, pocketing the treasured items and lying back on the hard earth for one final night's rest. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

* * *

A bird twittered insistently, and even before he opened his eyes Dimitri knew that the pink blush of first light would be cresting over the eastern horizon.

Stretching out his stiff muscles, he rose from the cold ground and made for the stream, collecting his tin cup and razor from the saddle bag on his way. Looking at his reflection in a small, tarnished mirror, he tilted his neck to scrape at the bristles that covered his jawline. He cared little for personal grooming when he was travelling, but whenever he stopped into a town he made a point of cleaning up. It was only proper, and he wouldn't like to draw the eye of the fine ladies and gentlemen in the streets for the wrong reasons.

It was hard enough fitting-in alongside genteel society with his lumbering six foot seven frame. People often shunned him on first sight, intimidated by his sheer size, and the moment he opened his mouth he was generally dismissed as an uneducated foreigner, thanks to the accent of his homeland that still laced his speech. Outsiders weren't treated especially well here in the wild frontiers of the west. Anybody different was viewed with suspicion and it took a long time to gain people's trust when moving into a new area. Dimitri didn't care much for fitting-in but there were certain benefits to being accepted in town. A warm meal, getting proper care for his horse and stocking up on supplies were all essential, so the bounty hunter made every effort to appear trustworthy and approachable.

He peeled off his leather duster and shirt, kneeling by the stream to splash water over his face, chest and arms, then, when he was clean-shaven and presentable, he donned his wide-brimmed hat and mounted his horse; riding the final distance into the centre of town to secure his prize.

An hour or two passed.

Dimitri had first made a visit to the farrier to arrange two additional horses, then stopped at the general store to stock up on a few essential provisions. The shopkeeper looked at him askance as he entered, the newcomer having to duck his head to avoid hitting the doorframe, but when she realised he had the money to pay for his items she accepted his presence with thinly veiled disdain. She didn't like outsiders, but even a stranger's money was money nonetheless.

Finally, when all of the arrangements had been made, Dimitri headed for the saloon to enjoy a drink and a cooked meal (passing up on the offer of female companionship from a gaudily dressed woman and ignoring the scornful looks that she continued to send him from across the room).

News soon spread that there was a stranger in town, and within an hour of his arrival, Dimitri noticed a marked increase in foot-traffic as the townsfolk came out to witness the spectacle. One brave young man of nine or ten years old dared to tip his hat and bid the Russian giant good-day before running off in a fit of laughter to brag to his friends who were hiding around the corner. Several young women tittered past him, looking coyly from under their eyelashes or behind lace handkerchiefs while their mothers bustled them on more quickly, glaring at the undesirable who was stirring up unwanted trouble in town.

Men who had been seated quietly on their front verandas found it necessary to stand and stare at him as he passed by, and one surly, moustached gentleman even let his hand settle in warning on the gun that was holstered at his hip. The bounty hunter looked at the challenger evenly then passed on, allowing himself a smirk. He was yet to meet a man who could outdraw him, though there'd been plenty fool enough to try.

Despite the amount of activity in the main street, one door remained noticeably closed.

The dressmaker's quarters were situated above the general store, and Dimitri noted with interest the strange absence of customers to that stair. He thought it odd that not one person climbed the stairs for a fitting, or to collect a finished garment, or even to purchase a length of coloured hair ribbon. All the clues on his journey had led him here to this town, and now his instinct told him that this building was where he would find what he'd been searching for.

At the height of the sun he made his move. Taking the stairs two at a time, he rapped at the dressmaker's door; four loud, insistent knocks. There was a rustling sound from within and a muted squeal before the door swung open and a middle-aged woman appeared, blocking the doorway.

'What can I do for you, sir?' she asked brusquely.

'I think you may be lost. This is strictly a ladies' establishment.'

He didn't waste time on small-talk.

'Where are the girls? Step aside immediately or I will be forced to enter against your will,' he commanded.

The woman's eyes flitted nervously from side to side as she attempted to stall for time.

'I can't say I know which girls you are referring to, _dear_ sir, but I assure you I am alone in this room.'

'Do not presume to lie to me, madam,' Dimitri snapped back, his accent clipped and threatening.

'I demand to see Miss Draymore and Miss Hathaway. I must ensure they are safe and secure.'

She cowed a little, confused by his request.

'I'm sure I don't know what you mean. I don't know any girls by those names.'

The bounty hunter nearly lost his patience. If he was a lesser man he would have pushed past the meddlesome woman and entered the room by force but that wasn't his way. The dressmaker looked terrified as Dimitri reached into his coat pocket, but calmed down when he drew out a photograph for her to view.

' _These_ are the girls I have come to collect. The one on the left is Miss Lisa Draymore, and on the right is Miss Rose Hathaway. They are runaways and I have been sent to return them to their home. Their legal guardians are most insistent that the young ladies be returned into their care without delay. Unless you wish me to believe you are guilty of harbouring these girls against their will, I insist that you move aside and let me see my charges.'

The woman's forehead crinkled in worry and she held up a hand in frightened protest.

'Please, sir. You must believe me. I would never take a child against their will. The young ladies told me they were in great danger and needed refuge – it seems they used false names, but I had no reason to disbelieve them. I only offered to take the girls under my care because I feared for their safety travelling on the roads in these parts. Do you realise they hitched a ride into town on a wagon carrying the madam of the local brothel?'

Dimitri's eyes flamed angrily at the unexpected news but the dressmaker continued on boldly, growing more self-righteous with each second.

'If it wasn't for me, your runaways might be working in the whorehouse by now. If anybody's to blame, I say it's their parents. They should have been taking better care of their children,' she finished, with an indignant toss of the head.

'They don't have any parents,' Dimitri hissed, seething at the woman's refusal to heed him.

'Now... Let. Me. In,' he commanded in a chilling voice, and he entered the moment she stepped aside.

The dressmaker's room was divided into two halves – the fitting area on one side, and a bedsit on the other. Cowering by the bed beside the room's only window was a young woman, tall and fair. Lisa. She looked older than she had in the photograph, but that made sense as it would have been taken some time before she and her friend went missing a year ago.

'Where is Miss Hath…?' the Russian began, then followed Lisa's furtive glance.

A sheet had been hurriedly tied to the bedpost, disappearing out the open window and pulled tight under the weight of something or someone dangling from the other end.

'You _silly_ girl!' Dimitri muttered in frustration.

Crossing the floor in two paces, he threw his upper body forward to clutch at the escapee's wrist. By a stroke of good fortune, he reached Rose only a moment before her clawing fingers slipped from the sheet – the end of which dangled some fifteen feet from the hard ground below. Had she fallen, she would have broken bones at the very least.

'What were you thinking, Miss Hathaway?' the man demanded in a soft, angry voice.

He was too worked up to notice, but it was the same tone of voice one might use if they were afraid of losing something precious.

'You might have been killed.'

He drew her up to the window, his captive resisting all the way.

'How do I know you aren't here to kill us anyway?' the young woman challenged him, bucking against his grip as he pulled her inside the room and slammed the window shut to prevent her from trying another escape.

'Sheriff Peterson sent me,' the bounty hunter puffed, struggling to contain her thrashing protests.

He settled on spinning her about and pinning her back to his chest to stop her from clawing at his face.

'Look,' he waved the photograph in front of her eyes.

Rose writhed once more then stilled in his arms.

'We can't go back,' she persisted stubbornly.

'It's not safe.'

Dimitri shook his head and loosened his grip on her, allowing her to turn to face him but not trusting her enough to let go of her entirely.

'Well, that's not for me to decide,' the big man replied impassively.

'I've been paid to collect you and return you to your legal guardians, and I _will_ take you home – whether you agree to come or not.'

* * *

The main street was strangely quiet as Dimitri led his two captives to where their horses were awaiting them; quiet but watchful as dozens of eyes followed their progress from behind drawn curtains.

Lisa followed along forlornly, looking at her feet as she tried to avoid the curious stares, but Rose wasn't going anywhere without a fight. When they reached the horses she waited for Dimitri to untether one of the mares from its post then, without warning, she leapt upon its back.

'Run Lis!' she shouted, kicking the animal's flanks with her heels to urge it forwards.

'I'll draw him off! Go! Hide!'

Lisa looked dumbly from the receding form of her friend to a new and frightening Dimitri Belikov. The bounty hunter's face was a thundercloud as he looped a rope around the blonde girl's wrists and lashed her to the now-vacant horse post.

'Stay!' he growled, untying his own horse and setting off after the fugitive at a gallop.

Rose laughed wildly as the wind whipped through her hair, her skirts hitched to her knees in a most improper manner. It had been weeks since she'd been on horseback and the feeling of motion and freedom was exhilarating.

'Hah!' she yelled, spurring the horse on even faster.

A crazy impulse took her and she stood up in the stirrups, relishing the power and grace of the beast beneath her. Her triumph was short lived, however, and the dull thud of hooves behind her soon grew to a rumbling roar.

'Stop, Rose!' a voice commanded from her left flank.

'Never!' she shouted back over her shoulder, smiling tauntingly and tossing her head to flick the hair back from her face.

Dimitri had never seen such a thing of beauty in all his life and in that exact moment he was lost to her, though he didn't yet know it himself.

'You will stop, Miss Roza!' he called out warningly, but a quiet smile was playing at the corners of his lips as he witnessed the unbridled joy of a spirit so wholly and completely free.

It almost hurt him to cut her joy short, but moments later he had retrieved his lasso and swung his arm in a practiced sweep, bringing the mare to a halt and drawing the animal and its precious cargo to a canter at his side.

'I am not going to hurt you, Miss Roza,' Dimitri spoke with a slight catch to his voice, which he put down to the thrill of their chase.

'Alas, I cannot promise you the same in return, Mr…,' Rose paused momentarily, '…wait... who are you, anyway?' she demanded, the flush of excitement still colouring her cheeks.

The bounty hunter looked across at her lazily, reaching out a hand to calm the fettered mare, which was jerking fitfully against the rope around its neck.

'My name is Dimitri Belikov. I've been searching for you for nearly two months and after that little stunt you pulled just now, you can rest assured I won't be letting you out of my sight until we reach Saint's Town.'

Rose didn't like being dictated to.

'You may ride like a demon from hell, Mr Belikov, but I believe even you will have to sleep at some point,' she retorted.

He raised an eyebrow.

'I'll lash you to the belt at my waist if you can't behave,' he threatened, with just enough of an edge to his voice that Rose suspected he might be serious.

She decided not to push him any further - for the time being at least.

Having reached an understanding, the pair fell into a comfortable silence as they jogged along slowly side by side, and Rose took the opportunity to eye her captor curiously. He was young – less than twenty-five, she guessed. She'd always laughed when her friend Lisa talked about meeting a tall, dark and handsome stranger, but now the feeling of butterflies in her stomach made her realise it may not have been such a silly daydream to have after all.

Several of the boys she'd gone to school with were fair enough to look at (her long-time pal Mason Ashford for one), but this wasn't a boy. This was a man. He exuded power and virility. Those hands were strong enough to save her when she was dangling from the dressmaker's window, yet gentle enough to calm an anxious horse. His deep, brown eyes were determined but lacked the brutish stupidity that Rose associated with the vigilante type. And that accent. Its broken lilt had her heart in her mouth.

But none of that mattered in the end. Dimitri Belikov was here to take her and Lisa back to Saint's Town – directly into harm's way – and Rose was going to do her darndest to stop him.

'Dismount, please,' the Russian requested firmly when they arrived back in town, getting down off his own horse to release Lisa from her bonds and setting the frightened girl side-saddle upon the other mare.

The tussle-haired troublemaker frowned.

'But I'm already in the saddle,' Rose pouted.

'If you're forcing us to go home then let's be quick about it.'

Escape at this point seemed unlikely, judging by the last attempt, and she was keen to get their journey started. Another opportunity to lose their chaperone was sure to present itself along the way.

'Agreed,' Dimitri replied in all seriousness, ignoring the young woman's look of horror as he placed his hands on her waist and dragged her down from her seat.

'But there is no way you get your own horse, Miss Hathaway,' he continued unapologetically.

'You lost that privilege the moment you tried to run away - and with one of my horses, too, I might add. I let you get the better of me once. Don't think me fool enough to underestimate you a second time. You will be riding with me,' and he lifted her onto his own horse, seating her on a thick blanket in front of the saddle.

'Oh no I won't,' Rose refused bluntly, preparing to leap from the stallion's back, but the Russian held her in place, swinging himself up behind her and reaching around her body to take the reins – capturing her in his arms like a cage.

'Oh yes you will,' he said with finality, taking a moment to tether the riderless horse to his own and indicating for Miss Draymore to follow after him.

'And if you complain even once, Miss Roza, I'll tie you by the wrists and ankles and string you face-down over my horse's hindquarters like I would with any other horse-thief.'

She made no further protest and the party set off for Saint's Town, two girls with grim faces, and one bounty hunter smiling in smug satisfaction at his victory.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Well - what did you think?! I'd love to hear your predictions on where this story will go!_**

 _ **While all of the characters are original to Mead's VA series (thanks Richelle for creating the world we love to exist in and play around with!), I've 'Americanised' many of the character names to make them fit better into the context of the Wild West in the mid-19th Century.**_

 _ **Alterations in this chapter:**_

 _ **\- Lisa Draymore (Lissa Dragomir)**_

 _ **\- Ivan Zekeman (Ivan Zeklos)**_

 _ **\- Natasha O'Hara (Natasha Ozera)**_

 _ *** Thanks for the reminder Kitkat - yes I imagine a southern drawl when I read the dialogue back. Toyed with the idea of spelling the accent phonetically but gave up. So read aloud in your best cowboy voice! (They should have an international talk like a cowboy day don't you think?)**_


	2. The Dusty Trail

_**Thanks for the great response to chapter 1 everybody - so pleased you enjoyed it! :-)**_

* * *

 **2\. The Dusty Trail**

The bounty hunter and his two captives had been travelling steadily eastwards, their horses kicking up a trail of dust as they left the foothills of the Sierra Nevada behind them. Now they were surrounded by a vast expanse of emptiness – breathtaking but monotonous – that lulled the girls into a brooding silence and robbed them of their bearings. Their Russian jailer, however, seemed to read the landscape easily, finding paths where there appeared to be none.

'Do you think they're going to be angry at us for running away?' Lisa finally spoke up, her gentle voice nearly lost in the clip-clop of hooves upon the dry, cracked earth.

'Perhaps _upset_ would be a better word than angry,' Dimitri responded tactfully, feeling a twinge of sympathy for the shy girl who was clearly frightened about returning home to face the consequences of her actions.

'I only dealt with Sheriff Peterson directly, but her concern for both of you seemed genuine. She also assured me that your governess, Madam Kiroy, was very keen to have you returned safely, Miss Draymore.'

'I find that hard to believe,' Rose chipped in testily from the prison of Dimitri's arms.

'Madam Kiroy only cares about Lisa because she's paid to – sorry Lis, but you know it's true – and I can already imagine the tongue-whipping Alberta is planning to unleash on me. _You're a fool, Rosemarie Hathaway_ , she'll say. _A damn fool_. _What on God's good earth am I going to do with you, child?_ ' she mimicked the sheriff perfectly, earning a nervous giggle from her friend.

'Well, I'd have to agree with her, then,' Dimitri cut her off, annoyed the girls were treating this as a joking matter.

'It's only by the grace of God you're alive right now, do you realise? Most people who go missing in these parts are never seen again.'

Rose's dismissive _humph_ stoked the bounty hunter's ire and he ploughed on angrily, trying to impress upon her the seriousness of their situation.

'Do you have any idea the type of people I've been dealing with for the past few years, girl? There are men out here who wouldn't think twice about beating you, stealing everything you owned and leaving you in a ditch to die, or worse, take you with them for whenever they desired the intimate company of a young woman. I've met Indians who'd take one look at that pretty hair of yours and hack off your scalp with a hatchet. Given the added complications of travelling in this heat without the proper supplies or knowledge of your environment, I honestly can't believe the pair of you are still on this side of the grave. If you were my little sister, Miss Hathaway, I'd tan your hide to teach you a lesson.'

'I'd like to see you try,' she challenged him at once, her flashing eyes meeting Dimitri's glare in bold defiance.

'Just give me an excuse,' he said in a gravelly voice, narrowing his eyes threateningly.

Lacking the ability to quirk an eyebrow, Rose settled on pulling a twisted smirk that told her captor she wasn't afraid of his threats.

The effect that one small look had on Dimitri was immediate and his cheeks coloured in exasperation. How did she manage to get under his skin so easily?

'It's time we gave the horses a break,' he announced suddenly, pulling on the reins to slow his stallion.

Leading the way to a protected rocky clearing he's spied off to their right, he dismounted and turned to acknowledge his prisoners.

'If either of you need to do your business this is as good a place as any,' he said, retrieving a flask from his coat pocket and taking a nip.

The young ladies looked around them. There wasn't a tree in sight – only a smattering of low boulders surrounded by the occasional tuft of spikey grass. Lisa wrinkled her brow in mild disgust but they had been travelling for some hours by now and she was grateful for the opportunity to relieve herself. She eased herself down to the ground, her muscles aching from the long ride, and walked a small distance away to give herself some privacy.

Rose, of course, took insult.

'Not likely,' she scoffed.

'I'll wait till we find another spot. Alberta might have instructed you to keep a watchful eye over your charges, Mr Belikov, but I don't think forcing us to break water in the presence of a man was exactly what she had in mind.'

Dimitri's face was impassive.

'Suit yourself, but we have another three hours' ride before we lose the light, and I won't be stopping the horses again until we are ready to make camp. At least here you'll see a snake coming before he has a chance to bite you.'

Rose glared at him, then begrudgingly allowed the man to help her down from her perch atop the tall horse, lifting her dusty skirts haughtily as she swept past him to squat behind the largest rock she could find.

* * *

The light was fading from the sky when Dimitri finally brought the group to a halt. It wasn't the most favourable spot to make camp, as there was little shelter in this part of the desert, but he found a rocky slope that would protect them from the worst of the cold night air and set about making their situation as comfortable as he was able.

Once the horses had been hobbled to forage among some clumps of low-lying plant-life, the man built a small fire at the base of the slope and laid a rope around their campsite to fend off any snakes that might have a mind to join them. Tossing the girls some blankets to set up their own bedding, he set a pot of beans over the heat and rustled up a few small loaves of cornbread to share for dinner.

'So how many men have you killed, bounty hunter?' Rose asked their host brazenly, as she polished off a second round of corn bread.

It sounded like an impudent question but Dimitri saw the light of curiosity in her eye and conceded to respond.

'Not that it's something to brag about, but somewhere in the region of twenty,' he replied with a shrug.

Lisa gasped in horror but Rose seemed unsure. The number far exceeded her expectations.

'I don't believe you,' she frowned at him from across the fire.

Dimitri shook his head and sighed, unable to fathom why this tiny troublemaker seemed determined to cross him on every point. He shifted indecisively, debating his next move, before meeting her challenge.

'I have proof if that's what you need,' he declared stiffly.

'Oh Lord, he's kept the ears,' Lisa whimpered with a sickened expression, burying her face in her hands.

'Let me see, then,' Rose said boldly, crossing the distance between them to view the evidence for herself.

She expected him to reach for one of the saddlebags, but he eyed her carefully then shrugged the leather duster down off his shoulders, removing his hat and shifting his hair aside for her view the back of his neck.

'You'll have to come a little closer,' he instructed softly.

All the bravery melted from Rose's body as she took in the man's bare neck and the tight outline of broad, muscular shoulders that protruded through his shirt. Feeling flustered and confused, she looked away for a moment, then steeled herself and approached with caution.

'What happened to you?' she whispered in astonishment when she was close enough to study the bounty hunter's tanned neck, unconsciously reaching out to trace her fingers over the dark marks that latticed his skin.

Dimitri twitched at the unexpected touch. For all the times he'd studied Rose's surly image in the photograph Sheriff Peterson had given him, he never imagined her hands to be so gentle.

He turned his head slightly to reply.

'Each one of those crosses represents a life I've taken,' he explained, with no trace of joy or pride in his voice.

The tension was written clearly across his face, and Rose thought she saw a shadow of grief hidden there as well.

'I never wanted this job, you understand?' Dimitri confided. 'I never thought I'd become a killer, but I couldn't simply stand by and allow evil men to prosper. These marks ensure I remember every face, every crime, every death.'

Rose stood still and listened, quiet as a mouse – her eyes roaming over the small, black marks, imagining what horrors they represented.

'Why do you want to remember them?' she asked in a small voice.

The man was quiet for a moment before he twisted around to face her, his brown eyes glowing dimly in the firelight like a pair of burning coals.

'Because I have to remind myself that I'm not just a mindless killer like them – that there's a purpose to what I do… Because I need to remember that every outlaw I rid from this earth means some other poor soul can live and travel safely in these parts… Because one day, when I bring my mama and sisters to settle in the west, I want them to know that I can protect them and that as long as I'm around they can always feel safe.'

They ate quietly after that, and not long after Rose had finished a generous helping of apple dumplings she let out a giant yawn.

'Time for bed, ladies,' Dimitri instructed in a no-nonsense manner, the earlier moment of openness and vulnerability long forgotten, and he rose to make the final preparations for bed.

The girls didn't need to be asked twice. Stretching out beside one another, they tossed and turned several times under their blankets, trying to find a comfortable position for sleep before they finally settled and stilled... And that is when the Russian approached.

'What do you think you're doing?' Rose snapped, suddenly frightened, as the man knelt by her feet – his massive form blocking out the heat and light of the fire.

'What does it look like?' he shot back, looping a rope securely around his captive's ankle and tethering the other end to his own waist.

The young woman's anger flared. Her first assumption was that the man had come to claim bodily satisfaction. She'd heard of such things happening to women on the road and, although she knew it was wicked to even think of it, she was left wondering what it would feel like to be ravished by the hulking cowboy. Of course, she would have screamed and resisted had he tried anything, but now he revealed the nature of his true intentions she felt stupid and deeply annoyed.

Kicking out wildly, Rose struggled to loosen the restraint as her friend looked on with wide-eyed concern.

'Just accept it, Miss Hathaway,' Dimitri told her drily, giving the rope an experimental tug. 'I want to get a proper sleep tonight and I can't do that if I'm kept awake waiting for you to attempt another reckless escape. I'll free you in the morning – so long as you don't try anything foolish.'

'You cur!' the girl spat at him. 'Tying me up like an animal?! Sheriff Peterson will hear about this, mark my words!' she cried out indignantly.

The bounty hunter ignored her angry outburst, a look of mild amusement spreading across his face.

'Sheriff Peterson was the one who suggested it,' he smirked at her briefly, giving the rope a final pull and retiring to his own side of the campfire.

* * *

It was the coldest hour before dawn. The stars had fled, leaving the sky as black as pitch, and in that deathly silence Dimitri woke to the sound of muffled was a gentle pressure at his waist as the rope that connected him to Rose pulled tight and he propped himself up onto one elbow, his forehead lined with concern.

'Papa?' the raw pain in the voice sent a shiver through him.

He rose silently, moving over to stir the embers of last night's fire before feeding it with the remaining handful of tinder and fanning the tiny licks of flame to cast a light over the pair of girls huddled together on their pile of bedding.

There was a slight movement as Rose shifted closer to wrap her friend in a comforting embrace, and Lisa began to mumble incoherently; choking out the words through heaving sobs.

'Papa? Open your eyes. Please Papa! Mama won't wake up. What should I do?'

'Ssh,' the other girl crooned gently, 'It's okay, Lis. You're okay.'

Dimitri crept closer, crouching down beside the trembling Miss Draymore and placing the back of his hand to her forehead.

'What ails your friend, Miss Hathaway?' he asked, deeply concerned. 'I feel no fever, yet she shudders and cries out like her mind is burning.'

The look in Rose's eyes was pained – almost desperate – as she held a hand up to silence him.

'Don't talk,' she whispered, and moments later the pitiful cries started up again.

'Rose? Wake up, Rose! Please don't leave me,' Lisa wept to the phantom in her sleep, and the real Rose held her tighter, shifting her own blanket across to cover them both as best she could, stroking her friend's arms and shoulders as if to warm her.

'I'm right here, Lis. I'm alright. We're both okay. Just rest now,' she assured her friend gently, stroking the wisps of pale hair back from the sleeping girl's face.

Dimitri couldn't remain silent any longer.

'Miss Rose. What is happening? Is it some kind of fit? Is there something I can do to help?'

Rose glanced up briefly to meet his worried gaze.

'Nothing,' she shook her head sadly. 'If she wakes during the nightmare she'll think it is real. I just have to keep her quiet and warm until it passes.'

The aching hurt and compassion in the young woman's expression nearly broke the bounty hunter's heart. Dimitri Belikov was not accustomed to feeling helpless, and he moved a few steps away to give the girls some privacy, pacing restlessly as his mind searched for something, anything he might do to fix the problem.

'Andrew! I'm so glad you're okay,' Lisa babbled, then there was a short pause followed by a strangled, shrieking wail. 'No, no, no!'

Dimitri was at her side in a moment.

'Hush, little girl...,' he breathed, dropping to his knees and reaching out a broad, calloused hand to pet her hair.

'...Be still, now,' and Rose looked up in surprise and bewilderment as the hardened killer began to sing.

There were no words to his song, just a deep, soothing humming that brought tears to Rose's eyes and calmed the troubled sleeper into a deep, restful slumber.

'How did you do that?' she whispered, when her friend's breathing had settled to an even rhythm.

The man shrugged self-consciously but his expression was tender.

'My little sister had nightmares after our father left,' he explained quietly. 'She could be unreasonable, moody, even violent at times, so my mama would call on me to help. She always said that the voice of a gentle man was more calming than waves breaking on the shore.'

Satisfied that Lisa was sleeping peacefully, he stood up before Rose had a chance to respond and moved off to tinker with something by the fire.

Rose watched him with new eyes. How could a bounty hunter who'd killed more than twenty men show such concern for a girl he had no interest in (save the price on her head)? He'd kidnapped them against their will, demonstrated little regard for their modesty on the road, and tied her up like an animal – and yet…

Dimitri approached with a tin cup, handing it to her wordlessly and sitting down beside her to stare into the fire. The smell of strong coffee with a hint of something sharp and burnt – whiskey probably – wafted up from the mug, and Rose accepted the drink gratefully, closing her eyes in appreciation.

'Aren't you going to have one?' she asked shyly, seeing that the man's hands were empty.

He shook his head in reply.

'No. I'm almost out. Coffee's expensive at the moment. I'll need to conserve my supply so we have enough to last until we reach Saint's Town.'

Rose paused mid-sip, feeling guilty that she was dipping into the man's meagre supplies, and wondering how many other things he'd sacrificed on this journey to find her. Lowering the cup from her mouth, she held it out to the Russian, whose attention was still lost in the leaping flames of the campfire.

'Share?' she offered, and he turned to look at her with a soft smile, accepting the coffee and taking a sip.

'So… the nightmare. What was it about?' he asked quietly, handing the tin cup back to his companion. '…That is, if you don't mind telling me.'

Rose searched his face for a second then glanced over at her sleeping friend, the sadness returning to her expression.

'I'm surprised Alberta didn't tell you,' she began. 'The bad dreams started a little over a year ago when Lisa's family were killed.'

'I'm very sorry to hear that,' Dimitri frowned.

'It was horrific,' Rose continued, staring into the fire.

'Lisa's father was a doctor. One Sunday he got a call to tend to a sickly child two towns over. He'd normally do house calls alone on his horse, but he'd promised to take me and Lisa on a picnic, so he offered to take everybody along in the wagon. After he'd attended to his patient we all spent the afternoon on the prairie; Dr and Mrs Draymore, Lisa's brother Andrew and his friend Steven, Lisa and me. We were on our way home when one of the horses shied, frightened by an animal on the roadside, I think. Dr Draymore tried his best to calm the beast, but it pulled us off the road.'

She paused then, her voice tight with sorrow as she remembered.

'As soon as we left the track, the front wheel shattered. The poor horses bucked and reared at the sudden change in weight, and the whole wagon tipped over.'

Her hands gripped the mug more tightly until her knuckles turned white.

'The horses screamed as they fell, dragging us with them down a deep, rocky gully by the side of the road, and all I remember after that was the feeling of terror as the whole wagon warped and crumpled around us as though it was made from paper.'

There was a movement at her side. Dimitri reached out to her; peeling her clawed fingers from the tin cup and placing it on the ground between them, and brushing his hand over hers briefly in comfort.

Rose didn't even feel his touch. She was somewhere else. Somewhere she'd rather never return.

'The next thing I knew, I was lying in a foot of muddy water and Lisa was stitching a gaping wound in my leg. I passed out, of course, but not before I saw the bodies. Everyone else died, Mr Belikov,' she looked at him suddenly, her face drawn with grief.

'Even the horses. Andrew was the worst of all, though. He was sitting up on the grass like he was at a church picnic, with his eyes still open, except he was propped up by the spoke of one of the wagon wheels that had driven through his chest.'

A single tear rolled down the girl's cheek and she brushed it away hurriedly, returning her gaze to the fire.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't be snivelling about it. I was the lucky one – I survived with hardly a scratch. Lisa lost her whole family in one day but that wasn't the end to her suffering. After she fixed my leg she walked ten miles into the night to summon help from the next town. She saved my life, but ended up catching a chill that turned to a bilious fever. We were sure she was going to die, but by some miracle she made a full recovery. Except for the nightmares. I'm not sure they will ever go away.'

'You should never be sorry for how you feel, Miss Roza,' the big Russian spoke gently, the broken notes of his accent pulling her eyes back to him.

'I can see you are a strong person – stronger than me perhaps, but you can still grieve for what you've lost. Grief is not a weakness. It is a reminder that you are alive.'

Rose's eyes dropped to her lap and she took a few calming breaths before looking up at the man with a tight lipped nod.

'Thank you for saying that,' she replied tiredly, shifting to stretch her aching muscles.

She hadn't realised how cold it had gotten.

'I think I might try to get a little sleep now,' she said, glancing up at the starless sky.

It must have been close to dawn.

'Yes,' Dimitri replied simply, standing to drain the remains of the coffee before returning the mug to its place by the fire.

The young woman settled back down beside Lisa, pulling a corner of the blanket over herself but not wanting to deprive her sleeping friend of its warmth. The bounty hunter turned to glance at her once more, and his expression softened at the huddled form; shivering slightly from the cold yet making no word of complaint. He removed his leather duster then walked over to his charge, meeting her gaze silently as he draped the coat over her, tucking it close around her shoulders. She blinked sleepily and gave him a ghost of a smile then rolled onto her side, cuddling her face into the worn collar and closing her eyes.

Dimitri watched her a moment longer then returned to his place on the other side of the fire, folding his arms to keep his hands warm and facing his body eastwards to watch the slow and stately arrival of a new day.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _Rose & Dimitri get a bit vulnerable with one another in this chapter. Aww. They need hugs!_**

 ** _Lots of parallels to VA here; Dimitri's attitude to his job/family, molnija; the Dragomir/Draymore crash & Lisa's nightmares. Did you like how I managed to get Lisa to heal Rose without any spirit magic?!_**

 ** _Some modified characters that are mentioned in this chapter;_**

 ** _\- Andrew Draymore = Andre Dragomir_**

 ** _\- Madam Kiroy (Headmistress Kirova)_**

 ** _\- Sheriff Alberta Peterson (Alberta Petrov - captain of the school guard)_**


	3. One Step Closer to Danger

**3\. One Step Closer to Danger**

When Rose awoke it took a minute for her to remember where she was. She lay there with her eyes closed, listening to the gentle snoring of her friend beside her, before her awareness shifted to a dull, aching pain in her hip.

'Dadgummit,' she muttered crassly under her breath, rolling over with a muted groan and pulling herself into a seated position.

She wasn't in the habit of cursing in front of others but it did give her a sense of satisfaction to express herself like the men were allowed to (when nobody else was listening, of course).

Blinking blearily, Rose dragged the back of her hand across her eyes then stood up and looked around, sucking in a sharp breath as everything came rushing back. Yesterday she and Lisa were holed up safely in some anonymous town – miles from nowhere – but then the bounty hunter had come along and ruined everything.

It was twelve and a half months since Rose had fled from Saint's Town with her best friend in tow, after their private tutor, Miss Sonya Karp, warned them that the Lisa was in grave danger. Lisa was still grief-stricken by the death of her family and weak from her recent illness, so Rose had taken charge.

Eager to protect her friend from harm, she'd planned their escape and mapped out a route north-west, bypassing any towns where they might be recognised. The girls were well aware that travelling unaccompanied through the untamed western frontier came with certain risks, so they made every effort to protect themselves; keeping to the main roads and never staying more than a few weeks in each place. They assumed false names, avoided male company of any kind, and were careful to leave no trail behind them to ensure they weren't followed.

But the truth was, both girls had grown complacent. The 'imminent danger' Miss Karp warned them of hadn't shown itself for over a year, and Rose was beginning to wonder if there was ever really a threat to begin with. Lulled into a false sense of security, they had remained at the last town for over a month, and that's when fate finally caught up with them in the form of Mr Dimitri Belikov.

Rose stalked a few paces away from the sleeping form by the fire, filled with remorse. She'd promised to protect Lisa from harm but now, if Miss Karp's warning was to be trusted, every step they travelled closer to home was one step closer to danger. It was so frustrating she wanted to cry – or punch something.

'Dammit to hell,' Rose hissed angrily at a lone Joshua tree that stood a short distance away from their camp, picking up a rock and hurling it as hard as she could into the mesquite bushes that grew around its base.

It gave her a brief sense of satisfaction, but she nearly jumped out of her skin when the Joshua tree replied in a deep Russian accent.

'Not a morning person, Miss Hathaway? You sound like you just walked out of a saloon,' Dimitri reproached her, stepping out from behind the tree and striding back to the campsite.

'If you were trying to hit me with that rock I'm sorry to say it, but your aim is terrible.'

'No, of course I wasn't aiming for you,' Rose frowned, hurriedly smoothing out her sleep-tousled hair, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

The bounty hunter had a strange effect on her, and she felt slightly breathless as she took in his huge frame and purposeful gait. The leather duster she'd sheltered beneath only hours ago had been reclaimed by its owner, encasing the man's muscular body like a warrior's armour, and Rose couldn't help noticing how Dimitri's dark hair peeked out from beneath his cowboy hat, the fringe at the front falling shaggily along the strong outlines of his face, while the back was pulled into a low ponytail that obscured the tattoos on his neck. A wild, secret part of her wanted to loosen the cowboy's hair from its tie and run her fingers through it to see how thick it was, but, ashamed of her irrational feelings, Rose masked her discomfort by going on the attack.

'What were you doing hiding back there anyway?' she asked scornfully, as her captor came to stand in front of her.

'Planning how you're going to spend your bounty money?'

Dimitri thought they'd made some progress developing a level of trust last night, but now the girl's spiky attitude was back with a vengeance and he eyed her curiously before he replied.

'Catching breakfast actually… hungry?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose let out a little scream and backed away as the man held up a small, tan-coloured scorpion for her to inspect, dangling it by its tail. The angry little critter twisted and thrashed in his grip, but Dimitri was unfazed, lowering the scorpion slowly into his mouth while he watched Rose carefully to gauge her reaction.

'Ugh!' the girl screwed up her face and looked away as the bounty hunter crunched into his snack.

'There's no way you're getting me to eat one of those!'

'Chicken,' Dimitri taunted her, with laughing eyes.

'Take that back!' Rose demanded immediately. 'I'm not scared. I'm just not very hungry at the moment, is all.'

Her stomach grumbled traitorously.

'A chicken _and_ a liar,' the man's normally-stern face lit up with quiet delight, '...and a mouth on you like a drunk prospector at closing time. What will Sheriff Peterson say?'

The Hathaway girl might be hard work but she was so much fun to provoke.

A soft voice spoke up then, cutting-off Rose's reply.

'What are you two arguing about? Is everything alright?' Lisa asked with concern, peeking out at them from under her blankets.

Rose was the one to answer.

'Morning Lis. Mr Belikov was wondering if we'd like to eat some scorpions for breakfast,' she replied coolly, glancing back at her friend as her Russian tormentor struggled to stifle a grin.

Lisa shrieked and disappeared beneath the blankets, not daring to emerge again until she smelt the soothing aroma of coffee and warm corn bread.

* * *

When it was time to set out again after breakfast, the bounty hunter found some pretext to suggest that Rose wasn't to be trusted with a horse of her own.

The young woman narrowed her eyes in annoyance, but this time she relented without too much of a fight and allowed him to lift her up onto his stallion.

Despite the fact that Dimitri Belikov frustrated the living daylights out of her, Rose had to admit that she felt a strange thrill being so close to him. Yesterday, Dimitri's arms had been a cage but today they seemed more like a shelter, his body providing her with both warmth and shade as they travelled across the windy desert plain. Sitting in the protective circle of his arms she fell into a quiet reverie; breathing in the heady aroma of his cologne; hearing the deep thrum of his voice reverberating through his chest as he responded occasionally to Lisa's polite conversation; noticing the points of contact between them when he leaned forward every now and then to reassure his horse.

'How long will it take us to get back home?' Lisa asked some time later in the afternoon.

'Rose and I have moved from town to town so many times in the past year I'm not sure I know exactly where we are anymore.'

The other girl's ears pricked up at this. She too had been wondering how much time they had before they would have to face the wrath of Alberta Peterson and Madam Kiroy. And maybe she was also a tiny bit curious to learn how much time they had left to spend with Mr Belikov.

'We should reach Greenston by lunchtime tomorrow,' Dimitri advised them, referring to a thriving settlement a few days' coach-ride from home.

'I sent a message to Sheriff Peterson via the pony express several days ago, informing her we would be returning to Saint's Town via Greenston within the week. I expect the sheriff will meet us there and accompany you the rest of the way home herself.'

Rose groaned.

'Only one more night before we'll have to face the music.'

'Dance, little bear, dance,' Dimitri whispered in her ear, and she laughed despite herself.

When evening fell, the three travellers camped much as they had before, with the girls on one side of the campfire and the bounty hunter on the other. Dimitri appeared to be tired after the long day's ride and slouched motionlessly by the fire with his hat tipped down over his face, allowing the girls to converse with one another in privacy.

'So, are you worried about going back?' Lisa asked Rose in a hushed voice.

'Do you think Miss Karp was right? Are we still in danger?'

Lisa wasn't weak, exactly, but she had a gentle temperament and often turned to Rose for reassurance and support.

'I don't know, Lis. I'm a little bit worried, I guess,' the other girl replied honestly, with a shake of her dark hair.

'But no matter what happens, I promise I'll still look out for you. Even if they try to separate us as punishment for running away we'll still be together for our lessons with Miss Karp. Maybe she can tell us more when we get back?'

'Of course,' Lisa smiled bravely. 'I'm so glad I've got you, Rose. I don't think I could go back otherwise.'

'Not even for Mr Aaron Drosman?' Rose asked coyly, trying to steer the conversation around to something lighter.

Lisa smacked her on the arm.

'Ssh. I don't want the _silent giant_ learning about my beaus,' she whispered, scandalised. 'And anyway, we've been apart for so long I don't think I still feel the same way about Aaron as I did before we left.'

The blonde girl sighed. It had been a long, difficult year, and she missed the simplicity of her old life – that innocent time before she lost her family and everything changed forever.

'Maybe there will be a new Mr Right in town for you when we return?' Rose suggested cheekily, prodding her friend in the ribs and grinning at Lisa's mortified expression.

'And what about Mr Ashford?' the taller girl teased back. 'At least there's one person guaranteed to be pleased you're home!'

Rose took a quick breath in and flicked a glance over at the bounty hunter napping on the other side of the fire.

'You know Mason is only a friend,' she corrected Lisa grumpily.

'Yes. A handsome friend who finds an excuse to pay you a visit every time he's home from the trail drives.' Lisa shot her a knowing look. 'I shouldn't be surprised if you two run off together to get married soon and then I'll really be left all alone, with only cranky old Madam Kiroy left to remind me how terrible my life has become.'

'That will _never_ happen, Lis, I assure you,' Rose replied indignantly. 'I'd rather grow a beard and join the circus.'

Mr Ashford – a dear childhood friend – was sweet and attentive but he lacked a certain… something. Rose couldn't put the feeling into words, but she knew that Mason would never truly make her happy. She needed somebody strong enough to handle her temper and her passions; somebody she could be herself with; somebody more like…

There was a cough of laughter from the other side of the fire, and Rose realised that Dimitri had been listening to every word they were saying. How dare he?! Her cheeks flushed with colour, but she wouldn't be cowed into silence by the uncivilised foreigner.

'And what are _your_ plans after you've returned us to Saint's Town, Mr Belikov?' she called out to him with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

'Going to catch a gang of bank robbers? Take on a tribe of Indians single-handedly?'

When Dimitri removed his hat, his face was schooled into an expression of respect and politeness.

'Perhaps,' he replied mildly. 'I guess I will see where the road leads me. I'm on friendly terms with a few law men in the neighbouring towns who might have some work for me – Hank Croft in Greenston and Mickey Tanner over in Silver Springs. Of course, I wouldn't be entirely surprised if Sheriff Peterson hires me to hunt you down again, Miss Hathaway,' he added, watching her steadily from across the fire.

'I'm sure you'd find a way to slip past any guard they put on you if you put your mind to it, but we both know I'd have no trouble catching you in the end.'

Rose met his gaze without blinking then dipped her head in a slow, condescending bow.

'You are welcome to try, Mr Belikov,' she deigned to respond. 'You are welcome to try.'

Later, when Lisa finally gave in to sleep Rose remained awake, her body exhausted but her mind still buzzing with anxieties about returning home. Hearing footsteps, she looked over to see Dimitri approaching and she watched breathlessly as the tall Russian came to kneel beside her. There was no rope in his hand tonight – no tether to stop her from running away. So why was he here?

'Give Miss Draymore your blanket,' he instructed quietly, being careful not to disturb the sleeper.

'The girl deserves one good night's rest before we arrive in Greenston tomorrow.'

Rose studied Lisa's face and nodded in assent, spreading the thick rug over her exhausted friend then laying back and wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

'And you need to have a proper sleep too, Miss Roza,' the man added, his accent flavouring the words more thickly than usual as he removed his leather duster.

'Please allow me...,' and he bent forwards to lay the long jacket over her.

Rose held up her hand to protest.

'But what about you, Mr Belikov? You'll freeze to death out here. I'll be fine. I can just share with Lis.'

Dimitri looked down at her with unexpected tenderness.

'You might be as hard as nails, young lady, but just for one night can't you do as you're told?'

The girl gave him a sleepy smile.

'Maybe just this once,' she whispered, accepting the duster and breathing in its familiar scent, already feeling more relaxed.

'Goodnight Mr Belikov,' she murmured as her eyelids grew heavy.

'Goodnight Miss Roza,' his hand brushed her hair for the briefest moment and then he was gone.

* * *

The three travellers pulled up in Greenston just before lunch, as Dimitri had anticipated. When their horses were tethered outside the hotel on the main street, the bounty hunter directed his charges to follow him.

'I need to check if Sheriff Peterson has sent a reply to my letter before we stop for something to eat,' he explained, pushing open the hotel's swinging doors to enter, but his words were drowned out by a high-pitched squeal.

'Lisa! Rose!' came the piercing cry, as a short, awkward-looking girl approached them with her arms outstretched, lunging herself at the newcomers and wrapping them both in a warm embrace.

While the poor thing hadn't been blessed in stature or appearance, she made up for the deficit by employing an attitude of genuine friendliness so extreme she almost seemed manic.

'Natalie! What a surprise! What are you doing here?' Lisa returned the hug, while Rose stood back slightly – pleased to see a familiar face, but growing increasingly more nervous at the prospect of returning home.

'Daddy and I came to collect you,' the girl beamed widely, her curls bouncing as she tossed her head with excitement. 'I just can't believe you're really back. Come on!' she said eagerly, ushering them to an upstairs table where her father was waiting.

Dimitri allowed the girls to follow their friend but accompanied them closely, quietly concerned by this unexpected development.

Natalie's father stood when he saw the group approaching, sliding his chair back from the table and stepping out to welcome them. He kissed each of the girls on the cheek in greeting then eyed them with fatherly concern.

'My dear Miss Draymore, Miss Hathaway,' he crooned, looking from one to the other.

'How blessed we are to see you returned to us safely. And you, sir,' he fixed his gaze upon the hulking figure who hovered behind them, '...I believe you are responsible for rescuing my daughter's bosom friends?'

'Dimitri Belikov,' the bounty hunter's expression was guarded as he extended a hand to the stranger. 'And you are...?'

'Victor. Victor Dashley,' the old man replied warmly, with a slight crackle to his voice.

The man would have been in his early fifties but he had a look of sickliness about him that made him seem older – the kind that comes from too much of a good thing rather than too little. His ruddy cheeks might have looked jolly to an untrained eye, but Dimitri noticed the sallowness behind the man's eyes and the way he winced when he moved his left leg. Gout, he assumed – probably brought on by a lack of exercise and generous helpings of rich food and alcohol. Given how difficult it was to acquire even the most basic supplies out here in the west, Dashley must have been very well off to afford such luxuries.

'And how is it that you know of the young ladies' arrival in Greenston, Mr Dashley?' Dimitri asked, his eyes sweeping the room looking for anything that appeared to be out of place. 'I only informed one person that we were on our way.'

Dashley's eyes narrowed slightly but he remained polite, reaching into his coat pocket and thrusting a letter into Dimitri's hand.

'Yes. The sheriff told me you were coming. Unfortunately, dear Alberta has had a little accident. Thrown from her horse only a week ago. She's not fit to travel so she asked me to come and collect the girls on her behalf.'

The bounty hunter looked over the page carefully. He was more or less fluent at speaking English but his ability to read the language was not quite as strong.

'This appears to be in order,' he said finally, returning the letter and shifting his attention to Rose and Lisa.

'A slight change in plans,' Dimitri explained to them sternly. 'You are to travel onwards with Mr Dashley and his daughter, but I will accompany your party as far as Saint's Town to ensure you are delivered safely into the hands of Sheriff Peterson.'

'Oh, it's no bother, really,' Dashley tutted dismissively. 'The girls will be perfectly safe with me. I have a private coach at my disposal, and my man will guard us on the road,' he added, pointing out a burly looking gentleman who sat at the bar nursing a whiskey.

'Between you and me, Mr Belikov, Spiridon is a brute but he's fiercely loyal and will see that no harm comes to anybody I instruct him to protect.'

Dimitri studied the stranger at the bar then shook his head.

'Not good enough,' he replied. 'I will accompany the ladies personally.'

Rose frowned at Dimitri's steely expression, unsure why he was being so reticent.

'It's alright, Mr Belikov,' she spoke up to reassure him. 'Mr Dashley is a close family friend of Lisa's. He's well known and respected in our town. If he says we'll be safe, then I believe him.'

The old man held a hand up to quiet the girl.

'Hush, my dear. I don't think the bounty hunter is really concerned about my character. I think he just wants to make sure he receives his payment. Here,' he finished, motioning for Spiridon to join them, and accepting a thick wad of notes from the servant; passing them to Dimitri with a look of condescension.

'Your reward, Mr Belikov. Now, your work is done. Leave us.'

The Russian bristled with irritation and shoved the money back.

'It's not just about the money, Mr Dashley,' he said through gritted teeth. 'I swore I'd return the young ladies safely to Sheriff Peterson, and that is exactly what I intend to do. And if there is something you don't like about that, then I will be taking the girls with me right now,' he finished icily.

Lisa's eyes widened in alarm, and Rose bit her lip nervously, half-suspecting that Dimitri was going to start throwing punches any minute.

Dashley must have been suspicious of that too, and his mouth twitched with something between a grimace and a smile.

'A man who takes his word seriously. How rare,' he remarked. 'If that's what you've set your mind on, boy, then we would welcome your protection on the road... But not today. You have all travelled far and are in need of rest. Let us stay here tonight, then be on our way in the morning.'

There was an uncomfortably long pause before Dimitri finally spoke.

'Agreed,' he conceded at last, 'but I will stand guard over my charges' room during the night. I've spent a long time tracking these two and I don't plan on losing them now,' he said, with a meaningful look to Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes at him with a sigh. It didn't look like they were going to get a chance to escape after all. It was time to prepare herself for the inevitable. They were nearly home and there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _* Things are about to change dramatically for Dimitri & the girls when they get back home to Saint's Town, but that will just make things more interesting for us!_**

 ** _* Hope you like the dynamic that's building between Rose & Dimitri! Incidentally, 'dadgummit' is a real cuss word used in the old west (a spoonerism of Goddammit)_**

 ** _* A note on place names: Greenston is a place mentioned in Spirit Bound (where the alchemists stay near Court), Silver Springs is a real place in Nevada, Saint's Town is obviously a reference to St Vladimir's Academy._**

 ** _Modified character names mentioned in this chapter;_**

 ** _\- Aaron Drosman (Aaron Drozdoff)_**

 ** _\- Hank Croft (Hans Croft)_**

 ** _\- Micky Tanner (Mikhail Tanner)_**

 ** _\- Victor & Natalie Dashley (Victor & Natalie Dashkov)_**


	4. Her Good Reputation

**_Thanks for all the awesome reviews – I've really appreciated the boost + having a chat with you via PM + I was very excited to see we reached 1000 views in under a fortnight :-)_**

 ** _I promise I'll update as often as I can, but the next few chapters may need a bit more research so I can get my head around the time period. (Plus there's always that little issue of having a newborn and a toddler to take care of – eek! *insert exhaustion face here*)_**

* * *

 **4\. Her Good Reputation**

'I'm a mess,' Lissa exclaimed in horror, surveying her dirt-caked, sunburnt image in the mirror above the washstand.

Rose had just plopped down heavily on the end of the hotel bed, sighing in pleasure as she flopped backwards onto the coverlet with her arms outstretched. The mattress was feather-soft by comparison to their last few nights of sleeping rough, and Rose had to make a conscious effort to focus on what her friend was saying. Casting a sleepy glance at the tall, slender figure, she couldn't help rolling her eyes.

'You could be dressed in a sack and covered in horse dung and you'd still look lovely Lis,' she chastised.

Lisa Draymore was one of those rare people who possessed good looks, elegance and inner beauty in equal measure, and it would take more than a bit of dirt to render her unattractive.

'But I _am_ dressed in a sack and covered in horse dung, Rose,' the blond girl moaned, dabbing fretfully at something brown and unidentified that was smeared on her cheek.

The dressmaker they'd stayed with at the last town had made a point of kitting the girls out with modest servants' attire – long, shapeless dresses that did nothing for the figure – and while the layer of muck that coated their clothes and faces was probably just dust from the trail, one could never entirely rule out the alternative.

'And, as I said, you still look amazing,' Rose insisted. 'If you think _you're_ dirty take a look at the state of me!' she added drily, inspecting her own travel-stained attire with a grimace.

Dark, blotchy stains had soaked into the fabric of her dress, nearly covering her entire left side, and the girl rolled onto her stomach with a groan of humiliation.

Rose's current state of dishevelment was entirely her own fault. After travelling for two days and nights under the ever present and watchful eye of Mr Belikov, Rose felt cooped up. In a fit of bold independence, she insisted on dismounting from the bounty hunter's horse without his help. She mistimed the jump and landed face first in a muddy wagon rut in the middle of the road, to Dimitri's great amusement and her chagrin.

Lisa turned her head.

'Sorry, what did you say?' she asked, when Rose mumbled something into the covers.

'I wonder what Mason Ashford would think if he saw me now?' came the muffled reply.

'Mason drives cattle for a living, Rose,' Lisa smiled crookedly. 'He'd probably prefer you this way.'

The recumbent girl was about to reply when they were interrupted by a knock at the door and an excited voice piped up.

'Let me in, girls. I have presents.'

It was Natalie.

Rose half-lifted her head to look towards the door then collapsed back onto the covers with a muted groan. Natalie was very sweet and always tried her hardest to please, but her unquenchable enthusiasm made Rose tired just thinking about it.

'Put them here,' the newcomer instructed self-importantly as she bustled through the doorway.

A servant girl squeezed in after her, unburdening herself of a huge armload of bags and boxes, placing them in a pile on the bed beside Rose before retreating from the room with a dip of her knee.

Natalie beamed at the shocked expressions on her friends' faces.

'Daddy wanted you to be comfortable so he had me pick out some fresh outfits for you,' she explained happily. 'I had to sort through your belongings in storage – I hope you don't mind?'

'Mind?' Lisa gasped, a look of joy and relief on her face. 'You're an angel!'

She descended on the small mountain of dresses and hats and underwear and shoes with gay abandon, immediately zoning in on a pale-blue day dress with white lace detailing at the collar and sleeves.

'I thought I'd never see you again,' she murmured, nuzzling her face lovingly into the fabric and inhaling, taking in the scent of all the familiar things from home that she'd missed so much.

Given how filthy she was, Rose was also grateful for fresh clothes, but her heart sank at sight of the pile that towered beside her.

Rose had always been suspicious of women's fashion. When she was only six, Alberta had taken her to the dressmaker and said she might have any of the latest styles made up. The precocious child announced that she would like a pair of trousers and a shirt with rolled-up sleeves. And a belt with a gun holster. Alberta berated her harshly in front of the horrified dressmaker – saying a proper lady would never speak or even _think_ of such indecent things – but when her next birthday rolled around, Rose found a little pair of trousers folded neatly on the end of her bed, along with a note that read; _to be worn_ _under_ _dresses_!

Needless to say, seventeen-year-old Rose had taken quite a fancy to the simpler style of clothing they'd adopted on the road, and the thought of wearing hoop skirts and endless layers of petticoats again was _not_ a welcome one. Spying one of her own dresses on top of the pile – a puffy-sleeved plaid creation that had been a gift from the Dashleys when Natalie first came to board at Lisa's ranch – she held it up and forced herself to smile.

'Thanks, Natalie,' she said as graciously as she could, setting the plaid day dress aside for tomorrow's journey and hunting through the clothes in search of a nightgown.

The following morning Rose awoke early and got dressed, piling her long, wavy hair back into a low bun before checking Lisa was still asleep and creeping stealthily to the door.

Turning the handle slowly, she drew the door open a crack in order to peek out into the hallway, but overbalanced slightly as an unexpected weight pressed back against her. When she had steadied herself, Rose looked up to see Dimitri Belikov rising quickly from the floor. He must have sat on guard all night – still wearing his duster, boots and hat – and he hastily removed the latter, pushing his hair back from his eyes as it fell down loosely around his face.

The girl froze. She wasn't sure how she'd missed it before, but this Mr Belikov wasn't just handsome. He was gorgeous. And he was staring at her.

Flustered, Rose took a sharp intake of breath and their eyes locked for the longest moment before Dimitri finally remembered his manners.

'Good morning, Miss Hathaway. I trust you slept well?' he asked, his voice warm and gentle.

'Yes thank you, Mr Belikov,' she replied formally, her heart racing in her chest.

Why was he staring at her like that? Did she still have dirt in her hair from yesterday or was it something more?

'And you?'

'I got a bit in here and there,' the corners of Dimitri's mouth tugged into a smile as he continued to study the woman's face.

Something about Rose Hathaway fascinated him – the wild, mud-spattered runaway he'd been travelling with yesterday, and this beautiful, refined young lady who stood before him now. Knowing they'd be arriving in Saint's Town by tomorrow evening, he realised he was beginning to miss her already.

'Not trying one last escape are we?' he asked semi-seriously.

Rose's brow furrowed in a self-conscious frown. Of course it was stupid to read anything more into the bounty hunter's searching expression. He was only interested in her so far as collecting the price on her head.

'Only if you count a visit to the outhouse as escaping,' she replied quickly, with a hint of the old snarkiness back in her voice.

Dimitri looked away, embarrassed. When they were on the desert trail he'd accepted the necessity of the ladies relieving themselves in close proximity to him (though he always turned the other way), but here in town – surrounded by the rules and niceties of genteel society – it seemed improper to be discussing such private matters with a woman. 'My apologies, Miss Hathaway. Please don't let me detain you,' he said, coughing uncomfortably and standing aside to allow her out of the room.

'Mr Belikov,' Rose stepped past him daintily, dipping her head in farewell and looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

The doorway was quite narrow and when Rose's arm accidentally brushed Dimitri's, the big man shifted awkwardly on his feet and his hand darted in a nervous movement to tuck his hair behind his ear. Neither of them acknowledged the faux pas, but as Rose exited down the hallway her face lit up steadily with a dawning realisation. Dimitri might technically be in charge until he delivered her home to Sheriff Peterson but, for whatever reason, she held a little bit of power over him too.

The rest of that day passed in much the same way as the next. Victor Dashley and the girls travelled in the comfort and safety of the coach, chatting and napping to pass the time, with the silent and foreboding manservant Spiridon at the reins. Two other men – Mr Dashley's work associates, apparently – followed on horseback, and the bounty hunter rode alongside them on his stallion, sometimes ranging ahead of the party or drawing up close to inform Spiridon of a hazard on the road.

Rose listened half-heartedly as the others in the coach talked among themselves, but her attention frequently wandered to the open window to observe Mr Belikov. She wished she was riding too – not penned up in this stuffy carriage. Even riding trapped on the same horse as a surly, sweaty cowboy would be better than this. Actually, it would be a lot better than this, she thought, biting the inside of her lip.

'What are you thinking, Rose?' Lisa's voice broke through her reverie. 'You've got the strangest look on your face.'

Her friend shifted guiltily and gave a nervous laugh.

'Just worrying about what Alberta is going to say to me when we get home,' she lied, with a blush.

* * *

' _You're a fool, Rosemarie Hathaway - a damn fool!_ _What on God's good earth am I going to do with you, child?!'_

If Sheriff Peterson wasn't bruised and bed-ridden she would have been absolutely terrifying. As it was, Rose felt so intimidated by the older woman that she half-hoped their conversation might be interrupted by a band of whooping Indians raiding the hotel where Alberta was recuperating, but as that was unlikely to happen on cue, she braced herself and summoned the courage respond.

'I'm sorry, Alberta, but we _had_ to leave. Lisa was in danger,' she explained, with a determined set to her jaw.

The two women had squared off countless times since the sheriff became Rose's guardian when the child was four years old. Both had quick tempers and strong wills, but they had a genuine respect for one-another as well and always found a way to see eye to eye once the initial sparks died down.

'So you've said,' the sheriff huffed, exasperated. 'I'm going to need a better explanation than that, I'm afraid. This wasn't just a broken window or a missing bottle of wine. You and Lisa were gone for over a year. Do you have any idea how worried we were? I'd nearly given you up for dead.'

She paused then, overtaken by a severe coughing fit – wincing in pain and clutching at her ribs as each choking breath rocked her battered body. The horse fall had done more damage than Alberta cared to admit and she wished she could put this whole sorry business on hold, but that's not how life worked. Being a sheriff in the west meant you were always too damn busy to die.

Rose wished Lisa was here right now. She'd watched her father treat numerous patients over the years and might have a better idea of how extensive Alberta's injuries were and what could be done to ease her suffering. But Lisa had already been whisked away to Cottonwood Creek Ranch – the family property that would become hers upon her eighteenth birthday – where she was probably having a very similar conversation with Madam Kiroy. Hopefully the pair would have a chance to catch up together before long so they could work out what to do next.

'And I'm truly sorry we put you though that, Alberta,' Rose said in her best soothing voice, 'but you know I'd do anything to keep Lisa safe. I can't tell you exactly what we were running from, but I promise you we weren't just making it up. Lisa was scared. She'd seen things out on the ranch that really frightened her. Just ask Miss Karp. She was the one who urged us to leave in the first place. You trust her don't you? Just get her in here and she'll confirm everything I've said.'

Alberta's coughing had died down, and there was an uncomfortable silence as the sheriff eyed her foster daughter keenly.

'So you don't know, then,' she finally spoke. 'Sonya's gone.'

'What?' Rose frowned, trying to figure out what was going on. 'When will she be back?'

Another silence.

'Never, I'm afraid. She's dead.'

Rose's knees buckled and she clutched at the bedpost to stop herself from falling.

'How?' she whispered, sinking to slump on the covers beside Alberta.

'We don't know for sure. The body was never recovered, but Reverend Karp found a note from his daughter that lead us to believe it was suicide. The preacher has always been one card shy of a full deck, as you know, but the shock of Sonya's death has nearly undone him.'

'I don't believe it. I won't believe it,' Rose choked out, glaring at the wall in defiance. 'I saw Miss Karp the night before we left. She said she'd stay behind and do everything in her power to keep Lisa safe. She seemed so strong and determined.'

'Lesson number one, Rosemarie. People aren't always what they seem,' the older woman replied, not unkindly. 'I'm sorry to break the news to you like this – I know Sonya was more than just a tutor to you and Lisa, and I wish I had something better to tell you, but...'

Rose stiffened suddenly, her gaze snapping to Alberta.

'Wait on. You said there was no body?' her eyes narrowed in concentration. 'Then how can you be sure Miss Karp is even dead? Maybe she's alive out there somewhere and you just didn't look hard enough?' she challenged, but she knew she was grasping at straws, and her throat felt constricted as she valiantly tried to hold back the tears that threatened to flow.

Running away from home had been the hardest thing Rose had ever done in her life, but now it seemed that returning home was going to be even harder. Sonya was dead, Alberta was gravely injured, and she could only assume that Lisa's life was still in danger.

'Go home to bed, Rosemarie,' her foster mother instructed quietly. 'I'm stuck here in the hotel for the time being – can't manage the stairs at the sheriff's office in my current state – but you can come by and visit me tomorrow when you've had time to recover from your journey. I still don't know exactly what we're going to do about this runaway mess – Ellen Kiroy is going to want your head on a pike for taking Lisa away – but for now, I'm just happy you're both back safely,' the sheriff concluded, reaching out to pat the back of Rose's hand in a gesture of empathy and reconciliation.

The teenager nodded grimly and stood up, leaning down to kiss Alberta on the cheek.

'I'd like to say it's nice to be back, but…,' she trailed off meaningfully.

'Oh, just get out of here before I change my mind and have you locked in the jail cell until I'm ready to deal with you,' Alberta retorted, shooing the girl towards the door.

'And send in the bounty hunter,' she added, as an afterthought. 'I need to have a word with him.'

* * *

Dimitri had been waiting at a table in the quietest corner of the saloon for nearly an hour. It was a busy night and the patrons were exercising their right to drink themselves under the table and lose all their earnings at cards. The hotel's owner was in the thick of it all, drinking and smoking alongside his customers, and Dimitri was beginning to wonder if the sheriff had decided to kill Rose and be done with it, when the young woman in question approached him from across the room.

The Russian stood respectfully as she reached his table, offering her a chair, but she refused – her eyes cast down in an effort to conceal the fact she had been crying.

'Are you alright, Miss Roza? Dimitri asked quietly. 'She wasn't too hard on you?'

The sheriff of Saint's Town had a reputation for making hardened criminals weep, and he could only imagine what she might do to punish her own ward.

'I'm fine,' the girl answered in a small, tight voice, not elaborating any further. 'Alberta wants to talk to you.'

Dimitri eyed her closely but could see she wasn't in the mood for talking.

'Very well,' he nodded curtly, but before he left he thought of something. 'I imagine this will be a quick meeting, Miss Hathaway. How about you sit down here and relax for a minute, and as soon as I'm done with the sheriff I'll walk you home?' he suggested.

It had clearly been a long day for Rose and the cracks in her defences were beginning to show.

The girl looked like she was going to refuse but then she lifted her eyes to meet Dimitri's gaze.

'I could use a drink,' she asked hopefully, with a wobbly attempt at a smile.

The bounty hunter pulled a chair out for the lady and set his own flask on the tabletop in front of her.

'This isn't the finest quality whisky but it will be a step up from the coffin varnish they sell here,' he explained. 'A nip of this should do the trick. Just don't drink it all or I'll have to carry you home.'

Rose shot Dimitri a strange look that sent a blush to his cheeks. This woman would be a lot easier to figure out if she would just make up her mind, he thought, thoroughly confused. In the past sixty seconds she'd gone from sullen and reserved, to shy and vulnerable, and now – unless he was mistaken – her expression suggested she would be quite pleased if he did wrap his arms around her and carry her off to bed.

'I'll be back soon,' he said hurriedly, not wanting to let his mind get away with itself, and a few minutes later he was standing in the fearsome gaze of Sheriff Peterson.

'So you managed to bring her back then,' the woman began, eying him with a degree of intense scrutiny that was uncomfortable, to say the least.

Dimitri didn't have to ask which 'her' Alberta was referring to.

'There were times when Miss Hathaway proved to be a challenge, but a challenge I was able to meet nonetheless,' he replied evenly.

'And for that I am truly grateful, Mr Belikov,' the sheriff gave him a thin-lipped smile, nodding over at a small table next to her bed. 'The money for your services is in the drawer, but before you collect your reward and leave I'd like you to consider another offer.'

The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow but stood quietly and waited for her to finish.

'The thing is, Mr Belikov, I'm not doing so well. I've taken serious falls before, but this time I think I've broken at least two of my ribs and you don't even want to hear about the state of my rump.'

Dimitri's face remained impassive but he was recoiling on the inside. The woman was right. His interest in her rump was non-existent.

'I'll be out of action for at least another month, maybe two,' Alberta continued, finally coming around to her point, 'so what I'm after is a deputy. I thought you might consider taking the job?'

'You want _me_ to be your deputy?' he clarified, not quite believing what he'd just heard. 'I'm not sure the townsfolk would warm to the idea of having a foreign bounty hunter as their lawman.'

'Well they can just stick it in their pipes and smoke it,' Alberta replied snottily. 'It's their right to elect their sheriff but it's my right to deputise whoever I see fit. You managed to find Rose and Lisa, which means you've got a brain in your head, and you managed to bring them back, which means you must be more pig-headed than my foster-daughter, and that's saying something. Plus, Hank Croft over in Greenston speaks highly of your work and he hates everybody, so as far as I'm concerned you're the perfect man for the job.'

Dimitri's mind was racing. This might be the opportunity he'd been waiting for – respectable work in an established town that paid a steady wage. Even if it was just a short term position it would provide him with a good reference to take to a new employer. He could start saving properly for a house and finally afford to bring his mother and sisters here to live with him in America.

'There's just one catch…,' the sheriff warned.

Of course. There was always a catch.

'Rose,' she said darkly.

'Sorry?' Dimitri asked, confused.

'I need somebody to keep an eye on the girl,' the sheriff explained. 'I didn't have the heart to tell her tonight, but Lisa's governess Ellen Kiroy has made it very clear that Rose will no longer be welcome as a guest or pupil at Cottonwood Creek. The old cow has even threatened to take Lisa away from Saint's Town to remove her from Rose's 'bad influence' altogether.'

Sheriff Peterson's face was a thundercloud - she clearly didn't agree with the Kiroy woman's judgement.

'The girls have grown up together and losing that bond will be a great blow for Rose,' she continued. 'With Lisa out of the picture, me stuck here in bed, and the girls' tutor Sonya Karp gone now as well, I'd hate to think of what Rose might get up to if left to her own devices.'

Dimitri grimaced in understanding.

'So what exactly do you want me to do with her?' he asked dubiously.

Alberta thought a moment before replying.

'Take her in hand. Scare some sense into her. Do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't get into any further trouble. Our Rose isn't likely to win herself an easy life by a convenient marriage, and while it's possible there might be some poor fool out there willing to take her on, I can't rely on that slim possibility as a way of safeguarding her future. What she really needs right now is a mentor. Someone to teach her the difference between bravery and recklessness. Someone who can show her how to survive out here in the west and still have some manners about her. A woman is nothing without her good reputation after all, and as of now Rosemarie's reputation is hanging by a thread.'

'Do you think you can handle all of that?' she eyed the bounty hunter in a steely challenge that made Dimitri realise exactly where Rose got her spunk.

'Yes, ma'am,' the words fell out of his mouth before he had a chance to fully process what was being asked of him.

Being made a sheriff's deputy was an opportunity of a lifetime, and the prospect of spending the next few months in the company of Rose Hathaway was the icing on the cake. Dimitri was certain the girl would find a thousand ways to make his life a living hell, but he also had a feeling it would be worth it in the end.

'Yes,' he repeated more softly to himself.

The sheriff and her deputy chatted a while longer before Dimitri finally made his way to the door.

'…And remember to report back to me,' Alberta called after him as he left.

'Of course,' Deputy Belikov replied with a final nod, his pulse quickening slightly as he headed off to inform Rose that she wasn't rid of him yet.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **The cards are on the table. Let's see how Rose reacts to Dimitri's new job! And what he has in mind for her too :-)**_

 _ **Things don't look so good for Sonya at the moment, and I wonder who the mysterious owner of the hotel is?!**_

 _ **Until next time...**_


	5. In the Public Eye

**5\. In the Public Eye**

The elation Dimitri felt at Alberta's job offer was quickly dashed by what he saw as he emerged out into the main saloon area of the hotel.

A young man was sitting next to Rose eyeing her with unabashed interest, his arm rested casually across the back of her chair. Meanwhile, Rose was openly sipping from the flask of whiskey in her hand and laughing at something the stranger was whispering in her ear.

'Would you care to introduce me to your friend, Miss Hathaway?' the newly appointed deputy spoke icily as he approached the pair.

There was a lethal glint to his eye as he drew himself up to his full height, using his body to shield the unfolding drama from patrons at the nearby tables.

The girl looked up at Dimitri in surprise then her face cracked into a wide grin.

'Who died and made you sheriff?' she giggled, earning a steely glare in return.

If Rose knew the man better she would have noticed the subtle warning signs seeping through his controlled façade; the tightening of the jaw, the way he angled his head slightly to loosen the tension that was building in his neck. Dimitri's masked expression didn't fool Rose's companion, however, and the handsome, green-eyed man quickly removed his arm from Miss Hathaway's chair, reaching a hand out to the Russian giant as a peace-offering.

'The name's Adrian,' he drawled, charming and self-assured. 'Adrian Ivara – the owner of this fine establishment. And you are?'

'Leaving,' Dimitri blinked dismissively. 'You too, Miss Hathaway,' he ordered, grabbing Rose by the elbow and steering her out the door.

He didn't know anything about the hotel's owner, save what he'd just witnessed with his own eyes, and he didn't care to make his acquaintance either. What kind of a man would act so freely with a young, unaccompanied woman in the full view of all and sundry? And how could Rose be so foolish? She would never preserve her good reputation if she insisted on behaving so brazenly in the public eye.

'What is your problem, bounty hunter?' Rose glared at him when they were outside, trying (but failing) to wrench her arm from his grip.

'I'm not a child. You have no right to just drag me off like that! I wasn't doing anything wrong.'

'Oh, really?' he challenged her, unable to hide the accusation in his eyes.

Rose met her captor's gaze defiantly, her growing indignation fuelled by whiskey and embarrassment.

'You said I could have a drink to relax,' she justified herself, 'and Mr Ivara was a perfect gentleman, if that's what you're worried about. He only wanted to introduce himself. He said he's been making a point of getting to know everyone in town since he moved here a few months ago, but I'm one of the few ladies from around here he hasn't had the chance to meet yet.'

'I don't doubt it,' Dimitri's stern expression deepened to a frown, and he urged Rose quickly towards the sheriff's office down the street – only stopping when they were inside, away from prying eyes and ears.

'Do you have no decorum at all, Miss Hathaway?' he rebuked her as soon as the door was closed behind them, standing opposite her with his arms folded. 'You've been back in Saint's Town for less than two hours and you're already flaunting your poor behaviour for everyone to see. A _nip_ of whiskey was what I said. Not half the flask. And that Ivara man had more on his mind than just saying hello, believe me – not that you were doing much to dissuade him.'

Dimitri didn't raise his voice, but the force in his words hit Rose like a slap in the face and she abandoned the heated reply that had been hovering on the tip of her tongue, stunned into shocked silence. She might have had a little more than one nip of whiskey, but she certainly wasn't drunk. And she didn't mean to encourage Adrian Ivara either. The hotel's proprietor may have been attractive, but that wasn't why she'd talked to him. She only meant to be polite and then his easy conversation had helped her to forget her troubles for a little while – surely there was nothing wrong with that?

But clearly Mr Belikov didn't agree, and the judgement and disappointment written across his face cut Rose to the core. She didn't know why the bounty hunter's good opinion should even matter to her, but losing it hurt her more than she could have imagined. The pressure of the past few days – mixed with the faint haze of alcohol and an overwhelming sense of tiredness – finally caught up with her, and she stared unseeingly at a point on the far wall, all the fight gone from her spirit.

When Dimitri saw tears glistening in the girl's eyes he knew he'd gone too far, and a pang of guilt tickled at his conscience. Technically, Rose hadn't done anything wrong. It was Mr Ivara who approached her, not the other way around, and if anyone was to blame for the whiskey it was Dimitri himself. He just wished she hadn't been so informal with a man in a public place. People in small towns loved to talk, and he didn't want them talking about Rose for the wrong reasons. She'd had a hard enough year without adding malicious town gossip to the list.

'I'm sorry. That wasn't fair,' he backed down immediately, dropping his arms to his sides – suddenly aware of how intimidating he must have looked.

He had become so used to dealing with hardened criminals these past few years that he had to remind himself Rose was just a teenager.

'I'm sure you weren't intending to encourage Mr Ivara,' he continued, shoving his fists into the pockets of his duster and making a conscious effort to keep his voice calm.

'I've just seen the kind of trouble men like him can cause and I would hate for anything like that that to happen to you.'

A few choice memories flashed through Dimitri's mind but he pushed them back, focusing on the mission at hand. If he had any chance of succeeding at Alberta's task to mentor Rose, he needed to show her she could trust him.

When Rose finally looked at him again there was a shadow of hurt behind her eyes, but she appeared to accept the apology. Dimitri heaved an inward sigh of relief and proceeded to lay out his terms for a truce.

'Listen. It's been a long day and both of us are tired,' he said, removing his hat to push back a few strands of hair that had come loose from his ponytail.

'How about we call it a night and start fresh in the morning?' he suggested, tilting his head down in question and softening his words with the faintest ghost of a smile.

'The morning?' Rose echoed uncertainly. 'I thought you'd be moving on as soon as you collected your bounty money?'

'Would you prefer it if I moved on?' Dimitri asked quietly, his forehead dimpling with a slight frown as his eyes searched hers.

He needed the job Alberta had offered him, but he wasn't willing to take the girl on as a charge if she didn't want him around.

Rose dipped her eyes – feeling nervous and exposed under Dimitri's gaze – then forced herself to look up at him.

'No,' she admitted, her voice husky and strange in her own ears.

The man's expression melted into a brief but genuine smile.

'Good,' he murmured, nodding once and placing his hat back on his head as he prepared to leave.

'Well, it's getting late so I should be going. Until next time, Miss Hathaway.'

Dimitri put a hand to the brim of his hat and ducked his head in farewell then crossed the room without further delay. It was only when he'd made it to the front door that Rose found her voice and called out after him.

'Where are you staying, Mr Belikov? Do you need a bed for the night?'

He paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked back at her indecisively. He was tired, and it would have been oh so easy to accept her offer. He could bring his bedroll in and sleep on the floor of the sheriff's office while Rose was safe in her bedroom on the upper floor. But no. He mustn't. No matter how innocent his intentions might be, anybody else would be appalled if they found a grown man sleeping unsupervised in the same house as an unmarried woman. It wasn't worth the risk.

'It's very kind of you to offer, but I'll just make my camp outside,' he answered, with an apologetic smile. 'You know me. The road is my home.'

Probably for the best, Rose thought to herself, in a rare moment of clarity.

'Goodnight then, Mr Belikov,' she moved to mount the stairs to her room. 'Sleep well.'

Dimitri watched her go then opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air, rounding the building and setting up his camp some distance away.

When the fire was ready he sunk down before it, too tired to even make himself any dinner, and stared back at the town with heavy eyes. The upstairs window of the sheriff's building was illuminated by the soft, flickering light of a candle, but as he watched, a shadow moved across the room and the light was snuffed out.

'Sleep well, Miss Roza,' Deputy Belikov whispered into the night, then hunkered down beneath his leather duster and into the welcome arms of sleep.

* * *

When Rose awoke the next morning she kept her eyes closed, taking a minute to enjoy the softness of her bed. A shaft of sunlight washed across her feet, and she could tell by the bustle of activity outside that it must have been at least eight o'clock.

The girl would have liked to stay in bed longer, but a sudden desire to check on Lisa pressed to the forefront of her mind. Rousing herself, she hurried to get dressed – choosing a floral day dress that was considerably more comfortable than the plaid frock Natalie had selected for her when they'd arrived in Greenston. Fixing her hair in a plaited bun and slipping on her favourite pair of button-up ankle boots, Rose headed downstairs to the kitchen, but she paused in the doorway to the sheriff's office when she spied an unexpected figure sitting at Alberta's desk.

'Mr Belikov?' Rose asked curiously.

Their awkward conversation from last night repeated in her mind and a flood of shame washed over her. If she'd been caught fraternising with a member of the opposite sex by anybody else she wouldn't have cared, but she really didn't want Dimitri to think she was _that_ kind of girl.

Thank goodness the bounty hunter seemed to have forgotten the incident, and he quickly turned to greet her; placing his book down on the table-top next to his hat and rising to his feet.

'Good morning, Miss Hathaway,' he tipped his head respectfully. 'I hope I'm not intruding, but Sheriff Peterson asked me to drop by. She has something she would like to tell you and asked if you could join her for breakfast.'

'Is that an invitation or an order?' Rose clarified dubiously, glancing past Dimitri to the door.

She'd hoped to grab something quick to eat so she could be on her way. It was a half-hour ride to Lisa's ranch, and that was only after she figured out how to get her hands on a horse.

'What do _you_ think?' Dimitri raised an eyebrow at her and she groaned in frustration.

This would set her plans for the day back by at least an hour… but on the upside she'd get to have a proper cooked meal so she decided not to make a fuss.

When they arrived at the hotel, Dimitri led Rose through the main saloon area past nearly a dozen customers finishing their breakfasts, and a few others who were still slumped over the bar from the night before. Passing along a hallway that led to the guest quarters, they arrived at Alberta's room to find her sitting up in bed with a tray on her lap. She had polished off every last morsel – clearly her injuries hadn't affected her appetite – and once Rose moved the empty tray to the bedside table Alberta indicated for her guests to sit down.

'I _was_ going to wait until you arrived but you took too long,' the woman announced, wiping her mouth with a large napkin.

The sheriff was extremely fit for someone in their early fifties but the passing of time had left its mark on her; her skin freckled from the sun, her forehead lined with deep wrinkles, and her sandy hair shot with streaks of grey (from the stress of raising her foster-daughter, apparently).

'I was starting to think you'd already flown the coop, Rosemarie.'

Rose rolled her eyes. Alberta had a way of forgiving without forgetting, and the girl knew she'd be paying for the offense of running away for the rest of her life.

'What was so important it couldn't wait until lunch?' she asked churlishly.

'That's enough lip out of you,' the older woman began, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Mail,' a man's voice called out, and Alberta urged him to enter.

The courier was filthy from his ride, and a swirling cloud of dust puffed out into the room as he opened the flap of his satchel and handed the sheriff a letter. Alberta unfolded the paper silently and read its contents with a gruff expression, raising her eyebrows at one piece of news and scowling deeply by the time she'd reached the end.

'Is there a reply?' the courier asked nervously, hovering his pencil at the top of a fresh page.

There were a lot of things to enjoy about working with the Pony Express, but dealing with Alberta Peterson when she was in a disagreeable mood _wasn't_ one of them.

'Eat dirt and die, old man,' the sheriff barked out, making the messenger jump half a foot in the air.

'Not you, fool – the letter,' Alberta clarified, motioning for him to write the message down.

The poor courier hurried to scribble the words as she dictated them aloud.

' _Eat dirt and die, old man_ ,' Alberta enunciated slowly and clearly. ' _Keep your filthy flea-bitten paws off the draft horse. He's mine_. That's it. Now make sure it gets to its destination,' she ordered with finality, and the courier happily made himself scarce.

Dimitri – who'd been sitting quietly on a chair near the foot of the bed – had watched the whole exchange with a mildly bewildered expression, but Rose appeared to be more interested than concerned.

'That was a letter from Hank Croft – the sheriff over in Greenston,' Rose explained when the courier had left. 'Alberta and Hank have a special kind off… rapport. They've been insulting one another for so long now, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before they decide to get married.'

Alberta threw Rose a scornful look.

'He wishes,' she huffed, but there was a tinge of pink to her cheeks as she said it.

'So, what did he say?' Rose pushed, ignoring the older woman's surly attitude. 'It clearly got a reaction out of you.'

The sheriff winced slightly as she adjusted herself to sit higher against the pillows.

'It appears someone has been busy, Rose,' she began, fixing a beady eye upon the girl.

'The night your party stayed at the hotel in Greenston there was a brawl during the early hours of the morning. The perpetrators damaged a fair amount of property in the saloon and were on their way upstairs to ransack the hotel rooms when they were apprehended by a lone vigilante. Hank turned up to work at first light to find three brutes gagged and bound outside his office, covered in cuts and bruises. When he asked them who was responsible for their injuries they said it was a devil from hell.'

A look of excitement crept across Rose's face. For all the fuss city-folk liked to make about the violence and depravity in the west, she'd rarely seen it first-hand. It was thrilling to think that while she was upstairs sleeping peacefully, there was a life and death battle being played out in the saloon below.

'Did they tell him anything else?' she asked eagerly.

Alberta's eyes slid across to the man sitting sedately by her sick-bed.

'Yup. They said the man that attacked them was as big and angry as a bear, and he had a funny accent.'

'That was you?' Rose asked incredulously, her attention snapping to the bounty hunter.

'I mean, I know you've got all of those tattoos, but I just thought… I meant… but you're so polite…' she finished lamely.

Dimitri chuckled, a low, delicious bubbling sound that sent a warm shiver through Rose's belly.

'A man can be strong without needing to be ill-mannered, Miss Hathaway,' he chastised.

The young woman surveyed him curiously for a moment longer then shifted her focus back to the figure on the bed.

'That was a very entertaining story, Alberta, but I'm still not sure what it has to do with your reply. What draft horse were you talking about?'

The sheriff smirked.

'That draft horse,' she said, nodding towards the muscle-bound Russian. 'I don't care how much Hank grovels – Mr Belikov is mine.'

Rose caught the flash of quiet amusement on Dimitri's face and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

'What do you mean he's _yours_?' she frowned, annoyed that she'd been left out of the joke.

'You'll find out soon enough,' Alberta told her archly. 'Now Belikov. Help me out of bed. I need to make an announcement.'

* * *

'Ladies and gentleman.'

The saloon fell silent as the sheriff's commanding voice rung out across the room.

'As you all know, I've been staying here in the hotel while recovering from my recent accident, thanks to the generosity of Mr Ivara.'

She nodded to acknowledge the man and he lifted his glass to her, flashing a magnanimous smile.

'As there's no telling how long these blasted ribs will take to heal, I've decided to appoint a deputy.'

The news sent a ripple of excitement through the crowd. Saint's Town wasn't big enough to warrant a full-time deputy and it had been months since Sheriff Peterson last put out the call for assistance. Several of the younger men sat a little taller in their chairs, hoping to be selected for the honour.

'Allow me to introduce to you… Deputy Belikov,' she announced, indicating for Dimitri to step forward.

Rose's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, and a hush fell over the room as the townsfolk realised an outsider had been chosen over one of their own.

'Yes, he's not from around here,' the sheriff added quickly 'He hails from San Francisco, and Russia before that, but he's provided his services to the sheriffs in several local districts and comes with the highest recommendation.

There was a dissatisfied mutter from one corner of the room.

'Shut your trap, Jesse,' Alberta turned on the source of the commotion, realising she needed to bring them around to her side quickly.

'I know everyone in this town. Nearly half of you are Irish and practically everybody else has at least a few drops of foreign blood. Your beloved Mr Ivara comes from Europe and you don't have any trouble taking drinks from him, do you, so I won't hear of anybody using Mr Belikov's background as a reason not to heed him. This badge,' she said, holding up the six pointed star for all to see, 'says Deputy Belikov carries the authority of the state.'

She paused to pin the star to the lapel of Dimitri's duster before delivering her cutting final remark.

'If anyone is thinking they might cause the deputy trouble, be aware that I've instructed him to carry out his job to the full extent of the law... So in other words – _don't_ piss him off.'

It was a crass way of putting it, but Alberta often found it was easier to talk to cowboys in their own language if she wanted them to take her seriously.

'There's one final matter I need to inform you of,' the sheriff said, when she was sure she had their attention again.

'Most of you know my foster daughter Rosemarie.'

Somebody wolf-whistled, but the sound ceased quickly at Alberta's withering glare.

'After a long absence, Rose and her young friend Miss Draymore have been returned to us, for which I'm sure we are all very grateful. Regretfully, my girl will no longer be attending Cottonwood Creek Ranch for tuition with Madam Kiroy…'

Rose gasped in horror, unable to believe what she was hearing.

'…so I have been left with a dilemma,' Alberta continued. 'Considering the fact that Rose has no other family to keep an eye on her while I am currently indisposed, I have charged Deputy Belikov to take custody of the girl until I am fully recovered. I am aware that this is an unusual arrangement, but if I hear of anybody – anybody at all – questioning my decision in any way then they will have to deal directly with me.'

There were a few shocked faces in the room but everyone kept their mouths shut, and Alberta thought the matter was closed until a woman called out.

' _I_ have a question,' Rose's voice was dangerous, and an angry frown marred her features.

The sheriff shot her a warning look and turned to Dimitri.

'Take your charge in hand, Deputy Belikov, before she makes a scene,' she ordered him quietly.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everybody waited to see what would happen. Rose's quick temper was notorious and most of the onlookers were expecting the young woman to scratch the deputy's eyes out, but Dimitri whispered something in her ear and they marched silently from the room.

Just before they reached the door, a man's voice broke the eerie silence.

'Good luck, Deputy Belikov!' he announced bawdily, and the whole room erupted into laughter.

Rose flushed scarlet and Dimitri tightened his grip on her arm, hurrying her out the door.

'Alright, alright. You've had your fun. Now pipe down, the lot of you,' Alberta's voice carried out through the door behind them.

'And Mr Ivara?... Help me back to my room.'

* * *

Rose was seething. How could Alberta separate her from Lisa? It was beyond unfair. And why did the Belikov man need to be in charge of her? Rose had survived a whole year without anybody to tell her what to do. She was old enough to take care of herself.

'Trust me, Miss Roza,' Dimitri whispered into Rose's ear, leading her from the room before she had time to respond.

'Let's get some fresh air.'

She went without a fight – not because she wanted to go, but because she knew she'd probably punch somebody if she stayed. The sheriff was her primary target, but right now the new deputy looked pretty good as well.

Walking briskly away from the saloon towards a cluster of stunted pinyon trees, Rose looked up at the man beside her and decided that Deputy Belikov's chin was as good a target as any. Drawing her free arm back in preparation, the angry woman unleashed all her fury in one blow but, disappointingly, the attack was blocked before she could make contact and a vice-like hand closed over her wrist.

'I wouldn't want you to regret that later, Miss Hathaway,' Dimitri breathed, pinning her arms to her sides and steering her towards the relative privacy of the tree-line.

'How about you _tell_ me what's on your mind, instead of showing me with your fist?' he suggested, easily containing the girl despite her struggles to free herself.

She reminded him of a young filly; wild and headstrong but easily spooked. He would need to use a careful hand – not a heavy one – if he wished to tame her.

After a minute or so, Rose relaxed against his patient hold and eventually took control of her breathing enough to speak.

'So... suddenly you're the deputy, and I'm trapped in your custody as punishment for running away? How could you keep this from me?' she demanded. 'It's bad enough that Alberta organised this behind my back, but you too? I thought I could trust you!'

Dimitri loosened his grip slightly and looked reassuringly into the young woman's eyes.

'You can always trust me, Miss Hathaway. And please don't think of this as a punishment. The sheriff just wants to keep you safe. _I_ want to keep you safe.'

When Rose thought about it she realised Dimitri was probably right, but she was still angry that she hadn't been consulted about something that would have such a big impact on her daily life.

'Well if it's not a punishment, then what is it, _Deputy Belikov_?' she challenged him.

'I'm willing to negotiate on that,' he offered, after a pause. 'It seems that we're going to be stuck together for the next month at least. What would you like to achieve in that time?'

Rose paused, surprised.

'I get to choose?' she asked slowly.

Even when she'd been taking lessons with Madam Kiroy and Miss Karp, Rose had been granted very few freedoms. It was possible that being the deputy's prisoner might not be quite so bad as she first imagined.

'I can let you choose _some_ things,' Dimitri's lips twitched with a hint of a smile. 'I will still have official deputy business to attend to, so I guess you'll need to tag along for that, but otherwise I am happy to discuss options for activities to do in our spare time.'

A dozen emotions warred across Rose's face as she considered her current situation, but when she finally spoke there was a conniving gleam in her eye.

'So… if you're the deputy and I'm going to be your sidekick for a while, then what does that make me? Assistant Deputy? Vice Deputy?' she asked hopefully, beginning to warm to the idea.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly.

'That makes you _in trouble_ , Miss Hathaway,' he warned gently. 'And just remember... I'm willing to make things comfortable for you, but if you step out of line, keep in mind that I'm the only one of us with the keys to the jail cells.'

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _So... Adrian! Surprise! I realise Adrian isn't technically in VA until Frostbite, but as this story exists in an alternate universe I'm taking the liberty to mix things up a bit. Characters will stay true to their original behaviours, relationships etc._**


	6. Partner or Prisoner?

**_I think you're going to enjoy the end of this chapter :-)_**

 ** _(And please don't forget to leave a review if you like what you're reading - it really makes my day!)_**

* * *

 **6\. Partner or Prisoner?**

'So, what happens now?' Rose asked, as she and Dimitri made their way back towards the sheriff's building.

Half an hour ago – when Alberta announced her fate in front of half the town – Rose was ready to murder somebody, but now a feeling of nervous anticipation was beginning to build in the pit of her stomach. The prospect of spending unlimited time in the presence of a gorgeous Russian cowboy certainly had its perks (even if he could be annoyingly smug and overbearing at times). As long as the man remembered that Rose wasn't going to be treated like a child, she had a feeling they were going to get on just fine.

'I have a bit of paperwork I need to look through before lunch, then I thought we might go out for a ride?' the deputy framed it as a question.

Dimitri was no fool. He'd already figured out that Rose resented having her independence threatened, and it couldn't hurt pandering to her ego at bit by letting her believe she had a choice in the matter.

'Alberta suggested I get out and introduce myself to some of the townsfolk who live on the outlying properties. I thought you might show me around, seeing as you're the local expert?'

Unaware she was being manipulated by a master, Rose fell for the subtle flattery.

'I suppose I could help you out,' she replied condescendingly.

'How very kind of you,' Dimitri hid a smirk, 'but first, there's something I have to attend to in town before I forget. Coming?'

Rose followed him without complaint, and five minutes later they were standing in the general store waiting to be served.

'You want _how much_ flour?' the shopkeeper gawped at the deputy like he had two heads, certain he'd misheard his customer's request.

'One hundred and fifty pounds,' Dimitri answered matter-of-factly. 'And no - I'm not concerned about the price.'

Old Mr Drosman looked in his ledger, his eyes flicking up to the imposing figure on the other side of the counter as he leafed through the pages.

'When I purchase flour in bulk it comes in sacks weighing a hundred and forty-four pounds,' he explained, 'but I only have three bags left and that amount has to last everyone in town until we get the next delivery. Are you sure you need that much?'

'I'm sure,' the Russian confirmed. 'A hundred and forty-four pounds should just be enough.'

The storeman still looked dubious.

'Very well, but I'll need to get my boy Aaron to help you with the lifting – the job is too heavy for one man alone.'

'Thanks all the same, but I think I'll be able to manage it,' Dimitri replied, finalising payment and following the shopkeeper into the back storage room, emerging a few moments later carrying a massive canvas sack over one shoulder like it was weightless.

Without her permission, Rose's mind conjured a strangely pleasing image where she was the one thrown over Dimitri's shoulder instead of the bag of flour, but before she had time to feel embarrassed a nasty thought popped into her head.

'You're not planning some baking-themed punishment for me, are you Deputy Belikov? Because I feel I should warn you that I nearly burnt down one of the houses Lisa and I stayed at while we were away. I'm honestly not to be trusted around a fireplace or cooking utensils.'

Dimitri raised an eyebrow but didn't bother answering her question.

'Home, delinquent,' he ordered, adjusting the weight of the bag on his shoulder and leading the way.

* * *

Rose retired to her room after lunch to get ready for the afternoon's outing. Dimitri had told her that they would be paying house calls for as long as the daylight allowed, so she hunted through the clothes Natalie left for her, looking for something that was both smart and suitable for riding.

After some consideration, Rose settled on a bottle-green, tailored dress with a fitted jacket-style bodice that buttoned to the throat but still accentuated her feminine assets. Finally, she donned a riding hat to keep her hair in check, securing it with a hatpin, and made her way downstairs.

The deputy was outside checking over the horses in preparation for their upcoming ride, when the door to the sheriff's building opened and somebody called out to him.

'Howdy, partner!'

Dimitri turned at the sound of the familiar voice and, despite the fact he was trying to keep a professional distance from his charge, he couldn't stop his lips from curving upwards. Rose – dressed up in all her finery – was standing on the veranda, un-holstering a pair of side-arms and twirling them deftly in her fingers.

'I hope those hairbrushes aren't loaded, Miss Hathaway,' the deputy replied in a dry tone, casually leaning against the taller horse – his elbow resting over the saddle as he took silent pleasure in Rose's game.

' _Pshew! Pshew!_ ' Rose lined up her pistols and unloaded a pair of shots directly into his chest.

'Dead!' she declared, blowing the smoking barrels, her eyes goading him to play along.

'No. Not dead,' Dimitri shook his head slowly, his lips twitching as the secret smile threatened to burst into a grin.

'With aim like that you'd be lucky if you managed to hit the side of a barn. Now, do you think we can be on our way? This daylight won't last forever.'

Shortly, they set out together towards the first stop on Dimitri's list; a rancher's property fifteen minutes to the north. The further they got from Saint's Town, the more relaxed Rose began to feel, and the sense of freedom and excitement put her in a talkative mood.

'So I guess I should say congratulations on your new job, _Deputy_ Belikov,' she began, hoping to lure the man into a conversation.

Dimitri was surprised but quietly pleased at the acknowledgement.

'Thank you,' he responded politely, with a sidelong glance at his companion.

Rose had all the appearance of a refined young lady, but her wild nature was barely contained, always bubbling just below the surface. She was a contradiction – a mystery – which made her an object of fascination for Dimitri's logical mind.

'I have had other jobs in the past but this is the first time I've ever been a lawman,' he added.

'So what did you do before?' Rose asked, unable to hide her curiosity. 'Before you were a bounty hunter, I mean.'

She'd met him as a saddle tramping vigilante – quiet and controlled, yet powerful, with just a hint of dry humour – and somehow she couldn't imagine him any other way.

A shadow crossed the man's face but he covered the lapse before it was noticed.

'Well, when I was living back in Russia I mostly worked on my family's farm.'

'Your family?' Rose pounced on the new line of enquiry immediately, leaving the deputy mildly amused at her eagerness.

Nobody had shown such a genuine interest in him for a long time and, while he normally kept his private business private, he didn't seem to mind sharing a little bit about himself with this imp of a girl.

'My mama, grandmother, three sisters and a couple of nieces and nephews as well,' he clarified, a tiny ache in his heart as he thought of those he loved.

The young woman's eyes widened in surprise.

'Wow. That's a big family. I've just got Alberta. So are they all here in America too?'

'Not yet,' Dimitri's expression sobered. 'I've been saving up to bring them over here but it's taken longer than I first expected.'

'How long have you been here?' the girl probed.

There was a pause as Dimitri gazed into the distance.

'Three years.'

Rose wasn't sure how to respond. She'd left home too, to protect Lisa, but that was different – she didn't leave an entire family behind her.

'You must miss them,' she finally said, her face conveying the empathy she couldn't express in words.

He nodded to show that he understood.

'Every day.'

They rode on quietly for a few minutes, but soon another question came to Rose's mind – now she'd got the big man talking she found she didn't want him to stop.

'What did you do when you first arrived in America, Mr Belikov? Alberta said you're from San Francisco?'

Dimitri glanced over at her.

'My ship arrived in San Francisco, but work was difficult to find in the city. My English wasn't very good to start with and I think people found me… intimidating.'

'Gee. I wonder why,' Rose couldn't help herself, the sarcastic comment being matched by an equally sarcastic expression from the Russian cowboy.

'Sorry. Please continue,' she urged him, resolving to be on her best behaviour.

Forgiving the interruption, Dimitri continued on with his story.

'Eventually I was introduced to a man called Ivan who offered me a position on his estate near Walker's Lake. I worked for him for nearly two years, and I will always count him as one of the best people I've ever met.'

Rose's brows knotted quizzically.

'So why didn't you stay with him? It sounds like you were in an ideal position.'

The deputy's jaw tensed and this time Rose didn't miss it.

'He died.'

Dimitri's eyes darkened with hidden memories, and Rose was left kicking herself for being so insensitive.

'Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't realise,' she stuttered.

'It's alright,' the man reassured her, though his mood remained serious. 'You had no reason to know.'

In a rare show of tact, Rose realised it was time to cease her interrogations, and the pair travelled in silence – each lost in their own thoughts – until they arrived at their first destination.

* * *

The whole afternoon passed quickly, with Dimitri and Rose stopping off at no less than eight homesteads; the deputy sheriff making his presence known to the residents and offering his services should they be required. The unexpected arrival of a gigantic, gun-toting foreigner made some people uneasy, but fortunately no-one caused any trouble, and it was getting late in the afternoon when Dimitri announced to Rose that there was one final place left to visit before they would return to town.

Trotting along a familiar path, Rose's spirits lifted when she realised where they were heading and she urged her horse to a canter.

'We're going to Lisa's place,' she grinned across at Dimitri, who was keeping pace with her.

'I'm afraid not, Miss Hathaway,' he tried to let her down gently. 'Alberta's rule still stands. We're actually going to see Reverend Karp.'

The girl's face fell. She didn't have anything against Sonya Karp's father, of course, but she hadn't seen Lisa since they arrived in Saint's Town and she missed her friend bitterly. Struck by a sudden urge to cry, Rose took a few gulps of air to calm her breathing before she trusted herself to respond.

'I just wish I knew Lis was okay,' she muttered. 'You know how sweet-tempered she is. She's no match for Madam Kiroy. I swear that woman is evil incarnate.'

'Miss Hathaway!' Dimitri sounded shocked.

'I'm only calling it as I see it,' she shrugged.

'Alright. So no Lisa today, then,' Rose squinted her eyes, looking beyond the Draymore ranch to a smaller homestead on the opposite rise that belonged to Reverend Karp. 'Okay, deputy. Let's get this over with.'

Approaching the Karp residence, Rose was struck by an eerie feeling. She couldn't put her finger on it at first, but she finally figured out that the garden beds by the front porch were overgrown with weeds. Most people out here didn't even bother trying to keep gardens, but Miss Karp always had a knack for making things grow regardless of the hostile conditions, and her house had become affectionately known as _The Oasis_. There was nothing inviting about the place now, however, and Rose shivered as she sat and waited on the front stairs, feeling Sonya's absence like an oppressive gloom.

'Good evening, Reverend Karp. My name is Dimitri Belikov, Sheriff Peterson's new deputy. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.'

The old man looked tiny in the deputy's shadow, but the illusion was broken when he stepped out to join Dimitri on the porch. The preacher was a thinly-framed man in his early seventies and would have been quite tall in his prime, only now his shoulders were sloped with age. His expression was drawn and he eyed the newcomer warily – the silence only broken by a chorus of cicadas chirruping in the distance – before he eventually replied.

'Welcome, friend. It's good to meet you,' he said with a thin smile, but his eyes flickered nervously out into the deepening twilight and Dimitri knew that the reverend was not as comfortable as he was trying to make out.

'Is everything alright, Sir?' the deputy enquired carefully.

'Yes, yes,' the old man seemed distracted. 'Though, one must be careful opening the door to strangers at this time of day. You never know who or what might be lurking out on the prairie.'

Dimitri's eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch but he refrained from questioning the odd behaviour.

'I apologise,' he said formally. 'It appears we have dropped by too late. Perhaps we will call again another day later in the week.'

He made to leave, but the preacher stopped him.

'We?' he asked in a tremulous voice, and Rose quickly climbed the steps to make herself known.

'Reverend Karp. It's me, Rose Hathaway,' she announced, her heart sinking at the sight of the man's ashen face. 'Alberta told me what happened with Sonya. I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help.'

The old man's face broke into a teary smile and he wrapped his arms around Rose's shoulders in a fatherly embrace.

The girl had been a member of his congregation since she was knee-high to a grasshopper and had been sent to him for counselling on more than a few occasions during her wayward youth.

'You're safe, Rose! You made it back home. God be praised.'

'Yes – and Lisa is back safely too,' Rose assured him.

Without warning, the mood in the air changed and Reverend Karp took a step backwards.

'I'm sorry, friends, but the evening chill is settling in and I should be getting inside. Please do stop by again if you're able. Safe travels to you both,' and he shuffled quickly back into the house, closing the door behind him.

Rose and Dimitri exchanged puzzled looks but there was no point pushing the old man to talk to them. The preacher had a reputation as being slightly cracked – Alberta always put it down to too much communion wine – and it seemed they weren't going to get any more sense out of him tonight. Conceding defeat, the pair made their way down the front steps and back to their waiting horses, when Rose let out a wide yawn.

'Time to head home, Miss Hathaway,' the deputy announced, looking slightly weary himself. 'I've just got to take care of something before we go. You wait here – I'll only be a few minutes,' he said, and he headed off in the direction of the outhouse.

In every person's life there comes a moment when fate presents an opportunity, and all one must do is reach out and take it. Rose lived for these moments, and as soon as Dimitri was out of view she followed her instincts, jumping onto her horse and urging it quickly down the slope towards Cottonwood Creek Ranch.

The Draymore and Karp homesteads lay side by side, separated by a creek that ran through a shallow gully between the two properties. The narrow waterway was lined by tall cottonwood trees that flamed the whole area gold during the autumn, and it was a favourite haunt for Lisa and Rose when they were growing up. Finding the narrowest bend in the creek, Rose jumped across then tied her horse to a nearby tree-stump, before ranging up the hill on the other side of the gully towards the bedroom window where she knew she would find Lisa.

Returning to find only one horse tethered to the post outside Reverend Karp's house, Dimitri cursed loudly in Russian and leapt into the saddle.

It didn't take a genius to figure out where Rose had gone, and he wasted no time following after her, determined to stop the girl before she got herself into serious trouble. If Madam Kiroy found the dreaded Rosemarie Hathaway on her property there would be hell to pay – for Rose _and_ Dimitri. Crossing the creek in a single bound, the deputy spied the other horse and hitched his own beside it then stalked towards the house, searching the area for clues as to which way his quarry had gone.

Shadowing around the house at a radius of twenty feet or so, Dimitri spotted a familiar figure low on the southern wall, and he crept closer to see Rose reaching up to climb a trellis outside what he could only presume to be Lisa's window. Advancing with the grace of a cat, he pounced on the girl and dragged her back to the ground. The deputy was about to give her a piece of his mind when footsteps sounded nearby and he shoved Rose unceremoniously into some bushes, hissing at her to stay out of sight.

'State your business, stranger,' a heavy-set man growled as he rounded the corner.

Dimitri straightened his duster and approached the man with his hand outstretched.

'Deputy Belikov,' he announced himself. 'I'm here with a message for Miss Draymore, but I thought I'd do a sweep of the property first. There have been reports of prowlers in the area.'

Thanks to the deputy's quick thinking, the other man's posture relaxed.

'Ah. We've been expecting you to show up at some point, Deputy. The name's Ben,' the bowler-hatted man replied, his face twisting into an ugly smile as he shook the proffered hand. 'Follow me.'

Less than ten minutes later, Dimitri emerged from the Draymore house and retrieved his lost property from the bushes; Rose brushing the twigs and leaves from her hair and riding habit in annoyance.

'What was that for?' she huffed, casting a mournful look at a long tear in her skirt. 'You've completely ruined my dress.'

The deputy's eyes narrowed and he gripped her by the sleeve, tugging her towards the waiting horses without a word. As soon as they were out of earshot of the house, Rose prepared herself for Dimitri to yell at her – she was actually looking forward to the chance to defend her actions – but he didn't oblige, and instead she was forced to endure the punishment of a cold and bitter silence for the entire ride back to Saint's Town.

* * *

Once they arrived at the sheriff's office, Rose hastened towards her room to change out of her soiled clothes, but a heavy hand stopped before she could escape.

'No. We need to talk,' Dimitri's voice was low and forceful, sending a chill of anxiety through the girl's chest.

'Well, you could have talked to me for the last half hour, but _you_ wanted to ride in silence,' she retorted bravely.

The deputy stared down at her with an uncompromising set to his jaw.

'No. We are going to talk on _my_ terms, Miss Hathaway,' he ordered, forcing her to sit on a chair and pacing in front of her as he commenced the lecture.

'I will talk and you will listen. Today – running off like that – it will never happen again, you understand?'

'But I only did it because…,' she began, but her words were cut off as Dimitri hustled her into the closest of the two jail cells, locking her inside.

The man was done putting up with her rudeness and her excuses.

'You can't just keep behaving like a child, Rosemarie – acting with no thought of the consequences,' he chastised harshly. 'You were seconds away from being discovered at the Draymore ranch today. If you were caught do you understand what that would mean? Madam Kiroy has forbidden you to see Lisa. She believes you are a bad influence and that it was your fault Miss Draymore left home last year. She's just waiting for an excuse to take your friend away.'

The self-righteous retort Rose had been planning was now useless.

'What do you mean?' she frowned uncertainly.

Dimitri kept the hard edge to his voice, determined that Rose should understand the precariousness of the situation.

'If you step out of line even once, Madam Kiroy plans to take Lisa to San Francisco where she can associate with more _suitable_ company – possibly move there for good. If I hadn't stopped you today, you might never have seen Lisa again.'

The news came as a shock and Rose could feel herself bristling with anger at the cruelty of it all.

'Okay I get the message. I won't do it again. Now can you let me out? I really want to change and I'm starving too.'

'No.' Dimitri had turned away from her and she couldn't see his face.

'What? Why not?' she demanded angrily, rushing at the bars and gripping them as if she planned to prise them apart.

The deputy spun around suddenly and stood directly in front of her, dropping his head to fix her with a steely glare.

'I'll let you out when you apologise,' he hissed dangerously.

Rose actually laughed.

'Not going to happen,' she scoffed, shaking her head in derision.

The man thought he was in charge of her, but he was so, so wrong.

Dimitri took a sharp breath, holding back whatever he had been going to say, then walked over to the sheriff's desk and reached for a book. Retrieving an apple from the pocket of his duster, he put his feet up on the desk and flicked to the first page of his novel, completely ignoring the death stare that was boring into the back of his head.

'You're bluffing,' Rose challenged him.

He wasn't really going to keep her in here until she apologised, was he? No. He wouldn't dare.

 _Crunch._

The apple was half gone by the time Rose finally relented.

'Alright. Alright. I'm sorry,' she announced stroppily. 'I shouldn't have run away when you told me to wait for you.'

Dimitri turned his head slowly, still holding the book in one hand, the apple in the other.

'You're sorry, _who_?' he prompted.

Rose's eyes widened with frustration, but she realised that the man was not going to be trifled with.

'I'm sorry, Deputy Belikov,' she said, through gritted teeth.

There was a tense silence as Dimitri narrowed his eyes at her, then he stood and moved to unlock the cell door. Rose stiffened in annoyance as she made for the exit, but her Russian jailor stopped her with an arm across the doorway.

'Wait, Miss Roza,' he breathed.

Completely different to the man Rose had argued with only moments before, Dimitri gazed down at her with unimaginable softness that nearly made the tired girl break down into tears.

'A reward for your good manners,' he said, placing an envelope in her hands before stepping aside to let her pass.

Recognising the handwriting, Rose glanced at Dimitri with a grateful expression then hurried upstairs to open her prize. It was a letter from Lisa!

Flopping down on her bed, the girl's hands trembled slightly as she unfolded the scented paper.

 _Dear Rose._

 _I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you since we arrived back home. Kiroy has put me under house arrest until I prove to her I'm sorry for running away – however long that's meant to take. I thought you'd want to know I'm okay. Hope you are too. I can't believe Alberta made the bounty hunter her new deputy. It was his idea for me to write you this letter, you know. You're lucky to have someone who is looking out for you... And he's pretty handsome too don't you think? (In a dark and dangerous kind of way, that is.) I've been forbidden to contact you but I think I can convince Natalie to deliver you messages whenever she heads into town, so if you have anything to tell me just give it to her. I'm so sorry I got us into trouble. Miss you already._

 _XOX Lis_

Rose read and re-read the letter, her mind churning with the events of the past week, before she finally slipped off to sleep, still wearing her riding clothes.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I love writing Dimitri as domineering but considerate when it comes to Rose – he'll happily lock her up in jail but still go out of his way to help her make contact with her best friend, even though it's against the rules.**_

 _ **Can you guess what Dimitri plans to use the bag of flour for? And what do you think is up with Reverend Karp?!**_

 _ **New Character: Mr Drosman Snr. – Aaron's dad/shopkeeper. Seriously not an important character, I just wanted to give him a name.**_

* * *

 _ **Pathetically Slow:**_

 _ **I feel bad for not updating more regularly (I know some people churn out a couple of chapters every week), but let me give you an insight into why I am so pathetically slow…**_

 _ **Writes: '**_ I feel I should warn you that I nearly burnt down one of the houses Lisa and I stayed at while we were away. I'm honestly not to be trusted around an oven.'

 _ **Thinks:**_ _Ha ha. Rose is a dork…_

 _ **10 minutes later – re-reads paragraph:**_ _Oh crap. Did they even have ovens in 1860?_

 _ **Furiously researches online:**_ _Discovers that the colonial settlers mostly cooked & ate around an open campfire – rats that won't work for my scenario. Gets distracted reading cowboy recipes for ten minutes. Baby cries – starts breastfeeding and continues typing search-strings with one hand. Finds a blog that says flour comes in 100lb canvas sacks (not 144lb bags as my Dad suggests based on what he had in his shop on an Aboriginal mission in Australia in the 1960's). Ponders whether to change the flour reference to be more historically accurate. Decides Dimitri should carry the heavier weight because it's sexier. Flicks across to open FanFiction tab & checks stats/PM's. Remembers I'm actually supposed to be researching ovens._

 _ **Thinks:**_ _Well that was a waste of time. How would people cook inside before electricity?… Lightbulb. Oh yeah. Fireplaces are a thing right?!_

 _ **Writes:**_ _'_ I feel I should warn you that I nearly burnt down one of the houses Lisa and I stayed at while we were away. I'm honestly not to be trusted around a _fireplace_.'… Re-reads twice… then adds 'or cooking utensils'.

 _ **A noise breaks my concentration:**_ Toddler wakes up from nap. Writing session aborted until 9pm. I have written 38 words. But on the upside, they are historically accurate and vaguely amusing!

It hurts being me sometimes! :-0


	7. Sunday Best

**7\. Sunday Best**

'What are you doing up there, Miss Hathaway? We're going be late for church!' Dimitri called out from the foot of the stairs, his fingers worrying at the brim of the hat in his hands.

He wanted to be on time today. The Sunday church service was the social highlight of the week in Saint's Town (apart from the nightly booze-ups at the saloon, of course), and everybody from the district was likely to attend. After two and a half days making personal house calls with Rose, this would be the first official public engagement for the new deputy and his charge, and it was vital that they both make a good impression.

'Hold your horses, cowboy. I'll be there in a minute,' a voice floated down in reply.

The deputy sighed in exasperation. Rose had been making a conscientious effort to improve her manners and behaviour since her brief stint in jail, but punctuality was a skill that still eluded her. Knowing how long 'a minute' might potentially take, he slouched back against the wall in the hallway and retrieved a well-thumbed book from the pocket of his duster.

When Dimitri first moved to America his boss Ivan had given him this novel, suggesting that reading might help him to improve his English.

'What is it about?' Dimitri had asked in his thick Russian accent, eyeing the front cover dubiously.

He already felt stressed just trying to pronounce the title.

'It's about the only man in the world taller than you, my friend,' Ivan joked, handing him a copy of Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_. 'I imagine this story should keep you entertained for a while.'

It did.

Dimitri figured he must have read the book cover to cover at least ten times by now and he never tired of it, but today he was more interested in the bookmark that kept his page than the story itself. The photograph of Rose and Lisa had somehow made its way from the oilskin cloth in his jacket to the novel that was never far from his fingertips, and he studied the picture yet again. Miss Draymore was as elegant and serene in real life as she was on the page, but now he'd met her in person he couldn't miss the haunted look that permeated her features.

And Rose? It was only nine days since Dimitri had first laid eyes on the girl, but it felt like he'd already known her a lifetime. Spending long hours in her company, he was quickly learning to read her every mood, expression and inflection, and the more he discovered about her, the more he found to like. Looking carefully at Rose's image, he could tell that the tight set of her jaw was determination – not arrogance as he'd first imagined. The crease between her brows was evidence of a young woman burdened with worry for a treasured friend, and the slight twist to her lips was the edge of a smirk that could mean anything from unapologetic disobedience to gleeful triumph. But those eyes – those deep wells that reflected the fire and passion of her untamed spirit – were utterly beguiling.

There was a discrete cough from above, and when the deputy looked up he nearly dropped his book.

The woman descending the staircase was a vision of pale muslin and youthful beauty. Awestruck, the deputy's eyes caressed each detail; the lavender sash that accentuated her slim waist and the voluminous skirts that swished around her feet as she moved; the matching parasol and fan; the wide silk ribbons that secured her bonnet and the pretty brown curls that peeked out from beneath its narrow brim.

Dimitri realised he was gawking but he couldn't help himself.

'You look lovely, Roza,' the pet name rolled off his tongue without him even noticing he'd been so informal. 'That colour looks so well on you.'

A disturbing thought flashed across his mind.

'Is there some boy you're trying to impress?'

Rose was secretly thrilled that she'd gained his approval and a sinful ripple coursed through her body as she realised the cowboy might actually be jealous.

'Not a boy, Deputy Belikov. It's for Madam Kiroy.'

He raised an eyebrow, relieved but confused.

'It's simple, really,' the girl explained, advancing with a twirl of her fan.

'I've been separated from Lisa because Madam Kiroy claims I'm a bad influence. But if I prove that I've mended my ways and can be a suitable companion for Lis, then she has no reason to keep us apart!' she glowed with pride at her logical conclusion. 'If you can't beat them, join them, yes?'

Dimitri gazed down at her with faint amusement.

'I do believe that's the first sensible thing you've said since I met you, Miss Hathaway.'

She basked in his approval for only a second then fixed him with a warning look.

'Don't get used to it,' she said archly, sweeping past him towards the exit.

* * *

Reverend Karp's church was situated on the northern edge of town – as far from the saloon as possible but still in walking distance of the sheriff's office. As Dimitri and Rose strolled towards the wooden building, summoned by the tolling of the church bell, they saw others out in their Sunday best who were also making their Sunday pilgrimage along the road, and one richly dressed gentleman sidled up to greet them.

'Deputy,' the proprietor of the hotel announced, grabbing the taller man's hand and pumping it warmly although it wasn't offered.

Adrian Ivara was everything the Russian was not. Where Dimitri was strong and bulky – as if hewn from unyielding stone – Adrian had a lightly muscled frame, chiselled features, and an affable nature that only added to his physical appeal. His unusual emerald-green eyes sparkled with sly intelligence and charm that made him formidable in his own way.

'And who is this stunning creature you've brought with you?' he feigned ignorance. 'Oh, it's _you_ Miss Hathaway! We meet again!'

The man made a great show of kissing her on each cheek in the European fashion, lingering against her skin for longer than absolutely necessary.

The close attention made Rose feel flattered but slightly uncomfortable, knowing how Deputy Belikov reacted the last time he'd caught her fraternising in public, and one look at her chaperone told her she was right to be concerned.

Dimitri's vision clouded and he had to restrain himself from placing a hand on Adrian's collar and throwing him into the dirt. The man was too assuming. Too… _nice_.

'I'm surprised you attend church, Mr Ivara,' he chose sarcasm over violence. 'I thought a saloon owner would have too many vices to care for being in a place of worship.'

Adrian's usually languid expression flashed with interest as he caught the thinly-veiled animosity in the lawman's voice.

'Some people go to church because they are at peace with God,' the green-eyed man replied easily. 'Others go because they are sinners in need of salvation. But you of all people would understand what I mean, wouldn't you, bounty hunter… do forgive me… _deputy_ ,' he corrected himself, shooting Dimitri a look that showed he knew damn well what he was saying.

He wasn't going to let a glorified killer take the moral high-ground. Something about the big man's overprotective attitude towards Miss Hathaway irritated him and he decided then and there to make the attractive young woman his personal conquest (not that he needed much encouragement - she'd already captured his interest from their first encounter in the saloon). Adrian turned up the charm.

'I look forward to our next meeting,' he addressed the lady with a dazzling smile, tipping his hat to her before walking on ahead, followed by Dimitri's violent gaze.

Rose gave Mr Ivara a half-hearted nod, having lost interest in the conversation at the sight of a familiar carriage, and a surge of adrenaline washed through her as she spied Lisa alighting from Victor Dashley's richly decorated concord.

The girls hadn't seen one another in days and Rose was growing worried. After the crash it wasn't just nightmares that haunted Lisa. Weird things had been happening at Cottonwood Creek Ranch – disturbing things. If the troubles had started again, Rose wanted to be there to protect her friend.

Unfortunately, there was an obstacle in her way – a governess with a bee in her bonnet. Madam Kiroy had always hated Rose (the feeling was mutual), and only accepted the girl as a pupil because Alberta didn't give her a choice in the matter. Now, after nearly twelve years at the receiving end of blatant disdain, insolence and pranks, Ellen Kiroy finally had the upper hand. Rose was beginning to regret making an enemy of the one person who could grant her access to her best friend, but it too late to do anything about that now. She would have to swallow her pride and be patient – grovel if necessary – to win Lisa back.

Despite her best intentions, the moment Rose saw Lisa stepping out of the carriage she was struck by a desperate desire to rush over and throw her arms around her friend, but she felt a warning hand on her elbow.

'Not yet,' Dimitri murmured. He didn't agree with the decision to separate the two girls, but he also didn't want his charge to risk being caught by Lisa's vindictive governess.

It took all of Rose's willpower to hold herself steady, but she was glad she did because the next person to emerge from the carriage was Madam Kiroy. She was just the same as Rose remembered – from the severe expression and scraped-back hairstyle, to the tailored black dress and hat that made her look like she was in full mourning.

'That's her?' Dimitri asked quietly, keeping his hand on the girl's sleeve just in case she made a reckless dash towards her friend.

Rose nodded, her face set in a forced smile to mask the anger and frustration that were threatening to escape.

'The devil herself.'

* * *

While Dimitri seemed to grow more relaxed over the course of the church service, Rose couldn't let go of the tension that had planted itself in her soul.

Lisa was here – only a few rows ahead of her – and yet they weren't able to communicate. It was absolute agony. An irrational part of her even resented that it was Natalie sitting by the blonde girl's side; sharing a hymnbook and whispering harmless little secrets during the prayers.

To add to Rose's discomfort, Reverend Karp was behaving strangely again, stumbling over his words during the gospel reading and barely looking up from the lectern when he addressed the congregation. And then there was the stranger across the aisle who spent the entire service scowling at a candle on the altar like he hoped it would roll off the table and set the building on fire.

The doxology couldn't come soon enough, and Rose practically dragged Deputy Belikov from the church on the last _Amen_.

'Do you think we can go…?' she began when they were outside, but Dimitri was pulled away by one of the local ranchers who had a matter of business to discuss, and then a small band of ladies accosted the new deputy to officially welcome him to the town.

By the time Victor Dashley approached to give his best wishes, Rose gave up trying to catch Dimitri's attention and wandered off a few paces to mutter curses at the flies as she swatted at them with her fan.

It was only when the girl was finally alone that a familiar voice breathed in her ear.

'So you're really back, Rose?'

The young gentleman was as ostentatious as Adrian Ivara, only without the charm, and he came around to face her, standing a little too close for comfort.

 _Jesse Zekeman._ Rose stiffened under his possessive gaze, wishing she were somewhere else.

'I know we had a little thing going on before you left last year,' Jesse's expression was haughty and disdainful, 'so I thought I should let you know I'm already accounted for.'

He thrust his chin in the direction of a dark haired beauty who was giggling with her friends under the watchful eye of her mother. Mr Zekeman returned his attention to Rose and leant in even closer.

'But if you get tired of the imported goods, let me know and I'll see what I can do for you,' he finished, sauntering off before she had a chance to process what he'd said.

 _A little thing_? There was absolutely no thing! Rose was disgusted at the thought. And what did he mean by _imported goods_?

She frowned a moment later, realising the implication behind his words. How dare he?! She might be spending a lot of time with the deputy but that wasn't by her choice. Dimitri Belikov was her legal guardian and there was nothing inappropriate about their relationship. The slur to her own character didn't bother Rose as much as the suggestion that Dimitri was acting improperly. He might be just a foreign bounty hunter but he was more of a gentleman than Jesse ever would be. She wanted to scream at him and tell him he was a coward and a brute, but by good fortune another voice cut through her rising anger.

'Rose! You're really back! Thank God you're okay!'

A good-natured face swam into view and a pair of long, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

'I just got back into town and came over as soon as I heard the news.'

It was Mason.

'You're a sight for sore eyes,' Rose smiled, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as she glanced after the retreating figure of Mr Zekeman.

'That worm isn't giving you trouble already, is he?' the young cowboy asked at once, pulling back from the embrace, his handsome, freckled face lined with concern.

'Nothing I can't handle,' Rose replied quickly.

Mason always worried about her too much, which was sweet but completely unnecessary.

Shaking off the uncomfortable encounter with Jesse, she focused back in on her friend.

'It's really good to see you, Mace,' she breathed, letting her hands loop loosely around his waist and burying her face into his chest.

Rose had been friends with Mason Ashford since they were kids, and if the tomboy wasn't spending time in the company of Lisa Draymore, she was probably up to some kind of mischief with Mason and their other sidekick, Eddie. Lisa always joked that Mason was sweet on Rose (he had proposed to her once when they were six, after all), but Rose couldn't see it. In her mind, there was no sense ruining a perfectly good friendship with romance.

Unfortunately, their moment of reunion was interrupted in the worst possible way.

'Such a public display of gross indecency, Miss Hathaway. And you wonder why I don't want you around my Lisa.' Madam Kiroy declared in horror, sweeping up beside them like a vulture drawn to a carcass.

Lisa and Natalie followed close behind, looking nervous and apologetic, while Victor Dashley and Deputy Belikov ceased their conversation to observe the unfolding drama.

Rose lifted her head from Mason's chest and pulled away from him quickly, her eyes flashing with anger. She'd made such an effort to be on her best behaviour today to impress the stupid old bat, and the one time she even paid attention had to be now, of all times.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

'Now wait just a minute,' Mason frowned at Madam Kiroy, jumping to Rose's defence like an over-sized puppy between two angry wolves.

'You know I've been friends with Rose since we were children. I'd never behave indecently towards her. I was only saying how glad I am that's she's back home safely – it wasn't like I was kissing her in broad daylight!'

If the woman was upset before, now she was ropable.

'I'd thank you to keep your filthy ideas to yourself, cowhand,' she spoke indignantly. 'There are ladies present.'

Rose had remained silent until now, horrified that her plans had gone so wrong, but she wouldn't let Kiroy insult her friend and get away with it. She was in trouble anyway. She might as well let loose and serve the old cow a piece of her mind. A string of obscenities hovered on the tip of her tongue and her fingers balled up into tight fists, shaking by her sides with the effort not to smack the self-righteous expression off Madam Kiroy's prim, pasty face.

But before she had a chance to unleash her fury, however, the deputy stepped in and took control.

'Excuse me ladies, gentlemen, but Miss Hathaway and I have some pressing sheriff's business that we need to attend to. Please excuse us,' he announced, approaching Rose and offering her his arm.

 _Let it go. Trust me._ Dimitri's eyes implored her.

 _How can I let it go?_ Rose glared back.

 _Just trust me._

After a long hesitation, Rose tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and allowed him to lead her away.

* * *

'Calm down, Miss Roza,' Dimitri instructed, as they walked down the main street, placing a hand over hers to prevent her from changing her mind and going back to clock Lisa's governess in the face.

'Did you hear what she said?' Rose blurted out when they were out of earshot, shaking free of him.

'That old witch! I wasn't doing anything wrong – Mason is just a friend! If she tries to use this as an excuse to keep me and Lisa apart I'll kill her!'

'You shouldn't say things like that,' Dimitri warned softly, concerned by the ferocity of her outburst.

He knew Rose was worried about Madam Kiroy taking Lisa away from her, but this extreme, uncontrolled anger was unhealthy – no matter how justified she felt she was.

'Well neither should she!' Rose snapped.

When they reached the sheriff's building the deputy ducked inside briefly and returned with a length of rope.

'Oh no you don't!' the girl backed away from him, hands up to ward him off.

'You're not tying me up again. I won't let you!'

Dimitri eyed her with the steady patience of a hunter.

'This rope isn't for you, Miss Hathaway, but if you don't take control of yourself I might change my mind. Now follow me.'

After a raging internal battle, Rose obeyed, and minutes later they were hidden from view among the pinyon pines that grew up behind the main stretch of town.

'Sit,' the deputy ordered, pointing to a fallen log.

Rose seethed but sat.

'What are you…?'

'Don't talk. Listen. I can see you're angry,' Dimitri cut her off, dropping to a crouch so they were at eye level, '…and while there's nothing wrong with feeling angry, it's going to eat you up inside if you can't learn to control it. You're going to end up hurting yourself or somebody else. Do you understand what I'm saying?'

The girl's jaw tensed buts she nodded.

Dimitri continued on, the intensity of his gaze never wavering.

'I'm not asking you to bottle up your feelings and keep them inside. That's a recipe for disaster. I want to help you release all that frustration so you can get rid of it, but I need you to listen carefully to my instructions or you're going to injure yourself. Can you do that?' he asked, standing up and reaching for the knife at his belt.

Another nod, less certain.

'Good. Come with me,' he said, leading the way a few feet further into the trees.

For the first time since they'd arrived, Rose took note of her surroundings and realised she was alone in a secluded area with a beast of a man who was currently wielding a knife. Most girls would have run away, but not Rosemarie Hathaway. She took a deep breath and followed after the mysterious Russian.

Rounding a large tree, Rose saw Dimitri bent down in front of the massive sack of flour he'd purchased earlier in the week. Stabbing a hole in the bottom of the canvas, he lifted the heavy bag and shook it several times to empty out some of the flour, then tipped it upside down. Using the rope he'd brought from the sheriff's office, he tied a knot around the slack canvas at the top of the sack then threw the other end of the rope over a sturdy tree branch, hoisting the bag up so it dangled at chest height.

Rose still wasn't sure exactly what the deputy had in mind, but she was beginning to feel more at ease when the big man turned to her silently and stepped so close they were nearly touching. Her heart raced and her eyes flitted nervously as Dimitri carefully reached out to untie the ribbons under her bonnet.

'No sense ruining this,' he said so softly it was almost a whisper, inspecting the spray of flowers that sat on the brim before placing the pretty thing aside.

If Rose was given to fainting she would have done so now, but fortunately she was made of sterner stuff. Forcing herself to be sensible, she followed Dimitri to the punching bag and waited for his first instruction.

'Make a fist.'

 _Easy_ , the girl thought, scrunching her right hand into a tight ball.

'No. you're going to break your thumb if you hit something that way,' the Russian explained. 'Tuck your fingers firmly into the palm of your hand starting with the smallest one first, then wrap your thumb over the top of them.'

He demonstrated the correct technique then took Rose's hand in his to check the fingers were tight and to adjust the position of her thumb.

'Good,' he affirmed.

Thinking the lesson was over, Rose turned her body and delivered a swift punch to the bag.

'Dad-blamin-gummit!' she cursed, wringing her hand as lightning bolts of pain shot up her arm.

Dimitri sighed.

'Remember what I said about listening carefully so you don't hurt yourself? I wasn't finished yet.'

When Rose had recovered enough to try again they resumed the lesson.

'The top of your hand needs to stay in line with your arm to protect the wrist,' Dimitri instructed, running a fingertip along the plane of her hand to illustrate, 'and you should lead with the knuckle of your index finger to deliver a more powerful blow.'

After a few further adjustments Dimitri declared his student ready.

'That's it. Now punch.'

There was a soft smacking sound as Rose's fist connected with the canvas. It felt good.

'Well done.' Dimitri adjusted the angle of her elbow. 'Again. Harder.'

 _Smack_.

'Breathe out on your strike. Picture your target on the far side of the bag.'

 _Smack_.

'Your power comes from your back foot,' he stepped closer to make Rose more aware of her posture.

'Feel it come up your leg then travel through your hips, back and shoulders before it explodes out of your fist.'

 _Smack!_ The release of tension felt heavenly.

'Better. Now do the same with your left.'

He continued to instruct her, adjusting her technique every now and then, until she slipped into a kind of trance.

 _Smack._ That's for you Alberta. For forcing me and Lisa to come back home.

 _Smack-smack._ That's for you Jesse - you slimy bastard. Why would I ever want to be involved with you?

 _Smack-smack. Smack-smack._ That's for you Kiroy. She's not _your_ Lisa. She's mine. And there's nothing you can do to separate us. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe - even if I have to come and steal her back.

As Rose said each name in her head and released the energy into the bag, she still felt the anger but it was like it had no power over her anymore. She was in control of her feelings not the other way around.

There was sweat beading on her brow when Dimitri finally called enough.

'Better?' he asked, as Rose collapsed onto the ground, sitting back against a fallen log.

'Yes. Thank you,' she puffed, eyes sparkling with exertion.

Her whole body felt shaky but refreshed and she was already wishing she could try again - as soon as she recovered her breath.

Dimitri smiled down at her, tucking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the closest tree trunk.

'I'm glad it helped,' he said, taking a moment to choose his words as a thought came to mind.

'I don't want you wandering out here by yourself, but if you want to do this again I could come with you. I'm not an expert exactly, but there are plenty of other moves I can show you, if you'd like?'

Rose didn't have to think twice.

'Yes,' she met his gaze and they fell into a brief, comfortable silence.

Lisa was right. She _was_ lucky to have someone looking out for her. She still wasn't sure how the man was managing to be so patient with her, but right now she was just thankful he'd come into her life.

'Well, we should be getting back,' Dimitri roused himself. 'Do you think you can manage to refrain from attacking any old ladies for the rest of the day?'

He put a hand out to help her up and she took it.

'I'll do my best,' she replied with a sly grin.

The old Rose was back.

'I knew you'd be trouble the moment I laid eyes on you, Miss Hathaway,' the deputy shook his head.

The young woman brushed a few leaves from her skirt, and was reaching for her bonnet when she realised that a hairpin had dislodged itself during her exertions, causing one of her braids to come loose. She struggled a moment to fix it, but Dimitri stepped forward and took the pin from her grasp.

'Allow me,' he offered, earning a dubious look from Rose.

'Three sisters, remember?' he insisted, reaching up to tighten the braid and securing it with its pin.

Rose stood perfectly still under his hands, her heart racing at the intimate contact, trying to calm her breathing as Dimitri placed the bonnet on her head and adjusted the angle to sit perfectly on her hair. She was fairly sure that what they were doing was inappropriate, but she didn't want it to be over yet.

'If you knew I was going to be this much trouble when you met me, then why did you take the job?' she asked to fill the silence, intensely aware of the man's close proximity and the expression of gentle concentration on his face as he tended to her hair.

Dimitri paused, his fingers sliding to a stop halfway down the silk ribbons that hung from Rose's bonnet.

'I just had a feeling about you, I guess.'

Rose felt breathless but she couldn't let it go.

'A feeling like _wow - this girl has problems_?' she tried to make a joke of it, but her words came out flat as she got lost in the deputy's deep brown eyes.

The man searched her face.

'No. Not that feeling,' he answered quietly, tying the ribbons under her chin then turning away to begin the slow walk back to town.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Ka-Pow! So, in one chapter we've got Adrian, Jesse, Mason & Dimitri all showing an interest in Rose (poor girl), and finally introduced Kiroy in the flesh + some creepy candle guy!_**

 ** _Acknowledgements to my husband for some technique pointers on punching - he did Karate for years - and to my extra special readers who have been leaving me reviews/PM's to give me a boost. I honestly check the FF site a gazillion times a day, so if you want to chat about nerdy VA stuff, I'm your gal!_**

 ** _(Well done Lea for picking what the sack of flour was going to be used for! Any theories on dodgy Jesse's backstory?)_**


	8. Sparks

**_Christian Alert!_**

* * *

 **8\. Sparks**

Dimitri sat by the fire, brooding over the events of the day.

While most of his thoughts revolved around Rose (the incident with Madam Kiroy; their training session at the punching bag; the way she was beginning to affect him despite his best intentions to remain professional), his encounter with the saloon owner before church still played on his mind, as did the conversation he'd had afterwards with Victor Dashley…

'So what brings you and your daughter Natalie to Saint's Town, Mr Dashley?' Dimitri had asked, after the usual pleasantries were exchanged.

'Please. Call me Victor,' the old man declared magnanimously. 'I'm here on business, actually,' he explained.

'I'm an investor by trade. The government is currently considering proposals for a transcontinental telegraph line – running a wire all the way from Washington to San Francisco – and I plan to put in a tender for the project. If my bid is accepted, the line will run right through Saint's Town. Can you imagine it? Now it takes months for a stagecoach to send a message from one side of the country to the other, but soon you'll be able deliver the news yourself, instantaneously, via a telegram!'

Dimitri looked mildly impressed.

'A difficult task given the distance and terrain.'

'Positively gargantuan,' Dashley affirmed with a wolfish grin, clearly relishing the challenge.

'I've already sunk a pot-load of cash into the venture and we haven't even started yet. We'll have to send thousands of telegraph poles over the mountains, and then there's the Indian threat to be considered as well, but just think of the money to be made when we're finished!'

'Just think,' the deputy echoed drily.

Dimitri had no interest in accumulating wealth – he only wanted to earn enough to secure his own family's future.

'And what is your connection with the Draymore girl?' he probed.

Victor and his daughter seemed to be a fixture at Cottonwood Creek Ranch but as far as Deputy Beilkov could tell there were no family ties.

Victor peered up at the tall man with a glimmer in his eye.

'When I first visited town, Dr Draymore took an interest in my work and invited me to stay at his ranch whenever I was travelling through. Once it became clear my business on the telegraph line would bring me out this way more often, I made arrangements for my daughter Natalie to board at the doctor's ranch under Madam Kiroy so she could be closer to me.'

The businessman leaned closer and lowered his voice, so as to avoid being heard by the surrounding parishioners.

'My Natalie was just settling in with the Draymore family when _the accident_ happened – a nasty business, that. Seeing as dear Lisa had no family to speak of, and Madam Kiroy wasn't coping well with the sudden death of her employers, I offered to become the girl's benefactor until she reached the age of majority.'

'That's very generous of you,' Dimitri replied.

He'd pegged Victor Dashley as the kind of man who only gave his help if he knew he would receive something in return.

'Hardly, my boy,' the older man dismissed the remark. 'The good doctor and his wife had taken care of _my_ daughter. It felt only right that I should take care of theirs.'

Dimitri nodded in acknowledgement, turning briefly to check on Rose. She had been approached by a well-dressed young gentleman, but was conducting herself in a polite and proper manner so the deputy didn't interfere.

'And how is Miss Draymore coping since returning home?' he enquired, swinging his attention back to the old businessman.

'I feel I should check in on her but Madam Kiroy has made it plain she doesn't want my charge anywhere near the property and I don't plan on leaving Miss Hathaway unattended.'

'Silly woman,' Victor huffed. 'For somebody trained to chaperone young ladies she doesn't understand how to deal with them at all. Any fool can see that Lisa is pining for your Hathaway girl. She tries to put on a brave face – she is well-bred after all – but even Natalie has difficulty cheering her up at times.'

He paused to glance at the two girls who stood a short distance away receiving some unsolicited life-lessons from Madam Kiroy.

'...I think she may be having trouble sleeping, too,' Victor added. 'It's a pity the governess is so opposed to letting Lisa visit with her little friend – I can't see the harm in letting them spend time together under proper supervision.'

Dimitri's respect for the man just doubled.

'I am of the same opinion,' he replied seriously. 'Perhaps you could speak with Madam Kiroy and inform her that I would be happy to supervise the girls' activities – Natalie as well, if you like – if that is acceptable to her? Maybe we could arrange a trial visit later in the week?'

'Very good, I'll see what I can do,' Victor agreed affably. 'Which reminds me, deputy – there's a favour I've been meaning to ask of you.'

'Yes?'

'I'm currently travelling with a young employee of mine – you may have seen him in church this morning? He's staying with Reverend Karp for the present, but he doesn't know anybody in town. I wondered if you might consider stopping by to make him welcome. He's a bit of a recluse but an interesting man once you get to know him.'

Dimitri wasn't sure the task of entertaining strangers strictly fell under his jurisdiction, but it couldn't hurt to keep Mr Dashley happy if the old man was going to make things easier for Rose and Lisa.

'I'll pay him a call,' he nodded curtly, and that's when they were distracted by the indignant shrieks of Madam Kiroy.

* * *

'Deputy Belikov!' a voice called out, dragging his mind back from the memory.

Dimitri looked up from the flames of his campfire to see Rose traipsing towards him, stumbling slightly in the dark as she held something out ahead of her. He stood up to greet the girl, wondering why she had come.

'I made you something,' she beamed when she reached him, shoving a dish under his nose.

He eyed the contents dubiously.

'I thought you said you couldn't cook. What is it?'

She rolled her eyes.

'Technically, burning sugar in a pan doesn't count as cooking. It's sesame brittle. Try some.'

He picked up a small shard of the candy then tasted it gingerly, his eyes widening as he crunched into the sugary treat.

'You eat this stuff? It's amazing you have any teeth left, Miss Hathaway,' he chided, but reached for a second piece nonetheless, and then a third.

'I knew you'd like it,' she gloated briefly, before her mood changed and she glanced down at the ground.

'I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out this morning – with the Kiroy mess,' she explained, returning her eyes to his. 'I promise you, there's nothing going on between me and Mason Ashford. I know Madam Kiroy likes me about as much as a hole in her shoe, so her reaction wasn't that much of a surprise, but it made me feel so angry that she'd accuse my friend of being dishonourable when he'd done nothing wrong. I think I might have exploded if you didn't get me away from there when you did.'

Dimitri wasn't expecting such openness from her, and Rose's reassurance about the nature of her friendship with Mr Ashford sent a mysterious ache through his chest.

'I like that about you,' he admitted, running a hand through his loose, dark hair.

She pulled a sarcastic face.

'What? You like how I'm temperamental? Lacking self-control? How I manage to get myself into trouble even when I'm trying to be on my best behaviour?'

'No,' he chuckled. 'How you stand up for what you believe in. That really takes guts.'

'Thanks,' Rose flashed one of her twisted half-smiles then looked away again, uncomfortable at the praise.

'Gosh a-mighty! What is that amazing smell?' she changed the topic, drawn to the cooking pot over the fire.

Dimitri bit back a smile, shaking his head at the unladylike exclamation and following her over to stir the contents of the pot.

'They call it cowboy stew, I believe. Beans and whatever else I had at hand. You want to do an exchange? I'll let you take a bowl of my stew with you if you leave me a bit more of that candy.'

'Won't say no to that, cowboy,' Rose grinned, shovelling the remainder of the sesame brittle onto a tin plate by the fire and holding out her own dish for him to fill.

'You know you really shouldn't call me that,' Dimitri chastised, as he ladled a steaming spoonful into her dish. 'I am the deputy sheriff, you know. It's hardly appropriate for you to address me in such a familiar manner.'

The girl's eyes narrowed keenly.

'But I've heard you call me Miss Roza,' she countered.

'Yes – but that is your name in Russian,' Dimitri justified himself.

Rose fixed him with a knowing look.

'I haven't heard you calling anybody else by their Russian names. Sorry, cowboy. What's good for the goose is good for the gander,' she said decisively and he knew she'd caught him out.

'Well. I'm going to take this inside to eat. It's freezing out here,' Rose announced, holding her bowl up to her face and breathing in the aroma greedily. 'You're welcome to join me if you like?'

Dimitri shook his head. They were already testing the boundaries of propriety spending so much time together during the daytime. He couldn't risk raising people's suspicions further by entering her home after dark.

'Suit yourself,' she shrugged, though she couldn't hide the trace of disappointment on her face as she turned to leave.

'Oh. Hold on a minute,' Dimitri called after her, fumbling in his pocket. 'I meant to give this to you earlier but I forgot. It's from Lisa.'

It was a good thing the man had quick reflexes because Rose practically threw the bowl of hot stew at him in her haste to snatch the letter from his hand, tearing it open on the spot. She scanned the note excitedly but within moments her expression had become drawn and tense.

'What is it?' there was an edge to Dimitri's voice.

The young woman struggled silently, wondering if she should trust him. Rose had guarded Lisa's secret for over a year, but now she'd run out of ideas to help her friend and she couldn't bear feeling so useless. Maybe Dimitri would know what to do? She followed her instincts and handed him the note.

 _Rose. It's happening again – but it's so much worse this time. I'm scared. I need you. Is there some way we can talk in person? L._

Dimitri frowned, cocking his head to demand an explanation.

'Lisa and I didn't run away from Saint's Town for fun,' she said darkly, pacing as she spoke. 'She felt she was in danger. A few months before the crash, Lis started seeing lights out on the ranch late at night. They'd show up anywhere, but often close to the creek – sometimes still, sometimes bobbing around, sometimes flashing repeatedly...'

'Did anybody else see them?' the deputy cut in.

'No. Not even me. Lisa invited me for a sleepover once to show me what she was talking about but nothing happened that night. I even snuck out after Lisa was asleep to have a look down by the water but I couldn't see anything.'

'Miss Hathaway!' Dimitri sounded horrified. 'That was a reckless thing to do. Wolves are known to hunt in these parts. You could have put yourself in great danger by going out alone at after dark.'

'Still alive, if you hadn't noticed,' she joked humourlessly. 'And I know about the wolves. That was the other thing that was weird, actually. Around the same time the lights showed up, Lis and I often found fresh bones and bits of shredded fur scattered around on the ground under the cottonwoods along the creek. We'd hear wolves howling in the night too – everyone in the family heard them. Why would they suddenly show up like that?'

'Why indeed,' Dimitri's brows knotted. 'So did you tell somebody about this? Ask for help to figure out what was going on?'

Rose cringed.

'I wanted to, but Lisa wouldn't let me. She was worried people would think she was crazy like Miss Karp.'

'What do you mean? I am aware that Miss Karp took her own life, but I didn't realise she was mentally impaired.'

'She never used to be. One day Miss Karp started behaving strangely. She was jumpy and anxious in our lessons, like she was afraid somebody was following her. She eventually told us that she was in danger and Lisa was next. When it got so bad she couldn't teach us anymore, Reverend Karp called for the doctor. Lisa's dad said there was nothing he could do to help her – just prescribed laudanum to calm her down. That was around the time that Lisa and I ran away. It's hard to believe, but she went from a happy, intelligent person to being paranoid and house-bound in the space of a few months. We left Saint's Town in the middle of July, and by the end of August Miss Karp was dead.'

'A disturbing story,' the Russian murmured, moving to sit on a heavy log that lay by the fire and setting the forgotten stew down beside him.

'So do you have any idea what the lights might be?'

Rose had been moving restlessly as she talked but paused in her step.

'Lisa has a theory...,' she looked at him warily. 'Promise you won't make fun.'

'I promise.'

'She thinks the ranch might be haunted. There are stories of native tribesmen that were slaughtered on these lands, and some say their restless spirits still roam the prairie at night. After Lisa's family died she said the activity got a lot worse, so she thought maybe they were coming back to give her a message or something… Is that even possible? I mean… Reverend Karp talks about angels and demons every Sunday. Why not ghosts? Do you think she could be right?'

Dimitri was silent for a moment.

'Perhaps. Or maybe there is a different explanation?' he mused aloud, gazing into the flames.

'Like what?' Rose pushed, sensing he had an idea.

If there was something, anything they could do to help Lisa she'd be willing to give it a try.

'I'm not sure yet, but I intend to find out,' the deputy announced, glancing up at her, his hands resting firmly on the rough surface of the log on either side of him.

'I don't like the idea of suspicious lights and a wolf infestation so close to town – especially not on Miss Draymore's property. Your friend has already gone through enough in the last eighteen months. I think we should go to Cottonwood Creek Ranch and take a look around.'

Dimitri _uffed_ as a small figure launched at him and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his neck, nearly causing him to fall backwards off the log.

'Thank you,' Rose's voice was muffled against his duster.

Recovering from the surprise, Dimitri allowed himself the liberty of folding an arm around her shoulders, his breath catching at the scent of her hair so close to his face.

'Anything for a friend of yours, Miss Roza,' he mumbled, feeling warm sparks prickling along his skin in all the places their bodies were connected.

Too soon it was over and she pulled back from him, eyes shining in the firelight.

'So shall I go and change into my riding gear? How long will we be gone? Should I bring snacks?'

He chuckled.

'We're not going tonight, you mad girl,' he shook his head, already missing the contact between them, even though she was still within arms reach.

'I'd never walk into a potentially dangerous situation without a plan – especially not if you'll be there too. And it's already dark so the road isn't safe for us to travel anyway.'

Her face fell, and Dimitri had to restrain himself from reaching up to stroke her cheek.

'Just wait one more day, Roza,' he tried to console her. 'I was already planning to drop by at Reverend Karp's place tomorrow. How about we do that in the afternoon then head over to Miss Draymore's ranch after that? We can camp out on the property overnight and return in the morning. A plan?'

'A plan,' she beamed down at him gratefully, and before the poor man had time to realise what was happening, Rose leant forward and dropped a kiss on his cheek.

'Thanks, cowboy,' she whispered in his ear, springing up and bounding away from his camp, leaving him stunned in her wake.

It was only when the girl had disappeared back into the sheriff's building that Dimitri noticed she'd left her dinner behind.

* * *

At four o'clock the next afternoon, Dimitri knocked on Reverend Karp's front door.

'Deputy, Rose. What a surprise,' the preacher welcomed them, a little more warmly than the last time. 'Would you like to come in?'

They followed him into the main room, and Rose settled herself into an easy chair in the corner while Dimitri opted to stand.

'So what can I do for you?' their host asked, moving to set some water to boil over the fireplace next to a pot containing his modest evening meal.

Once, his wife would have taken care of the food preparation duties and after that it was Sonya's responsibility, but now it was just one of the many tasks the old bachelor had learned to do by himself.

Dimitri removed his hat and pushed the hair back from his eyes, unaware of the effect this simple action was having on the girl in the corner of the room.

'I was wondering how your boarder is going. Victor Dashley suggested he might like a visitor?'

The preacher gave a dry cough that might have been mistaken for a laugh.

'I'm not sure Mr Dashley is thinking of the right person, but I'll go and find out if Christian is available to see you,' he said, shuffling off down the hallway.

The water over the fire was bubbling furiously when footsteps came down the hall, and a tall man in his early twenties appeared in the doorway, slinking towards them with an expression that made Dimitri's serious mask look positively festive by comparison.

'Deputy,' the newcomer pushed the word out as though having to be pleasant caused him physical pain. 'Christian.'

The match he'd been twirling in the fingers of his right hand flicked across to his left, and he thrust an arm out in greeting.

Dimitri did a double take.

'Christian _O'Hara_?' he asked, taking in the man's raven hair and ice-blue eyes as they shook hands.

'Yes…,' the man frowned suspiciously.

'I believe I know your aunt, Natasha,' Dimitri said aloud, as a more complex, silent conversation played out between them.

Rose had been looking on in interest till now, but the gentle note to Dimitri's voice when he mentioned the woman's name sent a stab of jealousy through her heart. She knew Deputy Belikov had a life before he met her, but for some reason she only ever pictured him chasing renegades on his stallion or playing farmer with his mother and sisters. She never imagined he would have been friends with a lady called Natasha – certainly not if the lady in question looked anything like this hauntingly attractive ice king who stood in Reverend Karp's living room. No. It just didn't fit.

'Oh. So it _is_ you,' Christian responded with a smirk. 'I don't normally pay much attention to my aunt's lovers so I'd forgotten your name, but I can't imagine there are too many six foot seven Russians living out on the western frontier. How the hell did you end up here, Dimitri? I thought Tasha sent you to work for some rich rancher... Ivan Zekeman, wasn't it?'

Rose felt hot and cold at the same time. In the space of ten seconds she considered fainting, vomiting, or seizing the revolver from the holster on Dimitri's belt and ending it all. Dimitri Belikov had a lover. Oh Lord. She wanted to die. And he worked for Ivan _Zekeman_. If the man was any relation to Jesse then she could only guess what trouble the pair of them used to get up to together. Dreams she hadn't even dared admit to herself shattered so violently she was surprised the two men didn't turn to see what had caused the crash.

'You are mistaken, _sir_ ,' Dimitri's anger was barely contained. 'I was never romantically involved with your aunt. And I left Mr Zekeman's service because he was killed.'

That wiped the smug look off Christian's face.

'Oh. I'm sorry for your loss,' he muttered. '…But you're sure nothing happened between you and Tasha? I swear she tells a different story.'

Dimitri bristled.

'Our relationship was purely platonic, I assure you. And in any case, it is not a matter to be discussing in front of the lady.'

He looked to where Rose was seated in the corner, his expression a mixture of frustration and apology.

Inner-Rose looked down and saw that her secret dreams hadn't shattered completely after all. She stooped down and picked up a few pieces, tucking them safely away to be mended later.

Christian's pale cheeks flamed with embarrassment as he noticed Rose for the first time. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air, and was only spared the horror of apologising yet again by a call from the back door.

'Deputy Belikov. Could you lend me a hand?' Reverend Karp sung out.

Dimitri took it as divine intervention and exited the room before he said something he'd regret.

'Well this is awkward,' Christian broke the silence, his voice dark and silky.

Rose followed the nervous flight of the match in the stranger's hand.

'Awkward doesn't even begin to cover it,' she grimaced, not sure if she should stand up or remain seated.

She remained.

'So you are…?' the man prompted.

'Oh. Rose. Hathaway.'

She looked away quickly.

'And you're with the passive-aggressive man-mountain because...?'

Rose wanted to laugh but she was still upset at what she'd overheard Christian saying about his aunt.

'I'm training to be a sheriff,' she shrugged.

'Horse piss!'

The man was an insensitive pig, but Rose discovered to her horror that she didn't completely hate him - not that she'd ever admit it.

'Fine. I'm his prisoner. I ran away for a year with my friend Lisa and now we're back my punishment is being shackled to the deputy.'

'That's even more far-fetched than the last one,' Christian scoffed.

'Believe it or don't – it doesn't change the truth,' the girl glared at him.

Silence settled again and Rose expected her annoying companion to take his leave but he stuck around like a bad smell.

'Lisa. Your friend. Is she that blonde girl next-door?'

Why did this stranger want to know about Lisa?

'Maybe…'

'Well, she's got a pretty high opinion of herself, if you ask me,' the man criticized. 'Didn't bother to acknowledge me when I passed her down by the creek earlier today.'

Rose saw red. She stood and took a menacing step forwards.

'Lis probably didn't even see you, creep. She lost her entire family last year and she's still grieving. You have no idea what she's going through.'

'Actually, I do,' Christian flared up at once, then backed off again when he realised how aggressive he'd just sounded.

'Sorry. I shouldn't have made assumptions about her. I'm just used to getting a certain reaction from people. I lost my parents a while back too.'

Rose's temper cooled and she sunk back into the chair.

'Oh. Sorry,' she offered lamely.

When Dimitri walked through the door a few minutes later his eyes flickered suspiciously from a sulking Christian O'Hara to his charge in the corner. It was eerily quiet. Like the calm before a storm.

'It's time we were going, Miss Hathaway,' he announced. 'I believe I promised you a visit with your friend.'

Rose perked up at the promise of seeing Lisa and she came to stand beside Dimitri with a feeling of anticipation building in her chest.

The deputy offered her his arm and turned to the surly young man in farewell.

'I trust you will enjoy your stay in Saint's Town, Mr O'Hara. Please give my regards to your aunt if you see her,' he finished as courteously as he was able.

Christian nodded silently, and the deputy and his companion made their exit.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Do you love Christian?! I do! 'Horse Piss' has got to be my favourite line of all time._**

 ** _And the romantic tension between Romitri is slowly building. Next chapter's going to keep heading in the direction we want it to go for the clueless lovers!_**

 ** _What's going on with the lights at the ranch? Theories? Lea0014 is not allowed to answer (!) due to being my unofficial beta for general idea-bouncing-offage - not saying you can't hassle her for clues though ;-)_**

 ** _Enjoying the long chapters? I'm sitting at approx. 4000 words a chapter - now that's bang for your buck!_**

 ** _Oh, I should say I invented the character of Sonya's dad (Thomas Karp) for my previous story (shameless plug - check out Undying Love if you're at a loose end. It's the VA story from Sonya/Mikhail's perspective). How's that for recycling?!_**


	9. Cottonwood Creek Ranch

_**An extra long and extra juicy chapter for you to enjoy ;)**_

 _ **Shoot me a review to let me know what you thought!**_

* * *

 **9\. Cottonwood Creek Ranch**

It was only a short ride from Reverend Karp's homestead to Cottonwood Creek Ranch, but the uneasy silence made the journey seem to take hours.

Rose glanced across at the deputy who sat tall and imposing in his saddle, looking ahead with an unreadable expression. She hated it when he withdrew into himself like that. All she wanted was to talk to him – find out what was going on in his head – but he shut her out, and she was beginning to wonder if there might have been an element of truth to Christian O'Hara's comments after all.

Rose wanted to confront him about the issue but she knew it wasn't her place to ask. The fact was, Dimitri Belikov's lovers – past or present – were none of her business. He was a grown man. He was attractive. Of course he'd caught the eye of other women. Why should she even care?

But she did care. A lot.

Stealing another glance at the man beside her, it was as though a veil had been lifted from her eyes. Rose took a sharp breath, and a warm tingling sensation flooded through her body as she realised something she had failed to acknowledge until now. She liked him. She. Liked. Him. It was stupid, childish, completely ridiculous, utterly impractical, but it was the truth. Independent, head-strong Rose was falling for the Russian cowboy – a man she'd only known less than a fortnight.

Her mind was suddenly bombarded with memories of everything that had passed between them in the short time they'd known one another. Every smile won and every touch of those strong hands now had hidden meaning – even the quiet smoulder to his eyes had her dizzy with infatuation. Oh Lord. She'd kissed his cheek by the fire last night and he didn't pull away. Her mind quickly conjured an image of those broad shoulders and that muscular chest, sweaty from a hard day's work. She'd like to run her hands over every plane and outline while losing herself in Dimitri's beautiful brown eyes. And his hair...

Rose dragged her mind back from the impure thoughts. She was definitely going to hell for this.

She blushed and gripped the reins a little tighter, willing herself not to look at him again. It was futile to let these feelings take root. Dimitri was the deputy sheriff and she was his charge. He only saw her as a child, and a naughty child at that. As soon as his work in Saint's Town was finished he'd move on without a second thought. He'd probably go back to being a bounty hunter and loving beautiful women called Natasha, and she'd be left to keep house for Alberta or get married off to some crusty old rancher who chewed tobacco and smelt of cow dung and boiled cabbage.

Rose bit her lip and silently cursed that she hadn't been born a man. At least that way she'd have the power to choose her own fate.

…Or maybe Dimitri was telling the truth all along and Rose had nothing to worry about? Maybe Alberta would offer him a regular job and he'd stick around for long enough to see that Rosemarie Hathaway was a diamond in the rough. He'd come to her one day and fall to one knee, declaring that he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. She'd smother him in kisses and tell him she would always be his Roza, and they'd ride off happily into the sunset on his stallion, leaving the troubles of the world behind them.

The fantasy was so sweet it set Rose's heart racing against her ribcage, and even if it was just a silly daydream she clung to it a moment longer, allowing herself to smile for the first time since they'd left Reverend Karp's property.

The pair were nearing Lisa's house when Dimitri finally turned to Rose and their eyes met – hesitant and guarded.

'I apol- …,' Dimitri began.

'I can't- …,' Rose spoke up at the same time.

They both paused to allow the other to speak.

'No. You first..,' he insisted.

'You go…,' she attempted.

The deputy and his charge eyed one another with growing amusement, and the heaviness that had settled over them suddenly lifted.

'Ladies first,' he said with a chuckle, holding a hand out for her to speak.

Rose's face relaxed into a lopsided grin.

'I was just going to say that I can't believe we're really doing this. Madam Kiroy is going to shit her pants if she finds me here.'

Dimitri's eyes widened then he let out a delicious roll of laughter that made Rose believe she may have died and gone to heaven.

* * *

'What do you want?' the man who answered the door stared at Dimitri, unintimidated by his size or his badge.

'Down boy. Off you go,' another voice sounded from inside, and the surly man retreated without a word.

'Don't mind him, deputy,' Victor Dashley appeared in the doorway, smiling broadly.

'He's just one of my hounds. My manservants aren't very good with strangers, but I've trained them to be loyal watchdogs and they have proven very effective at defending my assets. Are you here to speak with Madam Kiroy?'

'Actually, I think it is best she doesn't know I'm here,' Dimitri replied sternly, removing his hat and following the old man inside.

'So what brings you to Cottonwood Creek Ranch?' Victor asked, when they were safely behind closed doors in what appeared to be a gentleman's smoking room.

The deputy refused the offer of a cigar and leaned his weight on the back of a chair as he spoke.

'Have you noticed anything unusual at the ranch since Miss Draymore has returned?' he enquired vaguely.

'I can't say I've seen anything myself,' Victor fixed him with a thoughtful look. 'Why do you ask?'

Rose made Dimitri promise he wouldn't reveal Lisa's secret to anybody, but he needed a plausible reason to be on the property overnight.

'Several local farmers have reported an increase in the number of animal attacks on their poultry and smaller livestock. I suspect we may have a problem with coyotes or wolves.'

Victor seemed to buy the story so Dimitri pushed on to his point.

'I'd like to look over the Draymore property for evidence of the predators and set some traps. I don't want to alarm the ladies of the house so I'd rather they didn't know the reason for my visit.'

The older man nodded then paused, a note of caution in his voice.

'Is your charge with you? I haven't had a chance to speak with Madam Kiroy yet regarding your proposal to chaperone the girls for a visit. I'm not sure she'd approve of Miss Hathaway's presence here.'

'Yes. She's waiting outside,' Dimitri answered assertively. 'The girl will accompany me while I set the traps but the job will likely take us until dark. I suggest we stay overnight and leave first thing in the morning. Miss Hathaway can retire to Miss Draymore's room after the coast is clear and I will camp outside.'

Victor considered the plan for a moment then smiled.

'I see no problem with that. I'll inform my men of your movements so they don't cause an issue for you. Dinner is at six, then the girls are normally in their rooms by half-past seven. If you can keep yourselves scarce until then, you should be able to avoid any unwanted run-ins with the governess.'

'Very well,' the deputy concluded, donning his hat and making for the door.

'We'll be gone before the household awakes in the morning. Thank you for your discretion.'

* * *

Rose was disappointed she wasn't allowed to see Lisa until later in the evening, but spending more time with Dimitri was never a bad second prize. After hitching their horses out of sight, they were now moving slowly along the tree-line that furnished the banks of Cottonwood Creek. Dimitri walked with eyes downcast, stopping every so often to dig a hole then covering it in loose debris.

'What are you doing?' Rose asked curiously.

'I told Mr Dashley we were here to set some animal traps. It's probably best that I keep my word or he might become suspicious about the real nature of our visit.'

'You think of everything, don't you?!' the young woman looked at the deputy with genuine admiration, then immediately regretted her eagerness.

She couldn't afford to be so open with him – if he caught scent of her hidden feelings for him she didn't know how he'd react.

Rose had just resolved to put all romantic thoughts of Dimitri behind her, when the man gave her one of his private little smiles and she instantly melted, her joints feeling loose and rubbery. Oh hell. It was going to be a long night.

'You said you spent a lot of time here as a child?' Dimitri was in a mood to talk.

'Yes,' Rose answered politely, forcing herself to keep a reserved manner.

'Alberta got it into her mind that I should be around children of my own age so I spent most days here with Lisa. When we weren't studying deportment with Madam Kiroy or art and music with Miss Karp...,'

 _'You_ studied _deportment_?!' Dimitri interjected, his eyebrow so high it nearly shot right off his head.

Cheeky devil. All of Rose's plans to be well behaved went out the window and she poked her tongue out at deputy, earning herself a rare, earth-shattering smile from the handsome Russian.

What was the point of trying to be prim and proper around him? He seemed to like the real Rose better anyway.

'...When we had spare time,' she rephrased, 'Lisa and I used to play down here together. It was mud pies first, then dolls, and later we'd mostly sit in the fort and talk about boys.'

Rose wished she hadn't mentioned the bit about boys.

Dimitri didn't seem to notice her discomfort, lost in his own childhood memories.

'I had a fort when I was younger too!'

'You want to see ours? It's still here,' Rose offered excitedly, picking up the pace until she was standing beneath a broad-branched cottonwood.

'No ladder?' the man enquired when he'd caught her up.

Rose gave him a mysterious look then bent to knot the hem of her heavy skirt on either side.

Dimitri nearly had a heart attack, unable to tear his eyes away from her stockinged legs, but she saved him his blushes, quickly scrambling up the tree one branch at a time then lowering a rope ladder down to him when she reached the top.

'Lisa never got the taste for climbing trees so her brother, Andrew, made this,' she called down to him.

'I'm not sure it will hold my weight,' the big man looked dubiously at the narrow wooden planks secured by two lengths of rope, slightly frayed in places.

'Then use the servants' entrance like I did,' Rose challenged him, 'or are you too chicken?'

Dimitri threw her a withering look, removing his hat and stretching to pull himself up onto the first branch.

'This is really not a very dignified thing for a deputy sheriff to be doing,' he grunted, nearly losing his footing and pitching back down to the muddy ground below.

He should have removed his boots and duster before attempting this, but Rose had managed it in a skirt and he sure as hell wasn't going to admit defeat to a girl.

'Then pretend you're not a deputy for a little while,' came the exasperated reply.

A minute later Dimitri was hovered below the entrance to the treehouse, arms poised to hoist himself up through the hole in the floor, but Rose blocked his way.

'What's the secret password?' she taunted from her position of power above him.

'Let me in or I'll lock you in jail again?'

'Close enough!' she grinned, stepping aside to allow him in through the narrow trapdoor.

He stood for a moment – grateful the fort had no roof – then went to sit by Rose who was leaning back against the weathered wood on the far side of the room.

'Nice place,' he said, looking around at the tiny three-walled structure.

If he'd sat opposite her their legs would have tangled, and even as it was, Rose's shoulder was brushing against his arm. Not that he really minded.

'Is this where Madam Kiroy made you go when you were naughty?'

She loved it when he was sarcastic.

'I wish,' she replied with a smirk. 'You should have seen my backside after Kiroy and her cane were done with me!'

Rose turned to catch a queer expression on her companion's face then realised what she'd just said. What was wrong with her? Every time she opened her mouth she made a new and hideous slipup. She tried to cover her embarrassment by prattling on at high speed.

'Andrew and his friend Jesse built the fort one summer when I was about nine. I think the boys just figured out that Sonya Karp was pretty and they wanted to spy on her, so that's why the open side has such a good view of her house. It was lucky for her there used to be an apple tree right outside her window to ward off the prying eyes.'

Dimitri chuckled and shook his head.

'Boys will be boys.'

The pair had been chatting for a short while when they noticed a figure exiting the reverend's house, growing gradually larger as it approached from the other side of the creek.

'Mr Ozera. Quick. Hide,' Rose hissed.

If Christian looked up from where he was standing on the opposite bank he would be able to see them.

Rose hardly knew the man, but she wouldn't put it past him to spread the word that the new deputy and his charge were enjoying a cosy tête-à-tête in a secluded spot by the water. Reputations would be damaged – possibly ruined.

She sunk lower down the wall and Dimitri followed suit until they were nearly lying on the floor, the big man having to keep his knees slightly bent so his feet didn't stick out over the edge of the fort. Rose rolled her head to look at him and something about their position struck her funny bone. Her whole body started to shake with suppressed laughter and she wrapped her arms around her middle, feeling the mirth rock through her like waves. The look of boyish excitement on Dimitri's face nearly undid her and his hand shot out to cover her mouth as a burst of laughter threatened to escape.

'Ssh, Roza,' he chided, valiantly trying to control his own amusement. 'Have some decorum.'

This only made her explode into a new fit of giggles. The man was crushed up in a tiny treehouse hiding from a sullen neighbour who was currently throwing rocks into the creek and he thought _he_ should be the one giving her advice on proper behaviour? He was adorable. Ridiculous but adorable.

She closed her eyes in an effort to calm down and gradually the tremors settled. It was only then that she noticed Dimitri's hand was still over her mouth. She lay there quietly, soaking in the warmth of his body so close to hers and the leather-and-sweat smell of his duster, not wanting the moment to end.

But if his touch had her all a-flutter, the next words that came out of his mouth set every nerve ending in her body alight.

'Don't ever change, Roza,' she heard him whisper, and she froze, breathless, as his thumb ran lightly over her cheek.

Dimitri had been observing the girl the whole time her eyes were closed, noticing new things about her. He'd never been close enough to see that her long, dark eyelashes had a reddish tint to them. The hair that was escaping from its pins (of course some escaped) had a natural curl to it and he had an urge to twine a lock in his fingers, only he didn't want to disturb her. Her breath was warm on his palm and her cheeks – flushed from laughter – were so soft beneath his fingers. She was exquisite.

How could one little body contain so much passion and fire? Dimitri pondered, as his gaze swept over her. He admired how strong she was. He'd never seen a girl pack a punch like Rose did in their training session at the flour bag – and that was even considering the damage his little sister Vika had often tried to inflict on him in her wildest rages. She was emotionally strong too. Rose had grown up without the support of her parents, yet she didn't let herself be ruled by resentment as many others might have if they were in the same position. She'd risked everything to run away and protect her friend from danger, and accepted her punishment even though she believed she had been doing the right thing.

As a youth, Dimitri Belikov had broken a few hearts, but not one of those rosy-cheeked girls had inspired in him the sheer depth of emotion he felt when he saw his Roza. It was empowering to be this close to her, but soul-crushing to know it was impossible for him to act upon his feelings. He was her guardian and she his charge. Once this job was finished he would be just another homeless traveller, with nothing to offer her that would afford her the security and happiness she deserved. It was senseless to think she would even want him, such as he was, but it didn't stop him dreaming.

If things were different he would have lowered his lips to the fine crease between her brows, and worked his way down her nose and cheeks until her mouth belonged to him. He would have settled his hands on her hips and drawn her flush against his body, rolling them both over until she was atop him so he could look up and worship her like the divine being she was. His mind began to wander. Being such a big man, Dimitri had often wondered how he would make love to a woman without breaking her, but he had a feeling this fiery little creature would be his match in every way. His face contorted with guilt, realising what he'd just allowed himself to think, and he was grateful that the girl hadn't been looking at him to see the flash of lust in his eyes.

Still, he couldn't drag his eyes away. Rose was so peaceful lying there he almost imagined she'd fallen asleep, and the turmoil of emotions that churned through him eventually refused to be contained, stealing out from his clutching attempts at control in one small, tentative movement of his thumb against her skin – and the words tumbled out unbidden.

'Don't ever change, Roza.'

Then her eyelids fluttered open and he was captured by her steady gaze. In that moment, they both realised something was happening between them, but it was too difficult to acknowledge the fact aloud knowing it was never meant to be. They just looked at one another for as long as they dared and hoped the other understood the hidden messages behind their eyes.

* * *

'Can I talk to you? About what happened earlier?' Dimitri was the first to speak, carefully removing his hand from Rose's skin.

She nodded. The sound of rocks splashing on water had stopped some time ago so Dimitri rose to a seated position and drew her up beside him.

'I want you to understand there is nothing going on between me and Miss O'Hara,' he said softly, reaching into his coat pocket and handing Rose a photo he'd kept these last three years.

She studied the picture and looked up at him in shock. Natasha O'Hara was slim, well-dressed and strikingly beautiful, but scars covered nearly half her face; barely concealed by the lace veil that dipped over her eyes.

'What happened to her?' Rose whispered.

Dimitri took a slow breath.

'It happened before I knew her. Natasha's brother Lucas worked for the government, negotiating land treaties with the Indians as the colonists' settlements expanded further west. After several months he started to question the morality of his vocation, and began siding with the Indians – making sure they were receiving fair compensation for their lands.'

Rose frowned. She couldn't imagine the government would take well to paying more than the bottom dollar for possession of lands they already perceived to be their own.

'When people found out what Lucas had been doing, they sent a lynch mob after him. A group of men came in the night and set fire to his house with the whole family inside.'

Rose gasped.

'Natasha managed to break her way out, sacrificing her own safety to rescue her nephew, Christian, who was then only twelve years old. She tried to go back inside to get Lucas and his wife Moira, but the flames had already taken hold. She and Christian had to stand outside and watch their family home burn down with the boy's parents inside.'

Rose clamped a hand over her mouth. There were no words to express her sorrow for the family – for those who had died and those who survived.

'After she recovered from the ordeal, Natasha refused to be intimidated,' Dimitri continued. 'She now lives in San Francisco campaigning for the political rights of Indians and new immigrants. That's how we met – I couldn't find work when I first arrived off the boat and Miss O'Hara took me under her wing. She helped me with my English and provided the reference that got me my first job. She's an admirable woman,' he finished, watching carefully to gauge Rose's reaction.

'So you _do_ like her then?' Rose asked, with a catch in her voice.

'Of course,' Dimitri gave her a strange look, then realised her meaning.

'I like her as a _friend_ , Roza. Natasha might be a beautiful lady, and I respect what she's trying to do with her charitable work, but we would never make a good match.'

Rose felt a little better, but couldn't leave the issue alone.

'Why not? She sounds like a saint.'

Dimitri frowned slightly.

'Let's just say, she wanted something from me I wasn't willing to give,' he replied, then his mood brightened again as his eyes returned to the young woman beside him.

'And besides, she's not really my type,' he added.

'And what is your type, Deputy Belikov?' she asked tentatively, her heart thudding so loudly she was sure he would hear it.

The man stood and held out his hand to help her to her feet.

'If you don't know that already, Miss Roza, then I've still got a lot to teach you,' he replied, disappearing through the trapdoor and clambering down the tree the same way he had come.

* * *

'We'd best be getting you back to the house, Miss Hathaway,' Dimitri informed her sometime later when they'd completed their rounds of the property.

Being in the privacy of the treehouse was like existing in a beautiful fantasy land – secret and safe – but now they were back in the real world the deputy's professional attitude had returned.

It wasn't long before they reached the house.

'Thanks for letting me stay overnight with Lisa,' Rose looked up at him when he delivered her to the back door.

'Are you sure you won't get lonely out there by yourself? I can come and keep you company for a while, if you like?'

He shook his head with a wary smile.

'I'm sure I'll be fine. You just enjoy your night with your friend. If you need anything you know where I'll be.'

'Stay safe, cowboy,' she whispered, poised in the doorway, not really wanting to leave him out in the darkness alone.

'Sleep well, Roza.'

'You're really here!' Lisa squeaked, when Rose poked her head around the bedroom door, rushing to fold her friend a tight embrace. 'Victor said you'd be coming but I didn't quite believe it.'

'It's so great to see you, Lis. How have you been?' Rose returned the hug then followed her across the room to sit on the four-poster bed.

'Okay, I guess,' the slender girl shrugged. 'Madam Kiroy is twice as strict as usual…'

'Naturally,' Rose interjected.

'…and Natalie is being very sweet, but I have to admit,' Lisa leant forward to whisper, 'she's starting to get a bit annoying.'

Rose smiled broadly. That was about as mean as Lisa ever got.

'I think I'd have some other words to describe Natalie if I lived in the same house as her for a solid fortnight,' the dark-haired girl replied archly, loving the reaction she got from her friend.

'You're incorrigible, Rose,' Lisa smacked her leg. 'She might be a little… perky, but she does try to make me feel better.'

The mood dimmed in an instant.

'How are you feeling at the moment, Lis?' Rose prompted. 'You said in your letter that things had gotten worse?'

She took a moment to answer.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I've seen the lights nearly every night since we got back. And the wolves howling after dark just give me the creeps.'

Rose rested a comforting hand on her friend's arm.

'Have there been animal remains by the river again?' she asked, hoping the answer was no.

'I've honestly been too scared to check,' the blonde girl replied. 'But there's this other thing…'

'Yes?'

'I almost can't describe it. It's like a… moaning, wailing sound. It's like nothing I've ever heard before.'

The hairs stood up on the back of Rose's neck.

'Could it be the wolves?' she double-checked.

Lisa frowned, annoyed.

'Of course not. I just said it's a different sound to that. It's quieter, sadder. I think it might be… I think it might be my mother.'

The poor girl broke down in tears then, and Rose could do nothing to console her for a long time. When the sobbing finally eased off, Lisa attempted a watery smile.

'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be such a cry-baby. I'm lucky really. I've got you for my best friend. I've got a beautiful house to live in. Victor has been an absolute angel trying to make sure I feel comfortable since I got back, and Natalie is a darling.'

She sniffled a few times.

'I even caught a glimpse of that cute guy who's staying with Mr Karp today. Maybe he's the Mr Right you told me about?' she attempted a joke.

'Maybe,' Rose tried to hide a frown.

If Lisa was going to be swept off her feet she needed somebody strong and sensible, not a man who was already struggling with his own demons.

Sensing her friend's strange mood, Lisa changed the topic.

'So how did you go after the incident with Mason at church yesterday? Deputy Belikov looked like he was going to kill someone. What's his story anyway? He always seems so dark and aloof.'

'He's not really like that once you get to know him,' Rose defended the man's honour. 'He's actually kind of nice.'

Lisa's eyes widened in surprise.

'You _like_ him!'

'No I don't!' Rose instantly denied it. 'Well, maybe a little bit,' she admitted sheepishly.

'Oh my Lord. Rose likes the deputy!' Lisa couldn't contain her excitement, and would have crowed around the room and woken the entire household if her friend hadn't done the sensible thing and smashed her in the face with a pillow.

The girl looked up from her position on the bed, managing to get out one giggled 'Deputy Lover Boy,' before the pillow came soaring down again, flattening her to the mattress.

After all the tension of their escape and the stress of their return, it was nice to just be silly and carefree for a change, and the two friends chatted together for hours until Lisa eventually dozed off.

There were no bad dreams tonight, and Rose looked at her sleeping friend fondly, tucking the blankets higher over her chest. If only she could be this peaceful all the time. Rose considered settling in under the covers herself, but an image of somebody else she cared for came to mind and she padded across to the window. Looking out towards the creek, she could see thin wisps of campfire smoke rising from among the trees.

 _He_ was out there.

Rose took one more look back at the softly snoring form on the bed then slung a foot over the windowsill.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Well that was the sexiest brush on the cheek I've ever written. Aah… inner monologue.**_

 _ **Did you like Lisa's scene? Sorry it wasn't longer but I wanted to focus on Romitri.**_

 _ **Poor Christian & Tasha - there's a bit more of Christian's backstory that will come out soon too. Watch this space.**_

 _ **What is the strange noise Lisa has been hearing? And what will Rose get up to when she visits Dimitri in the middle of the night?! Mwa-ha-ha. You will have to wait and see!**_

 _ **Thank you so much to the extra lovely readers who have been leaving reviews - they absolutely make my day! Sharing the chapter previews with you has also given me a boost when I'm half-way through a chapter & hit a wall. Thanks! :D**_


	10. In the Secrecy of Darkness

**_Christian Alert!_**

* * *

 **8\. Sparks**

Dimitri sat by the fire, brooding over the events of the day.

While most of his thoughts revolved around Rose (the incident with Madam Kiroy; their training session at the punching bag; the way she was beginning to affect him despite his best intentions to remain professional), his encounter with the saloon owner before church still played on his mind, as did the conversation he'd had afterwards with Victor Dashley…

'So what brings you and your daughter Natalie to Saint's Town, Mr Dashley?' Dimitri had asked, after the usual pleasantries were exchanged.

'Please. Call me Victor,' the old man declared magnanimously. 'I'm here on business, actually,' he explained.

'I'm an investor by trade. The government is currently considering proposals for a transcontinental telegraph line – running a wire all the way from Washington to San Francisco – and I plan to put in a tender for the project. If my bid is accepted, the line will run right through Saint's Town. Can you imagine it? Now it takes months for a stagecoach to send a message from one side of the country to the other, but soon you'll be able deliver the news yourself, instantaneously, via a telegram!'

Dimitri looked mildly impressed.

'A difficult task given the distance and terrain.'

'Positively gargantuan,' Dashley affirmed with a wolfish grin, clearly relishing the challenge.

'I've already sunk a pot-load of cash into the venture and we haven't even started yet. We'll have to send thousands of telegraph poles over the mountains, and then there's the Indian threat to be considered as well, but just think of the money to be made when we're finished!'

'Just think,' the deputy echoed drily.

Dimitri had no interest in accumulating wealth – he only wanted to earn enough to secure his own family's future.

'And what is your connection with the Draymore girl?' he probed.

Victor and his daughter seemed to be a fixture at Cottonwood Creek Ranch but as far as Deputy Beilkov could tell there were no family ties.

Victor peered up at the tall man with a glimmer in his eye.

'When I first visited town, Dr Draymore took an interest in my work and invited me to stay at his ranch whenever I was travelling through. Once it became clear my business on the telegraph line would bring me out this way more often, I made arrangements for my daughter Natalie to board at the doctor's ranch under Madam Kiroy so she could be closer to me.'

The businessman leaned closer and lowered his voice, so as to avoid being heard by the surrounding parishioners.

'My Natalie was just settling in with the Draymore family when _the accident_ happened – a nasty business, that. Seeing as dear Lisa had no family to speak of, and Madam Kiroy wasn't coping well with the sudden death of her employers, I offered to become the girl's benefactor until she reached the age of majority.'

'That's very generous of you,' Dimitri replied.

He'd pegged Victor Dashley as the kind of man who only gave his help if he knew he would receive something in return.

'Hardly, my boy,' the older man dismissed the remark. 'The good doctor and his wife had taken care of _my_ daughter. It felt only right that I should take care of theirs.'

Dimitri nodded in acknowledgement, turning briefly to check on Rose. She had been approached by a well-dressed young gentleman, but was conducting herself in a polite and proper manner so the deputy didn't interfere.

'And how is Miss Draymore coping since returning home?' he enquired, swinging his attention back to the old businessman.

'I feel I should check in on her but Madam Kiroy has made it plain she doesn't want my charge anywhere near the property and I don't plan on leaving Miss Hathaway unattended.'

'Silly woman,' Victor huffed. 'For somebody trained to chaperone young ladies she doesn't understand how to deal with them at all. Any fool can see that Lisa is pining for your Hathaway girl. She tries to put on a brave face – she is well-bred after all – but even Natalie has difficulty cheering her up at times.'

He paused to glance at the two girls who stood a short distance away receiving some unsolicited life-lessons from Madam Kiroy.

'...I think she may be having trouble sleeping, too,' Victor added. 'It's a pity the governess is so opposed to letting Lisa visit with her little friend – I can't see the harm in letting them spend time together under proper supervision.'

Dimitri's respect for the man just doubled.

'I am of the same opinion,' he replied seriously. 'Perhaps you could speak with Madam Kiroy and inform her that I would be happy to supervise the girls' activities – Natalie as well, if you like – if that is acceptable to her? Maybe we could arrange a trial visit later in the week?'

'Very good, I'll see what I can do,' Victor agreed affably. 'Which reminds me, deputy – there's a favour I've been meaning to ask of you.'

'Yes?'

'I'm currently travelling with a young employee of mine – you may have seen him in church this morning? He's staying with Reverend Karp for the present, but he doesn't know anybody in town. I wondered if you might consider stopping by to make him welcome. He's a bit of a recluse but an interesting man once you get to know him.'

Dimitri wasn't sure the task of entertaining strangers strictly fell under his jurisdiction, but it couldn't hurt to keep Mr Dashley happy if the old man was going to make things easier for Rose and Lisa.

'I'll pay him a call,' he nodded curtly, and that's when they were distracted by the indignant shrieks of Madam Kiroy.

* * *

'Deputy Belikov!' a voice called out, dragging his mind back from the memory.

Dimitri looked up from the flames of his campfire to see Rose traipsing towards him, stumbling slightly in the dark as she held something out ahead of her. He stood up to greet the girl, wondering why she had come.

'I made you something,' she beamed when she reached him, shoving a dish under his nose.

He eyed the contents dubiously.

'I thought you said you couldn't cook. What is it?'

She rolled her eyes.

'Technically, burning sugar in a pan doesn't count as cooking. It's sesame brittle. Try some.'

He picked up a small shard of the candy then tasted it gingerly, his eyes widening as he crunched into the sugary treat.

'You eat this stuff? It's amazing you have any teeth left, Miss Hathaway,' he chided, but reached for a second piece nonetheless, and then a third.

'I knew you'd like it,' she gloated briefly, before her mood changed and she glanced down at the ground.

'I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out this morning – with the Kiroy mess,' she explained, returning her eyes to his. 'I promise you, there's nothing going on between me and Mason Ashford. I know Madam Kiroy likes me about as much as a hole in her shoe, so her reaction wasn't that much of a surprise, but it made me feel so angry that she'd accuse my friend of being dishonourable when he'd done nothing wrong. I think I might have exploded if you didn't get me away from there when you did.'

Dimitri wasn't expecting such openness from her, and Rose's reassurance about the nature of her friendship with Mr Ashford sent a mysterious ache through his chest.

'I like that about you,' he admitted, running a hand through his loose, dark hair.

She pulled a sarcastic face.

'What? You like how I'm temperamental? Lacking self-control? How I manage to get myself into trouble even when I'm trying to be on my best behaviour?'

'No,' he chuckled. 'How you stand up for what you believe in. That really takes guts.'

'Thanks,' Rose flashed one of her twisted half-smiles then looked away again, uncomfortable at the praise.

'Gosh a-mighty! What is that amazing smell?' she changed the topic, drawn to the cooking pot over the fire.

Dimitri bit back a smile, shaking his head at the unladylike exclamation and following her over to stir the contents of the pot.

'They call it cowboy stew, I believe. Beans and whatever else I had at hand. You want to do an exchange? I'll let you take a bowl of my stew with you if you leave me a bit more of that candy.'

'Won't say no to that, cowboy,' Rose grinned, shovelling the remainder of the sesame brittle onto a tin plate by the fire and holding out her own dish for him to fill.

'You know you really shouldn't call me that,' Dimitri chastised, as he ladled a steaming spoonful into her dish. 'I am the deputy sheriff, you know. It's hardly appropriate for you to address me in such a familiar manner.'

The girl's eyes narrowed keenly.

'But I've heard you call me Miss Roza,' she countered.

'Yes – but that is your name in Russian,' Dimitri justified himself.

Rose fixed him with a knowing look.

'I haven't heard you calling anybody else by their Russian names. Sorry, cowboy. What's good for the goose is good for the gander,' she said decisively and he knew she'd caught him out.

'Well. I'm going to take this inside to eat. It's freezing out here,' Rose announced, holding her bowl up to her face and breathing in the aroma greedily. 'You're welcome to join me if you like?'

Dimitri shook his head. They were already testing the boundaries of propriety spending so much time together during the daytime. He couldn't risk raising people's suspicions further by entering her home after dark.

'Suit yourself,' she shrugged, though she couldn't hide the trace of disappointment on her face as she turned to leave.

'Oh. Hold on a minute,' Dimitri called after her, fumbling in his pocket. 'I meant to give this to you earlier but I forgot. It's from Lisa.'

It was a good thing the man had quick reflexes because Rose practically threw the bowl of hot stew at him in her haste to snatch the letter from his hand, tearing it open on the spot. She scanned the note excitedly but within moments her expression had become drawn and tense.

'What is it?' there was an edge to Dimitri's voice.

The young woman struggled silently, wondering if she should trust him. Rose had guarded Lisa's secret for over a year, but now she'd run out of ideas to help her friend and she couldn't bear feeling so useless. Maybe Dimitri would know what to do? She followed her instincts and handed him the note.

 _Rose. It's happening again – but it's so much worse this time. I'm scared. I need you. Is there some way we can talk in person? L._

Dimitri frowned, cocking his head to demand an explanation.

'Lisa and I didn't run away from Saint's Town for fun,' she said darkly, pacing as she spoke. 'She felt she was in danger. A few months before the crash, Lis started seeing lights out on the ranch late at night. They'd show up anywhere, but often close to the creek – sometimes still, sometimes bobbing around, sometimes flashing repeatedly...'

'Did anybody else see them?' the deputy cut in.

'No. Not even me. Lisa invited me for a sleepover once to show me what she was talking about but nothing happened that night. I even snuck out after Lisa was asleep to have a look down by the water but I couldn't see anything.'

'Miss Hathaway!' Dimitri sounded horrified. 'That was a reckless thing to do. Wolves are known to hunt in these parts. You could have put yourself in great danger by going out alone at after dark.'

'Still alive, if you hadn't noticed,' she joked humourlessly. 'And I know about the wolves. That was the other thing that was weird, actually. Around the same time the lights showed up, Lis and I often found fresh bones and bits of shredded fur scattered around on the ground under the cottonwoods along the creek. We'd hear wolves howling in the night too – everyone in the family heard them. Why would they suddenly show up like that?'

'Why indeed,' Dimitri's brows knotted. 'So did you tell somebody about this? Ask for help to figure out what was going on?'

Rose cringed.

'I wanted to, but Lisa wouldn't let me. She was worried people would think she was crazy like Miss Karp.'

'What do you mean? I am aware that Miss Karp took her own life, but I didn't realise she was mentally impaired.'

'She never used to be. One day Miss Karp started behaving strangely. She was jumpy and anxious in our lessons, like she was afraid somebody was following her. She eventually told us that she was in danger and Lisa was next. When it got so bad she couldn't teach us anymore, Reverend Karp called for the doctor. Lisa's dad said there was nothing he could do to help her – just prescribed laudanum to calm her down. That was around the time that Lisa and I ran away. It's hard to believe, but she went from a happy, intelligent person to being paranoid and house-bound in the space of a few months. We left Saint's Town in the middle of July, and by the end of August Miss Karp was dead.'

'A disturbing story,' the Russian murmured, moving to sit on a heavy log that lay by the fire and setting the forgotten stew down beside him.

'So do you have any idea what the lights might be?'

Rose had been moving restlessly as she talked but paused in her step.

'Lisa has a theory...,' she looked at him warily. 'Promise you won't make fun.'

'I promise.'

'She thinks the ranch might be haunted. There are stories of native tribesmen that were slaughtered on these lands, and some say their restless spirits still roam the prairie at night. After Lisa's family died she said the activity got a lot worse, so she thought maybe they were coming back to give her a message or something… Is that even possible? I mean… Reverend Karp talks about angels and demons every Sunday. Why not ghosts? Do you think she could be right?'

Dimitri was silent for a moment.

'Perhaps. Or maybe there is a different explanation?' he mused aloud, gazing into the flames.

'Like what?' Rose pushed, sensing he had an idea.

If there was something, anything they could do to help Lisa she'd be willing to give it a try.

'I'm not sure yet, but I intend to find out,' the deputy announced, glancing up at her, his hands resting firmly on the rough surface of the log on either side of him.

'I don't like the idea of suspicious lights and a wolf infestation so close to town – especially not on Miss Draymore's property. Your friend has already gone through enough in the last eighteen months. I think we should go to Cottonwood Creek Ranch and take a look around.'

Dimitri _uffed_ as a small figure launched at him and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his neck, nearly causing him to fall backwards off the log.

'Thank you,' Rose's voice was muffled against his duster.

Recovering from the surprise, Dimitri allowed himself the liberty of folding an arm around her shoulders, his breath catching at the scent of her hair so close to his face.

'Anything for a friend of yours, Miss Roza,' he mumbled, feeling warm sparks prickling along his skin in all the places their bodies were connected.

Too soon it was over and she pulled back from him, eyes shining in the firelight.

'So shall I go and change into my riding gear? How long will we be gone? Should I bring snacks?'

He chuckled.

'We're not going tonight, you mad girl,' he shook his head, already missing the contact between them, even though she was still within arms reach.

'I'd never walk into a potentially dangerous situation without a plan – especially not if you'll be there too. And it's already dark so the road isn't safe for us to travel anyway.'

Her face fell, and Dimitri had to restrain himself from reaching up to stroke her cheek.

'Just wait one more day, Roza,' he tried to console her. 'I was already planning to drop by at Reverend Karp's place tomorrow. How about we do that in the afternoon then head over to Miss Draymore's ranch after that? We can camp out on the property overnight and return in the morning. A plan?'

'A plan,' she beamed down at him gratefully, and before the poor man had time to realise what was happening, Rose leant forward and dropped a kiss on his cheek.

'Thanks, cowboy,' she whispered in his ear, springing up and bounding away from his camp, leaving him stunned in her wake.

It was only when the girl had disappeared back into the sheriff's building that Dimitri noticed she'd left her dinner behind.

* * *

At four o'clock the next afternoon, Dimitri knocked on Reverend Karp's front door.

'Deputy, Rose. What a surprise,' the preacher welcomed them, a little more warmly than the last time. 'Would you like to come in?'

They followed him into the main room, and Rose settled herself into an easy chair in the corner while Dimitri opted to stand.

'So what can I do for you?' their host asked, moving to set some water to boil over the fireplace next to a pot containing his modest evening meal.

Once, his wife would have taken care of the food preparation duties and after that it was Sonya's responsibility, but now it was just one of the many tasks the old bachelor had learned to do by himself.

Dimitri removed his hat and pushed the hair back from his eyes, unaware of the effect this simple action was having on the girl in the corner of the room.

'I was wondering how your boarder is going. Victor Dashley suggested he might like a visitor?'

The preacher gave a dry cough that might have been mistaken for a laugh.

'I'm not sure Mr Dashley is thinking of the right person, but I'll go and find out if Christian is available to see you,' he said, shuffling off down the hallway.

The water over the fire was bubbling furiously when footsteps came down the hall, and a tall man in his early twenties appeared in the doorway, slinking towards them with an expression that made Dimitri's serious mask look positively festive by comparison.

'Deputy,' the newcomer pushed the word out as though having to be pleasant caused him physical pain. 'Christian.'

The match he'd been twirling in the fingers of his right hand flicked across to his left, and he thrust an arm out in greeting.

Dimitri did a double take.

'Christian _O'Hara_?' he asked, taking in the man's raven hair and ice-blue eyes as they shook hands.

'Yes…,' the man frowned suspiciously.

'I believe I know your aunt, Natasha,' Dimitri said aloud, as a more complex, silent conversation played out between them.

Rose had been looking on in interest till now, but the gentle note to Dimitri's voice when he mentioned the woman's name sent a stab of jealousy through her heart. She knew Deputy Belikov had a life before he met her, but for some reason she only ever pictured him chasing renegades on his stallion or playing farmer with his mother and sisters. She never imagined he would have been friends with a lady called Natasha – certainly not if the lady in question looked anything like this hauntingly attractive ice king who stood in Reverend Karp's living room. No. It just didn't fit.

'Oh. So it _is_ you,' Christian responded with a smirk. 'I don't normally pay much attention to my aunt's lovers so I'd forgotten your name, but I can't imagine there are too many six foot seven Russians living out on the western frontier. How the hell did you end up here, Dimitri? I thought Tasha sent you to work for some rich rancher... Ivan Zekeman, wasn't it?'

Rose felt hot and cold at the same time. In the space of ten seconds she considered fainting, vomiting, or seizing the revolver from the holster on Dimitri's belt and ending it all. Dimitri Belikov had a lover. Oh Lord. She wanted to die. And he worked for Ivan _Zekeman_. If the man was any relation to Jesse then she could only guess what trouble the pair of them used to get up to together. Dreams she hadn't even dared admit to herself shattered so violently she was surprised the two men didn't turn to see what had caused the crash.

'You are mistaken, _sir_ ,' Dimitri's anger was barely contained. 'I was never romantically involved with your aunt. And I left Mr Zekeman's service because he was killed.'

That wiped the smug look off Christian's face.

'Oh. I'm sorry for your loss,' he muttered. '…But you're sure nothing happened between you and Tasha? I swear she tells a different story.'

Dimitri bristled.

'Our relationship was purely platonic, I assure you. And in any case, it is not a matter to be discussing in front of the lady.'

He looked to where Rose was seated in the corner, his expression a mixture of frustration and apology.

Inner-Rose looked down and saw that her secret dreams hadn't shattered completely after all. She stooped down and picked up a few pieces, tucking them safely away to be mended later.

Christian's pale cheeks flamed with embarrassment as he noticed Rose for the first time. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air, and was only spared the horror of apologising yet again by a call from the back door.

'Deputy Belikov. Could you lend me a hand?' Reverend Karp sung out.

Dimitri took it as divine intervention and exited the room before he said something he'd regret.

'Well this is awkward,' Christian broke the silence, his voice dark and silky.

Rose followed the nervous flight of the match in the stranger's hand.

'Awkward doesn't even begin to cover it,' she grimaced, not sure if she should stand up or remain seated.

She remained.

'So you are…?' the man prompted.

'Oh. Rose. Hathaway.'

She looked away quickly.

'And you're with the passive-aggressive man-mountain because...?'

Rose wanted to laugh but she was still upset at what she'd overheard Christian saying about his aunt.

'I'm training to be a sheriff,' she shrugged.

'Horse piss!'

The man was an insensitive pig, but Rose discovered to her horror that she didn't completely hate him - not that she'd ever admit it.

'Fine. I'm his prisoner. I ran away for a year with my friend Lisa and now we're back my punishment is being shackled to the deputy.'

'That's even more far-fetched than the last one,' Christian scoffed.

'Believe it or don't – it doesn't change the truth,' the girl glared at him.

Silence settled again and Rose expected her annoying companion to take his leave but he stuck around like a bad smell.

'Lisa. Your friend. Is she that blonde girl next-door?'

Why did this stranger want to know about Lisa?

'Maybe…'

'Well, she's got a pretty high opinion of herself, if you ask me,' the man criticized. 'Didn't bother to acknowledge me when I passed her down by the creek earlier today.'

Rose saw red. She stood and took a menacing step forwards.

'Lis probably didn't even see you, creep. She lost her entire family last year and she's still grieving. You have no idea what she's going through.'

'Actually, I do,' Christian flared up at once, then backed off again when he realised how aggressive he'd just sounded.

'Sorry. I shouldn't have made assumptions about her. I'm just used to getting a certain reaction from people. I lost my parents a while back too.'

Rose's temper cooled and she sunk back into the chair.

'Oh. Sorry,' she offered lamely.

When Dimitri walked through the door a few minutes later his eyes flickered suspiciously from a sulking Christian O'Hara to his charge in the corner. It was eerily quiet. Like the calm before a storm.

'It's time we were going, Miss Hathaway,' he announced. 'I believe I promised you a visit with your friend.'

Rose perked up at the promise of seeing Lisa and she came to stand beside Dimitri with a feeling of anticipation building in her chest.

The deputy offered her his arm and turned to the surly young man in farewell.

'I trust you will enjoy your stay in Saint's Town, Mr O'Hara. Please give my regards to your aunt if you see her,' he finished as courteously as he was able.

Christian nodded silently, and the deputy and his companion made their exit.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Do you love Christian?! I do! 'Horse Piss' has got to be my favourite line of all time._**

 ** _And the romantic tension between Romitri is slowly building. Next chapter's going to keep heading in the direction we want it to go for the clueless lovers!_**

 ** _What's going on with the lights at the ranch? Theories? Lea0014 is not allowed to answer (!) due to being my unofficial beta for general idea-bouncing-offage - not saying you can't hassle her for clues though ;-)_**

 ** _Enjoying the long chapters? I'm sitting at approx. 4000 words a chapter - now that's bang for your buck!_**

 ** _Oh, I should say I invented the character of Sonya's dad (Thomas Karp) for my previous story (shameless plug - check out Undying Love if you're at a loose end. It's the VA story from Sonya/Mikhail's perspective). How's that for recycling?!_**


	11. Convalescence

_**Have faith. It's all for a reason…**_

* * *

 **11\. Convalescence**

The girl dozed lightly as they rode along, her head rested against the deputy's chest, but when they drew nearer to the outskirts of town Dimitri touched her arm to rouse her.

'We're nearly there, Roza,' he whispered in her ear, and she shifted herself into a more upright position.

The road was quiet at this time of morning, but if they were spotted it would be unwise to give the gossips anything more to talk than absolutely necessary.

They made it down the main street without incident, and Rose felt certain they were safe from prying eyes until they passed by the saloon and a voice lilted down from above.

'What have we here?' Adrian Ivara leant on the railing of the upstairs balcony smoking a cigar – effortlessly fashionable in every respect.

His eyes travelled lazily from the deputy and his charge to the riderless horse that trailed behind them.

'Perhaps you should come inside? I'm sure the sheriff would be interested to know what the two of you have been up to so early in the morning.'

Dimitri cursed under his breath before responding.

'That's actually where we were heading,' he replied smoothly, drawing the horses to a halt and helping Rose dismount.

'Miss Hathaway has had an accident and needs the attention of her mother.'

He put an arm around the young woman's back and used his other hand to support her elbow as she limped towards the hotel.

Adrian's practiced smile turned wooden when he noticed that Rose didn't flinch at the big man's touch. What was the Russian devil up to? Was he using his position to win the girl's trust so he could seduce her? The sneaky cur. If anyone was doing any seducing it was going to be Adrian himself. He watched them enter the building and took a deep, ponderous draw on his cigar. What was that old English adage? Ah yes... _All's fair in love and war._ It was time to make his own move or the little dark-haired vixen would be lost to him forever.

While the hotel owner brooded and schemed upstairs, Dimitri and Rose were preparing themselves for an uncomfortable conversation with Sheriff Peterson.

'This had better be good Rosemarie,' the sheriff narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

She was not happy at being woken early, and there was something irritating about the lack expression on her deputy's face – she hated not being able to read people. It made her suspicious.

'I'm sorry Alberta. It was all my fault,' the girl began.

'I have no doubt it was,' the older woman shot back. 'Now explain.'

Rose gulped, doing her best to look remorseful.

'I just wanted to get some fresh air, so I snuck out of my room at dawn and went for a ride.'

The muscle above Dimitri's eyebrow twitched, almost imperceptibly. If he didn't know what had actually happened he would have been convinced Rose was telling the truth – he'd have to keep an eye out for that in future.

Alberta made a small noise and her face turned an interesting shade of pink.

'I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on her, Belikov?'

'He was,' Rose explained quickly, before Dimitri had a chance to defend himself.

'Deputy Belikov saw me and gave chase. When he caught up with me I jumped off my horse, hoping to evade him on foot, but then I looked around to see if he was following me and I tripped over a rock. I sprained my ankle and landed on a cactus.'

She held up her hands as proof, then assumed an injured expression.

'The deputy has brought me to you for punishment.'

The sheriff was quiet for a moment, then hooted with laughter.

'It seems God has already punished you and saved me the trouble,' she said, indicating to Rose's bandaged mits, struggling to hold back another laugh.

The girl shot her a petulant look, though she was secretly rejoicing at the fact she'd been able to dupe the shrewd old fox.

Eventually, Alberta calmed down enough to speak.

'Well, I suppose that lets you off the hook, Deputy Belikov,' she said at last.

'I beg your pardon?' he asked carefully, unsure of her meaning.

'The delinquent will have to stay here with me while she recovers – you're free, for the time being at least.'

Rose opened her mouth to protest but Alberta held up a hand.

'You certainly can't ride in your condition,' she explained, 'and if that foot is sprained like you say it is, then you shouldn't be walking on it either. I won't have you burdening the deputy when he has his other duties to attend to.'

'Miss Hathaway is not a burden,' Dimitri spoke up, winning himself a grateful look from Rose.

'I am happy to watch over the girl. After all, I am partly to blame – if I'd caught her sooner she wouldn't be injured in the first place.'

Technically, it wasn't a lie.

Alberta scoffed.

'I knew she'd slip through your defences sooner or later, deputy, but you can't blame yourself. She's a wily one, and that's the truth. No. The girl needs to be resting – and she can do that best here at the hotel, where I can keep a close eye on her.'

'I really don't mind…,' Dimitri tried again.

'Shut it, Belikov. I'm the sheriff, remember. You do what I say, or I find myself a new deputy. Now, I think you need to give me a moment alone with my…'

She was cut off by a knock at the door.

'Enter!' she bellowed.

'Pardon me, Alberta,' Mr Ivara's voice was slippery as silk.

'I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed before breakfast, but there's a messenger here for you and he says it's urgent.'

'Send him in,' she gave him a wearied look. 'Oh, and sort out an extra bed for my room while you're at it, will you? Rose will be staying here with me for the next few days.'

Adrian flashed a broad smile.

'Anything for the little lady,' he answered, exiting the room with an air of triumph.

Luck was on his side. He would definitely place a large sum of money on the card tables tonight.

Shortly, there was a rap on the door and a boy of about thirteen entered the room. Recognition flickered across Alberta's face and she accepted the note she was given without a word, frowning at the message within.

'Rose, the deputy and I need to speak privately. Can you see yourself out?' her voice was tense.

'But…,' the girl attempted.

Alberta raised a warning finger.

'No buts. Leave us,' she commanded, and Rose stood grumpily, allowing Dimitri to escort her to the door.

As soon the door was closed, the sheriff looked to her deputy, fiddling with the note in her hands.

'I've got a job for you. An old acquaintance of mine is in trouble. There's a man bothering her daughter and she can't get the brute to leave them alone. There's no father on the scene to look out for them, so I want you to go and sort out the mess.'

'I have no problem dealing with a man who hassles unprotected women,' Dimitri answered solemnly. 'Where will I find the ladies in question?'

When Alberta answered, the big man's cheeks flushed red.

'We're not going to have a problem are we, Deputy?' Alberta eyed him coldly. 'All women deserve to be treated properly, wouldn't you agree?'

'Of course,' Dimitri found his tongue. 'I'm just not accustomed to keeping such company.'

The sheriff showed him no mercy.

'Our line of work takes us places we'd never expect, Belikov – so deal with it or find another job. Do we have an understanding?'

He nodded.

'When do you want me to leave?'

'Immediately. Not a word to Rose, though. She loves to make a show of being churlish and disobedient, but I can see she's grown fond of you in her way. There's no sense worrying her with the details. And remember to be careful. Rhonda doesn't scare easily and this man's got her spooked. Just make sure he doesn't get the better of you – I'll be wanting my deputy back when all's done and dusted.'

Dimitri nodded once more.

'I'll see you when then job is done, sheriff,' he announced, standing and putting on his hat.

The man strode towards the door then turned to add one more thing.

'Take care of Miss Hathaway, won't you?'

'Always have. Always will,' the sheriff answered gruffly, following the receding figure with a curious eye.

Rose had been waiting outside the door, trying to eavesdrop on the private conversation, and she pounced on Dimitri as soon as he exited into the hallway.

'What did she tell you? What's going on?' she hissed.

There was a deep crease between the man's eyebrows.

'I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say,' he replied, glancing away from her uncomfortably.

The young woman looked unimpressed.

'I'm sorry, Miss Roza, but it's the sheriff's orders,' he explained, meeting her eyes once more. 'All I can say is that I'm leaving town on business for a few days. You'll be better off here in the hotel with Alberta for company while you recover anyway. You just focus on getting better, and when I get back we can talk about… what happened out on the ranch last night.'

Rose wasn't sure if he meant the strange noises they'd heard, or her accident, or how she'd woken up nestled in his arms, but she didn't want him to leave with so much unsaid. 'But…'

'Sorry, Roza,' he brushed her arm, and then he was gone.

* * *

Rose stood in the hallway feeling bereft. Dimitri had finally started to open up and let her see past his serious façade, but now he was gone as suddenly as he had arrived.

It wouldn't bother her so much if he'd just told her where he was going. Rose understood that the deputy's job was bound to take him away from Saint's Town sooner or later, but his refusal to confide in her created a rift between them far greater than physical distance. He didn't trust her. And after she'd showed so much restraint given everything that had happened out on the ranch, too. The horrible man. Rose wanted to cry. But she wanted to yell more.

'Where did you send him?' she demanded the moment she entered Alberta's room, slamming the door behind her.

'Why won't he tell me where he's going?'

'That's none of your concern,' Alberta retorted, taken aback by the severity of the outburst.

'...And what does it matter to you anyway? It's not like you could have gone along for the ride in your condition.'

'It matters because... _Gah_! You wouldn't understand,' the girl slumped to the ground, sticking her injured foot out in front of her and leaning her head back against the wall in frustration.

Alberta was beginning to suspect she _did_ understand. The old sheriff might be getting on a bit but she certainly wasn't blind. She'd seen the gentle way Dimitri guided Rose into the room and made sure the girl was comfortable before taking up his own chair. How his stiff expression softened when he turned his attention to Rose, and how her eyes glanced to him when she spoke, as if seeking approval. Could the children be falling for one another?

Sheriff Peterson was a sensible woman. She wanted the best for her daughter, but realised that _the best_ for Rose wasn't necessarily a high society gentleman with a wagon-load of cash. No. Rose needed someone strong enough to handle her wild ways, and it seemed like the Belikov man was already doing a sure enough job of that. He wasn't the perfect suitor by any means. It was clear he lacked social standing, he owned no property and had limited job prospects, but Alberta always said she could judge a man's character by the way treated his horse, and the flanks of Dimitri's stallion were sleek and glossy. If Rose joined her fate to Mr Belikov's she would be poor but well looked after. There were plenty of worse ways to live.

Alberta eyed the girl on the floor carefully.

'So, the deputy is a mighty polite man,' she began, trying to keep her tone even.

She and Rose always spoke freely with one another, but this matter required delicacy – not the sheriff strongest quality.

'He is…,' Rose was instantly on guard.

Alberta liked to talk about horses and Indians and outlaws, not the social merits of her employees.

'He has… a way about him, wouldn't you say?' the older woman probed.

Rose frowned.

'I can't say I know what you mean.'

'You must have seen it, child. He's got that steely manner that fills a good man with confidence and a scoundrel with fear... Not bad looking either,' she added, with a gleam in her eye.

' _Ugh_ , Alberta!' the teenager looked disgusted. 'What would Hank Croft think if he heard you say something like that? And anyway, Deputy Belikov is _far_ too young for you.'

The sheriff felt her blood pressure rising, but she was willing to give it one more chance.

'I was young once, too, Rosemarie – you can always tell me if there's something on your mind.'

Rose bristled with embarrassment.

'You know what? I don't think you were _ever_ young. I think you came out as a nosy, troublesome old bat and just got wrinklier with age.'

Alberta sighed.

'You're a stupid, stubborn girl Rose, you know that don't you?' she said, laying back down.

The conversation was over.

At some point Adrian and the cook's boy turned up to deliver a bed for Rose, and the hotelier stayed a while to ensure the injured young woman had every comfort she desired – even assisting her to unwrap the bandages from her hands so she could bathe them in salt-water.

'Poor little sausages,' he tutted soothingly, as he unveiled the damaged fingers and palms, earning himself a small chuckle from his otherwise sombre guest.

Breakfast arrived shortly thereafter, and the sheriff scoffed her food down before becoming deeply absorbed in the pages her morning newspaper, successfully avoiding having to talk to her sulking daughter. Two hours of awkward silence passed before a gentle knock at the door made both of the convalescing women heave a sigh of relief.

'May I come in?' a high voice sounded on the other side of the door, and the next moment Natalie Dashley entered the room.

'Thank goodness,' Rose exclaimed. 'I was just wondering how Lisa is going. Please tell me you have news.'

The visitor swished over to pull up a chair beside Rose's bed.

'Positively bursting with it! But you go first. Daddy and I stopped in at the sheriff's office earlier this morning to see you but you weren't in. I thought it was strange, but it wasn't until we bumped into Mr Ivara outside the saloon that we learned you were here. I hope everything's alright?' she giggled nervously.

Rose held up her hands for Natalie to see.

'Stupid accident. Sprained my ankle too. Now I'm stuck here until I get better.'

'Oh, you poor thing!' the girl crooned. 'And here I was thinking you were off somewhere with that handsome deputy of yours,' she feigned innocence.

That was a little too close to the truth for comfort.

'Natalie!' Rose widened her eyes in warning and there was a cough from behind Alberta's newspaper.

The visitor bit her lip in apology.

'So are you ready for my news?' she hurried to change the topic. 'Wait for it... Daddy has convinced Madam Kiroy to let you see Lisa!'

The invalid squealed and flung her arms around Natalie's neck, nearly strangling her.

'I can't believe it! How? When?'

Natalie was delighted her news had hit the mark.

'You know Daddy – he always finds a way to get what he wants. He suggested we host a little morning tea to officially welcome you and Lisa back to town. We were going to hold it at the ranch, but I thought maybe we could do it at the hotel instead, seeing as you and the sheriff are both staying here? Do you like the idea?'

'I love it,' Rose squeezed the other girl's hand. 'Please tell him thank you from me. I honestly can't believe he got the old cow to break.'

'Rosemarie!' Sheriff Peterson lowered her newspaper to glare at the girl. 'Her name is Madam Kiroy,' she reprimanded.

Rose met the older woman's gaze.

'I can't believe he got the old cow, Madam Kiroy, to break,' she corrected herself, setting Natalie off into a fit of giggles.

Alberta narrowed her eyes at her daughter then raised the newspaper to hide a smirk. She didn't like the governess much either, but clearly the girls didn't need any further encouragement from her.

'So when is it going to happen?' Rose returned her full attention to Natalie. 'Tell me all.'

'I was thinking the day after tomorrow. I'm sure Mr Ivara will be glad to reserve us a private table. It will just be you, me and Lisa, plus Sheriff Peterson if she wants to come. Oh, and Daddy thought he might invite one of his colleagues along too – you know Mr O'Hara, don't you? The one that's lodging with Reverend Karp at the moment?'

The expression on Rose's face darkened.

'We've met,' she muttered. 'I know the man has been through a lot in his life, but he is seriously unpleasant.'

Natalie looked at her friend curiously.

'So you know what he did then?'

'Sorry – what?' the girl in the bed frowned. 'I know what happened to his family if that's what you mean?'

There was a gleam in Natalie's eye and her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper.

'That's only half the story. Daddy only agreed to employ Mr O'Hara as a favour to an old friend. He's _trouble_. Last year he hunted down one of the group who killed his parents and burned down the man's house out of revenge. He would have gone to jail for arson and attempted murder except Daddy offered to give Mr O'Hara a job and keep an eye on him – our family is on good terms with all the judges on the west coast, you know.'

Rose took a sharp intake of breath. It was obvious Christian O'Hara had his issues but this was far worse than she could have imagined. A memory came to mind of Christian fiddling with a match while she was speaking with him at the reverend's house, and the habit seemed so much more sinister now she knew what the man was truly capable of.

'It's a shame really,' Natalie added. 'He's such a good-looking specimen – in that dark and stormy way of his. If his parents hadn't gone and gotten themselves killed he would have been a real catch.'

The words hit Rose like a ton of bricks. She might not approve of Christian but she would never make light of his suffering. It was moments like this when she realised she could never really be friends with Natalie Dashley. The girl was easy enough to talk to, but at times she could be so shallow she came across as insensitive and heartless.

'I'm feeling a bit tired Natalie,' Rose lied, stifling a yawn.

'Oh – don't let me keep you up, Rosy,' the visitor stood and bustled to the door.

'I'll come back tomorrow and bring something to help you pass the time. See you then, darling!' she breezed through the door, leaving the two invalids alone together once more.

 _Rosy. Ugh._ Rose shuddered.

Alberta rested the newspaper on her lap.

'Girls like that remind me how lucky I was to get you, kid,' she shook her head in mild disgust.

'I suppose you're not so bad either, old timer,' her foster daughter replied with a grimace.

It was a truce for now.

Rose spent the rest of the afternoon reading a book from the selection that Mr Ivara had supplied for her, and chatting occasionally to Alberta. She would have liked a change of scenery but she was genuinely tired from her late-night excursion with Deputy Belikov, and as soon as the sun went down she fell into a deep, fitful sleep.

The moment Rose closed her eyes, the Russian cowboy was there in her dreams – just the one dream, actually, which repeated over and over. It always started with Dimitri riding away from her without a word, and she would give chase until they arrived back at Cottonwood Creek Ranch. Christian O'Hara would be standing there watching as flames greedily licked at the wooden walls of the homestead with Lisa trapped inside, screaming for help. Sometimes Dimitri would leap from his horse and tackle Mr O'Hara to the ground or shoot him point blank with his pistol. Sometimes he would be trapped in the building with Lisa too, calling for Rose to save them. And sometimes he just kept to his saddle and looked at her. 'Sorry Roza,' he'd say, and turn his back on her as Lisa perished in the flames.

* * *

Rose felt exhausted when she awoke the next day and, to add insult to injury, Natalie turned up nice and early brandishing a bag containing the ingredients for a fun morning of needlework. Rose declined to participate in the activity, claiming her hands were still too sore from her cactus incident (they were actually feeling much better), and the captain of the sunshine brigade spent the next three hours regaling Rose with stories of what had happened in her absence, her tongue moving as fast as her needle. It was only when the visitor stood to make her farewells that she slapped a hand to her forehead.

'Silly me! I nearly forgot. Here. A note from Lisa!'

Rose snatched it greedily.

'Thanks Natalie!' she smiled, praying to God the girl would leave at once.

Fortunately, her wish was granted and moments later she was plonked on her bed, the letter open in her hands.

 _It was so good to see you on Monday night. I admit I had a little panic when I woke up and found you gone in the middle of the night, but I figured you were out investigating with D.L.B. Any luck? The lights were back last night – not sure if you saw them when you were here. Did Natalie tell you Victor has arranged a special morning tea for us at the hotel tomorrow? Madam Kiroy was going to come but she's got a bad head cold so we will actually have a chance to talk. I can't wait to see you. L._

 _P.S. Something amazing happened this morning but I have to tell you about it in person. It might be about somebody who might be staying next door and might be a complete dreamboat. Maybe. Hehe._

 _D.L.B?_ Rose pondered, then rolled her eyes when she remembered the ridiculous name Lisa had invented for the deputy. The reminder about tomorrow's party gave her a momentary thrill, but the postscript that followed put her in a right foul mood.

Gee. Who could that be about, I wonder? she thought sarcastically, and her irritation only continued to increase throughout the day until Alberta finally got sick of all the huffing and booted her out into the saloon.

'I told Adrian Ivara to keep an eye on you, so don't try any funny stuff, missy,' the sheriff warned.

Rose wasn't sure what _funny stuff_ technically entailed so she figured she was pretty safe to do as she pleased. She was skulking towards the bar, sniffing out trouble, when a familiar figure at one of the tables motioned for her to join him.

'So did you miss me while you were gone, Rosie Posie?' Mason asked playfully.

'You wish,' she shot back, 'and if you call me that name again I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life,' she made a fist and shook it in his face.

The red-haired cowboy clutched a hand to his heart, as if it had been broken, and they both burst out laughing.

The friends chatted for a while, but Rose soon found that the more she talked to Mason, the more she wished it was Dimitri sitting opposite her at the table. The deputy wasn't as entertaining, perhaps, but when he did speak it was because he had something to say, and she couldn't help but hang on each deliciously accented word.

'Cat got your tongue, Hathaway?' Mason's voice brought her back to the present.

'Sorry Mace – just thinking about... something.'

The young man studied his companion carefully.

'Wait a second. I know that look! That's the same cow-eyes face you always used to pull when you were sweet on somebody. Who's the lucky man this time, Rose?'

'Nobody,' she glared at him.

'Did some boy from town tell you he missed you while you were gone?' he pushed.

Rose scoffed.

'The boys from town are yokels... minus yourself, of course, Mace,' she added quickly.

'Hmm… so it's someone from out of town then...,' he mused. 'Did you meet someone while you were away?'

That genuinely annoyed her.

'Absolutely not! I was protecting Lisa - there was no time for that kind of thing.'

At that moment, the saloon doors swung open and who should walk in but a scowling Christian O'Hara. Mason looked him up and down then slid his eyes back to Rose in question.

'You must be joking,' she nearly yacked up her lunch, but was distracted by a movement at her elbow.

'Hello, little lady. So you've made it out of bed at last. Is there anything I can get for you?' Adrian beamed, ignoring the strapping young lad beside her.

A wicked thought crossed Rose's mind. If Mason wanted to play guessing games then it couldn't hurt to throw him a red herring.

'Why yes, Mr Ivara,' she replied prettily. 'A glass of lemonade would be just fine, thank you.'

It was shameless, but she even batted her eyelids for extra effect.

'Consider it done!' her host moved with uncharacteristic speed to heed her request, and Rose turned to Mason with an innocent expression.

'Would you like a lemonade too? Mr Ivara squeezes it fresh for me if I ask for it,' her lips formed a sweet smile, and the cowboy narrowed his eyes.

'I think I'll stick with my beer, thanks all the same,' he muttered.

By the time Rose's drink arrived, Mason had finished his glass and he made a move to leave.

'Please don't go on my account,' Adrian urged him, setting the lemonade down in front of his quarry.

The cowboy took a step closer to the mussy-haired gentleman, puffing his chest out as he made a big show of adjusting his jacket. 'I wouldn't dream of it,' he replied, a challenge in his voice.

It had been eleven years since Mason Ashford had asked his best friend to marry him, and two years since he'd worked up the nerve to ask her to be his sweetheart. She'd refused both times, of course, but the man never quite gave up hope that one day Rose would see him as more than just a friend. Now that the charming Mr Ivara appeared to be sinking his hooks in, this might be the last chance Mason would ever have of convincing Rose that he was the man for her. It was time to make his move.

Meanwhile, Rose took a sip of the lemonade and sighed in pleasure, blissfully unaware of the new trouble she had caused.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So was that complication what you expected? Predictions about where Dimitri has been sent?**_

 _ **I don't know who I feel most sorry for – Rose for having everyone after her while the one man she wants by her side is far away, Mason for believing that Rose is interested in Adrian, or Adrian for thinking his seduction plan is beginning to work. (If you're an Adrian fan, we'll find out more about his motivations in the next chapter – he's not a complete ass)**_

 _ **Finally, a message for readers who speak/read English as a second/third language - you are incredible and I am in awe of your linguistic superpowers :-) I really value everyone's feedback - so feel free to review/PM in your most comfortable language & I can have fun using Google Translate! (Note: If your most comfortable language is some form of ancient Elvish, Dothraki or Klingon we may have a problem, but I'll do my best!)**_


	12. Soiled Doves

**_Slightly naughty things may happen._**

* * *

 **12\. Soiled Doves**

Deputy Belikov was in his own world of trouble.

After nearly a full day's ride, Dimitri arrived at his destination late in the afternoon. Argenta was a similar sized settlement to Saint's Town – with all the basic amenities – and it didn't take the deputy long to find the particular parlour house he was looking for. He doubled back to tether his horse outside the saloon then crossed the street with a grimace.

Of all the missions Alberta could have sent him on, this was possibly the worst. He would have preferred robbers, murderers or escaped criminals – anything but this. Trying to banish all thoughts of Rose Hathaway from his mind, he tightened his lips and approached the front door of the local bordello.

The brothel's main parlour was not especially large but it was lavishly decorated; a liquor cabinet and serving counter off to one side, comfortable chairs lining the walls, rich carpets underfoot, and heavy curtains draped from the windows and doorways. There was even a piano in one corner. The whole place appeared clean and proper, and would have been entirely respectable except for the six or seven soiled doves lounged about the room in nothing but their underwear – a few engaged in flirtatious conversations with the gentlemen guests who were very much at their ease.

The deputy removed his hat and glanced around, not knowing where to look.

'What do we have here, girls?' a busty woman approached him as he entered, practically naked in a corset, black stockings and pretty, knee-length bloomers.

She came right up to him like she owned the place and the other girls hung back to see how the encounter would play out.

'Hmm... A nice, _big_ man,' she walked around the deputy slowly, inspecting him like he was a piece of meat.

'Do you like big girls, mister?' the dove stepped close enough that her ample bosom grazed his sleeve, 'or do you like them small and sweet?' she suggested when she got no reaction, drawing his attention to a beautiful waif with golden skin and long, dark hair who was watching him from the other side of the room.

'Whatever you fancy I'm sure we can accommodate your tastes.'

Dimitri coughed, averting his eyes.

'You misunderstand. I'm not here to partake of your services, ma'am. I'm a deputy sheriff.'

That piqued her interest.

'Ooh! A lawman. We don't mind a bit of brass around here, sweetheart. So long as you're a man where it counts,' she groped at the front of his trousers and her eyes bulged.

'You come upstairs with me, deputy, and I'll make sure you leave here a _very_ happy man. The name's Alice, by the way,' she breathed close to his ear, her fingers creeping teasingly along his arm.

The man shrugged his arm away, never breaking his expressionless mask.

'Sheriff Peterson informed me you've been having trouble with a customer. I'm here to sort out the problem,' he explained evenly.

Alice looked put out.

'You'll want to talk to Aunt Rhonda then,' her top lip pulled up with a hint of disdain. 'That's her over there.'

Following Alice's gaze, Dimitri made his way across to the woman who was seated on a high-backed chair a short distance away from the wet-bar.

'Aunt' Rhonda – the brothel madam – was a tall, refined-looking woman in her forties who would have once been a great beauty. Her dark hair was piled high, and the neckline of her wine-coloured dress plunged low, her décolletage barely concealed by a sheer layer of gauze that extended up to her throat. In addition to her fine clothing, the madam sported a delicate lace shawl and a pair of gold earrings that bobbed enticingly as she turned her head to watch the deputy approach.

Dimitri appraised her carefully as he drew nearer, noting that the woman's hair was not black as he'd first suspected, but a deep shade of auburn.

'Good afternoon, ma'am. My name is…,' he began, but Rhonda held up a jewelled finger.

'I know who you are, lawman. Hold out your hand,' she commanded, her gaze haughty and mysterious.

The deputy frowned.

'I'm only here because Sheriff Peterson said you have some business that needs attending to. Nothing more.'

The woman eyed him steadily.

'Hold out your hand or I will have no business with you, and then what will you tell the sheriff when you return home?'

Dimitri's jaw tensed.

'Only if you tell me why it's so important to you,' he demanded, flexing his fingers by his sides. He'd already been poked and prodded by Alice, and he didn't plan on getting the same treatment from this woman too.

Rhonda sighed.

'I've foreseen that I will be killed by a dark-haired man, and I want to make sure it's not you,' she explained, reaching out and taking his hand before he could protest further.

'Ahh… Not surprising,' she murmured to herself, closing her eyes as if she were reading his soul. 'You're a killer, certainly, but not the one who's coming for me.'

Thinking she was finished, Dimitri tried to pull away, but the clairvoyant gripped his hand like a vice.

'Wait. I'm getting a message,' her eyebrows drew together tightly. 'The spirits say that you would do well to heed this warning… _Pins and needles, needles and pins. Death awaits the one who hesitates_.'

Rhonda opened her eyes and released the deputy's hand as if nothing had happened.

'What on earth is that supposed to mean?' he asked, more irritated than amazed.

His grandmother Yeva had been trying to scare him his whole life with her morbid predictions – he didn't need anybody else divulging cryptic messages from the other side.

'You'll find out when the time is right,' the woman replied dismissively, 'but, enough talk of fate and fortune. We have business to discuss,' she waved her drink in the air as an invitation for him to sit in the chair beside her.

'What has Alberta told you, exactly?'

Dimitri opted to stand, placing his hat on the chair and folding his arms.

'Sheriff Peterson said there's been a man bothering your daughter. Does she live here? Upstairs perhaps, or with relatives in town?'

Rhonda smirked.

'She works here like the rest of us, sweetie. We like to think of it as a family business. That's my girl there. Ambrosia.'

The deputy let himself snatch a glimpse at the pretty little redhead who was currently draped over the lap of a man at least twice her age.

'She seems very young,' he remarked uneasily, his eyes sliding across to another girl half-reclined on a chaise lounge, her modesty only protected by thin cotton undergarments and a mane of dark hair that tumbled over her shoulders.

'Do you think it's entirely appropriate she's already working here?'

This time Rhonda laughed.

'Appropriate is not a word we hear too often in this neck of the woods, deputy. But you stick to your principals. I'm sure they'll get you far. Now, unless you're planning to pay like the rest of the men here, get your eyes off my pretty dove and tell me what you propose to do about our little problem.'

Dimitri snapped his attention back to the older woman. He didn't realise he'd been staring. He'd only been looking at the girl's hair. It was dark and glossy with a natural curl. Rose had hair that colour, but he'd only ever seen it pinned up. He wondered what it would look like splayed out around her face. The man blinked the image away hastily, anxious to suppress the unexpected swelling in his trousers.

'I apologise,' he cleared his throat, returning to the matter at hand.

'So tell me exactly what has happened to cause you alarm. Has the man harmed Ambrosia? Threatened to harm her?'

'No,' Rhonda took a sip of her drink, looking at him over the rim of the glass.

'Not yet, at least.'

Dimitri's brow wrinkled.

'He doesn't pay?'

'No. He pays alright,' she lowered the glass again, resting it on the small lamp-table next to her chair.

'Then what _is_ the problem?' the deputy's patience was wearing thin.

He wanted to sort this mess out and be gone from this place as soon as possible. He'd noticed out of the corner of his eye that the Rose-girl had shifted across to the piano and was now leaning over it as she joined in to sing a bawdy tune about four young maidens in an alehouse. It was a mental image he couldn't afford to dwell on, given how over-active his imagination had become since those stolen moments with his charge in the treehouse fort at the Draymore ranch, and their midnight tryst by his campfire.

The expression on Rhonda's face darkened.

'He's obsessed,' she confided. 'Won't leave Ambrosia alone. For the last few days he's turned up drunk and disorderly, and he turns angry when my girl refuses to see him. In my opinion, it's only a matter of time before he hurts somebody.'

Dimitri narrowed his eyes slightly and lowered himself into the chair beside her, resting his hat on the table between them.

'Start from the beginning,' he suggested quietly. 'I'll need to know the whole story if I'm going up against a man with a violent temper and liquor in his belly – people like that can be unpredictable and I'm not fond of surprises.'

* * *

The madam picked up her drink and looked into its depths. 'Several months back, I took some of my little doves out for a wagon ride to take care of the miners who are still trying their luck on the goldfields. On the way home we ran into some trouble with one of our horses and a passer-by stopped to help. He got talking to the girls while he was tending to the beast and then we each went our separate ways. I thought that was the end of it till he showed up here, asking for Ambrosia.'

'Did you let him in to see her?'

'Of course. Got his name down in the ledger here.'

She rose to retrieve a book from a drawer behind the counter and flipped through the pages, running her finger down the list of names to point out the signature _Marshall de Silva_.

'He looked a bit rough from the road, but he certainly behaved in a gentlemanly manner and he didn't baulk when I told him the fee for Ambrosia's particular services.'

Of all the women in the trade, red haired girls and Indians fetched the highest price.

'And the first visit was without incident?' Dimitri enquired, as the madam returned to sit beside him.

Rhonda gave a hint of a smile.

'He didn't even touch her. Just sat on the edge of the bed and asked her to talk.'

The deputy allowed himself a smirk.

'Sounds like an expensive conversation.'

'Not _all_ men are after the same thing when they come through our doors, deputy,' she reproved, before continuing on with her account.

'Marshall came back every week after that. He would only see Ambrosia and he only paid to talk, except last week something happened that changed things. He'd normally visit us on a Saturday but he stayed in town overnight and turned up here again early Sunday evening. Ambrosia was booked in to see another customer, but Mr de Silva offered to pay twice the price so I made arrangements for him to see her. Only things didn't go so well.'

'How so?' Dimitri's voice was apprehensive.

'I heard raised voices and he left after only ten minutes. Stormed out you might say.'

'But he came back…,' the deputy prompted.

She nodded.

'A few hours later. He smelt of liquor and insisted on seeing Ambrosia right away but I told him no. I could see he wasn't himself and it's against my policy to admit a man when he is too drunk to remember his manners. Marshall didn't like that. He pushed right past me and barged in while my girl was with another customer - threw the man out and started ranting about some red-haired woman called Sonya. Ambrosia screamed at him to leave her alone, and my servant boy enlisted the help of two gentlemen to toss the troublemaker out on the street. The next morning he was back - banging on the front door and making a ruckus. When I went downstairs to move him on he still stank of whiskey. Told me he wouldn't leave town until he'd seen Ambrosia, whether she wanted him or not. That's when I sent word to Alberta.'

Deputy Belikov nodded, taking it all in.

'Just one more thing... Why Alberta? Don't you have your own lawman here?'

Rhonda scoffed.

'Sheriff Alto and I used to have an understanding. I paid his bribes and he'd make sure the do-gooders left me and my girls alone. When he decided to ask for a fatter cut of the takings, I decided to tell a few of the local gossips about the size of his manhood. We haven't been on speaking terms since.'

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

'I'd hate to be the man to cross you,' he almost smiled.

'I wouldn't recommend it,' the madam eyed him with a smirk, then lowered her voice, forcing him to lean closer to hear what she was saying.

'You know... I still see selected customers by appointment – just the ones who please me,' her hand stretched out to stroke Dimitri's cheek. 'I might have an opening in my schedule if that would interest you?'

The deputy jumped to his feet at once and glared down at the woman, angry he had allowed himself to become too comfortable in a place such as this. He opened his mouth to refuse but a commotion on the other side of the room drew his attention away.

'Out of my way,' a voice commanded roughly, and there was a small shriek from one of the doves as a newcomer entered the room, slamming the door behind him.

Dimitri whipped his head around to catch sight of Ambrosia – who had joined the party at the piano – shrinking down behind the instrument to hide.

So _this_ was Mr de Silva.

* * *

The stranger at the door was well built and probably in his early thirties. He wore a modest, dark-brown jacket and trousers, the chain on his waistcoat suggesting he was a man of some means – not rich per say, but clearly not a vagrant. Although his attire was of a certain standard, his outer garments were crumpled and muddy in places, his collar marked with sweat and his necktie undone. From what could be seen of his face – half hidden by the hat that was pushed down over his eyes – the man had a strong jaw, covered in bristly overgrowth that was out of keeping with his well maintained moustache. If Dimitri were to hazard a guess he'd say this was a wealthy man who'd fallen on hard times.

Marshall de Silva scanned the room briefly then, not seeing who he had come for, bypassed the other girls and their customers without a second glance. The smell of alcohol became more pungent as he stalked towards the bar, his whole attention on the woman in charge.

'Where is she?' he growled at the madam, who had risen out of her chair.

Rhonda took a step towards him, lifting her chin defiantly.

'I've already told you that my daughter doesn't want to see you. Now, leave us alone or I promise you I will take action.'

By 'action' Dimitri figured she was referring to him. He adjusted his posture, keeping a casual appearance but preparing his mind and body for a fight.

Marshall wasn't going to take no for an answer.

'I'm tired of waiting,' he hissed, pulling a gun from his belt and training it at the woman's chest. 'You _will_ let me see the girl. Now.'

There was a flash of movement off to one side.

'Didn't your mamma teach you it's a sin to speak rudely to a lady?' Dimitri murmured, the muzzle of his pistol pressed firmly against the base of the man's skull. 'I don't know who you are exactly or what you want with the girl, but you're not going to get it today, I promise you that.'

The man froze then slowly turned his head until the deputy's gun was just below his ear.

'Go ahead and shoot me if you want to, or get the hell out of here. I've got business with Ambrosia,' he spat bravely, though his words were slightly slurred from the liquor.

Rhonda telegraphed a meaningful look towards Dimitri, urging him to act, but the deputy hesitated, squinting at the shadowy profile of Marshall's jaw.

In a flash, his gun whipped up and flicked the man's hat clear off his head, his own eyes widening in recognition and surprise.

'Micky?'

'You know this man?' Rhonda spluttered, still wary of the fact there was a gun pointed at two of her greatest assets.

The deputy dropped his pistol to rest between his target's shoulder blades.

'This man is no _Marshall_ ,' he explained with a deep frown. 'He's a sheriff. Sheriff Micky Tanner, of Silver Springs. I did a job for him a while back when I was a bounty hunter. What the hell are you playing at, man?'

Micky looked confused. He'd been so focused on Rhonda that he barely noticed there was another person close by, nonetheless an armed Russian giant. His expression shifted between anger and panic, then something inside him broke and he lowered his gun, allowing Dimitri to pluck it from his fingers and raising his hands in surrender.

'I wasn't going to hurt her, I swear,' Sheriff Tanner blurted out. 'I only wanted to see Ambrosia.'

'I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Micky,' Dimitri kept an edge of warning to his voice in case the man should resort to using his fists.

'How about I take you somewhere to sober up and we can talk about this in the morning?'

The sheriff narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'I'm not leaving town till I see her,' he persisted.

'When you're all cleaned up and back to your normal self I'll see what I can do,' Dimitri assured him, ignoring the insistent shake of Rhonda's head. There was no point antagonising the man in this state. It was best to give him the impression he'd won and deal with the details later.

'Now let's get you someplace more comfortable,' the deputy suggested, grabbing his hat from the table and leading Micky Tanner from the room.

Two cold buckets of water, twelve hours of sleep and a greasy hotel breakfast later, Sheriff Tanner was finally in a condition to talk.

'I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Dimitri,' he rested his elbows on the table next to their empty plates and rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

It was so late in the morning the lunch time crowd were already beginning to arrive.

'Some things have happened since I saw you last. Things I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.'

Deputy Belikov studied his companion's troubled face. He didn't know Micky Tanner well enough to consider him a friend, but the few times they'd met, the sheriff seemed to be a pleasant man - not given to drunkenness or violence. He must have suffered a great trauma to let himself become so out of control.

'I'm very sorry to hear that, sheriff, but I have to be frank… the way you're behaving can't continue. Whatever gripe you have with Ambrosia has to stop. She may be a working girl, but that doesn't give you the right to push yourself on her.'

'I would never do such a thing,' he professed adamantly. 'I never touched her once. Never plan to. It's not like that.'

'Then what is it like? You need to explain to me what's going on,' Dimitri's voice was firm. 'What do you want with the bordello girl, and who is this _Sonya_ you've been asking about?'

Micky reached into his jacket pocket and slid a photograph across the table for Dimitri to see.

'This is Sonya,' he stated, not trusting himself to say more.

Dimitri glanced down at the photograph then back to the sheriff in disbelief. The girl in the picture looked nearly identical to Ambrosia, only she would have been at least five years older and had a dusting of freckles over her nose.

'And Sonya is…' he prompted.

' _Was.._.,' Micky answered tightly.

'...Sonya _was_ my fiancée. Until she killed herself one year ago today. Only now I don't think she committed suicide. I think she was murdered, and Ambrosia knows who did it.'

The deputy took a deep breath to calm his racing thoughts.

'Sonya who?' he asked carefully, but he suspected he already knew the answer.

'Sonya Karp.'

* * *

Thirty miles away, Rose was also seated at a hotel table, sipping from her second glass of lemonade. With Mason gone, Adrian Ivara had taken the liberty of joining his young guest for a drink, and the pair had been engaged in light conversation for nearly an hour.

The hotel owner had initially noticed Rose Hathaway for her good looks (and, if he was honest, because she seemed enamoured with Deputy Belikov, which made the chase that much more exciting).

What Adrian _hadn't_ expected to discover, however, was that the young woman was deserving of his attention in every way. She was like a mulled wine at Christmas; sweet and spicy, warm and bright, and the cause of much merriment. The slightly guarded attitude she'd shown at the start of their conversation gradually slipped away, and by the time Rose had polished off a large slice of mock apple pie she was in fine form.

'So what is that accent anyway?' the girl asked her host, a playful glint in her eye. 'I can't say I'm an expert on European languages, but you sound like a vampire to me.'

Adrian smiled broadly, revealing a row of perfect teeth – surprising, considering the number of cigars he went through in a day.

'While the prospect of sinking my teeth into you is a pleasant one, I'm afraid I must disappoint you on that count, Miss Hathaway. My family comes from a beautiful city on the border between Hungary and Rumânia. I can't seem to kick the accent, but it's a hit with the ladies so I'm in no rush to change it.'

The man waggled his eyebrows and Rose rolled her eyes in return. Mr Ivara was pushing the boundaries of propriety with nearly every word he uttered, but he did it in such a comical manner she didn't feel threatened. He was like this with everybody. It was just a bit of harmless fun.

'So that explains where you're from, but what on earth brought you to a town like this?' she quizzed. 'I'm surprised the local yokels haven't kicked you out, with your fancy clothes and highfalutin ways.'

Adrian smirked, taking a delicate sip of his cocktail.

'Some were a bit suspicious at first, but they warmed to me quick enough when they realised I could hold my liquor. That Drosman kid from the general store challenged me to a drinking contest the first night I was passing through. Suffice it to say, he ended up under the table, and I now own the saloon.'

Rose chuckled.

'But to answer your question,' Adrian continued, 'I couldn't stand living with my parents a moment longer, so I left home and travelled around until I found somewhere that suited me better.'

Mr Ivara's carefree demeanour cooled a little, and he took another mouthful from his glass. Just the thought of that sanctimonious bastard he called _Father_ made him want to drink until he was numb.

'What's wrong with your parents?' Rose asked curiously.

She'd often longed to be part of a proper family – it seemed strange for somebody to wish theirs away.

'Mother isn't that bad, I guess,' he conceded, 'but my father is a man with big dreams and high expectations. I knew I couldn't live up to his standards so I decided to take control of my own fate. On my twenty-first birthday I withdrew a sizeable portion of my inheritance and bought this saloon – partly to show Father I could succeed at things my way. Partly because I knew it would annoy the hell out of him.'

'Well, that's a mature attitude,' Rose tried to jest with him.

'Snark at me, if you will. I'm twenty-two now and clearly far more mature than you are,' Adrian retorted, smoothing out his neat moustache as if to prove his manliness.

If Rose possessed the ability to raise an eyebrow she would have done so now.

'How could you possibly imply that I'm immature? You've barely known me a week.'

An evil thought popped into Adrian's head.

'I saw you practically swoon when the deputy lifted you down off his horse yesterday morning. Do I sniff a childish little crush?' he teased.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Ivara,' she frowned in embarrassment.

His cheeky smirk widened.

'Then I suppose it won't bother you to know where Deputy Belikov is right now?'

'Where is he?' Rose asked, a little too quickly.

There were benefits to owning the only hotel in town. Rhonda's messenger boy had breakfasted at the saloon yesterday and wasn't shy about the purpose of his visit. Adrian briefly considered lying to save the girl her blushes, but the chance of making a little mischief was just too good to pass up.

'Let's just say if he's not back before sundown the deputy is probably getting more satisfaction out of his job than necessary,' he said with a wink.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Rose demanded, her anxiety rising.

A little voice in Adrian's head told him this was his chance to back down, but he was enjoying the pretty flush that was spreading across the girl's cheeks, and the sherry cobbler was clouding his judgement. The man leaned forward to whisper something in his companion's ear.

'How dare you!' Rose whispered coarsely, glancing around to make sure nobody at the nearby tables had heard what Adrian said.

'He's not like that. He would never…'

The young woman pushed her chair back in anger and glared down at him.

'I'll be returning to my room now. Maybe you should keep rumours like that to yourself in future,' and she stormed off, as much as one could storm with a sprained ankle.

The anger and distress on Rose's face instantly filled Adrian with shame.

He hadn't meant to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He'd just meant it as a bit of a joke. For the first time in his life, perhaps, Adrian Ivara felt the uncomfortable sting of remorse. He'd offended plenty of women before, but never one he wanted to impress as much as Rose Hathaway. He had to find a way to make it up to her. He vowed to watch his tongue in future. Try not to goad the Russian oaf too much. He'd be a better person. Whatever it took to make Rose see he was worthy of her.

And he'd start by buying her a present.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _SO… what did you think of Dimitri in the brothel? Explaining that to Rose is going to be awkward as hell! On that note, my facts on Wild West bordellos are based on research – redheads really did get paid more, and the madam got to have her pick of the clientele… Who wouldn't offer Dimitri a place on their schedule?! Anybody seen Penny Dreadful? I started watching that this week & can't stop thinking how similar Josh Hartnett looks to Danila/Dimitri in certain scenes. Yum!_**

 ** _Did you like the inclusion of 'Ambrose' & his aunty Rhonda the fortune teller? Pretty obvious place to insert blood whores into the story. I had to make Ambrosia a redhead to go with the plot - sorry for breaking canon there. Any guesses on what the prediction might mean?_**

 ** _Adrian – I think a few of you have been concerned that I've written Adrian OOC, but hopefully now you see where I'm going with him. When Rose met Adrian in Frostbite he was a bit of a womanising jerk, but he gradually revealed his deeper side as they got to know one another. My Adrian will be on the mend now he's had the epiphany that Rose is truly worthy of his attention. (Also should remind those of you who don't know, I haven't read the whole Bloodlines series, so my impressions of Adrian are based how he was portrayed in VA, not the gushy Sydney side of him I've heard about.)_**

 ** _Next chapter we'll learn about more of Micky/Sonya's story (it might seem like I went off the reservation for a bit there, but I do have a plan) and Romitri should reunite at the end as well. Eek. I'm getting nervous and excited. The love charm scene is coming up soon folks!_**

 ** _I look forward to your reviews and predictions! :-)_**


	13. Fate and Fortune

_**I have been struck in the face by the pillow of divine inspiration.**_

 _ **You have GOT to tell me what you think!**_

* * *

 **13\. Fate and Fortune**

Rose refused her dinner that night, and Alberta nearly called for the doctor, worried something was dreadfully wrong.

'I'm fine. Just leave me alone,' the teenager snapped, rolling over in bed and ignoring her roommate until it was time to attend Lisa's homecoming celebration at eleven the next morning.

It was a strange group who gathered around the table in the saloon.

Usually the life of any party, Rose sat quietly between Lisa and Natalie and refrained from taking part in their polite conversation. She was busy enough fretting about the little looks that were passing between her best friend and Christian O'Hara across the table, as well as the unknown fate of Deputy Belikov. At the other end of the table, Victor Dashley spent most of the meal telling Alberta about the progress he was making on his plans for the telegraph line, drawing Mr O'Hara into the conversation whenever he was able, and Adrian Ivara stopped by every now and then to make sure everybody was plied with drinks – whiskey for Christian, brandy for Victor, gin and tonic for Alberta, and glasses of lemonade for the young ladies.

When it looked like the party was winding down, Adrian approached the table and _ting_ ed his martini glass.

'Before you all go, I have an announcement to make,' he eyed each of his guests warmly.

'Over the past five months, Sheriff Peterson and Mr Dashley have both made me feel very welcome here in Saint's Town. I would like to extend that welcome on to you, Miss Hathaway and you, Miss Draymore,' he nodded to the two girls. 'The whole town is a happier place now you have returned, and I would like to celebrate by presenting you each with a gift.'

He passed a small box to Lisa first, who opened it with interest.

'It's a set of watercolours, Miss Draymore,' Adrian explained for the benefit of the others at the table. 'I was saddened to hear that Madam Kiroy has allowed your studies in the finer arts to fall by the wayside. Hopefully these supplies will get you started again. I have an interest in drawing and painting myself, if you should be in need of a tutor? That goes for all of you, in fact,' he added, glancing to Rose and Natalie.

'You are too generous,' Lisa smiled gratefully.

She used to enjoy her art lessons with Miss Karp and had kept a nature journal since she was a young girl. This was just the distraction she needed from the anxiety that crept up on her too often these days.

'And for the other little lady,' Adrian walked around to Rose and handed her a velvet bag.

'Be careful. It's fragile,' he cautioned.

Rose was still seething over the disparaging remarks Mr Ivara had made about Deputy Belikov yesterday but she couldn't very well refuse the gift in front of everybody without it raising questions. Swallowing her pride, she untied the cord and drew out a small bottle with a crystal stopper in the top, containing a clear, pale liquid.

She eyed it suspiciously – knowing Adrian, it was probably some kind of alcohol.

'Otto of Roses,' Adrian breathed perfume's name like it was holy. 'I know it's a become quite common now, but classic fragrances will never go out of fashion, and seeing as it was named for you, I couldn't resist,' he finished with a charming smile.

'What excellent taste, Mr Ivara,' Natalie piped up, '…and expensive too,' she added in an undertone to Rose, her eyes sparkling with intrigue.

'It seems you've made quite an impression on our foreign friend, you naughty girl. I insist that you fill me in later.'

Rose didn't have time to come up with a reply because Adrian was already at her elbow.

'May I?' the gentleman asked, plucking the bottle from her fingers, and removing the stopper.

Before she had a chance to protest he had taken possession of her hand, flipping it over to expose her wrist.

Rose felt confused and slightly embarrassed. The gift felt far too personal and she wasn't entirely comfortable with him touching her so casually, but maybe she was overreacting. Alberta was right there – surely she would stop him if she thought it was inappropriate? But the sheriff didn't move a muscle. She just sat at the far end of the table and watched the situation play out with a curious look in her beady eyes.

'Just a small drop will suffice,' Adrian instructed, as he applied a dab of perfume just under the cuff of her sleeve.

'Aah… beautiful!' he proclaimed, dropping his nose to her wrist and inhaling deeply. 'It suits you perfectly, Miss Hathaway.'

The girl watched him quietly, a small crease between her brows. What was Adrian up to?

Only yesterday he'd been a carefree dandy, entertaining her with joking banter and stories of his exploits (that is, before he went and ruined their conversation with his stupid, malicious gossip). But now he was gazing down at her, his face soft, intense and expectant. She knew that look. That was exactly the way Mason had looked when he asked her to be his sweetheart. Was it possible Mr Ivara could have feelings for her too? She assumed he was only paying attention to her because she was female and in close range, but if it was more than that?... Rose's eyes glazed over in thought. They did get on easily, she supposed, and he made her laugh – that was important. And he was attractive, of course, but in a different way to Deputy Belikov.

Her heartbeat faltered, then began to race. The deputy. Where was he? Why wasn't he back yet? Her expression became pained as she thought of what Adrian had implied yesterday. Surely it wasn't true. But why shouldn't it be? Damn. Damn. Damn. Why did everything have to get so complicated?

'Ooh. Can I try some, Rose?' Natalie asked brightly, breaking her from the awkward trance.

'Huh? Oh. Yes. Be my guest. Have as much as you like,' she nodded, avoiding those emerald-green eyes as she pushed back her chair.

'Excuse me, all. I'll be back in a moment. Lis, do you mind coming with me?'

Her friend stood at once and the girls exited together in the direction of Rose's room.

* * *

'What was that?' Lisa hissed as soon as the bedroom door closed behind them.

'I have no idea,' Rose looked glum, wandering over to sit in a heap on the edge of her bed. 'Totally unexpected.'

Lisa followed to sit on the bed beside her, twisting around so they were facing one another.

'You don't look very happy about Mr Ivara's attentions, Rose.' Lisa watched her friend closely.

'In fact, you've seemed a bit off all day. What's going on?' she cocked her head to one side, inviting her friend to respond.

Rose hesitated.

'Can you keep a secret?'

'Of course. You know you can tell me anything. Has Mr Ivara done something to upset you?'

'It's not about him,' Rose shook her head in irritation, her frown deepening. 'I'm worried about Deputy Belikov.'

'Deputy Lover Boy,' Lisa raised her eyebrows suggestively, hoping to lift Rose's mood.

'Shut up, Lis. I'm being serious. He's been gone since Tuesday morning. I heard he was…' She couldn't bring herself to tell the whole truth. '…I heard he was doing a job for Alberta less than a day's ride away. It's Thursday afternoon – he should be back by now. What if something's happened?'

Lisa's expression softened.

'Don't be silly. Of course nothing's happened,' she put her arm around her friend, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze.

'You know how the deputy is. He's strong and determined. He found us and brought us back, didn't he? Whatever Alberta's sent him to do, I'm sure he's perfectly fine. The man eats scorpions, for crying out loud. I bet he's on his way back here right now and you're worrying for nothing.'

Rose gave a poor attempt at a smile.

'I suppose you're right,' she conceded. 'I just don't want…,' her eyes dropped to her lap.

'It's okay,' Lisa assured her. 'I get it. You care for him.'

There was a brief silence before Rose looked up again, her face drawn and desperate.

'No, Lis,' she whispered roughly, her eyes welling with tears. 'It's more than that. I think I love him.'

She covered her face with her hands to hide a pair of traitorous tears that suddenly spilt down her cheeks.

'What if something went wrong? What if he doesn't come back?' her throat constricted and she choked on the last words, willing herself not to cry.

'Oh, Rose,' the blonde girl leant in and held her close – glad of the chance to be the one supporting Rose for a change, not the other way around.

After a minute or two they pulled apart.

'So does he return your feelings?' Lisa asked hopefully, releasing Rose from the embrace but keeping a hand on hers in reassurance.

'I think so,' she answered, but her face was uncertain. 'He calls me Roza.'

Lisa squeezed her hand.

'That's so sweet.'

Rose managed a tight smile.

'I think so too. And sometimes he looks at me like… oh, I don't know. I can't describe it.'

She could, actually, but it felt too personal to say the words aloud – even to Lisa. _Admiration. Adoration. Want._

'So what do you think is holding him back from making a declaration?' her friend asked carefully.

The other girl sighed.

'I can't be certain. Maybe he's scared someone will tell Alberta and then he'll lose his job? Maybe he thinks I'm too young and that I wouldn't take things seriously? He's what? Twenty four? Twenty five? He's already had so many responsibilities with his family, and what he's gone through moving to America and finding a job. I can't even cook a loaf of bread. What good am I to him?'

Lisa smiled softly and shook her head.

'Don't be silly, Rose. You've got a lot to offer. He's seen that already, I'm sure. Just be patient. These things take time.'

Rose took a steadying breath and managed a more genuine smile. Lisa always knew the right thing to say.

'Speaking of time, we should probably get back,' Rose sighed, standing up and pulling Lisa to her feet. 'We really need to catch up more often. We didn't even get a chance to talk about you and Whatshisface.'

'I can't imagine who you mean,' Lisa replied, blinking innocently.

They both laughed, leaning in for one more hug before returning to the others at the table.

'There you are!' Natalie exclaimed when they arrived, gathering her things to leave.

Alberta was the only one left at the table, with Victor Dashley already at the door in discussion with his burly manservant Spiridon, Adrian off serving customers behind the bar and Christian nowhere to be seen.

'You missed all the fun,' the girl prattled excitedly. 'Mr Ivara was just playing a parlour trick, reading our palms to tell us our fortune. He said I'm going to be filthy rich and famous, and Alberta is going to travel abroad! Oh, Lisa. I just remembered I need to go to the dressmaker's while we're in town. Would you mind coming with me?'

'Of course I'll come,' Lisa reached for her parasol and fan, with an apologetic look back to Rose. 'I'll see you soon?'

'Wild horses couldn't keep me away,' her friend waved the group off then moved back to sit opposite Alberta.

'What are you smirking about, old prune?' Rose frowned suspiciously.

The sheriff shook her head.

'You really are a rude pain in the neck, Rose. It's amazing that you've got men willing to give you a second glance.'

'What do you mean _men_ ,' Rose was instantly on the alert.

Obviously Alberta had read something into Adrian's extravagant gift, but who else was she referring to? Mason maybe? Surely she couldn't know about Deputy Belikov. Rose hadn't said anything, and she was certain the deputy wasn't the kind of man to discuss his personal affairs with anybody.

Alberta sighed and rose to her feet, only wincing slightly at the pressure her movement put on her injuries.

'I wash my hands of you, child. I'm off to take a walk. It's nice weather out there and I feel like I'm finally on the mend. Besides, I'll have to get moving sooner or later, or this lardy backside won't fit in the saddle when I'm finally ready to ride again.'

Rose screwed up her face in disgust.

'Thanks for sharing, Alberta.'

'Any time,' the older woman shot back.

'Now behave yourself until I get back, won't you?' she added more quietly as she passed her daughter on her way to the door, glancing meaningfully towards the man behind the bar.

The teenager rolled her eyes.

'You seriously have nothing to worry about there. Take all the time you want. I think I'll just head back to the room and read for a bit.'

Alberta nodded thoughtfully then moved away, leaving Rose alone at the table.

* * *

Rose looked around at the empty plates and glasses, her eyes falling on the bottle of perfume. She supposed she should take it with her. It would be rude to just leave it there. She reached for the bottle and was placing it back in its bag when she sensed a presence behind her.

'Did you like my gift?' Adrian asked smoothly, coming to sit on the chair beside her.

There was a hopeful look in his eye that made Rose wary.

'It was very nice, but you know you really didn't have to do that.'

'But I wanted to,' the man smiled benevolently, before a dark look flitted across his face.

'I wanted to say sorry for yesterday – what I said about the deputy. It was thoughtless and unkind to speak of such things.'

Rose was surprised. She didn't expect him to even acknowledge the incident, nevertheless apologise for it.

'It's okay,' she replied with a cautious smile. 'Let's just forget about it.'

She shifted her chair back to leave.

'Thanks for the perfume, by the way. I don't normally like things with a rose theme, but it was a lovely thought.'

'Wait,' Adrian caught her hand, preventing her from rising. 'You missed your other present.'

Rose looked confused.

'The palm reading,' he explained, and the girl eyed him nervously as he turned her hand over, placing it in his own upturned palm.

'I'm quite accurate, you know. I've only made one slight error before.'

'And what was that?' she asked, curious despite herself.

'When my cousin was expecting her fourth child I told her she was going to have a boy.'

'But it was a girl?'

'Twin girls,' Adrian pulled a silly face and rejoiced at the trickle of laughter that escaped Rose's lips.

'Alright, Miss Hathaway. Are you ready?' he held her hand delicately and assumed a brooding expression.

'This line here,' he pointed out the crease that cut through the centre of her palm, '...tells me you live for adventure, and your enthusiasm for life is infectious… And this one,' he traced the line nearest her thumb, '…this one tells me you will face your fair share of trouble but you are strong enough to overcome every obstacle.'

He paused for a moment, his eyes focusing on the line that ran below her fingers.

'Hmm... Interesting.'

'What is it?' Rose's brow wrinkled.

'This line at the top says you can't keep your emotions inside. You blurt out whatever you feel, and as a result somebody very close to you thinks you are a pain in the neck.'

It only took a second for Rose to realise that he was messing with her. She pulled her hand away to smack his arm.

'You devil! I can't believe I nearly fell for that!'

Adrian's green eyes sparkled with amusement.

'Just one more. Please.'

She thought he'd probably had enough fun for one day, but he did say please. The young lady gave him a warning look and allowed him to take her hand again.

Mr Ivara leaned closer to inspect her palm, running his finger lightly over a faint crease that ran from her middle finger to the heel of her hand.

'This is the fate line. Quite rare. Aha… It seems you are fated to meet the man of your dreams – a tall, dark and handsome stranger.'

Rose fixed him with a wearied expression and shook her head. The man couldn't be half-obvious.

'And he has an exotic accent,' Adrian added, thickening his own so she couldn't miss the insinuation.

She laughed out loud at that, but the sound died on her lips as the doors to the saloon swung open and in walked another tall, dark and handsome man. It was Dimitri.

* * *

The deputy was travel-weary and careworn, and when his eyes had adjusted to the change in light he scanned the room. A surge of jealousy and anger welled up in his chest at the sight of Rose seated so close to Mr Ivara – smiling as he cradled her hand in his. Without hesitation, Dimitri stalked across the room towards them, his face a thundercloud.

As soon as Rose saw the avenging angel advancing towards her, she pulled her hand away in panic, aware of how suspect her position must have looked. Her heart sank at the unfairness of it all and she silently cursed the pair of them – Dimitri for showing up just when he did and Adrian for goading her into his game in the first place.

Adrian didn't look as afraid as perhaps he should have. Remembering his promise to be responsible and mature for Rose, he stood up and greeted the deputy with an easy smile. 'Welcome back, deputy. How was your journey?'

Dimitri wasn't interested in small talk and his eyes shifted immediately to the girl.

'Go to your room. Now,' his voice was quiet and dangerous.

Rose gave him a wary look and followed his instructions for once, choosing to leave before she had an emotional breakdown in front of half the town.

Mr Ivara frowned at the mountain of a man who blocked his way.

'What is your problem, deputy?' he challenged, when Rose had left the room. 'You seriously need to relax and let the girl live a little.'

It was a brave move given their size difference, but Adrian refused to back down to anybody in his own hotel.

'Are you courting Miss Hathaway, sir?' the deputy demanded, ignoring his remarks.

'No... Not yet,' Adrian replied evenly.

'Then keep your hands to yourself,' Dimitri looked daggers at him.

'Your reputation may mean nothing to you, but hers should. Have a care, Mr Ivara,' he warned in parting, then turned and walked away to deal with the other half of the problem.

The bedroom was quiet when DImitri entered. Sheriff Peterson was nowhere in sight, and he nearly thought Rose had shot through but then he spotted her – standing stock-still at the end of her bed, her hand gripping the bed rail so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

Dimitri left the door ajar, discarding his hat on Alberta's bed before advancing silently up behind the girl.

'What were you thinking, Miss Hathaway?'

He'd meant to sound impartial and reproving but his words came out tinged with hurt.

'I've warned you before about being too free with that gentleman in public, and now you've given every single person in that room reason to believe that you and Mr Ivara are an item. Think of your reputation.'

She turned to find the deputy standing only a foot away, staring down at her, his eyes boring into her soul. He was so big and intimidating he seemed to take up the entire room.

'I know. I'm sorry. Nothing happened, honestly,' she tried to explain, desperate to heal the rift that gaped like a ravine between them.

'Holding hands with a man in public was nothing?'

Rose shook her head.

'You don't understand. He wasn't really holding my hand.'

'Well, it certainly looked like it from where I was standing,' his voice was hard.

Dimitri's disappointment had more of an effect than any amount of yelling and reprisal, and Rose stumbled slightly over her words as she attempted to defend her actions.

'He was just reading my fortune. He did it for everybody at the table, I swear – I was just the last one. You can ask Alberta if you don't believe me.'

The deputy narrowed his eyes. He wanted to believe her, but the look on Adrian's face told him there was something more going on between the pair, at least as far as the gentleman was concerned.

'If you say so. And what was your fortune Miss Hathaway? Causing so much trouble you hurt yourself and everyone around you?'

Rose glowered at him from beneath her lashes.

'Not quite.'

She stuck out her hand and relayed what Adrian had told her, her forehead dimpling with concentration as she tried to remember his words.

'This one means I like adventure… This one says I've got an impulsive temperament… And this one here means I'm strong enough to overcome great difficulty.'

She looked up at him then, and her heart leapt into her throat as she watched the hardness melt from his face, replaced by that quiet, intimate expression he reserved only for her.

'I'm sorry, Roza,' he conceded.

Maybe Adrian was right. Maybe he was being too hard on her. Dimitri saw Rose as a strong, independent young woman, but in many ways she was still a girl – a girl who'd been forced to grow up too quickly. She was entitled to one last bit of freedom before her adult life commenced in proper.

'I guess I'm tired from the journey. I may have overreacted.'

He reached out and took her small hand in his large, calloused one, tracing the line down its centre.

'What does this one mean?' he asked softly, glancing up to meet her eyes.

Rose felt her pulse quicken at his touch.

'It's silly,' she winced in embarrassment.

'Tell me and I'll decide if it's silly,' he coaxed, studying the hand.

The tiny puncture wounds he'd treated were all but gone, and he brushed his thumb over the few marks that remained, remembering how brave she was when he'd dug the cactus spines out from under her skin.

'Apparently I'm fated to fall in love with a handsome stranger…,' she trailed off, cringing in anticipation of his response.

He raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on his lips.

'Was that all?'

'…A handsome stranger with an exotic accent,' Rose added reluctantly.

The eyebrow went even higher.

'I suppose that means Mr Ivara, then?'

Rose met his gaze, stomach fluttering. It was now or never.

She reached out to join her spare hand to his, looking down at their linked fingers.

'I don't think so,' she whispered.

* * *

 _Don't hesitate_ , Aunt Rhonda's message rung in the deputy's ears, and his breathing shallowed as he took a step closer to the beguiling creature, moving as if lulled by a spell.

'I thought about you while I was gone,' he confessed, wondering how much more he should tell her.

'Me too,' she said quietly, her eyes tracing the loose sweep of his hair.

She knew he would have tucked it behind his ear, except his hands were otherwise engaged.

'So where did Alberta send you, anyway? I was starting to get worried when you were away so long.'

Dimitri froze, unsure of how to answer.

The silence made Rose uncomfortable and she scrambled to fill it.

'It's just, I heard a stupid rumour. I knew it couldn't be true…'

'What rumour?' he asked carefully.

The girl paused, embarrassed.

'Mr Ivara told me you went to a brothel less than a day's ride from here… and if you weren't back by yesterday afternoon then you were…'

She let him fill in the blanks.

The deputy frowned. Sheriff Peterson had given him a direct order not to discuss the details of his last mission with her daughter, but seeing as Rose had already found out about it by herself, he wanted to make sure she understood why he went there in the first place.

'I _was_ at a brothel, Roza,' he admitted, squeezing her hands in reassurance.

He opened his mouth to explain but a sharp sting ripped across his cheek and his head snapped sideways. Dimitri frowned in surprise, his ear still ringing from the slap, and turned to see Rose glaring up at him; eyes blazing with fury, her hands tense at her sides.

'How could you?' she hissed, her whole world tipped upside-down at the betrayal. 'I can't believe you were telling me off for holding hands with Mr Ivara, when you just came back from a three day visit to a whorehouse!'

She was fierce and uncontrolled in her anger, lashing out to slap him again.

Dimitri was prepared for her this time. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, blocking her attack and restricting her movement.

'Don't be so foolish, Rose. You know I only went there because Sheriff Peterson sent me.'

She thrashed against his hold, making another wild attempt with her left hand.

'I don't know what's worse. The fact you spent so long in that place, or that you didn't even trust me enough to tell me where you were going in the first place.'

She gasped as he manhandled her around to face away from him, tucking her firmly against his body so she couldn't do any further damage.

'Will you wait one damn minute and let me explain?'

He grunted, taking an elbow to the stomach.

'I went there to sort out a troublesome customer, not avail myself of their services.'

His arms wrapped around her tightly and his breath was warm on her neck.

'I didn't lie with any of them. I barely even looked at them.'

She stomped on his foot.

'Stop, Roza!'

Dimitri was aware that somebody might hear the ruckus and come barging in at any moment. He had to calm her down.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. I should have trusted you – I know that now – but you need to trust me too. Can we call a truce? Please?'

Rose was torn. She hated the idea of letting him off the hook so easily, but she knew that nothing would feel right until things were fixed between them. With great effort she ceased her assault, still shaking slightly from the adrenaline that coursed through her blood.

The deputy didn't pull away but relaxed his hold on her, dropping his mouth to her ear.

'When have I ever let you down, Roza?'

The warm, broken notes of his accent wrapped around her like a blanket, and she twisted in his arms to face him, burying her face in his chest.

'Never.'

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Now I feel a bit sorry for Adrian, but my, oh my, Dimitri is making serious headway with Rose! All it took was a trip to a brothel and slap in the face :-)**_

 _ **It's only the beginning for the happy couple – love charm & cabin scenes have been mapped out in draft form. Hell, I've even written the epilogue. Just got to go back and fill in the gaps.**_

 _ **If you've just caught up to the current chapter, welcome on board... don't forget to let me know what you think of the story so far by leaving a review. I love a good chat by PM too, so don't be shy!**_


	14. Deputy's Assistant

**14\. Deputy's Assistant**

Rose listened to Dimitri's heartbeat as she hid in his arms; its steady, reassuring tempo grounding her when she felt she might have otherwise floated away. Standing this close to him, she became acutely aware of every little detail; his chest was firm and unyielding, yet his hands were gentle on her back, and his scent... hmmm. Her head was spinning from the heady combination of citrus and spices, leather and dust.

There was a scratchy feeling against her cheek, and when Rose opened her eyes she was surprised to discover the deputy's brown waistcoat was made of an inexpensive woollen weave (not velvet or silk brocade as the current fashion dictated). Her attention was pulled upwards then, to the knotted necktie that had been set askew during their scuffle. As she crept a hand up to adjust it, her eyes came to rest on something else unusual. Dimitri's collar was a shade whiter than his buttoned, linen shirt - he must have had it turned when it became worn at the edges to save the money on buying a whole new shirt.

Some people might have found such disregard for fashion quaint or amusing, but in Rose's eyes the deputy's shabbiness only made him more attractive. The fact he was willing to sacrifice many small comforts in order to save money and bring his family to America proved he could be selfless and tender-hearted – not just fierce and strong – and she wouldn't have him any other way. Feeling overwhelmed by his all-consuming presence, Rose dipped her head again and closed her eyes, letting everything else in the world simply fall away.

Sensing that the embrace was quickly moving from comfort to something else, Dimitri fought a tense inner-battle. He wanted so badly to remain with his Roza, soaking up the closeness that had settled between them in the wake of their argument, but in the end it was the fear of ruining her reputation – not a lack of desire – that gave him the will to refrain.

No matter how right it felt to have her in his arms, or how willingly she clung to him, it was foolish to take such liberties. The truth of the matter was that they weren't engaged, and until he was in a position to declare his intentions, he had no claim on her affections and no right to behave so intimately. Fighting his baser instincts, the deputy unwrapped his arms from around the wild, beautiful creature and shifted her off his chest.

Rose blinked her eyes open to see Deputy Belikov gazing down at her, his expression soft and serious.

'Your hair came loose again,' he observed quietly, moving to fix the offending pins, and that's when they heard the sound of someone whistling in the hallway.

The pair sprang apart at once, and Rose turned guiltily to see Alberta entering through the half-open door, not batting an eyelid to see the deputy standing in the room alone with her daughter, with only a foot of space between them.

'So she found out then,' the sheriff concluded matter-of-factly, taking note of the flush in Rose's complexion and the fading handprint on Dimitri's cheek.

The man took a step forward.

'I apologise, Sheriff Peterson. I didn't mean for Miss Hath…'

'Oh, shut your pie-hole, deputy. You don't need to apologise for every little trick Rose gets past you. I'm just glad to have you back. The girl was a right miserable pain in backside while you were gone. Maybe she'll perk up a bit now you're here again.'

Dimitri hovered uncertainly, trapped by the woman's knowing gaze, while Rose flushed a deeper shade of red, mortified by Alberta's insensitive remarks.

The sheriff lingered a moment or two longer, glancing from one wary face to the other, then plonked herself down on her bed.

'So, Belikov. I believe you have a report to give me... Rose. Give us a moment please,' she nodded towards the door.

'Actually, I'd like Miss Hathaway to hear what I have to say,' the deputy disagreed, drawing up a pair of chairs for them to sit by Alberta's bedside.

'While I was at the bordello, I came across some information that may be connected to the death of your daughter's tutor, Sonya Karp.'

The sheriff eyed him carefully.

'Are you sure this is a conversation appropriate for a young lady's ears?'

Dimitri shook his head.

'No. It's not appropriate,' he said grimly, 'but I believe Miss Hathaway is mature enough to hear the truth and trust she will keep the information to herself.'

The deputy cast a sidelong glance at the girl beside him and caught her brief, grateful nod.

Alberta watched the exchange with interest, studying Rose's solemn, determined expression. She didn't like the idea of filling the child's mind with talk of death and darkness, but clearly Deputy Belikov had a way with the girl and she trusted him to be prudent with his account.

'Very well. Begin.'

* * *

'Well, I apprehended the man who was making a nuisance of himself at the brothel,' Dimitri chose his words carefully, not wanting to concern Rose with too much detail.

'And the mongrel was…?' Alberta pressed. Patience wasn't her strong suit.

'Micky Tanner.'

'Sheriff Tanner?' the older woman squawked in disbelief.

'The one who was engaged to Miss Karp?' Rose added, horrified.

'The same.'

Dimitri laced his fingers together in his lap, frowning as he explained.

'He was drunk and angry, but I managed to remove him from the premises and get some sense out of him. It turns out he's been attending the brothel for several months, visiting with the madam's daughter, Ambrosia. The girl bears an uncanny resemblance to Sonya Karp, and it seems Micky was paying for the pleasure of speaking with her as a way to ease his grief over the loss of his fiancée.'

Alberta's expression was dark.

'I remember he had a rough time of it when Sonya passed,' she confirmed. 'Poor man didn't find out she was dead until two months after the fact because the mail coach carrying my letter of condolence was held-up by outlaws. I'll never forget the look on his face when he walked into my office asking for the whereabouts of his sweetheart and I had to tell him the girl had taken her own life.'

She paused and reached into the top drawer of the bedside table to retrieve a small flask, screwing up her face at the blossoming burn of gin against the back of her throat before continuing.

'He went berserk - blamed Reverend Karp for failing to protect his daughter and nearly killed the man when he found out that no funeral had been held due to the church's stance on suicide. The young sheriff insisted we put out another search party to locate the body, but I'd already dedicated weeks to the task and turned up nothing so I had to deny the request. We haven't been in contact since.'

Rose chewed fretfully at the inside of her lip. All of this had taken place while she and Lisa were away, and hearing the details now made it feel as though it only happened yesterday.

The deputy cleared his throat.

'Micky told me he has reason to believe Sonya's death _wasn't_ self-inflicted.'

That had Alberta's attention, and Rose braced herself against the armrest of her chair. Murder? It was too horrible to even consider.

'Last Saturday, Micky was on his usual visit with the girl, Ambrosia, when she disclosed something that made him suspicious. Apparently, one of Ambrosia's customers told her that she reminded him of someone he knew. Sheriff Tanner questioned her further but she clammed up. It seems the madam doesn't like her doves discussing personal information about their customers.'

Alberta scoffed.

'Unless there's some gain in it for her, that is.'

'I wouldn't doubt that,' Dimitri pulled a distasteful expression.

'I managed to talk Rhonda into allowing us back the next day to question the girl. Ambrosia was extremely reluctant to talk, but she eventually revealed that her client's colleague had been negotiating a deal with a feisty redhead from Saint's Town who had given him some trouble.

Rose had been listening quietly, her mind working overtime as she tried to make sense of the information.

'What kind of deal?' she asked, earning a look of respect from Dimitri.

'That's what I wanted to know too,' he replied. 'Ambrosia said she wasn't given any specific details, but she got the impression it could have been a business contract or possibly a marriage proposal. I tried to press her further to get a description of the man, but she made it clear the interview was over so we left.'

'So...,' Alberta frowned. 'Micky Tanner thinks this man may have, in some way, been responsible for Sonya's death?' she clarified.

'Sonya wrote to him a few months before her death, saying a man from out of town had been making advances towards her but she turned him down. Micky thought the matter was over, but now he's wondering if the would-be suitor might have taken the rejection badly. It's possible he could have subjected the young lady to harassment or physical assault, leading her to commit suicide, or he might have killed her outright. Either way, I believe there is enough doubt to the case to warrant further examination.'

Sheriff Peterson was quiet for nearly a minute before she responded.

'So what do you plan to do with the information, deputy?'

Dimitri had spent the whole ride home pondering that exact question.

'Well, for starters, I'd like to go over any records you may have kept regarding Miss Karp's presumed suicide. I will need to speak with the reverend to see if he remembers any young men paying special attention to his daughter, and also question any of the townsfolk who had close contact with Sonya around the time of her death.'

There was movement next to him, and he turned to see Rose leaning forward in her chair.

'What is it, child?' Alberta asked, not in the mood for a foolish interruption.

'I had an idea but I'm not sure if...'

'Well spit it out then, or let the grownups talk,' the sheriff huffed.

She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but this Sonya business had her ruffled, and the Great Sheriff Peterson was not accustomed to feeling out of control.

Rose looked cautiously at Dimitri before she spoke.

'I don't think Mr Ivara was here when Sonya died but he might have heard something. Practically everybody in town uses the saloon at some point. If anybody has let something slip, he'll be the one to know.'

There was no judgement or suspicion on the deputy's face.

'A sensible idea,' he eyed her thoughtfully. 'Perhaps we could do the interview together? Mr Ivara isn't exactly fond of me but he might be more forthcoming if you're the one asking the questions.'

It was his way of telling Rose he trusted her, and the girl returned a thin smile to show him she understood.

Deputy Belikov turned to address Alberta.

'Would you mind if I appointed Miss Hathaway as an assistant on this case? The investigation will be much easier if I have somebody with me who is familiar with the situation and the people involved.'

The sheriff fixed her daughter with a warning eye.

'I'll only allow it if you feel you are well enough – if Micky Tanner is right and we have a murderer lurking out there somewhere, then I can't have you slowing the deputy down.'

Rose stood up and did a lap of the room to demonstrate how much her ankle had improved, being careful to keep her face relaxed. In reality it hurt like the blazes – in her earlier fit of rage she'd managed to stamp on Dimitri using her injured foot, jarring it further, but she wasn't going to give Alberta any excuse to say no.

'As good as new, see?' she lied.

'Hmm. It was a different story when I asked you to fetch me a cup of coffee this morning,' the sheriff peered suspiciously at the girl.

'It seems our Deputy Belikov is a veritable miracle worker. Very well…,' Alberta glanced to the man at her bedside. 'Rose can move her things back home this afternoon so she can be closer to the office as you undertake your work. But if I hear of any monkey business,' she aimed that comment at her daughter, 'then it's straight back here, yes?'

Rose replied with a tight hug, whispering her thanks in Alberta's ear.

'Enough of that, scamp,' the older woman pulled back from the embrace, taken off-guard by the sudden display of affection.

'Get packing. I think I'll be well enough to join you within the week, so enjoy your freedom while it lasts.'

Rose beamed, shifting her attention to Dimitri.

'Would you mind helping me carry my things back home? I don't have much to pack. I've just got to go and get something I left out in the saloon. I'll only be a minute,' she finished, speaking so quickly she almost sounded like Natalie.

Dimitri's eyes followed Rose as she exited the room and Alberta's eyes followed Dimitri's.

'I'm trusting you with her, Mr Belikov,' the old sheriff confided when they were alone, nodding in the direction that Rose had just left.

The deputy stiffened, unsure of her meaning.

'I would never let any harm come to the girl,' he replied professionally.

Alberta wasn't falling for his act.

'Don't play coy with me, boy. I see the way you look at her. I'll speak of this once and once only. Don't break her heart.'

A thin layer of perspiration sprung up on Dimitri's forehead. 'I would never…'

The woman eyed him steadily, leaning closer and lowering her voice to a menacing growl.

'I know you won't. Because if you do I will hunt you down and hurt you. Badly. Do you understand?'

The man was twice her size but he shrunk under her gaze.

'Yes ma'am.'

Sheriff Peterson kept him squirming for a little while longer then released him with a wave of her hand.

'Good. Now go and catch me a murderer.'

* * *

'Where do you want these?' Dimitri asked as they entered the sheriff's building, squeezing through the doorway with a pair of bags and a hatbox.

Rose followed behind, carrying two gifts she'd received earlier – Adrian's perfume and a package wrapped in coloured tissue paper from Natalie.

'Can you put them straight in my room? It's just up here.'

She took the staircase slowly, being careful to favour her injured foot, and pushed open her bedroom door, dropping her items on the bed.

There was a creak of wooden floorboards and Rose looked back through the doorway to see Dimitri standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs, peering into her bedroom but not wanting to step inside without permission.

'Oh, just come in. I'm not going to bite,' she teased, hastening to help him with his burdens then letting out a hiss of pain as her injured foot caught the edge of the heavy wooden glory box at the end of her bed.

'Dadgummit!' she yelled, hopping around on one foot until she collapsed onto the upholstered reading chair, gingerly massaging her throbbing ankle.

'I thought that was a quick recovery,' Dimitri shook his head, secretly admiring her stubbornness.

Rose shot him a wearied look.

' _Anything_ to get out of sharing a room with Alberta. That woman snores like a steam train, I swear.'

The deputy chuckled and unburdened himself of the bags then took a cautious step back towards the door. There was something extremely unnerving about being in a lady's bedroom. He'd been in his sisters' rooms countless times, of course, but this was completely different. The lace edging on the eiderdown was so delicate Dimitri was sure it would fall to pieces at the slightest touch, and he nearly tripped over his own feet at the sight of Rose's silk dressing gown hung on the clothes rack by the washstand – the rosewood countertop covered in mysterious, heavenly-smelling jars and a small bowl of potpourri.

'Nice room,' he looked around nervously. 'It's very... feminine.'

Rose eased her foot back to the ground, watching him with amusement.

'You've killed more than twenty outlaws but a little lace and lavender has you spooked? You're priceless, cowboy!'

Dimitri was out of his depth and he knew it.

'So what's in the tissue paper?' he asked, neatly changing the subject as he edged closer to the exit.

The girl stood and crossed the room to her bed, turning the parcel over in her hands.

'Prepare yourself. It's from Natalie,' she said with a grimace.

Natalie Dashley was renowned for giving thoughtful, handmade gifts, which Rose generally found to be useless, ghastly or both.

Ripping the paper back, she clapped a hand over her mouth and beckoned for Dimitri to come closer.

'What on God's good earth?' he stood at her elbow, a look of mild revulsion on his face.

Rose's own expression lay somewhere between perplexed and disturbed, and a smile twitched at the corners of the girl's mouth as her eyes wandered over the hideous needlepoint rendering of a black and white kitty; its eyes rimmed with an unfortunate choice of red silk embroidery thread that made the animal look possessed.

'What did you do to make Miss Dashley hate you so much?' Dimitri asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her mouth broke into a grin.

'You're really going to have to teach me how to do that,' Rose attempted to mirror his expression but failed.

'Look. A note,' she unfolded the scented paper and read the flowing script aloud.

 _Dearest Rosy,_ (She pulled a face.)

 _Lisa told me that you stayed with a family who owned a cat when you were away last year. I know you must miss him so much, so this portrait is just for you. Now Oscar will always be with you, to watch over you and keep you safe._

 _Hugs and kisses,_

 _Natalie_

'You want to know the funniest part?' Rose turned to the deputy with a smirk.

'Oscar hated me. I'd be happy if I never saw the snobby little furball again in my life, and now I'm stuck with his demonic twin forever!'

Dimitri loved how she always managed to see the funny side in things and he smiled along with her.

'I'm not much of a cat person myself, but after seeing that picture I'm pretty certain I won't be able to sleep tonight!'

Rose was feeling wicked.

'If you do get scared, I can always come down to your fire and take care of you,' she brushed his arm, her face the image of concern but her eyes sparkling with fun.

 _Yes please_ , the deputy thought, but immediately regretted his weakness of will. Less than an hour ago he'd promised Alberta he would be on his best behaviour with her daughter, yet here he was, standing in Rose's bedroom joking about a midnight rendezvous – if it was any other man he would have punched him to kingdom come. It was definitely time to establish some boundaries.

'I'd better head back downstairs,' Dimitri said abruptly, stepping backwards towards the door. 'I'll see you down there when you've unpacked.'

He was gone in a moment, and Rose looked after him, feeling confused and empty in his wake.

* * *

When Rose entered the sheriff's office a half-hour later, the deputy was sitting behind the desk poring over a pile of papers, but he looked up when he heard her enter.

'Come. Sit. We need to talk about something,' he beckoned her over, shifting a spare chair over next to his so they were facing one another.

'Is this going to be a lecture, cowboy?' she asked, the tone of his voice making her uneasy.

'No. If we are going to work together as partners, then this is something we need to discuss as equals,' he looked at her intently and her heart set off at a hundred miles an hour.

Partners. She liked the sound of that.

Rose smiled in gratitude but the look quickly melted from her face at the deputy's next words.

'I don't want you coming out to my fire after dark anymore, Roza.'

'Why not?' she looked hurt.

After everything that had happened between them over the past few days she couldn't believe he was pushing her away.

'Why not?' Dimitri echoed in exasperation, his voice low in case somebody should choose that moment to walk into the office.

'In what situation would it ever be suitable for an unmarried woman to meet with a man after dark? It was risky enough you coming to see me last Sunday night when you baked the sesame brittle, but that night at the ranch – if anybody caught us… how we were lying… your reputation would be in tatters.'

He leaned his elbow on the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Argh. Reputation! You, Alberta, Madam Kiroy. It's all I ever hear these days,' Rose ranted, standing restlessly and moving to lean on the back of her chair.

'It's just a bunch of stupid rules put on young women by people who are too old to have fun anymore.'

'They're not stupid rules, Roza. They are in place to keep you safe. What I did was wrong, and I want to promise you I won't put you in that position again.'

Rose knew what he was getting at, but she was feeling contrary.

'You didn't put me in any position, cowboy. I was the one who chose to come and visit you that night, and I was the one who refused to go back to the house after you took care of my injuries.'

'And I was the one who put my arm around you and held you while you slept,' he said through gritted teeth.

She was getting annoyed now.

'We were _asleep_ , remember?' Rose waved her hands in the air to mark her point. 'Neither of us meant for that to happen so I can't see why it's such a big problem.'

'It doesn't matter how innocent it might have seemed. Some things lead to other things, Roza - you're old enough to understand that, aren't you?' he implored her to listen to reason.

'I made a promise to Alberta that I would treat you properly and safeguard your reputation, and I'm not going to betray her trust. More importantly, you deserve better than that, and I can't afford to lose my job either. From now on, we need to keep things completely professional and above board. Can you help me, please? No more midnight visits?'

Rose hated that he was right. She'd felt a tinge of guilt about that night ever since it happened, and the last thing she wanted was for Dimitri to get into trouble.

'I understand where you're coming from, but I still think you're overreacting,' she conceded, pacing a few steps away then returning to grip the back of the chair.

'Alright, then. I promise I won't come to your campfire anymore if you promise to let me negotiate my own request.'

Dimitri shifted his posture, sitting taller and crossing his arms to reclaim the balance of power.

'What request?'

'Just say yes and then I'll tell you.'

The deputy narrowed his eyes. Rose drove a hard bargain but at least she was considering his proposal seriously, and right now Dimitri felt he should be grateful for any small victory.

'Yes.'

Rose smiled and returned to sit in front of him, the anticipation setting a glow to her face that made the man nervous.

'What have I just agreed to?' he asked warily.

'I want you to teach me to fight. That punching bag you made me is crying out for a good pounding.'

'I would think you already proved yourself quite a capable fighter,' the deputy remarked meaningfully, remembering their altercation at the hotel, 'and don't you think combat training would be pretty high on the list of things that might prove problematic to a woman's reputation?'

She glared at him.

'Think about it, cowboy. If Micky Tanner was right and there _is_ a murderer out there, then I should be as prepared to protect myself as possible. I might even be able to defend Lisa if it turned out she was in danger. So you'd be failing in your duty if you _didn't_ teach me to fight. Not to mention what a wicked sin it would be letting all that flour go to waste.'

Dimitri sighed. It was a train of logic only Rose Hathaway could come up with but she had a point.

'Very well. We'll continue with the training – provided we do it first thing in the morning before everybody is awake – I don't want to stir up unnecessary questions. Shall we start at 5:00am tomorrow?'

The deputy knew she wasn't an early riser and thought the extreme hour might dissuade her.

Rose nearly told him he was mad, but she bit her tongue and nodded. It wasn't just about having the privilege of private time with Dimitri. She really did want to learn to defend herself and those she loved, and she wasn't going to let a few early starts ruin her chance of that.

'You've got yourself a deal, partner,' she stuck out her hand.

'A deal,' he shook her hand and smiled at her with his eyes. The next few days were going to be the real test, but if she stuck to her word he knew they could make it work.

* * *

They agreed to commence their investigation into Sonya's death the following day, and the remainder of the afternoon passed quickly as the deputy caught up on a few small issues that had arisen while he was away. Before long, the light through the window glowed a deep, burnt orange, and Dimitri rose from his place behind the sheriff's desk. Dusk was fast approaching and he still needed to set up his camp for the night.

'I'd better head off now,' Deputy Belikov informed his assistant, retrieving his hat from the desk and preparing to leave.

'I'll get some dinner cooking and leave a plate on the front porch for you when it's ready.'

Rose followed him to the door, already feeling the loss of him, even though he would be camping just outside in view of her bedroom window.

'Would you like me to make another batch of sesame brittle for dessert?' she offered. 'It's no bother, really.'

Dimitri looked down at her, a smile teasing at his lips.

'I'm not sure I can manage chewing anything that hard tonight. Something hit me in the face today and my jaw is still smarting,' he massaged his cheek for extra effect.

Shame descended on Rose like a ton of bricks and she covered her face in her hands. 'I'm so sorry, cowboy. I should never, ever have hit you. I'll feel awful about that for the rest of my life.'

The big man took her hands gently and removed them from her face. 'Please don't feel bad, Roza. I deserved everything I got. Now make sure you get a good night's rest - we'll have a busy morning ahead of us.'

'My first official day as deputy's assistant,' she bit her lip nervously. 'I'm so jittery I don't think I'll be able to sleep.'

Rose was pretty when she smiled, radiant when she laughed, and dazzling in her wild, brazen moments. But when she was in this quiet, introspective mood she was so beautiful it almost hurt Dimitri to look at her.

He didn't abandon his rules about propriety – he just bent them a little.

'Try. For me?' he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, the back of his fingers lingering on her cheek for just a fraction of a second.

She somehow managed a nod and Dimitri left the room with one final look back at her – one look back at the woman who was certain to haunt his dreams.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you to the dearest people who gave extra encouragement to help me get through this chapter – Lea, Annie, Tacky, Fangurl. (And I'm indebted to Lea for helping me iron out a few creases in the upcoming storyline.) This chapter was extra hard to write because all future plot-points had to be set in stone from now – crucial plot decisions had to be made, and I was jumping between chapters to make sure I didn't miss anything important! Hopefully that means the next few instalments won't take so long :-)_**

 ** _On a positive note, my slowness has allowed lots of viewers to catch up with us, so welcome on board to the newbies._**

 ** _I know I've mentioned my stupid OCD brain before, but I want to share with you that I spent a ludicrous amount of time researching the first two paragraphs alone. I am now an expert on mid-19th Century men's fashion, including fragrances and undergarments._**

 ** _Poor Micky. And poor Sonya. We're building to some good reveals in the upcoming chapters so watch this space._**

 ** _The cat artwork is real - Google '19th Century needlework cat'. It will give you nightmares!_**

 ** _Special thanks to the champions who have been leaving reviews – please remember to sign in though – I can't send you the preview for the next chapter if I don't know who you are!_**


	15. Answered Prayers

_**Some classic Romitri & Alberta moments, and a bit of more of our mystery unfolding... Hope you like it :-)**_

* * *

 **15\. Answered Prayers**

'What in the blazes?' Rose sat up, startled awake by a sharp _plink_ at her window.

 _Plink_! The sound came again.

Feeling annoyed rather than intrigued, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tested her ankle. It felt much better today and she was able to bear her full weight on that foot as she made her way across the room to investigate the origin of the noise. Peering out the open window, Rose could just distinguish a figure standing below her in the early morning dim.

'Finally,' a voice floated up to her, warm and rich in contrast to the chilly morning air.

Rose eyed the sleep-thief blearily.

'Why are you throwing rocks at my house, deputy?' she asked, rubbing her eyes. 'Do you even know what time it is? It's practically dark still.'

'I know exactly what the time is,' he answered, drawing a silver watch from his waistcoat pocket and tapping the case meaningfully.

'It's ten past five, which means you're late.'

Rose was too tired for games.

'Late for what?' she frowned, then the penny dropped.

'Oh… training… dammit… I completely forgot,' she fussed, and in a horrifying moment of self-awareness, she realised she was standing in full view of the window in only her nightclothes, her hair in wild tangles around her face.

Moving on instinct, the girl grabbed a fistful of the window drapes and drew them across in front of her to protect her modesty.

The half-darkness hid Dimitri's smile.

'You've got five minutes,' he chastised, pocketing his watch and shoving his fists into his duster.

'And wear something comfortable that you won't mind getting dirty.'

Rose nodded and retreated into the shadows of her bedroom, flinging open her wardrobe door and sighing in resignation at the scant selection.

She only owned four dresses; the plaid, puffy creation that Natalie had bought for her, a calico day dress with a floral print, the pale muslin kept for best, and her bottle-green riding dress (the latter sporting a long, puckered scar where the dressmaker had repaired a recent tear in the skirt). Of the lot, the riding dress was the most obvious choice – at least it didn't require a caged skirt underneath – but with all the extra petticoats it was still so bulky. Gah! Why were women's clothes so impractical?

And that's when Rose was struck by a brilliant idea.

Shoving the reading chair over next to her wardrobe, she climbed up to balance precariously with one foot on the backrest and one on the arm, her hand searching blindly in the recess at the top of the wardrobe until she found what she was looking for.

The flat parcel was coated in layers of dust and she untied the string around the brown paper with a sense of nervous anticipation.

'Thank God for Mason Ashford,' she muttered, as she uncovered the treasured item of clothing.

When she was fourteen, Rose – annoyed at the unfairness of having to ride side-saddle – had convinced her chum Mason to let her practice riding astride on his horse. Madam Kiroy would have had a purple fit to see her young student galloping around the neighbouring stockyard in a pair of hand-me-down trousers, but the thrill of being caught only made the game more exciting. Even when Alberta put a stop to the shenanigans Rose couldn't bring herself to throw the pants away, and now the humble cast-offs were waiting just where she'd left them – an answer to her prayers.

Ducking into the next room to borrow a white blouse from Alberta's cupboard, she slipped the trousers on, performing a series of acrobatic gyrations to get them over her hips. They fit a good deal more snuggly than they used to – her once-boyish figure having sprouted some additional curves in the intervening years – but she managed to fasten the zipper after lengthening the adjuster at the back to its full extent. Pouching her shirt over the top of the trousers to afford herself more freedom of movement, she slipped on a pair of laced ankle boots then took a minute to braid her hair, pinning the ends into a low bun.

When she was done, Rose stood back and grinned at her image in the mirror, wishing she possessed a neckerchief and chaps to complete the effect. She didn't have long for self-indulgence, however. The sound of another rock bouncing off the window jolted her into action and she hurried to collect her mantle from the wardrobe, hurtling down the stairs and out the back door to where Dimitri was waiting for her.

'That was _ten_ minutes,' Deputy Belikov greeted her when she emerged, stealing a curious glance at what she was wearing.

The black, velvet mantle was ankle length, neatly concealing what was underneath, but Dimitri thought it odd that he couldn't make out the hem of her dress. After a few puzzling seconds, he dismissed it from his mind. What did he know about women's fashion anyway?!

'I'll be quicker next time,' the girl promised, and she followed him towards the tree-line where the punching bag awaited them.

When they arrived at their destination, the deputy bypassed the bag, shrugging off his leather duster and bending to lay it over a nearby log.

'We should start by revising the basics,' he began, moving to the canvas punching bag and lining his body up to demonstrate the opening exercise, pausing first to look over his shoulder at his student.

'It will be your turn next, so watch closely.'

She didn't need to be asked twice. Rose stood dumbfounded at the sight of him. High-waisted trousers clung to muscular thighs and buttocks in all the right places, while the tight fit of Dimitri's waistcoat accentuated the broad slope of his shoulders. And his biceps… Sweet sassy molassy! If he extended his arm one inch further, his shirt-sleeves were bound to pop under the strain.

Oblivious to the intense scrutiny, the deputy commenced his assault on the bag, starting with several right-hand jabs before adding in a one-two combination with his left.

'The power comes from your back foot, remember?' he instructed, slowing the action down so his student could follow the path of energy flowing up through his body.

'Legs, hips, torso, shoulder, arm, fist – then land with conviction.' He did.

'Watch again, faster this time.'

The man's frame might have been large but there was nothing ungainly about his movements, and each blow he delivered upon the canvas was a thing of precision and grace. He seemed to be enjoying himself and it was a full minute before he remembered they were there for Rose to practice, not for him.

'Okay. Your turn now,' he said, stepping back from the punching bag and stretching out his neck to loosen any residual tension. 'Show me your…'

He was going to say _fist_ , but he turned his head at the exact moment that Rose swirled the mantle from her shoulders, the soft fabric unfurling to reveal something Dimitri would never have expected in a hundred years.

'… pants,' he stuttered, drinking in the sight of Rose Hathaway in form-fitting trousers and a blouse.

Why isn't he saying anything? Rose wondered, her nervousness manifesting as sarcasm.

'Well you _did_ tell me to wear something comfortable!'

The man gaped. A soft grunt may have escaped his lips. In a desperate attempt to keep his cool, he leant a hand casually on the punching bag and nearly pitched to the ground when it swung away from him under his weight. Correcting his balance, Dimitri shook his head to order his thoughts and commanded his tongue to obey him.

'Apologies. I apologise if I seemed rude, Miss Roza,' he managed to form a string of words in approximately the correct order, being careful to keep his eyes focused on the safe zone above her neck.

The deputy was vaguely aware that he had no idea what to do with his hands, and his body felt gangly and awkward like he was a teenager again.

'You caught me by surprise. It is a very sensible choice for physical activity, though I have a feeling Madam Kiroy would not agree. I'm sure I'll get used to it with time...,' his glance flashed down to her voluptuous hips and round, firm thighs.

'…a lot of time,' he added under his breath, quickly turning to resume the lesson – if only to distract himself from the image that was now burnt indelibly into his mind's eye.

'Come. Show me your fist.'

Thrilled at his reaction, Rose followed his commands like a lamb until, forty minutes later, they were both seated on the ground, finishing up the training session with some lower body stretches.

Having had time to acclimatise to the idea of a woman wearing trousers, Dimitri took the lead in their conversation.

'You're strong, Roza, and I can see you've got the guts to be a great fighter. The technique will come with time, and the more you train the more your physical fitness will improve also.'

'Are you saying I'm unfit?' she asked, feeling miffed.

A smile played at his lips.

'Not at all. You are much more agile than a lot of men I've fought against, but your endurance still has room for improvement. I saw you drop your hands to your knees at least five times today. If you can't breathe, you can't fight. No?'

'I guess there are a few things I can still work on,' she admitted reluctantly before pressing on, a hopeful quickening to her voice.

'But pretty soon I should be ready to take on a real person, not just a bag of flour, right?'

'Woah. One step at a time,' he stifled her enthusiasm.

'The bag is your friend. He will take a beating and won't punch you back. A real, live opponent isn't likely to be so accommodating.'

'He?' Rose clarified, tickled by the idea. 'The flourbag is a boy?'

'Of course,' Dimitri replied immediately. 'I'd never hit a woman.'

'That's lucky for me then, isn't it?' the girl looked mischievous. 'I think I will call him Boris.'

The deputy raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear whatever crazy explanation she'd come up with this time.

'Boris is the strong and silent type,' Rose stood and approached the bag to give it a pat.

'He cops a lot of flak but he doesn't let anything get to him – he kind of reminds me of you, actually, cowboy – so I think a nice, solid Russian name suits him perfectly.'

Dimitri was pretty sure she was making fun of him but he chose not to be offended and dazzled her with one of his rare sweeping smiles.

'Well, how about we leave Boris to his own devices and head back to the office. People will be up and about any time now, and the last thing I want is somebody seeing you in… those.'

His eyes dropped to her trousers, his attention lingering on her shapely legs before he forcibly tore his gaze away.

'Why? Do you think I'd endanger my reputation?' Rose called after him as he went to collect his duster, returning a few moments later with her cloak over his arm.

Deputy Belikov shook out the fabric then wrapped the mantle around her shoulders, leaning close to murmur something in her ear.

'I think you'd endanger the town.'

* * *

Having washed-up and changed into her day-dress, Rose breakfasted with Alberta at seven then returned to the sheriff's office to begin the day's work.

'Howdy partner,' she announced playfully as she opened the door, still buzzing from their earlier training session.

Dimitri was sitting on the edge of the desk, completely absorbed in the sheet of paper he held in his hands. When he finally looked up, the deep furrow between his brows softened a little but didn't disappear entirely.

'What's wrong?' Rose was instantly on alert as she took in his stiff posture and the tight set of his jaw.

The deputy motioned to a stack of papers on the desk beside him, picking up the top sheet and handing it over for her to see.

'A Pony Express rider delivered these while you were out. The government of California has put out a new bounty on the outlaw James Nathan.'

The crimes the Nathan Gang had committed were well known to him and he fervently wished their leader was already rotting in his grave.

'I think I remember that name,' Rose frowned at the image on the wanted poster, studying the man's cruel, handsome face.

'What did he do?'

'The list is so long it wouldn't fit on this piece of paper,' Dimitri's voice was hard, 'but it seems his most recent offence was robbing a stagecoach on one of the mountain passes through the Sierra Nevada. He wasn't satisfied with the plunder so he killed all of its inhabitants – one of whom happened to be the Governor's cousin. Apparently he was last seen headed north-east into the desert.'

Rose felt her heartbeat quicken.

'Do you think he'll turn up here?'

'He'll regret it if he does,' the words came out with such bitterness and aggression that Rose shiver involuntarily.

Noticing her discomfort, Dimitri made an effort to separate himself from the negative feelings.

'I plan to head out and deliver a wanted poster to every watering hole within ten miles of here. Are you up for a ride? I know we'd planned to discuss Sonya Karp's case today, but we can still do that on the way?'

It would be the first time Rose had travelled beyond the Draymore ranch since arriving back in Saint's Town, and the prospect of a whole day out riding with Deputy Belikov couldn't have been a more welcome one – even if the news of James Nathan had put the deputy in a dark mood.

'I'll meet you outside as soon as I've changed,' she replied, already making for the stairs.

* * *

In the interests of time they set out at a canter, only stopping when they reached signs of civilization. It was only after they'd conducted their business at the third settlement that Dimitri suggested they stop to rest the horses and partake of some lunch.

The pair were seated outside a small cantina, each with a warm meal and a cold drink before them, when the deputy found his voice.

'So what can you tell me about Sonya Karp?' he asked, glad to distract his mind from the wad of bounty posters in his saddlebag.

'If I have a better understanding of who she was, we might have a greater chance of catching her murderer.'

Rose thought carefully, tracing the worming grain of the wooden tabletop with her eyes before looking up to respond.

'I spent more time with her than most people around here but I still can't say I knew her very well. She came to Lisa's ranch a few times a week to give us lessons in art, music and botany, but apart from that and church we hardly saw her. She was a very private person. Most people only knew her as Reverend Karp's daughter – I'm not even sure how many other people were aware she was engaged to Sheriff Tanner.'

Dimitri cocked his head.

'So she wasn't a regular patron of the saloon? She couldn't have gone there for a meal with her father and bumped into her mystery suitor there?'

'I don't think I ever saw her step a foot inside,' Rose frowned. '…Except maybe once, when one of the local girls had her wedding breakfast there.'

'So she most likely met her killer at church, or through some family connection, then,' Deputy Belikov rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'That narrows it down a bit. I think Reverend Karp is our best lead. We should organise to speak with him as soon as possible.'

The girl across the table winced.

'Good luck with that. From what Alberta told me, the reverend hasn't spoken of Sonya since she died. I don't think he's going to appreciate us going around there and stirring up painful memories.'

Despite Rose's reputation for disobedience and surliness, she really did care about other people's feelings, and Dimitri's expression softened at her genuine concern.

'If he knows it might result in the capture of his daughter's killer he might be more willing to comply. I promise I will be as tactful as the situation allows.'

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Rose pushed her plate away, the food hardly touched – a haunted look to her face.

'How do you think he did it?' she asked quietly. 'I hate to think of her suffering.'

Dimitri saw the bleakness behind her eyes and wished to God he could do something to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't show any kind of intimacy while they were out in public.

'Please don't dwell on it, Miss Roza. I can handle that side of the investigation alone.'

Her jaw tensed.

'But I _have_ to know. It's bad enough that Miss Karp had to go through that by herself. If I could just understand what happened to her then maybe it would feel like I'm sharing some of her burden – like she wasn't alone in her suffering. If it was me who died, I'd want to know that somebody cared enough to hear the truth.'

The man's heart went out to her, and he slid his palm across the table so that their hands were side by side, their skin only barely touching.

'We'll find out what happened, Roza. And the person responsible will be held accountable, I promise you. But in the meantime, all I can tell you is my suspicions. If Sonya was suffering from severe anxiety as you say, I wonder if she might have left town then taken an overdose of the medication Dr Draymore prescribed for her – either by choice or by force. It's a pity we'll never have the chance to ask the doctor to ask his professional opinion.'

Rose had been focused on the fragile point of connection where the edge of his hand grazed hers, but she glanced up as an idea came to her.

'Lisa's dad might not be around anymore to speak with in person, but we may still be able find out some information about Sonya from his journals,' she suggested.

'The doc used to keep a record of all his house-calls – he let me see it once when I fell out of a tree and hurt my arm. He'd written; _Rosemarie Hathaway, 11 years, lost fight with wasps' nest resulting in broken wrist. Recommend splint for wrist, lotion of calamine for stings, and caution for the reckless behaviour,_ ' she allowed herself a thin smile before turning serious again.

'I'm not sure what happened to the journals after he passed away, but Alberta or Lisa might have an idea.'

'Then we shall make enquiries as soon as we arrive back in town,' Dimitri nodded, 'but first, there's a pile of wanted posters that still need to be delivered. Let's head off now and make the most of the daylight.'

He stood up and rounded the table to shift Rose's chair back for her, leading the way back to their horses.

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon when the deputy and his assistant finally pulled up outside Adrian's hotel. Rose dismounted stiffly - her muscles clenching from the strain of the morning's training session followed by a whole day of riding - but Dimitri kept to his saddle.

'Do you mind going in without me, Miss Roza?' he asked. 'I'd like to get the horses unbridled and build a fire for dinner before it gets too late. Perhaps you could check in with the sheriff about Dr Draymore's journals, and see if Mr Ivara is available to speak with regarding Sonya's mystery suitor. I'll walk over to escort you home as soon as I can, and you can fill me in on the details then.'

'Sure thing, partner. I won't let you down,' she gave him a weary smile and hobbled inside the saloon, glad the long day was nearly over.

'Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!' Adrian proclaimed, as a travel-stained Rose approached him from across the saloon.

He stretched out his arms and delivered a trio of kisses to her cheeks before drawing back to look at her.

'To what do I owe this pleasure? Can I offer you a drink? A seat? Or are you stopping in to see Alberta?'

After the day she'd just had, Rose was secretly glad to see the flamboyant hotel owner. He had a way of cheering her up and she could really use a boost right now.

'Actually, I need to speak with _you_ , Mr Ivara,' she began. 'Deputy Belikov was wondering if…'

Adrian cut her off before she could say another word, his usually cavalier mood replaced by something much darker.

'Frankly, I have no interest in anything Deputy Belikov might be wondering,' the distain in his voice was unmistakable.

'That man walked in here yesterday and presumed to lecture me on how to behave in my own saloon, in front of all of my customers. I have a pretty thick skin when it comes to being ridiculed, thanks to my beloved father, and I can overlook his arrogant behaviour towards me, but what I can't forgive is the way he sent you to your room like you were a naughty child.'

His attention strayed across the room to a customer waiting at the bar. He didn't have long, but he had to speak his mind.

'If you want to put up with the Russian bully then that's your business, but I certainly don't plan on pandering to him in any way. See you around, Miss Hathaway,' he turned and made to leave.

Rose was shocked by the harshness of his reaction, and knew she had to dig deep to bring the situation back under control.

'Of course, I understand if you feel that way, Mr Ivara,' she placed a soothing hand on his arm. 'But this isn't really about helping the deputy. It's actually me who needs your help.'

The man paused, still wary but his curiosity piqued.

'I wanted to ask you about…'

The saloon doors pushed open then, and several young men shouldered their way inside, talking loudly amongst themselves as they made for the bar.

Adrian looked from his customers to the pint-sized enigma before him.

'Hold that thought, little lady. I'm afraid I'd better serve these fine gentlemen their drinks or I may end up with a brawl on my hands.'

Rose saw her window of opportunity was closing.

'When can I see you?' she asked quickly, gripping at his sleeve to prevent him from leaving.

The man looked surprised but pleased by her persistence.

'I have some time tomorrow morning between breakfast and lunch, if that suits you?'

'Yes. Perfect,' Rose looked relieved. 'Shall I meet you here around ten?'

'Ten it is,' he agreed, turning to leave but looking back over his shoulder.

'Make sure you wear something pretty,' he suggested hopefully, 'and leave the Russian guard dog at home if you can,' he added in parting, before turning on his heel and swaggering off to the bar to serve his waiting customers.

The young woman looked after him with a sigh. One down, one to go. Time to speak with Alberta.

* * *

The sheriff was seated on a chair in the corner of her hotel room reading a book, but she lowered the volume when her daughter entered the room.

'So how was your day with the deputy? I trust you behaved yourself?'

'Of course,' Rose brushed off the question, not wanting to get dragged into a lengthy discussion about her behaviour.

'I actually came to ask you something to do with Miss Karp. Do you know what happened to Dr Draymore's medical journals? Deputy Belikov and I thought they might give us some clues about Sonya's death.'

Alberta shook her head.

'I can't say for sure. It's possible they were passed on to the locum doctor who took over from him. Doctor Sage isn't the cheeriest fellow, but he's got a head for reason so even if he doesn't have the journals he might be of some use to your investigation. He lives in Salt Wells - an hour or so north of here.'

Rose sank down on the edge of Alberta's bed, a look of relief on her face.

'Thank you for that. I'm glad we've got a lead to go on. It's been a really big day,' she rubbed her face with her hands.

The sheriff eyed her daughter in surprise, not expecting such a polite response.

'So are you staying for dinner?' she offered.

'No. Deputy Belikov is already preparing a meal for us to share,' the girl answered, trying to sound casual.

Alberta frowned.

'Why is the deputy cooking for you? I hired him to keep you on the straight and narrow, not to be your personal slave.'

The teenager shrugged.

'I told him I couldn't cook to save my life and he took pity on me.'

'Rosemarie Hathaway! You didn't!' Alberta was shocked. 'Are you _trying_ to drive the man away with your abhorrent manners?'

'Of course not!' she snapped, too worn-out for an interrogation, and any earlier easiness between mother and daughter quickly evaporated into thin air.

'Well that's what you're going to do if you're not careful,' the sheriff scolded, working herself up into a lather.

'Deputy Belikov is a guest in our town. If anybody should be doing the cooking it's you! For shame! He's going to think I haven't raised you properly.'

'You know my stance on the matter,' Rose answered in a stroppy tone.

'Cooking is a useless skill. When I move out of home I'll just make enough money to hire a kitchen servant, or marry a man who is willing to do it for me.'

Sheriff Peterson might have been getting older but she was still as wily as a sack of foxes.

'Like Mr Belikov, perchance?'

 _Exactly!_ Rose thought snarkily.

Alberta gave her a strange look.

'Exactly?' she echoed.

The girl froze. Oh hells! She must have said that out loud. Stupid, overtired, traitorous brain! The sheriff would never let her live this down.

'I mean… exactly what are you trying to imply?' she back-pedalled.

The sheriff's old heart swelled with hope but she was careful to keep her suspicions to herself.

'Well, I won't have you embarrassing me in front of our Russian friend - you are going to be a good host whether you like it or not, Rosemarie. I'll see you here tomorrow after lunch. No man can resist my apple-cinnamon pie and you are going to learn how to bake it or, so help me God, I will lash your wrists to my horse and give him such a mighty smack you'll be running for a week.'

There was a knock at the door and Rose practically launched herself out into the hallway when she saw it was Dimitri, come to escort her home.

'Let's get out of here,' she glowered back at Alberta as she made her exit.

'The old bat is in one of her moods and you _really_ don't want to deal with her when she's in such an irrational state.'

'Tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget,' the sheriff called after her, unfazed by the insults.

Silence settled in the room, and a smile settled on the gruff woman's lips. Ever since the day she'd contracted the bounty hunter Dimitri Belikov to find her daughter, she secretly hoped he would be the one to tame her. Now - slowly but surely - it seemed her prayers were being answered. Alberta was not an overly religious person, but as soon as she had the room to herself she crossed the floor and knelt by the bed to make a fervent prayer of thanks.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Please take a moment to leave me a review - my little heart needs your kind words as I slog away at the next chapter :-)**_

 _ **For this chapter, I found that the words were easy enough to write, but the emotions were hard to get across smoothly. I hope I got it in the end.**_

 _ **I apologise for not letting Romitri have a kiss yet. (Hopefully a bit of muscle ogling in this chapter made up for it a little!) I promise it will happen, but I'm sticking to Richelle Mead's template of not letting them get jiggy until the love charm scene. One in-world week to go before the big night!**_

 _ **One of my lovely readers was wondering why I went with cowboy instead of comrade – I obviously forgot to say in my previous A/N's that I researched the term 'comrade' and it didn't come into common vernacular until at least 50 years after my story is set, so it didn't really make sense for this universe. (Plus I kind of think calling a guy 'cowboy' is a bit sexy – but each to their own!)**_

 _ **Loving all the theories you've been sending me about the Sonya mystery. Keep them coming! Any ideas why the outlaw James Nathan has Dimitri all in a bother?**_


	16. Punching Bags and Paintbrushes

_**Welcome new & loyal readers! I think you'll like what's in store in this chapter ;-)**_

* * *

 **16\. Punching Bags and Paintbrushes**

It was early Saturday morning, and while most of the townsfolk were still tucked safely in their beds, the deputy had put his assistant hard at work.

 _Smack! Smack-smack!_ Their morning training session followed the same pattern as it had the day before, only today Rose's movements were slower and a little clumsy. Yesterday's long ride had left her muscles aching so badly it felt like she'd been hit by a steam train, and it was only the reward of spending uninterrupted time with Deputy Belikov that gave her the motivation to push through the pain.

Dimitri saw that Rose was struggling, but while her weak, determined little flurries made him want to wrap her in his arms and whisper that he'd always be there to protect her, in reality he couldn't afford to coddle her. With a notorious outlaw on the loose, the thought of his beautiful Roza defenceless against such a threat had his stomach in knots, and he was pushing her to her absolute limit in hopes of speeding her progress.

'So… how did you learn to fight?' Rose halted mid-way through the training exercise, needing an excuse to recover her breath. If they'd been keeping score of her bout against the flourbag, Boris probably would have won.

'Uh-uh. I'll talk. You keep practicing,' Dimitri gave her a knowing look. Resetting the position of her feet to improve her balance and power, he instructed her to repeat the exercise.

'My homeland has a long history of bare knuckle fighting,' he explained as she continued to worry the punching bag, walking around to check her technique from another angle.

'The tradition was forbidden by the Emperor before I was born, but I was always fascinated by my father's stories of the great fist fights he'd seen on the frozen lakes of Kazan. When I was a young boy he taught me the knack of it and we would often spar together for fun.'

He paused to adjust the angle of Rose's elbow, his face thoughtful.

'As much as I hate the man he became, I'll always be grateful my father taught me how to use my fists,' he looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them as he spoke.

'When I became the man of the house, I was able to use the skills he taught me to protect my mother and sisters... And later, when I moved to America, those same skills have saved my life on countless occasions... Maybe one day I'll even need them to protect myself against you, Miss Roza!' he suggested, biting back a grin as the girl delivered a wobbly-armed strike that wouldn't have bothered a mouse.

The smack of knuckles against canvas petered out as Rose realised he was making fun of her. The cheeky devil! Well, she might not be an expert fighter yet, but she figured she'd learnt enough to take down the cock-sure deputy with no problem.

Feeling the nervous energy building up in her chest, Rose followed her instincts - letting out a small battle cry as she twisted around in a surprise attack to deliver a left hook under Dimitri's ribs.

The man read her body long before she had any chance of making contact, swatting her hand away with ease.

'Don't start something you can't finish, Roza,' he warned, though his eyes crinkled with humour as he redirected her efforts back towards the punching bag.

'Hah! You couldn't handle me if you tried, cowboy,' the girl scoffed. Finding her second wind, she launched a new assault on the bag, performing a left-right combination then adding a knee at the end. Dimitri hadn't taught her that last part, and he watched on in fascination as Rose proceeded to dance around her victim, improvising a series of unorthodox moves in a fearless exhibition of her fighting prowess. Arms flailed, knees jabbed and legs kicked - the passionate attack accompanied by little grunts and exclamations that brought a wide smile to the deputy's lips.

'You want a taste of this?' she sent him a challenge, not really caring if he refused to take the bait – she was having plenty of fun on her own!

He resisted as long as he could, but eventually the sight of Rose Hathaway dressed in men's clothing, flinging her body about with wild abandon, became too much for him to handle. The walls of self-control Dimitri had built up around himself began to crumble and the voice that always told him to stop and think suddenly shouted for him to let go - relax - just have some fun.

'Hey, Roza,' he murmured from behind her. 'Think quick.'

Without moving from his position, Dimitri prodded the back of her knee with the toe of his boot and she squealed as her leg collapsed out from underneath her, sending her buckling to the ground. At the last possible moment, the big man decided to take mercy and he knelt swiftly, catching her just before she hit the dirt; one arm wrapped under her shoulders, the other reaching over to support her waist. Rose blinked dumbly, trying to work out what had happened. One second she'd been standing at the punching bag, and now she was on her back, cradled in Deputy Belikov's arms, looking up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes that set her whole body on fire.

'Miss Roza,' he looked almost as shocked as she did - his eyes roving over her face and hair almost reverently, his body frozen to the spot.

She was so beautiful, her face flushed from her exertions, her skin luminescent. Strands of hair were plastered to her forehead, moist with perspiration, and before he could stop himself, Dimitri had shifted her weight onto his knee, bringing his hand up to capture one loose tendril and winding it around his finger. Wide-eyed and boneless in his arms – this would be how she looked after... He gulped.

Rose lay there in silence, her chest rising and falling with each choppy breath, until she found the courage to speak.

'Mr Belikov!' she whispered, a soft smile tweaking at the corners of her mouth. 'Think of your reputation!'

He blushed furiously, quickly drawing them up to stand and stepping back to create some distance between them.

'I'm sorry. That was out of line,' he avoided her eyes.

'What was? How you tripped me over or how you caught me?' Rose demanded, her breathing still uneven and her thoughts clouded by feelings of confusion and hurt.

Every time they got closer he always pulled away again. What was he so afraid of?

Dimitri ignored her question.

'We should probably head back now. It must be getting late,' he went to retrieve his duster, shrugging it on over his shoulders and turning to leave.

Rose frowned after him. Whatever reasons the deputy had for being cautious, she didn't want their morning to end like this.

'Wait!' she called out, and he paused in his tracks, not trusting himself to turn around.

'One more round with Boris. Please?' Rose implored, not needing to feign the note of desperation in her voice.

The man closed his eyes and sighed. Did she realise how difficult she was making it for him to keep his promise to Alberta? How could he maintain an appropriate distance when all he wanted was to be close to her, to care for her, to ravish her? How much longer could he fight her power over him when she seemed to want this as much as he did?

'For me?' her voice was soft and pleading.

Dimitri turned slowly to face her, forcing himself to remain calm.

'Anything for you, Roza,' he yielded himself to her will, returning to join her at the bag. 'Again, from the beginning.'

She rewarded him with a quiet look - all promise, but no pressure - then turned her attention to the lesson.

* * *

'Welcome, little lady,' Adrian greeted her warmly when she arrived.

It was the morning slump between breakfast and lunch and the saloon was nearly empty.

'I must say – you look divine,' he kissed her hand then twirled her around to inspect her plaid dress, it's skirt puffing out from the narrow waistline in a wide silhouette that was the very height of fashion.

Rose snatched her hand away as soon as he released her.

'Thank you, Mr Ivara,' she forced herself to remember her manners.

As nice as the flattery was, she wished he wouldn't act so possessively around her all the time – especially considering that the one man she really hoped to impress was standing only a few feet behind her.

Looking up from the transfixing image of Rose Hathaway, a shadow crossed the saloon owner's face.

'Ah. Deputy. I thought you might have been busy this morning, but it seems it is my honour to have you as a guest as well,' his welcome was strained.

Dimitri touched the brim of his hat in greeting.

'Actually, I have some business to discuss with the sheriff. Would it be alright if I left Miss Hathaway in your company for a short while? She has some questions regarding an important case we are working on, and any help you could provide would be greatly appreciated.'

Rose and the deputy had discussed their strategy for this interview and agreed that Mr Ivara would be more forthcoming if he didn't have a certain large and intimidating Russian looking over his shoulder. Dimitri planned to retreat for an hour or so, giving Rose time to ask her questions in private, but he would remain somewhere close-by where she could summon him if she needed assistance.

The dandy brightened immeasurably.

'A pity you can't stay and chat,' he practically glowed, immediately turning to his female guest. 'I normally like to take in some sunshine in the mornings. Would you care to join me on the upstairs balcony?'

The girl nodded, looking back at Dimitri for his approval.

'I will be outside with Sheriff Peterson should you need me, Miss Hathaway,' he assured her, then made his exit, trusting his Roza to remain alone with the very attractive, very wealthy, very persuasive man who was making no effort to hide the fact he was utterly besotted with her.

'Lemonade?' Adrian offered when they were seated, having taken the liberty of bringing a jug upstairs with him.

Rose accepted the drink, while her host took a sip of something pink and fruity from his own glass.

'So what is it you need to know, little lady?'

The young woman squared her shoulders.

'I am currently assisting the deputy with an investigation – a delicate case involving a matter of the heart.'

Adrian's eyes flashed wider.

'Ooh. That sounds very juicy. How can help?'

'Well, you know a lot about what goes on around town, don't you?' Rose began.

The man's smile broadened.

'Are we speaking of… _gossip_ , Miss Hathaway?' he leant in conspiratorially.

'Perhaps,' her lips twitched.

For all his self-importance, Mr Ivara did lend a shine of excitement to everything around him.

'It's fair to say that I… hear things,' he waggled his brows.

'What kind of things?'

Without warning, the mood changed and Adrian fell silent, his eyes caressing her face and pausing a second longer on her lips before he spoke.

'I demand satisfaction first,' he announced suddenly, his gaze boring into her – impossible to escape.

'What?!' she shifted back from him hurriedly.

Rose was prepared to do almost anything to get the information she needed regarding Sonya's death, but Adrian Ivara could get his _satisfaction_ elsewhere.

'Absolutely not!'

He smirked.

'Do you think so ill of me, Miss Hathaway?' it was like he'd read her thoughts.

'I just noticed that your mouth is such a sweet little thing, and your cheekbones are like two proud pillars standing either side of the entrance to nirvana. What I am proposing is a deal. Information in exchange for a portrait.'

'I beg your pardon?'

Rose wasn't sure what _nirvana_ meant, but the way Adrian looked at her when said it made her feel uncomfortable.

The man leaned in even closer, clutching her hand.

'I want to paint your portrait. Let me, won't you? Just say yes!' his voice had a genuine longing to it now, which was just as concerning to Rose as if he _had_ wanted to kiss her.

'There's no other way?'

'No other way,' he was resolute.

She sighed in resignation.

'When?'

'Right now!' his face lit up at his victory. 'Sit tight. I'll just get my things.'

Too jittery to remain in her seat, Rose got up and leant her hands on the balcony railing. Her eyes fell upon Dimitri and Alberta strolling along the street below, and the deputy looked up, gesturing to ask if she needed his assistance.

Rose considered his offer for a moment, but she had a feeling that if Deputy Belikov knew what Adrian had asked of her, he would storm upstairs in a fit of rage and ruin any chances she had of securing the information about Sonya Karp. No. She was a big girl and this was one battle she could handle all by herself. Shaking her head in reply, she returned to her chair and waited.

* * *

Soon, Adrian returned carrying an expensive-looking wooden box, a sketchbook, and a collapsible easel. When his materials were set up, he ducked inside again then returned with one hand hidden behind his back.

'For you, little lady,' he extended his arm out to reveal a small bundle of desert sage sprigs, the silvery stems decorated with vivid purple and blue flowers.

'Thanks?' she looked at them askance, guessing the right thing to do was to give them a sniff.

Adrian's lips twisted in amusement.

'No. I want you to hold them – for the painting. Here…,' he hovered over her and adjusted the angle of her chair so her body was slightly offset against the backdrop of the mountains beyond.

'Now hold the sage across your body, like you're cradling it,' he instructed.

Rose had a sudden flashback to being cradled in Dimitri's arms earlier that morning and she turned her head, looking off into the distance to hide her eyes from the artist, fearing he would be able to read the secrets that were probably seeping out from her pores this very instant.

'That's it! Hold it there and keep that exact expression!' Adrian flapped, hurrying to prepare his paints then putting brush to paper. 'Now… You were asking about gossip?'

She turned to look at him, mouth open to speak.

'Nooo!' he cried, jumping up and physically setting her head back at the angle she'd had it before. 'Don't move a muscle!'

Rose took him literally.

'Wroerer oor ae, ah ee-ee'

'You can move you lips, you infuriating minx,' Adrian chuckled.

The girl smirked.

'Whatever you say, Da Vinci,' she clarified, doing her best to remain still but already uncomfortably aware of the restless feeling in her legs.

'I need to know...'

'Wait, don't tell me,' the man held up a hand to cut her off, a playful gleam in his eye.

'Let me guess… What would Miss Hathaway want to know involving a delicate matter of the heart?' he pondered, his paintbrush nearly as busy as his scheming brain. 'Hmm... I heard an interesting story about why you and Miss Draymore left town last year, if you're curious?' he offered.

'Okay...,' she felt apprehensive.

'Most people believed the pair of you ran away to hide an illicit pregnancy from Madam Kiroy and the sheriff,' a devious look spread across his face.

'The local lads started a pool to guess which of you was in the family way. The odds were 60-40, with you the preferred mother... Actually, it was more like 60-35-5,' he clarified.

Rose frowned.

'How do you figure that?'

'A few punters bet that both of you were pregnant!' the man announced joyfully.

When Rose swivelled her head around to glare at Adrian he had paused from his work and was laughing into his drink. Idiot.

'Very funny,' she returned to her pose. 'What else have you heard?'

Mr Ivara set his glass back on the table and reached for his art supplies, changing to a finer brush and wetting the cake of blue paint to get started on the desert sage.

'I may have heard there's a certain young man who's interested in you, Miss Hathaway,' he goaded.

Rose stiffened. Were people starting to talk about her and Deputy Belikov? Surely not – Dimitri had always behaved with complete propriety towards her in public. (Admittedly they had shared a few indecent moments in private, but nobody else knew about that night at Lisa's ranch, or their intimate embrace during this morning's training session.)

'Mason Ashford!' Adrian announced smugly. 'I hear your old flame is ready to make another play for your hand.'

Rose heaved an inward sigh of relief.

'Nice try, Mr Ivara. Mason and I are just good friends and that's how things will always stay between us. Everybody knows that.'

The man's eyebrows quirked with interest. He'd only divulged that little gem to see if Rose did indeed have feelings for the Ashford kid. He didn't think the fiery-haired cowboy would be any serious competition against his own charm and social standing, but it was always prudent to check when playing for keeps.

'If you say so, then I believe it with all my heart,' his accent took on a musical lilt, an outward sign of the elation he felt knowing she was his for the taking.

'I do have news about somebody else well known to you,' he went on, enjoying this sordid game of secrets.

'Your little friend Natalie is tipped to become one of the most eligible young ladies in all of California.'

The artist's model turned around in surprise.

'Natalie _Dashley_? Short, bad complexion, squinty eyes, would talk the leg off a donkey if given half a chance?'

'The same,' he grinned. 'Her father's investment into the transcontinental telegraph line is rumoured to bring such massive returns he'll never have to work again. Natalie will have an immense dowry and every man this side of the continent will want her as his wife.'

'Wow! Lucky Natalie!' Rose struggled to get her head around the idea.

'Don't be so sure about that...,' there was a meaningful pause and Adrian stopped painting to divulge his best titbit so far.

'Right now, the Dashley's don't have more than a silver dollar between them.'

Rose nearly fell off her chair.

'What? But they live so decadently. They have at least four horses for their carriage and Natalie is always extremely generous buying things for Lisa and me. Wait a minute... How can they afford to pay Mr Dashley's manservants if they don't have any money?'

'Loans,' Adrian's eyes sparkled with intrigue.

'I'm friendly with a certain gentleman who makes his living helping out rich men who have hit a spot of bother – goes by the name of Abe. Well, Abe tells me that Dashley is up to his eyeballs in debt, and he can't pay back what he owes until his proposal for the telegraph line is accepted by the government.'

'And if it isn't accepted?' Rose wondered aloud.

'Poverty. Debtors prison. A mighty fall from the graces of fine society – for the old gentleman _and_ his daughter.'

'How horrible!' Rose took a minute to let it all sink in, then decided it was time to steer the conversation on to the matter of Sonya.

'Now can I take a turn asking the questions?'

Adrian glanced up briefly.

'The floor is yours, little lady,' he said good-naturedly, then returned his attention back to his work – dabbing a rich spread of purple to accentuate the shadow under her jaw.

'Does the name Sonya Karp mean anything to you?' the girl began.

'Hmm. That young woman who killed herself last year,' he confirmed.

News like that was difficult to avoid in a small town like this.

Rose nodded, debating how much to tell him.

'The deputy and I are trying to uncover the details of her death for the sake of somebody she left behind. We suspect there may have been a young man from out of town who was paying particular attentions to Miss Karp. Perhaps she turned him down and he bullied her until she felt she had no choice left but to commit suicide?'

Adrian emptied his hands and leaned back, stroking his wispy moustache in thought.

'I can't tell you anything specific, I'm afraid, but there are plenty of cowboys from out of town who pick up employment as seasonal workers on the cattle drives. Your friend Mr Ashford rode with them, so he'd have a fair idea if any of his companions might have formed an attachment to the lady in question.'

Of course. Why didn't she think of that?!

Rose did her best to shoo a fly off her nose without moving her hands.

'And then there's that prat Jesse Zekeman. He's a local of course, but you might technically call him an out-of-towner seeing as his father's lands extend out past the town boarders.'

'What made you think of Mr Zekeman ?' Rose snapped her eyes around in an instant.

If that pile of steaming horse manure had anything to do with Sonya's murder she'd kill him herself.

'The fool got into a spot of bother with the Contez family. Apparently there was a love affair between him and the youngest girl Camilla that ended badly, and he's been forbidden to set foot near the child on pain of her father shoving the muzzle of his shotgun somewhere very unpleasant.'

Rose stared into the distance, her brows drawn.

'Somehow I'm not surprised.'

She just hoped Camilla was alright. Nobody deserved to be at the receiving end of what Jesse Zekeman called romance.

'Is that all, Mr Ivara?' she asked.

It had been strangely exhausting sitting still for this long and she wanted to hurry home and discuss everything she'd learned with Dimitri before she forgot any of it.

Adrian put a few finishing strokes to the neckline of her dress then sat back from the page with a sigh of satisfaction.

'There's always Christian O'Hara,' he suggested, beginning to clear away his equipment.

'That fellow who's working for Victor Dashley. He might match the type of man you're looking for. He's uncivil, reclusive, and from what I hear, he's had serious dealings with the law. Mr O'Hara is a good looking enough too – there are plenty of women out there who want to find a man in need of reforming. Maybe Miss Karp saw him as a project to fix, but it backfired on her?'

Adrian stood and made his way over to where Rose was sitting.

'All finished. Want to see?'

The picture was the last thing Rose cared about right now, but she didn't want to seem impolite.

'Very nice,' she glanced at it as she stood up and motioned to leave.

'Nice?' the artist was offended. 'Nice? You're calling my masterpiece nice?!'

'Well I can't very well call it beautiful. It's a picture of me. That would be fairly narcissistic don't you think?'

Adrian blew on the painting, admiring his handiwork.

'Fair enough. Then I'll have to say it for you. You look stunning, Miss Hathaway. Absolutely stunning.'

* * *

'I was planning to go out for a ride this afternoon, Miss Roza. Would you like to come with me?' Dimitri asked, when Rose had joined the sheriff and her deputy outside the saloon.

She didn't need any convincing.

'Absolutely!'

'...Not,' Alberta finished for her. 'My apologies, Mr Belikov, but I have already arranged to spend some mother-daughter time with Rose after lunch and I don't plan on being stood up just because she got a better offer!'

Dimitri backed off.

'I'd never dream of standing in the way of your time together,' he apologised at once.

'I'll see you back at the office later, Miss Hathaway? I'm sure we will have things to discuss regarding your interview with Mr Ivara.'

'I'll be there with bells on,' the girl forced a smile, annoyed she had to give up a whole afternoon with Deputy Belikov in favour of slaving over an open fireplace in the hotel's kitchen with her tyrant of a mother.

The baking lesson did not go well.

Rose and Alberta had followed the apple pie recipe side by side; the older woman demonstrating in her bowl, and the younger replicating each step. Unfortunately, Rose's disdain for the process resulted in a pie that was soggy in the middle and horribly burnt around the crust. The filling was greasy and gelatinous, and it was possible she may have used salt instead of sugar. When she finally mounted the front stairs to the sheriff's building, her apron was splattered in globs of flour and butter, and discoloured by a large scorch mark along its lower hem. There was a smear of cinnamon and nutmeg across her face where she'd wiped her eyes, and her thumb was bandaged from an unfortunate incident with the paring knife she'd used to peel her apples.

Looking daggers at the muslin-covered dish in her hands, she rested it on the front porch railing to cool. Deputy Belikov was going to take one look at the hideous creation and run for the hills, she just knew it. Stupid, cruel, awful Alberta!

As if on cue, the door to the sheriff's office opened and the deputy stepped out onto the porch, sniffing the air like he was being drawn by a wonderful smell.

'What. Is. That?' he breathed, making a bee-line for the pie, already reaching out to lift the covering.

'I don't think that's such a good idea,' Rose warned darkly, stepping between the deputy and his quarry.

'I told you I'm not gifted when it comes to cooking. There were a few ingredients I wasn't sure about. I'm certain it's inedible. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it's poisoned.'

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

'How about you let me take a peek and I'll decide if it's edible or not,' he suggested, shifting her aside to the accompaniment of his grumbling stomach.

'It's your funeral!' she replied rudely, slumping down to sit in the darkest corner of the porch – her back up against the wall, her head in her hands.

There was a gasp of pleasure from the deputy as he uncovered the dish, bringing it to his nose and sucking in a deep breath.

'This smells delicious, Miss Roza! Let me go and get a spoon.'

Rose hated being patronised. She was considering sneaking off and giving Boris a few belts to ease her frustration, but Dimitri returned in next to no time, collecting the pie from the railing and easing himself down to sit beside her, their hiding spot obscured by the afternoon shadows.

The girl looked away, scrunching up her eyes so she couldn't see the monstrosity.

'Try some, please,' he begged, after he'd taken a large spoonful for himself, groaning in satisfaction.

Rose pressed her lips tightly together and twisted away from him in blunt refusal.

'Will you stop being silly, Roza,' he chided. 'Just try it!'

'Uh-uh,' she shook her head.

Deputy Belikov was normally a patient man, but he decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

Rose felt something press against her bottom lip. She resisted half-heartedly then dissolved into a mess of splutters and choked giggles as Dimitri shoved the spoon right into her mouth, using his fingers to catch any crumbs that didn't quite make it to their destination.

'See? Delicious,' he declared, gazing at the sweet, sticky traces that clung to her lips and chin, sorely tempted to kiss the girl clean.

Rose opened her eyes in amazement.

'That's actually not too bad. Maybe I'm not such a terrible cook after all!' she admitted, wiping her face with the back of her hand and looking down at the dish in Dimitri's lap.

She silenced. The pie was perfect; crisp, golden pastry oozing with sweet apple sauce, tiny grains of caramelised sugar clinging to the edges of the crust like jewels. The only trouble was, this wasn't Rose's pie. She was going to let out a wail, bemoaning her failure, but refrained when she saw the look of contentment on Dimitri's face. If a simple pie could make him this happy, then maybe learning to cook properly wasn't such a bad idea after all.

'This is amazing. I love it,' he grinned at her, wolfing down another spoonful and licking his lips.

Rose followed the dart of his tongue, her heart beating quickly.

'I love that you love it,' she responded without thinking, instantly regretting her choice of words.

I love that you love it? Christ almighty! What was wrong with her?

She didn't have time to be embarrassed, though, as her attention was distracted by Deputy Belikov. He loaded up the spoon and fed her another mouthful, eyes smiling and belly satisfied.

* * *

Somewhere across town, an old sheriff was sitting in her small hotel room, crunching on a burnt, strangely salty slice of pie. It was revolting. But she was happy.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **This was one of my favourite chapters to write so far. PLEASE tell me if you liked it! I really do get a buzz out of your reviews & PM's (plus readers who review get a little prezzie between chapters)... so don't hold back!**_

 _ **[Sierra - your review made my day, but I can't reply for some reason - do PM if you want to chat!]**_

 _ **I love how Dimitri & Adrian each have their own way of dealing with their infatuation for Rose (and I love even more how Rose has hopelessly fallen for her DB, despite the temptations & flattery from Adrian).**_

 _ **Like the gossip session? There might be some clues in there for future chapters ;-) Camilla Contez is obviously Camilla Conta - just wanted to give her more of a Hispanic flavour.**_


	17. When a Friend is not a Friend

**17\. When a Friend is not a Friend**

Rose had just been showing the punching bag who was boss when her knees collapsed out from underneath her. The cold stab of fear she felt as she hurtled to the ground soon bloomed to a warm ache as she was surrounded by familiar arms – strong and steady. Deputy Belikov was right there above her, his hair curtaining down to make their private world among the pinyon pines shrink rapidly inwards until all that existed was a man and a woman and the mere inches of air that separated them.

He reached out to touch her hair.

'This is amazing. I love it,' he whispered, trailing the back of his finger down her cheek and along her jaw.

Breathless, she followed the slow sweep of his gaze and realised that the top button of her blouse had come undone, the material pulled down to expose the curve between her neck and shoulder. Dimitri lowered his head, his breath tickling her skin as he inhaled deeply.

'Apples. You smell like apples,' he murmured.

'Try some, please,' she commanded softly, unperturbed by his closeness.

The man growled in the back of his throat, and in one smooth swipe he licked her from collarbone to chin, stopping just before he reached her lips.

'Delicious.'

She liked the way his tongue left a cold trail that made her skin tingle.

'Still hungry, cowboy? My lips taste like cherries.'

'Roza,' it was more of a groan than a spoken word.

Streams of pure light coursed through her limbs as his mouth sunk greedily onto hers and she gave herself over to the new sensations, burying her hands in his hair and curling closer against the protective wall of his chest. She nibbled at his bottom lip and discovered that he tasted of cinnamon and orange.

'Miss Roza,' he breathed roughly against her cheek, making her insides dance.

'Miss Roza,' he said again, a little louder.

There was a rapping sound somewhere nearby.

'Roza! We're going to be late for church. Hurry up and get ready. You've got ten minutes.'

The floorboards creaked and heavy footfalls descended the stairs, leaving Rose's bedroom in silence once more.

She froze rigid under the blankets, heart hammering. _He_ was just outside while she was dreaming _that?_! Rose wasn't easily fazed but right now she felt naked and exposed. Natalie's needlework cat wasn't helping matters. It stared at her from the dressing table like it knew everything she'd been thinking, and she ducked her head under the coverlet to hide from its accusing, red-ringed eyes.

So this is what happens when you eat too much pie! Rose thought fretfully, unable to separate herself from the vivid images – she could still feel the ghost of Dimitri's lips upon her face and the firm grasp of his hand on her hip. As if pulled by a greater force, the girl's fingers crept up to brush her bare skin in all the places he'd touched her, and her eyes fell closed as a shiver vibrated through her body. She knew it was sinful, but she couldn't stop herself from playing the scene over in her mind one more time, embellishing it with a few extra details her sleeping self had missed.

'Do you need me to come in there and drag you out of bed?' a voice cut through her fantasy.

He was back at the top of the stairs. Less than ten paces away from her. If he opened the door…

A fresh wave of guilt squeezed at Rose's soul. She had to stop this madness. It was Sunday morning for crying out loud. She could practically smell the hell-fires burning in wait of her arrival.

'No! Don't come in! I'm awake!' she cried out urgently, her head emerging from under the covers.

Pulling the blanket away from the mattress, she wrapped it tightly around herself and shuffled across the room in her protective cocoon – laying the picture of Oscar face-down on the dressing table as a precaution before hastening to get dressed.

Thirteen and a half minutes later, Rose entered the sheriff's office feeling significantly more composed, but she stopped dead when she saw the deputy looking out the front window; his right arm bent at head-height to lean against the frame. His silhouette in that leather duster screamed masculinity, and Rose had to squash down the pangs of longing that raced, unbidden, inside of her at the sight of his hair, which hung loose and inviting around his shoulders.

It was like God had sent Deputy Belikov to Saint's Town as her personal punishment. He was right there in front of her – ruggedly handsome and appealing in every way – yet she was absolutely powerless to act upon the feelings he stirred within her. At some point along the way they'd become more than just guardian and charge, more than friends even, but for all their tiny, stolen moments together, Dimitri's first responsibility was to his job as deputy sheriff, and she couldn't afford to distract him when he was meant to be solving the murder of Sonya Karp and protecting the town from a violent outlaw on the run.

Rose hated to admit it, but she needed to play it cool for her own reasons too. Besides the obvious issue of damaging her reputation by being too free with a member of the opposite sex, she was growing increasingly suspicious that the strange lights and noises at Lisa's ranch were connected in some way to Sonya's death. Nothing in the world – not even a gorgeous Russian cowboy who made her want to strip naked and dance in the moonlight – could drag her away from her promise to keep her best friend safe. Her own private desires would have to wait.

Dimitri turned, sensing her presence, and the speech he'd been preparing about the merits of punctuality was immediately forgotten. He'd seen many versions of Rose – confident, cheeky, selfless, empathetic, argumentative, and downright angry, but he'd never seen her in this particular mood and the strained expression on her face worried him.

He crossed the room in three strides.

'Are you alright, Roza? Were you having a nightmare?' the deputy asked, his hand moving unconsciously to brush her arm, his eyes deep and searching.

'I came in earlier to run over our information on the Karp case and thought I heard you moaning in your sleep.'

Heat flooded her cheeks, but Rose armoured herself with some trademark Hathaway sass, resisting the temptation to step closer and rest her head on his chest.

'Didn't you say we were going to be late, cowboy?' she reminded him snippily, pulling back and heading for the door.

'Why are we even talking right now? Let's go!' and she rushed from the room, leaving him confused and scrambling to catch up with her.

* * *

The weekly Sunday church service was a time for parishioners to take a step back from their daily lives to think and reflect, and today Rose's mind was going a mile a minute.

According to Dimitri, Miss Karp was likely killed by somebody she'd met at church or through her father, and looking around at the congregation now, all Rose could see were suspects.

A few rows ahead of her, she spotted a cowboy she didn't recognise. Could he be Sonya's killer? There was no reason to assume he wasn't. The girl glared at the back of the stranger's head, gripping her hymnbook so tightly that Dimitri had to prise it from her grasp to save its delicate pages from the undeserved punishment.

Later, during the gospel reading, Rose's gaze slid across to where Jesse Zekeman sat with his father in their family pew at the front of the chapel, the polished brass plaque at the end of the row celebrating their many financial contributions to the church. Could he have done it? Yes. There was no doubt in Rose's mind.

Jesse had always been conceited and over-confident as a teenager (a fact which didn't seem to deter the young ladies), but as soon as he'd been made ranch manager of his father's prosperous and extensive lands, he'd transformed into a full-grown bully – hated by his employees and neighbours alike. He was the kind of man who took what he wanted - even if what he wanted was a woman. Especially if it was a woman.

Rose shuddered at a memory she'd tried to banish from her mind for the past two years, and her sudden shift in posture caught Dimitri's notice. He followed her gaze then looked down at her, eyebrows raised to ask if she was alright. She pulled a tight-lipped smile and shook her head to allay his concerns. Deputy Beilkov might have made it clear he was willing to overlook the sordid circumstances of her birth, but there were some things that even _he_ couldn't forgive. No matter how much Rose trusted the deputy, the awful truth about Jesse Zekeman was one story she could _never_ share with him.

When Reverend Karp gave the signal for everybody to greet one another after the prayers, a dark figure across the aisle drew her attention. Christian O'Hara – who she assumed was only attending church out of obligation to his host and his employer – actually made a move to stand from his place in the back corner, his eyes seeking out a particular young, blonde woman who was seated towards the front of the church with the Dashleys and Madam Kiroy.

Lisa.

Over my dead body, Rose thought, jumping up to intercept him before he could reach his target. Last week the creep was just a creep, but now it was possible he could be a murderer too. Whatever Lis thought might be blossoming between her and Mr O'Hara, there was no way he was going to get anywhere near her again.

'Peace be with you,' her expression was cold as she stuck out her hand in greeting, insisting his attention didn't stray towards her best friend.

Christian scowled, shaking the dark flop of fringe from his stark, blue eyes.

'What do you want with me, Miss Hathaway? I didn't figure you for a thees-and-thous type of girl.'

Rose narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to hiss a reply.

'I didn't figure you for a saint either, and it seems I might have been right about that.'

'Fantastic,' his voice was so heavily laced in sarcasm his words were practically drowning in it.

'So you found out about what happened to my parents. Yes, they were helping the heathens. That doesn't make me one though. Now let me pass and keep your nose out of my business.'

She stood her ground, compelled by a fierce protective instinct she could no longer repress.

'You have no business with Lisa Draymore, Mr O'Hara – _none_ – so why don't you just sit down and relax.'

'Why don't _you_ just sit down and relax,' he returned scornfully. 'Run back to your precious deputy and tell him what a big, bad man I am – I don't care. Just leave me the hell alone.'

An old lady in the pew ahead of them gasped at the foul language, reminding them to keep their voices down.

'I'll leave _you_ alone if you leave _her_ alone,' Rose whispered, glancing meaningfully toward her best friend.

'Lisa's already gone through enough suffering to last a lifetime. The last thing she needs right now is a problem like you to drag her down. And you know that's what will happen, don't you?' it was more of a statement than a question.

Something flashed behind Christian's expression and she knew she'd hit her mark.

 _Strike while the iron is hot_ , Alberta liked to say, and for once Rose took her mother's advice.

'I don't care what happened to your parents – they have nothing to do with this. _You're_ the problem. You're trouble, Mr O'Hara,' she prodded a finger into his chest to emphasise her point, 'and we both know that is never going to change.'

The man twisted his head away, too incensed to even look at the self-righteous busybody who was literally and figuratively standing in his way, but when he turned to face her again, his ice-blue eyes were flat and lifeless.

'Fine. I'll leave her alone,' his voice was constricted by anger and self-pity. 'Even if she is the one person who's actually treated me like a human being since the day I lost practically everything I ever loved in the world. Heaven forbid that a freak like me might have one chance at happiness in this God-forsaken life. Or that maybe _I_ could be the one to bring her happiness too. But you know her best, Miss Hathaway,' he added bitterly. 'Enjoy your friendship with Miss Draymore… though you clearly don't deserve her.'

He pushed past the indignant girl, not sticking around to wait for her reply, and exited through the back doors of the church.

Good riddance! Rose thought as she watched him go, but her smile was hollow. She'd achieved what she set out to do, but somehow the victory didn't seem as sweet as she might have expected.

* * *

When the service was finally over, Rose sat quietly in her seat and frowned down at the embroidered kneeler by her feet. She couldn't bring herself to go outside where everybody was chatting about the weather and the latest town gossip, when all she could think about was that Sonya Karp was dead and one of those seemingly-innocent faces in the crowd might be the killer.

'Hi Rose,' a high voice giggled, and she looked up to see Natalie Dashley standing at the end of the pew.

'Did you like my present?'

Rose managed to muster a thin smile, ignoring Dimitri's cough beside her.

'It was… breathtaking. Thank you.'

Natalie hopped from foot to foot like she was bursting with secrets.

'I'm sorry I can't stay and talk. Daddy's waiting for me, but you should wait in here for a while. Madam Kiroy is busy talking to Camilla Contez's mother – did you hear Camilla is being sent away to a finishing school in Sacramento? Anyway, I guess you've got at least ten minutes before old cranky-face comes back inside to look for Lisa. You two should catch up. I know she misses you like crazy.'

This time Rose's smile was genuine, and her gaze flicked across to see Lisa waiting for her in the quiet recess by the organ.

'Thanks Nat. I'll go and see her right away,' she stood hastily, then looked back at Deputy Belikov, '... if that's okay with you?'

His eyes softened in understanding.

'Take all the time you need, Miss Roza. I'll be waiting outside when you're ready.'

She thanked him profusely – to the deputy's private amusement – and hurried over to join her friend.

'How have you been?' Lisa asked as they wrapped their arms around one another.

'Fine, good. How about you? I can't believe it's been four days since I saw you. What's been happening?' Rose quizzed, suddenly realising how busy she'd been and how much she missed their conversations.

'Quite a lot, actually,' the blonde girl's face was coy.

'But first, you owe me an update. Lover boy? Any action?'

Rose rolled her eyes.

'Not exactly. But things are moving in the right direction, I think.'

Lisa actually clapped her hands in excitement.

'I knew it. I wonder how Russian men propose? Ooh… you two will make gorgeous babies when you're married!'

'Ssh!' Rose hissed, worried somebody might be able to hear them through the open window.

'He hasn't made any declarations yet, so I think talk of marriage and children is a little bit hopeful at this stage. Anyway, enough of me. When I saw you at the hotel on Thursday you were going to tell me about…,' she trailed off then, remembering that Lisa's secret news involved Christian O'Hara.

The girl reached out a slender hand and confidentially looped Rose's fingers through her own, eyes sparkling.

'He's amazing! You'd never believe it to look at him, but Mr O'Hara is the sweetest guy I've ever met. I saw you two talking during the service today. What did you think of him?'

How was Rose going to explain she'd just told her best friend's suitor to go packing because he might be connected with the death of Sonya Karp? It was probably best not to worry her with the truth.

'He was very… articulate,' she replied, hoping the guilt and worry didn't show in her expression.

'Yes he is, isn't he,' Lisa gushed. 'And he's so gentle, even after what he went through with his parents dying and the arson court case…'

'He told you about that?' Rose cut her off, surprised the creep had the courage to share that part of his past with a girl he was trying to impress.

'Of course he told me,' she answered simply. 'Right after he saved my life.'

' _What_?!'

The sound echoed off the wooden walls of the chapel and bounced around the empty space for Rose to hear her question iterated over and again. Did she just step down a rabbit hole, because something was not right about this situation.

Lisa giggled.

'Don't look so surprised. It happened on Wednesday morning – the day before our homecoming celebration at the saloon. I was feeling caged up from being stuck in the house with Madam Kiroy and Natalie – again – so I took a walk along the creek. It was getting pretty warm by the time I was ready to head back, so I stripped off my clothes and jumped in for a swim.'

'You didn't!' Rose's face was a mask of horror. 'Naked?'

'No, silly,' she pushed her friend's shoulder with a grin.

'I was wearing a couple of petticoats, but that was what caused the problem. One of my skirts got snagged on a branch underwater and I couldn't free myself. I ducked under the surface a few times to try to unhook the material but all I succeeded in doing was swallowing about a gallon of water and nearly choking to death. Then I heard somebody dive in beside me and suddenly I was shivering on the bank with Christian rubbing the life back into my arms.'

Christian, hey? So they were on first name terms already.

'He said he saw me from the house and came running. He thought I was…,' she lowered her voice to a whisper. '...He thought I was trying to kill myself. Apparently when he lost his parents in that fire he was so devastated he considered taking his own life. He wanted to assure me that even though everything might seem hopeless right now, there are still things to look forward to. Things to enjoy,' she sighed, her eyes glazing over.

Rose studied her friend suspiciously.

'He kissed you, didn't he?' she exclaimed, when the realisation dawned on her.

Lisa looked dutifully guilty but at the same time very, very pleased with herself.

'Yes. And it was magical. Maybe you should try drowning yourself in the creek and see if that gets Deputy Beikov's attention?' she suggested cheekily. 'I bet he looks nearly as good as Christian does in a wet shirt.'

'Who are you and what have you done with my friend?' Rose asked, stunned at Lisa's loose behaviour (while trying not to think about Dimitri with wet, see-through material clinging to his muscles).

It seemed that Madame Kiroy was worrying about the wrong girl losing her good reputation.

'Oh just relax,' Lisa laughed, the choice of words an uncomfortable reminder of Rose's conversation with Mr O'Hara earlier that morning.

'It's not like we were fornicating.'

Rose clapped a hand to her mouth, eyes wide as saucers.

'You just said _fornicating_. In a church,' she whispered, her initial shock morphing into a look of impish delight.

Lisa held back a giggle.

'So did you! At least now we're both going to hell, so I can spend eternity with my best friend by my side!'

They clutched at one another, tears of laughter streaming down their faces as they took hedonistic pleasure in the joke, and every time they calmed down a little, one of them would whisper 'fornicating' and the muffled laughter would start up once again.

* * *

Can I have a word, deputy?' a red-haired cowboy approached Dimitri the moment he emerged from the wooden chapel and into the sunshine.

'Of course, Mr Ashford. What is it?'

They moved to find a quiet spot away from the milling crowd.

Mason fiddled with his hat, his expression unusually serious.

'Have you noticed anything different about Rose?'

Dimitri frowned.

'How do you mean?'

Alarm bells sounded in his head. Was there something troubling his Roza that he'd failed to notice?

'She seems… more serious than she was before she left,' the young cowboy attempted to explain. 'I mean, I've only seen her a few times since she got back, but I've known Rose for a very long time and if you ask me, I think she's about to do something stupid.'

Dimitri's frown deepened.

'Like what?'

He knew Rose was capable of some pretty outrageous things and he didn't want her getting into trouble now she was finally making such good progress with her behaviour.

'I think she means to marry Adrian Ivara.'

The silence that echoed between them was deafening. Dimitri was under the impression that Rose was interested in _him_ , not Mr Ivara, but he could hardly tell Mason that. The deputy cleared his throat.

'What makes you say that?' he asked carefully.

Mason had one of those baby faces that made people think he was just a happy-go-lucky kid without a care in the world, but it was all lines and angles now as he scowled off into the distance.

'I went into the saloon last night for a drink and that letch had a picture of Rose hanging on the wall behind the bar. Every man who came in the door asked who _the broad_ was and Adrian told all of them that she was his _little lady_.'

Dimitri's vision clouded. What was that man doing with a picture of Rose? And how did he have the audacity to pass her image off as his?

'As far as I am aware there is no attachment between the pair,' he answered tightly, his mouth suddenly dry.

'Good,' Mason's expression was dark. 'Mr Ivara might be as charming as they come, but I'll be damned if I let him sink his claws into _my_ Rose.'

The deputy flashed a look in the younger man's direction, but the cowboy didn't seem to notice.

'He's not healthy for her,' he ploughed on, oblivious to Deputy Belikov's calculating gaze. 'She needs somebody sensible to balance out her wildness, not a man who has even less self-control than she does. Adrian Ivara acts like he's in love with Rose, but how could he possibly know that – he only met her a few weeks ago. I've known her nearly her whole life and I've loved her that whole time. Listen, deputy,' he lowered his voice earnestly.

'I can see Rose respects you, and Alberta trusts you too seeing as she's made you Rose's guardian, so I guess you're the one I need to talk to about this. I… I'm going to ask her to marry me.'

Dimitri cringed. He did not wish to be privy to this information - it felt like he was prying in Rose's private affairs.

'I swear I'll treat her right,' the young cowboy continued. 'I've got a good amount saved to take care of her. I know her better than anybody and I'm strong enough to handle her moods. I'm up for a promotion to property manager soon, too, so I'll have a pay rise and permanent accommodation on the ranch where I work, which means Rose will live right next-door to Lisa,' he prattled on, nervous to be unburdening his soul to the most intimidating person he'd ever met in his life.

'So what do you think?' Mason asked when he was done, waiting expectantly for the deputy to give his verdict.

There was a brief silence as Dimitri realised he'd been asked to offer his opinion.

'I'm sure Miss Hathaway would be lucky to have you, Mr Ashford, but what I think has no bearing on the case. Who she chooses to marry is entirely up to her.'

'Of course,' Mason defended himself. 'I never meant that I'd force her into something against her will... I was only wondering if you think I'm in with a chance?'

Dimitri's heart skipped a beat as he looked up and caught sight of Rose descending the short staircase that led down from the church's main doors, her dark curls spilling out from beneath her bonnet to prettily frame her face. How could he give encouragement to another man when he was in love with her himself? When he had a good feeling that she was falling in love with him too (regardless of what Adrian Ivara might believe to be true).

'You've got as good a chance as any of us, Mr Ashford,' he answered sternly, raising a hand to draw Rose's attention, his lips turning up at the corners when she hurried towards him. 'As good a chance as any of us.'

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **The title is a nod to Voldobaby's 'Temper me in fire' (when is a question not a question) which I have just read from start to finish.**_

 _ **Rose is at a crossroads in many of her relationships at this point - Dimitri is more than a friend but less than a lover, she's just sold out Lisa by chasing Christian off, and Mason is edging towards his goal of putting a ring on it. Pretty damn confusing for Rose!**_

 _ **Kiss - Lots of you have been pining for a Romitri kiss but I am stubbornly refusing to alter my plan (trust me – it will be SO worth it when it finally happens - expect fireworks!). In the meantime, I created this little dream-pash for your enjoyment. Hope it wasn't too much of a letdown when you realised it wasn't real (there is an evil woman out there who put me in a headlock and mussed up my hair to convince me do it this way, so you can blame/thank her! :-) – If you've been reading my A/N's you'll guess who that is! Lea0014!)**_

 _ **[Tacky - I hope this explains Rose's mindset a bit more. She's still ballsy, just trying to restabilise after a serious love punch to the guts! :-)]**_

 _ **I know I'm holding out on the Jesse story arc. There is a purpose!**_

 _ **Poor Christian. I think Rose is already regretting her actions a tiny bit.**_

 _ **The 'down a rabbit hole' reference was a bit cheeky. Alice in Wonderland was actually published in 1865 – five years after this book is set so Rose couldn't possibly have read it – but I figured it was close enough for jazz :-) Look at me, turning into a logic rebel!**_

 _ **Poor Mason. He has no idea just how hopeless his case is. Speaking of Mason, SHOULD I KILL HIM OFF? My brain says kill him, my heart says let him live. But is there room in the world for Mason when the canon states he was always meant to die?! Leave me a review and convince me which way you think I should go!**_


	18. Sage Advice

_**I apologise in advance for the new character. I would not like to be his friend.**_

* * *

 **18\. Sage Advice**

Monday morning's training session was the hardest yet. After a day of rest on Sunday, Rose's muscles ached in new and depressing ways, but she was too proud to let Deputy Belikov's punishing fitness regime defeat her.

'Your core is weak,' he observed, when her punches began to falter.

Rose glared at him, continuing her attack on the flourbag.

'There's nothing wrong with my core. It's as strong as…'

Dimitri's fingers darted out to prod her lightly under the ribs and she doubled over with a little shriek – her stomach muscles over-sensitive and almost ticklish.

'Hands of the merchandise, cowboy,' she warned him breathlessly, turning to face him in a defensive pose.

The deputy gave her a wearying shake of the head.

'Your fighting skills won't improve beyond this point unless we start building up your strength. Give Boris a rest. It's time we move on to the next phase of your training.'

He wandered across to a small clearing a few feet away and began to roll up his sleeves.

Hope welled in Rose's chest as she trailed after him.

'My first real fight? Man to man?'

She'd been itching to spar with him since the day he'd taught her how to make a fist, but every time she made the suggestion he refused.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

'I thought I already told you I'd never hit a woman,' he denied her yet again. 'Now why don't you wipe that cranky look off your face and join me.'

The deputy dropped to sit on the ground and patted the spot beside him.

'We need to lie down for this activity.'

The stroppy expression melted away at once, his request catching her off-balance. If it had been any other man she would have told him to go and stick it where the sun doesn't shine, but this wasn't just any man.

'Sometime today would be nice,' Dimitri urged her, stretching out flat and rolling his head over to watch her draw closer.

'I promise I won't bite,' he added, sensing her hesitation.

Rose suspected she wouldn't mind if he did, and after recovering from her initial surprise she lowered herself to the ground and laid down next to him, heart racing.

'So what happens next?' she asked, her breath catching in her throat as she looked across and became ensnared in his liquid gaze.

The man was quick to pull his eyes away. His mind was already travelling back to that night at the Draymore ranch when he awoke with her in his arms, and he had to sternly remind himself that he was here to train her in self-defence, not to give her a reason to need it.

'Sit-ups are one of the best ways to develop your core strength and stamina,' he explained, bending his knees and drawing his feet up until they rested flat on the ground.

'You begin by taking a steady breath in, then expel the air as you rise.'

Dimitri interlaced his fingers to support the back of his head and lifted his torso from the ground, holding at the tension point before releasing back down to lying. Finding a comfortable pace, he continued to demonstrate the exercise as he talked.

'It may be a little uncomfortable to begin with,' he cautioned, 'but there should be no straining of the neck – all the power comes from your core. The more repetitions you do, the more it hurts, but that's a good thing because it means your muscles are working.'

Rose pulled a sour face. This didn't sound like it was going to be fun at all. Punching a bag of flour and imagining it was Madam Kiroy had a certain charm. Sitting up over and over again with the sole aim of causing oneself physical discomfort was a form of self-punishment she'd rather avoid.

'Do I _have_ to do that?' she objected. 'I'm going to look ridiculous.'

Dimitri turned his head slightly, not breaking his rhythm as he soared through the sixty mark. 'Why? Do I look ridiculous?'

Rose bit the inside of her lip, letting her eyes slide over the corded muscles of his naked forearms and noticing the way his shirt pulled tighter over his shoulders and biceps with each upwards movement. No. He looked incredible.

'Fine,' she conceded grumpily, earning a hidden smile from her mentor. 'It doesn't look that hard anyway.'

She brought her knees up and settled her hands behind her head, inhaling as he had instructed then lifting her shoulders from the ground. One and a half inches. That was all she managed. _Gnnhhh!_ She tried again, her muscles clenching like iron but about as effective as a bowl full of jelly. On the next attempt she managed to raise her shoulders three whole inches from the ground and she threw her arms in the air in jubilation.

'I did it!'

Dimitri had already finished his set of one hundred and was propped up on his right elbow, looking down on her efforts with quiet amusement.

'Very well done, Roza. Now give me twenty just the same, and then we'll move on to backwards flexions and press ups.'

The girl froze mid-celebration and looked at him in dismay.

'You're joking, right?'

His eyes were still smiling but he shook his head resolutely.

'I don't joke. You should know that by now.'

All of the energy drained from her body in a gush and she collapsed back onto the ground, one arm flung across her eyes. Maybe she could hide for a while and he would eventually get tired of waiting and leave her in peace. It wasn't even six a.m. yet and he expected her to do all of that? He was lucky she was even out of bed.

Deputy Belikov reached across to peel her arm away from her face, but didn't release her hand right away.

'How about I sweeten the deal a little?' he suggested, a smile skirting around his lips. 'You finish the workout I've set for you and I'll give you a reward for your efforts.'

Rose looked up at him, her breathing shallowing as she took in the sight of their linked hands and the promise in his eyes. Freeing her fingers from his grasp, she repositioned her body and began the slow and gruelling count to twenty.

Half an hour later, Dimitri finally deemed that Rose had done enough to warrant a break.

'My reward?' she mumbled into the dirt, where she was splayed prone on her stomach after a brutal introduction to press ups.

The deputy took mercy and extended an arm to help her stand – a good thing, considering that her whole body was now almost numb with exertion.

'You did very well for a beginner,' he commended her warmly, walking over to his duster to retrieve an envelope from the pocket and handing it to her with great ceremony.

'Your prize, Miss Hathaway – you certainly earned it.'

Rose used her last, tiny scrap of energy to rip open the letter, and its contents had a miraculously restorative effect.

'A surprise party for Lisa's eighteenth? This Saturday? I can't believe it!' she clutched at the birthday invitation and threw her arms tightly around Dimitri's waist, unable to contain her excitement.

The man felt smug. He knew he was playing with fire, but after a whole morning of self-restraint he figured one little hug was well worth the risk. Banishing propriety from his mind, he settled his arms around her shoulders and drew her into an embrace. Sometimes it was good to be the messenger.

'How long have you been holding out on me?'

Rose pulled back to look up at him with a lopsided grin, her hands still resting casually above his hips – she'd won her reward fair and square and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

Dimitri unconsciously mirrored her expression, keeping possession of her shoulders. He wouldn't normally overstep the boundaries like this, but if Mr Ivara and Mr Ashford were being so open in their play for Rose's attentions he thought he'd better make it clear that he was a contender too.

'Natalie gave me the invitation yesterday after church, but I thought it would be nicer to surprise you this morning.'

He loved surprising her.

'You thought it would be convenient to use as leverage to make me work harder, you mean,' Rose retorted, enjoying the feeling of his firm, warm flesh beneath her hands.

'If that's how you want to see it,' the deputy watched her steadily.

There was a moment's hesitation as he debated his next move, then his thumbs crept up to knead the tension from her neck. There was nothing wrong in it. She'd worked her heart out this morning – her muscles had to be aching and this was one simple way he could ease her discomfort and aid her recovery.

'So are you planning to attend?' he enquired softly, eyes focused on his work.

Rose tilted her head to lean in against the pressure he was providing, her eyelids falling closed with a small, contented sigh. She kept waiting to wake up and discover this was all just a beautiful dream but Deputy Belikov's careful attentions only grew bolder, his long fingers moving to explore the knots at the top of her shoulder-blades.

'I wouldn't miss it for the world,' she finally remembered to respond, too relaxed to come up with a smart reply.

Silence fell as she let his hands work over her tired muscles, only broken by the faint sounds of their breathing and distant morning birdsong, but after a while a question formed in her mind and her lashes blinked open.

'Are _you_ going to attend the party, cowboy?'

'Of course. Somebody's got to keep an eye on you, haven't they?' he shot her a knowing look, giving her shoulders one final squeeze before stilling his hands, signalling an end to their session.

 _Touché_. The girl repressed a grin and they pulled apart from one another slowly – each preparing to return to the real world where feelings were frowned upon and murderers needed to be made accountable for their crimes.

* * *

'You don't have an appointment. Who are you and why are you here?'

It wasn't much of a welcome, but Alberta had led them to expect as much from Jared Sage. The locum doctor was a neatly dressed man in his late forties with a thick, blonde moustache and matching sideburns. His brown eyes glinted with intelligence and disdain – the mark of a lifetime spent among 'lesser' men – and his lips seemed to be set in a permanent scowl.

Rose bristled at the man's haughty tone but Dimitri stepped forward to respond, unperturbed.

'My name is Dimitri Belikov, deputy sheriff over in Saint's Town, and this is my assistant Miss Hathaway. We've travelled nearly twenty miles to meet with you, and only ask for a moment of your time.'

Doctor Sage looked up at the giant on his doorstep.

'What on earth did your mother feed you as a child?' he asked rudely, registering Dimitri's size.

The deputy wasn't surprised or concerned by the comment.

'Could we continue this conversation inside, doctor. We need to speak with you regarding a matter of some delicacy.'

The blonde man's beady gaze shifted across to Rose, his eyes darting down towards her waistline.

'Got her in the family way did you, deputy, and now you want me to get rid of the problem?' he suggested sourly. 'Some men just don't know how to keep it in their trousers, do they?'

Dimitri's cheeks flamed red and it took a concentrated effort not to belt the stuffing out of the assuming, arrogant piece of work.

'You are mistaken, sir. Our visit concerns the case of a young school teacher who passed away just over a year ago. New evidence has come to light and we were hoping you might be able to clear up a few details for us.'

The doctor's expression got a little harder – he prided himself on being able to read people and he didn't enjoy being told he was wrong. For a student of logic, he also had an irrational mistrust of dominant, physical men, believing them to be brutish and lacking in intelligence. He had little patience for volatile beasts like this Mr Belikov and sincerely hoped the deputy would be quick about his business.

'Well, you'd better come in then, but don't touch _anything_. I keep a sterile surgery and there's no telling where your hands have been,' he directed that last comment to Dimitri then turned abruptly, walking at a brisk pace towards the consulting room at the back of the house.

'Make it fast. My time is valuable. What do you want to know?' the man asked when they were all settled – the doctor's chair taller and more imposing than the others to reinforce the illusion of his importance.

Rose spoke up first, not wanting to give Dr Sage the satisfaction of baiting Dimitri any further.

'We're trying to locate Dr Draymore's patient records for information on a woman named Sonya Karp. We know she was being treated for an anxiety-related illness, and want to find out all we can about the state of her physical and mental health in the lead up to her death. Sheriff Peterson told us you might have the journals?'

The man wrinkled his nose.

'I did find a few journals among the previous doctor's professional belongings but I burned them months ago.'

A look of dismay spread over Rose's face.

'Don't look so shocked, girl. Why would I bother keeping the ramblings of a bumbling frontier hack? Most men this far west who claim to be physicians have no practical training to speak of. They just buy a diploma from one of those third-rate, money-making colleges and get to work.'

Jared Sage had little respect for the American medical profession. He'd completed his own training in Europe where standards were much more stringent, and as far as he could tell, his own daughter Sydney – a freshman at the New England Women's Medical College in Boston – was better-equipped to practice medicine than most of the doctors he'd met this side of the Atlantic.

His rant continued on with no signs of abating.

'These common quacks treat everything from cholera and dysentery to the common cold with reckless, unscientific remedies such as bloodletting or laudanum drops. Practitioners like that don't even deserve to…'

The self-righteous tirade was cut short by a question from Deputy Belikov.

'You mentioned laudanum. I believe that was the medication prescribed to our patient. What effect could it have had on her mental state?'

The doctor's face twisted with disdain.

'Have you been living under a rock, deputy? You must be familiar with the drug – practically half the women in this country are addicted to the stuff. They go to their good doctor for help with a simple case of cramps or sleeping trouble, and come away clutching a bottle of Battley's Sedative Solution or Mother Bailey's Quieting Syrup. Nobody bothers to mention that laudanum is a blend of opium, sherry, chloroform, and a mixture of other highly toxic substances, and soon enough they're drinking the poison straight from the bottle.'

'So, could laudanum have caused Miss Karp to take her own life?' Rose clarified. 'Or could somebody else have used the drug as a means to kill her?'

Doctor Sage leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, his mouth pursed as if he had just tasted something bitter.

'In a word, yes. Laudanum addicts experience a state of euphoria that can lead to dangerous, risk-taking behaviour, and they often suffer dark hallucinations – seeing apparitions and hearing things that do not exist – causing paranoia and despondency. Worse still, any attempt to wean off the drug is accompanied by a deep and profound depression, which may in turn lead to violent behaviour and self-harm. In my professional opinion I'd say that suicide is highly likely, but I wouldn't rule out murder without further evidence. It would have been simple enough for a person with access to the supply to have slipped the addict an overdose, or deprived her of the drug until she was vulnerable to the effects of withdrawal.'

Rose felt sick. _Somebody with access to the supply._ Maybe somebody like the lonely, troubled young man who was currently lodging in the back room of Sonya Karp's home? Christian O'Hara! Had she done enough to scare him away? Oh Lord. Lisa. What if she got tired of waiting for Christian to visit and decided to pay him a call herself? She'd be playing straight into his hands.

'Thank you for your insight, Doctor Sage,' Dimitri's voice cut through her frantic thoughts. 'We appreciate your time.'

Rose jumped up at once and made for the front door, anxious to share her suspicions with the deputy and convince him to put a stop to Mr O'Hara for once and for all.

'Say, deputy,' the doctor called after them as they emerged out onto the small patio.

Dimitri turned his head.

'Yes?'

'Have you caught that outlaw yet? The one wanted for killing the Governor's cousin.'

The deputy sucked in a breath.

'I'm afraid James Nathan hasn't been sighted since the incident on the mountain pass.'

'Well get on with it then,' Doctor Sage scowled. 'Maybe you should spend less time investigating the cold case of a woman who clearly brought her death upon herself, and more time trying to catch the killer who is a present danger to us all.'

There was a tense silence before Deputy Belikov moved to place his hat on his head. 'I will do my best to see that the fugitive is captured as soon as possible. Good day to you, sir.'

The only reply he received was the creak of the doctor's front door as it closed in his face.

* * *

'That rude, arrogant, nasty…,' Rose fumed, but Dimitri took her arm and led her to where their horses were tethered.

'Don't waste your energy on him, Roza,' he warned, assisting her up onto the saddle.

'But you feel the same way!' she countered. 'How could that horrible man say Sonya brought her death upon herself? Micky Tanner believes she was murdered. _I_ believe she was murdered. It's an insult to her memory! I know you agree with me – I can see the anger written all over your face.'

The man's eyes sparked with loathing as he mounted his horse and led them off at a walk.

'I agree that the doctor was callous and unfeeling in his opinions, but getting angry won't help the situation.'

'What do you suggest we do then?' Rose's voice was bitter.

The deputy shrugged his shoulders.

'We solve the murder,' he answered simply. 'But first, we both need to take a minute to calm down. It's time to ride, Roza. Try to keep up.'

The moment they hit the edge of town, Dimitri urged his horse to a gallop. There were two things in this world that helped him clear his head; punching things and riding like the devil. Right now, he needed to feel the wind smarting at his face, robbing him of breath and gusting through his hair in a kind of cleansing ritual only a cowboy could understand.

His stallion was ready and waiting for the call, and the beast sprang into motion at his master's command, straining with everything he had to taste the freedom that was imprinted somewhere deep in his memory – from a distant time before he was broken for the use of men. Two souls craving liberty surged across the desert landscape, soon joined by a third and a fourth as Rose and her horse came alongside them. The riders glanced at one-another for an instant then – in one accord – they accelerated even faster, pushing their mounts as hard as they dared until they were riding so fast they left all of their troubles behind them.

When the horses began to tire, Dimitri veered off the trail towards a shaded area beneath a rocky outcrop, and Rose followed after, glad of the chance to stretch her legs.

'Feeling better?' the deputy asked, dropping to sit with his back against the rock-face and offering her his flask.

She settled down beside him, accepting the drink gratefully.

'Much better. You?'

'Immeasurably,' he smiled with his eyes but his expression was stern.

'We should probably talk about what we learned from Doctor Sage. What are your thoughts?'

Rose frowned, taking another sip from the flask and handing it back to its owner.

'From what I can see, we're looking at two options,' she began, drawing meaningless squiggles in the sandy soil to help her think. 'Either Sonya succumbed to the laudanum addiction and killed herself, or somebody else could have tampered with her dosage – giving her too much or withholding it altogether – to make her unstable enough for her death to look like suicide.'

She hesitated then, an uncomfortable realisation dawning on her as she sifted through the information.

'What is it?' Dimitri asked sharply.

When the girl looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes were dark with worry.

'If Sonya was murdered like Sheriff Tanner believes, then we have to assume the killer had access to her medication, which narrows the list down to only a handful of possible suspects.'

'Such as?'

'Well... Doctor Draymore prescribed the laudanum, but he couldn't be the killer because he died a few months before Sonya did. Reverend Karp also knew about the medication - he may have even administered it - but I don't believe he could have killed his own daughter. He absolutely doted on her, and I know he was excited about her marriage to Micky Tanner, so it's not like he was angry at her for planning to leave him to start a life of her own. He would never want to cause her harm.'

Deputy Belikov nodded.

'Can you think of anybody else who might have been close enough to Sonya to access her medicine? A servant perhaps? A family friend?'

There was a heavy pause.

'What about Christian O'Hara?'

Dimitri's brows knitted tightly.

'What about him?'

Rose hated what she was about to say but she had to say it.

'Maybe he got close to Miss Karp. Maybe she was nice to him when he was lodging in their guest room and he fell in love with her, but when she turned him down he couldn't bear the rejection. He's done violent things before. Who's to say he wouldn't go so far as to kill somebody he felt had done him wrong?' the accusations tumbled out, leaving a gnawing guilty feeling in the girl's stomach.

Rose wasn't fond of Mr O'Hara personally, but she hoped to God her suspicions were wrong. The last thing she wanted was to have to inform her best friend that her new beau was a murderer.

'Are you sure you're not just considering him as a suspect because of what happened to his family?' the deputy's voice had an edge to it.

He didn't think Rose would be prejudiced against Christian for his parents' views, but the question needed to be asked.

'Are you sure you're not just eliminating him as a suspect because you have a special friendship with his aunt?' she shot back, but the look of surprise and hurt on the deputy's face made her regret her hasty words.

'Sorry. I shouldn't have said that,' she admitted more softly. 'I know you wouldn't let your personal feelings affect your judgement. I'm just a bit on edge with everything that's going on, that's all.'

Deputy Belikov shook his head.

'Don't be sorry - you're right. We shouldn't preclude anybody from the investigation until we've checked out all the details. How about we visit Reverend Karp tomorrow? We can confirm the dates that Christian was lodging at the house, and find out how much contact he had with Sonya while he was staying as a guest in their home - just to be sure.'

The young woman nodded grimly and they both became lost in their thoughts until Rose spoke up again, her voice quiet and strained.

'Doctor Sage said that laudanum can induce hallucinations. What if… what if Lisa has been drugged with laudanum too? What if the lights she's seen out on the ranch are just a product of her imagination. What if what happened to Sonya is going to happen to Lisa too?'

She picked at the stitching over the tear on her riding skirt, unwilling to meet Dimitri's eye. It was a ridiculous fear, but she couldn't banish it from her mind.

Within seconds the man was crouching in front of her; his hand firm on her shoulder, his gaze soft and steady.

'You mustn't think like that, Roza. What happened to Sonya Karp _will not_ happen to Miss Draymore. I won't allow it. _We_ won't allow it. We're going to solve this problem together and keep your friend safe. I promise.'

It was dangerous making a promise like that. Dimitri had once made a similar vow to protect Ivan Zekeman, and his failure to honour that promise nearly destroyed him. But that didn't matter now. Rose – his strong, unflappable Roza – was in need of reassurance, and he wouldn't let her down. Now or ever.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for all the lovely Christmas PM's – it really made my weekend to hear from so many of you (*heart glows like magical firestone*). I hope your celebrations turned out just the way you wanted them!**_

 _ **How did you like the Romitri action? Glad it was real this time? I knew I'd get them on their backs sooner or later, but I didn't anticipate this scene until it came out on the page!**_

 _ **As much as I enjoyed writing the training/massage scene, my favourite part of this chapter was actually the passage with Rose & Dimitri galloping on their horses. This was a little call-back to Rose escaping from Dimitri in Chapter 1, but this time they are both running away from their troubles together. Ahhhh. Satisfying.**_

 _ **What did you think of Dr. Sage? I've tried to paint him as the same arrogant jerk he was in Bloodlines - though I only skimmed the first book so may have missed some character quirks. (And yes, there's a Sydney reference – we can't leave Adrian completely broken-hearted in the end, can we?!)**_

 _ **The investigation takes a turn towards Christian - uh-oh.**_

 _ **Another glimpse of Ivan too… answers soon.**_


	19. Allies

_**We've got Christian vs. Rose and Mason vs. Dimitri - Maybe the best fun to write so far!**_

* * *

 **19\. Allies**

Rose struggled to concentrate on Dimitri's instructions during their next training session – her mind already running over what she planned to say to Christian O'Hara when they met later in the day – but eventually the torture was over and she rushed through her morning activities to be ready to leave for the Karp residence at 9:00am.

'One more time through the plan,' Deputy Belikov prompted his assistant as they drew up at the entrance to Reverend Karp's property.

She rolled her eyes. They'd discussed 'the plan' a dozen times already – how could she possibly forget?

'You will take the reverend aside to see if you can get him to open up about Sonya, while I initiate a conversation with Mr O'Hara. We are merely making enquiries at this stage. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty, and no matter how I personally feel, I will not resort to threats or physical violence.'

The deputy nodded in approval. He didn't really think Rose would attack her suspect during the interview, but he'd learned enough about her by now to realise he should never assume _anything_.

'Let's get to it then,' he dismounted to secure their horses, and Rose followed as he led the way up the front stairs.

Unexpectedly, it was Christian who answered the knock.

'Deputy,' he greeted the man in the doorway emotionlessly, his face darkening as he laid eyes on the young woman standing a pace behind on the porch.

'And Miss Hathaway too. What a delight to see you again.'

His delight was non-existent.

Dimitri's brows twitched in confusion. He knew Natasha's nephew was a morose sort of fellow but there was clearly an extra layer of contempt to Christian's manner when he addressed Rose. Glancing back, he saw that Rose's expression was equally sour – he'd have to spend some time teaching her the art of keeping a poker face or she'd sabotage their entire mission without even needing to open her mouth.

'Is the reverend at home?' he enquired quickly, keen to move things along.

Christian's gaze slid back to the deputy.

'He's in his private study preparing for next Sunday's sermon. He prefers not to be disturbed in the mornings, but you can always knock and see if he'll talk to you,' he shrugged, stepping back to allow the visitors entry.

'Thank you. I'll do that,' Dimitri removed his hat and stepped inside, pausing before he headed down the hallway towards the study. 'Do you mind keeping Miss Hathaway company while I'm occupied? She's very keen to learn more about the latest progress on the telegraph line, only Mr Dashley is away on business for the next few days and the young lady was too shy to ask you herself.'

Their host's eyebrows raised a fraction at that last comment.

'I suppose I can answer a few questions. It's not as if I have anything better to do.'

Deputy Belikov ignored the sarcasm in the younger man's tone.

'I'll leave you to it then,' he announced, briefly meeting Rose's eyes in a silent reminder for her to stick to the plan.

As soon as Dimitri left, the room seemed to shrink to claustrophobic proportions. Christian reached into his pocket and pulled out a matchstick; its dancing flight across the back of his fingers bringing him a sense of calm and control. He stayed where he stood – holding up the doorway like some kind of biblical Sampson – his jaw set in challenge.

'If you're shy then I'm the King of England. What are you up to, Miss Hathaway? I won't play games with you, so spit it out or get out.'

Rose refused to be intimidated.

'So that's how you want to play this? Fine,' she stood a little taller and crossed her arms, fixing him with an accusing stare. 'What did you do to Sonya?'

'I beg your pardon?' he glared back at her.

'You know who I'm talking about. Sonya Karp. That nice lady who used to live here with her father. Red hair. Pretty. Wouldn't hurt an aphid.'

Christian narrowed his eyes.

'I know who she is, but what is it I'm supposed to have done to her, exactly?'

'You tell me, creep,' the words escaped from Rose's lips before she remembered she was meant to be keeping this interview professional. She took a calming breath then continued.

'Tell me... What was the nature of your relationship with Miss Karp?'

The man's hair fell in a lank mop over his eyes and he tossed his head in irritation to be rid of it.

'What relationship?'

So he was going to make her spell it out. Coward.

'You fancied her didn't you?' Rose pushed forwards with her interrogation. 'But she turned you down and it all got worse from there.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Christian looked genuinely confused. 'I never even met the woman.'

'Ha! I don't believe you,' his accuser waved her hand in a gesture of annoyance and dismissal.

'Believe what you want, fruitcake,' Mr O'Hara's scowl had returned. 'The first time I came to Saint's Town on business I stayed at the hotel. It was a brief visit and I had so much work to complete I didn't even leave my room except for meals. I only recently arranged to stay with Reverend Karp. The location is quieter and more convenient to Mr Dashley's lodgings at the Draymore ranch, should we need to discuss work matters. Victor also thought the preacher might want some company after the loss of his daughter... Wait. Why am I even telling you this? I don't need to justify myself to you!' he peeled himself off the doorframe and stalked towards his room, matchstick twirling.

'So you didn't meet Sonya then?' Rose pressed on doggedly.

'That's what I just said isn't it?' he snapped, passing by without deigning to look in her direction.

The girl's frown deepened.

'And you didn't fall in love with her from afar?' she called after him.

'What?!' Christian stopped in his tracks, turning to look back at her. 'From a photograph or something? What kind of sappy loser do you take me for?'

Rose was quickly running out of ammunition.

'You never wanted to harm her?'

'Good God, woman. What is your problem? Do you think I killed her or something?' he asked scornfully.

Silence.

'You think I killed her!' Christian's voice was soft and incredulous, and he took a few quick steps to close the space between them.

'Why on earth would you think that?' he hissed, standing a half-step too close for comfort. 'Just because I lost control one time and torched the house of a man who killed my parents in cold blood you think I'd randomly pick some pretty girl and take my anger out on her?'

Rose glanced off to the side, not wanting to give anything else away.

'Wait… there's more isn't there?' the man's eyes grew wider with the realisation.

'You think I'm going to hurt Miss Draymore too. That's what your big speech at church was all about. You must be deranged if you think I'd ever hurt a hair on that beautiful girl's head,' he raked his fingers through his own dark hair in frustration.

There was an uncomfortable pause as Christian's mind struggled to grasp at something just out of reach.

'Wait a second. I thought Sonya Karp took her own life – why are you looking for a murderer?'

All the haughtiness and derision had gone from Christian's expression and he grabbed Rose roughly by the arm, his voice hushed and urgent.

'What aren't you telling me, girl? Is Lisa in danger? Explain. Now.'

Rose glanced meaningfully to where his fingers were digging into her arm.

'Mr O'Hara. I might have been wrong about you killing Miss Karp but you're still coming off as a massive jerk.'

The man dropped his hand.

'Sorry,' the apology almost seemed to cause him physical pain, but Rose had information about Lisa, and he was willing to do anything for the pale-haired princess who had breathed life back into his cold excuse of a heart.

'Now you've figured out I'm not a murderer, do you think you could hurry up and tell me what's going on? You might not like me very much, but I care about your friend more than you could possibly imagine, and if she's in any kind of trouble I want to help.'

The deputy's assistant studied Christian warily for a minute. He was unpleasant, demanding and volatile - God only knew what Lisa saw in him romantically. Right now, Rose couldn't even imagine him as a friend... but he might make a useful ally.

* * *

'Did Lisa tell you why we left Saint's Town?' Rose paced the living room as she spoke while Christian listened from an armchair in the corner, their conversation still guarded as they tested the boundaries of their new, uneasy truce.

'She said that after her family was killed in the wagon accident she started having nightmares and seeing things out on the ranch at night. She was scared she was in danger and you helped her run away to keep her safe.'

'That's the gist of it,' Rose frowned. 'At first I put Lisa's anxiety down to the trauma of losing her parents and her brother Andrew, but then our tutor – Sonya Karp – started behaving strangely. She believed she was in danger and warned us that Lisa might be next. We got out of town as quickly as possible and didn't plan on returning, except Alberta sent a bounty hunter to catch us.'

Christian smirked at some secret thought and received a glare in response.

'There's nothing funny about it, Mr O'Hara! Miss Karp is dead and I'm afraid that whatever happened to her is starting to happen to Lisa too.'

His amusement cooled instantly.

'Why would you assume the Karp woman's death has anything to do with Miss Draymore?'

Rose sighed.

'Because Deputy Belikov and I recently learnt that Sonya Karp may not have committed suicide like everyone thought. We suspect somebody known to her intentionally tampered with the dosage of laudanum she was taking, resulting in her death.'

Christian's face was grim.

'Murder?'

The deputy's assistant had been looking out the window, but she turned suddenly, fixing him with an insistent stare.

'Yes, murder. And I can't help noticing that Lisa has been showing similar signs of anxiety to what Miss Karp displayed before she succumbed to her mental illness. I'm beginning to think that the murderer has already found a way to slip Lisa small doses of the drug and that's why she's been seeing lights out on the ranch,' she watched him carefully.

It was time to see if Mr O'Hara would stick around now he'd heard the truth - if he even believed her.

There was a long pause as the man in the corner pondered the information.

'I don't think Lisa is under the influence of laudanum,' he finally spoke up.

Rose's heart beat a little faster.

'Why do you say that?'

'I've seen the effects of that drug before,' he looked at the floor, lost in a dark memory.

'After my aunt Tasha saved me from the fire that claimed my parents' lives, it took many months for her burns to heal. I tended to her wounds morning and night, applying a paste of baking soda to hasten her recovery, and egg whites for the pain. Natasha is a strong woman, but there were times when she screamed in agony and I couldn't bear to listen to her torment. That's when I made her take the laudanum.'

The matchstick's anxious flight suspended as Christian looked up, his expression pinched.

'Yes, she had nightmares and saw visions, but there was one thing I remember clear as day. Her pupils would dilate till nearly all the blue in her eyes turned to black. I don't know about you, but Lisa's eyes have always appeared clear and green to me.'

A shiver of relief washed through Rose's body and she actually managed a tiny smile before shifting back to lean on the window sill, looking out across Cottonwood Creek towards Lisa's ranch.

'Have you seen any lights out on the prairie in the time you've been staying here?' she asked softly.

If she could just get somebody to verify they'd seen them too, it would give her something concrete to investigate.

Christian eased himself out of the armchair and moved to join her at the window.

'No. I haven't seen anything I'm afraid, but I tend to retire to my room of an evening and draw the drapes so I can focus on my work. There could be celestial visitors dropping down from the sky every night and I wouldn't have the faintest clue about it.'

A spark of curiosity flashed across Rose's face.

'What do you actually do for Mr Dashley?' she asked, realising she had no idea who the man really was (apart from being an arsonist and a sullen pain in the neck).

He certainly didn't seem anything like Spiridon or the other 'hounds' under Victor's employment.

Christian was surprised she even cared.

'I'm a surveyor by trade. Victor chooses which towns he wants the telegraph line to run through and it's my job to find a way to make it happen.'

He turned to lean his back against the wall, facing Rose as he explained.

'There's not just the terrain and distance to consider – I was hired specifically because of my family's history with the Shoshone and Paiute Indians. The boss wants to ensure that the local tribes understand what we are doing and why there's going to be a whopping great wire in the sky running for miles across their ancestral lands.'

His audience of one raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'It's good of Mr Dashley to take into account the concerns of those affected.'

Most settlers in the west saw Indians as savages, not people deserving of equal respect or consideration.

'I wouldn't say that, exactly,' Mr O'Hara wrinkled his nose.

'What he really cares about is minimising the risk of sabotage to the line so he doesn't have to invest additional money on repairs - but even so, I'd rather it was me making contact with the tribal leaders than somebody who treats them like brainless vermin. I'm not my father – I wouldn't go so far as to cheat the government out of their profits in any way, but, as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't hurt to be civil in our interactions. Somebody has to start the path to reconciliation, and we are the ones encroaching on their territory after all.'

Rose could hardly believe what she was hearing. Christian could have chosen to blame the Indians for their influencing role in the death of his parents, but here he was talking as though he genuinely hoped for peace. Maybe he wasn't a total creep after all? She still didn't want to be his best friend, of course, but maybe she could trust him enough to do something practical to assist with the investigation.

'So... you want to help Lisa?' she said slowly, a plan beginning to form in her mind as her eyes came to rest on a distant shape, high in the tree-line along the water.

'Have you seen that old fort in the cottonwood tree down by the creek?'

He glanced towards it with a scoff, a plan beginning to form in _his_ mind as well.

'It wasn't hard to miss when I heard you giggling up there last week, all cosy-like with Deputy Belikov!' the young man snuck a look at the girl beside him, checking for her reaction.

'Now I understand why he was so quick to deny a connection to my aunt. It's clearly _you_ he fancies, and I have a strong suspicion he's not alone in his feelings.'

Rose went stiff, all thoughts of Sonya and Lisa gone as she was gripped by a sudden and inescapable panic.

'I... you... nothing happened, I swear. If you've told _anybody_ I'll kill you right now!' she took a step towards him and balled her fists.

Christian's face cracked into a wide, self-satisfied beam that lent his ghostly-pale features an uncharacteristic glow.

'Well, I haven't told anyone _yet_ , but I might unless you do something for me.'

'Blackmail? How dare you! I'm the deputy sheriff's assistant!' she hissed, her stomach flipping slowly like the feeble tossing of a dying fish.

'Yes, but that's not all you are to him, is it?' Christian's blue eyes sparkled wickedly. 'I wonder what Sheriff Peterson would say if she knew you two were canoodling in Lisa's treehouse instead of out bringing peace and safety to the citizens of Saint's Town?'

'What do you want?' Rose pushed out the words through clenched teeth.

The man's smile dimmed and he leant closer, meeting her glare unflinchingly.

'I want you to give me your blessing to pursue a relationship with Miss Draymore - I know I can make her happy, but Lisa is your friend and she listens to you. I need your promise that you'll stop interfering.'

Rose pursed her lips, already thinking up a dozen reasons to refuse.

'It's that or everyone knows about you and the Russian heartbreaker,' he shrugged. 'I can't see the problem here. You get uninhibited access to your lover, and I to mine - everybody wins.'

'You nasty, manipulative...,' Rose's angry retort was cut off by Mr O'Hara's hand, palm open, only inches from her nose.

'Those are my terms. It's a fair deal. Take it or leave it.'

If looks could kill, Christian would be dead on the floor.

'I'll take it.'

'You'll take what?' another voice joined their conversation and Rose whipped her head around to see Dimitri standing in the doorway to the living room, a quizzical tilt to his head.

She faltered, flummoxed by his sudden appearance, but Mr O'Hara had a ready answer.

'I just offered Miss Hathaway a deal – a cup of coffee in exchange for the chance to help out with your investigation into Sonya Karp's murder. Do you fancy a cup too, deputy?'

Dimitri looked curiously from a strangely-cheerful Christian to a strangely-blushing Rose, one eyebrow raised.

'It seems we three have a lot to talk about.'

* * *

It was only a short ride from the Karp property to their next appointment with Mason Ashford at the neighbouring ranch, and Dimitri took the pace slowly so they had a chance to talk.

'You did a good job in there, Miss Roza,' he commended her, watching the young woman with quiet pride.

'I admit, I didn't think you'd get anywhere with Mr O'Hara but somehow you managed to win us a valuable ally. Your idea to have him use the fort as a lookout overnight might be the turning point this case needs.'

Rose gripped the reins a little tighter, remembering what the victory cost her, but her heart soared at the deputy's praise.

'I'm pretty sure he was just scared you'd thump him if he didn't agree to do what I asked,' she grinned.

'I nearly did at one point,' Dimitri found the smile was never far from his eyes since he'd met Rose Hathaway only a few short weeks ago.

'Deputy Belikov! You used to be so composed. What is happening to your self-control?' she enquired playfully.

What indeed? he asked himself, hoping she couldn't see just how badly he was coming apart at the seams. In the brief time he'd known the woman she had become the focus of his whole world. He was engaging in clandestine training sessions, hunting down a murderer to protect her friend, and he knew without a doubt that if the outlaw James Nathan rode into town tomorrow, he was willing to throw himself in front of Rose to shield her from harm - even if it meant losing his own life in the process.

Dimitri changed the topic quickly, aware he needing to keep his head clear for the task ahead.

'It's a shame Reverend Karp was not as forthcoming as Christian O'Hara. Every question I asked I seemed to hit a brick wall. He didn't want to talk about Sonya's illness, or the day she disappeared, or even how he has been coping since her death.'

Rose frowned.

'I thought it odd when you said he burned Sonya's farewell note. You'd think he would have wanted to give that to Alberta as evidence - it might have contained clues that could have led to her being found before it was too late - or at least her body being recovered.'

'I thought that was strange too,' Dimitri agreed, 'but at the same time I think I understand. Who would want the last surviving memory of their loved one to be a missive filled with pain and regret?'

They fell quiet for a short while but when they were in sight of their destination Dimitri spoke up again.

'The preacher flat out refused to answer when I asked about any strange young men lurking around his daughter. I'm not sure if he resented the implication that she might have been unfaithful to Micky Tanner, or perhaps he knew of such a man and felt guilty he didn't do more to stop the unwanted attentions? Hopefully Mr Ashford will be able to give us some insight.'

The pair pulled into a gateway and in minutes they were standing outside the ranch house where Mason was employed as a stockman. Dimitri's knock was answered promptly by a young servant - a girl a year or two younger than Rose.

'Good afternoon, deputy,' she cowered slightly as his massive frame blocked out the midday sun. 'Rose! You're back!'

'Hi Mia,' Rose stepped forward in greeting and gave her a tentative hug. She and Mia Rinaldi had never been close friends, but they'd spent a fair amount of time together when they were children and this was the first time they had seen one another in over a year.

'It's good you made it back safely,' the servant girl began. 'You wouldn't believe how short-tempered Mason got while you were away – I was almost scared to take the cowboys their lunches. He's a lot happier now you've returned, of course,' she giggled nervously.

'Speaking of Mason,' Rose segued smoothly, 'where can we find him?'

She loved the man like a brother, but she hated it when other people made insinuations about there being any kind of romantic attachment between them.

Mia realised she'd overstepped the boundaries of her station and ducked her head in embarrassment.

'He's out on behind the stables with Eddie Castile. The boss gave him a present to mark his promotion to property manager and the boys are trying it out. You'll need to approach with caution,' she added cryptically, before disappearing back into the house to return to her duties.

As Dimitri and Rose approached the outbuilding, Mia's warning for caution quickly became apparent. The crack of gunfire echoed across the rolling prairie and rung off the walls of the barn, followed almost immediately by the sound of shattering glass. There was a whoop and smacking sound, and Rose rounded the corner to see Eddie whacking Mason on the back then parading triumphantly around him like a proud rooster.

'Six bottles in a row! I'd say I'd like to see you beat that, but we both know you can't. It's official Ashford. You might be the boss man now, but you still shoot like a girl!'

'Ha! You just got lucky. Hand over the revolver and I'll prove which of us is the best!' Mason held out his hand for the Remington, its sleek, black barrel gleaming in the sunlight.

Eddie took a few quick steps away.

'If you can reach it, you can have it,' he taunted, holding it over a trough filled with dirty water, and the pair of grown men bickered over the pistol like a pair of schoolboys with a new toy until they realised they were being observed.

'Hi Rose,' the flame-haired cowboy stood to attention, swatting Eddie away in an effort to appear dignified in front of the girl he liked.

'Deputy Belikov. We were just testing out my new Remington. Would you like to try it? It's a big step up from that relic you're wearing on your hip,' he indicated to the Colt that peeked out from under the tall man's duster.

Dimitri couldn't say what made him utter the next words that came out of his mouth, but something warm stirred in his belly and he fixed the younger cowboy with a steely gaze.

'Mine might be a bit older, but I guarantee it's every bit as good as yours,' he challenged.

Mason's eyes flared with the promise of competition, keenly aware that Rose was watching on with interest.

'Care to test that theory grandpa? First to six?' he suggested, gesturing to the makeshift shooting range he and Eddie had put together by perching dozens of bottles on a small mound of crates and boxes.

Grandpa?! Clutched in the grip of some crazy need to defend his manly pride, Deputy Belikov drew his pistol before Mason had even readied his gun and unloaded a volley of five shots in quick succession; glass splintering in the air, leaving only a puff of glistening dust in their wake.

'You missed one,' Eddie was quick to point out, enjoying the spectacle as Mason fumbled to get his bullets into the chamber.

Completely shameless, Dimitri played all of his cards at once. Flashing Rose a private smile, he whipped his arm out behind him and took out his final target without even turning his head to look at it, then continued to hold her gaze, his eyebrow lifting ever so slowly as if to ask whether she was impressed.

She was.

'Six,' he declared, holstering the revolver and facing Mr Ashford. 'Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about, young man?'

Mason looked across at the obliterated targets with an expression of defeat, but there were no hard feelings when he returned his focus to the deputy. God or devil, he was glad Dimitri Belikov was the one Alberta chose to watch over Rose - nobody would dare to trouble her while she was being guarded by this Russian beast.

'Eddie, can you entertain our lady guest while I speak with the deputy?' he proposed, and his friend obliged, taking great pleasure in giving Rose a full tour of the shiny new firearm as the other two men pulled away at a distance to talk.

'You know what we were talking about after church last Sunday?' Mason began, nodding to where Rose was standing - turning the Remington over in her hands with an expression of awe.

'Well, I've decided that tomorrow night's the night. I've organised a private room at the hotel to have dinner with Miss Hathaway, and I'm going to pop the question after dessert. I just need somebody to act as chaperone. Do you think you could come along?'

Dimitri hoped a stray bullet would free him of this awful conversation.

'Wouldn't it be more appropriate to ask Alberta to accompany you? I'm not sure that is a suitable job for a man.'

Mason shook his head darkly.

'The sheriff would just laugh at me if I asked her. She doesn't think I can handle Rose, but she's wrong. I swear. I'm the man she needs. Please, deputy. She trusts you. I know she'd be more comfortable if you were there.'

Dimitri was pretty sure he was wrong about that.

'If you can't think of anyone else, I suppose I could help,' he conceded, not sure if he'd rather be there to see another man proposing to the love of his life, or not be there and spend the whole night wondering if she'd said yes.

The young cowboy's face split into a grateful grin.

'I can't thank you enough, Dimitri,' he raved. 'You don't know what it means to have you in my corner. This is going to be great. Just great!'

The look on Deputy Belikov's face said he did not agree.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Yay – Christian's joining the team! I adore his love-hate relationship with Rose.**_

 _ **Enjoy the jealous shootout between Mason & Dimitri? Aargh - the proposal - poor Dimitri is going to be in a world of hurt when that goes down!**_

 _ **I forgot to say in my A/N's for the last chapter - thankyou to everybody who voiced an opinion on which way I should go with Mason's fate. There were some very convincing arguments for both sides, and I'm happy to say you've helped me make my decision (but I'm not telling just yet or that will spoil the fun!)**_


	20. Just Say Yes

_**Oh my freaking goodness. Review, review, review!**_

* * *

 **20\. Just Say Yes**

Dimitri was quiet, even for him – his thoughts about the upcoming dinner with Mason Ashford eclipsing all of his other concerns.

'Cat got your tongue, cowboy?' Rose asked, finishing off a series of kicks to Boris' knee and resetting her position to repeat the exercise with the other leg.

'Sorry?' Americans said the strangest things sometimes.

The girl snuck a look at her mentor as she continued to practice the new skill, taking note of his folded arms and drawn expression.

'You've hardly said a word all morning. Is everything okay?'

 _Smack_. The top of her boot connected with the canvas cleanly but she wobbled a bit on the way back down.

No. Everything is not okay! Dimitri shouted internally, but his face remained impassive.

'Remember, the angle here affects your balance and power,' he stepped closer, his hands ghosting over her hips to correct her technique.

Rose sucked in a shallow breath, feeling his touch linger, but he pulled back in the next heartbeat and she was left craving more. The sound of retreating footfalls made her turn, and she hastened after the deputy towards the clearing where they normally completed their core-strengthening drills, hoping to figure out the reason behind his unusual moodiness.

'You still haven't answered my question. What's going on?' she pestered.

It was obvious he was hiding something. He had that same blank expression he wore just before Alberta sent him off on his mission to the brothel last week.

Dimitri's attention fell to the worry lines between her brows and he almost spilt everything then and there.

Hey, Roza. Your best friend wants to marry you, but you shouldn't say yes because I love you more, only I can't tell you because I'm a homeless gun-for-hire with no prospects who's playing dress-up as somebody more respectable out of a shameless desire to gain your trust and affection. Somehow he couldn't see that conversation ending well.

'I'm sorry. It's rude of me to be distracted when you are working so hard,' his answer satisfied neither of them.

It made Rose feel anxious knowing that the deputy was keeping secrets from her again, but she could tell he wasn't in a mind to be pushed so she tried another tack instead.

'Yes. Your rudeness is appalling. How are you going to make it up to me?' she pouted comically, trying to draw him out of the sombre mood.

The man gave himself a shake. It was childish to feel sorry for himself when his favourite person in the world was standing right in front of him - audacious and mind-bogglingly attractive in figure-hugging trousers - doing her best to chase away his cares and worries. How _could_ he make it up to her? The jut of her bottom-lip gave him a few ideas but he bypassed the forbidden fruit and took her hand instead, loving the way her eyes flicked up in surprise and ready consent. Almost unconsciously, he traced over the marks on her knuckles - red and tender from the morning's training session.

'Would you like to give the punching bag a break for a while and try your luck on a moving target?' he suggested, tucking her fingers into a fist and bringing it to his chest, just over his heart.

She'd been begging him to spar with her for days and the look of dawning excitement on her face told him she approved of the idea very much.

Rose shook her head in disbelief.

'But you've told me a dozen times that you'd never hit a woman!' she exclaimed, surprised by his sudden change of mind.

She was absolutely thrilled the deputy was finally letting her fight him but, looking up at him now, she felt a twinge of fear as she considered his massive size. If she dropped her guard and he got a punch through it was going to hurt. A lot.

There was something mischievous in deputy's expression.

'I never said I was going to fight you, Roza. You're going to fight me.'

'I don't see the difference,' her forehead wrinkled.

A smile spread across Dimitri's face, extending all the way to his eyes.

'The rules are simple. You can attack me however and whenever you please, but I can only defend... Just think of me as Boris with legs.'

Rose let her gaze wander over her new punching bag in awe, trying to figure out where to begin her assault. His chest and stomach were in easy range, and she was pretty sure she could try out a few of the lower body kicks she'd been practicing earlier, but there was no way she'd be able to land a blow to his chin. He was just too tall. And broad. And hard. She tore her eyes away from his god-like physique before she did something to disgrace herself.

'What if I hurt you?' she asked tentatively, raising her fists to begin.

His grin only got wider.

'Trust me - you won't. Come on then, my protégée,' he goaded her, dropping into a defensive stance. 'Do your worst.'

Her first strike to his chest was knocked away effortlessly, with the second blow aimed at his stomach quickly following suit. Rose was beginning to get frustrated, but every attack and combination she attempted was thwarted by her opponent as easily as if she was a small child.

'Will you stop running away from me, cowboy?' she complained, as he spun away from yet another punch that had been designed to land on the soft flesh just under his ribs.

She was already feeling tired but he hadn't even broken a sweat.

'Never underestimate the value of running away,' he instructed sagely, side-stepping to avoid a wild, arcing kick to the hip.

'Sometimes the safest strategy is not to engage in the first place.'

'Gah! Enough with the wise advice. Just stand still and let me hit you!' the girl cried out in vexation.

All movement ceased as Dimitri followed her request, planting his feet firmly to the ground shoulder-width apart, and leaving his hands at his sides – his upper-body vulnerable to her will.

'As you wish,' the amusement remained in his eyes, daring her to attack.

It wasn't her finest moment, but Rose felt she'd been teased enough and she didn't hold back. Half a second later her fist was sailing towards his chest, the blow landing just below the top button of his waistcoat. Deputy Belikov was tensed and ready for her strike, but she delivered it with such uncanny power and precision that the air came tumbling out of him in a rush and he dropped his hands to his knees, eyes wide with surprise.

Seeing him go down, Rose's impulse to celebrate her undeserved victory was overshadowed by a stab of pain that shot from her wrist to her elbow. It was like she'd just punched a brick wall. She crumpled forwards, nursing her hand between her knees.

'Dagnabit, cowboy! Are you wearing a suit of armour under there?' she wrung her fingers, willing them back to life.

Dimitri choked out a laugh, and she looked up to see him grinning stupidly at her from behind a loose sweep of hair that had fallen over his face, hands still gripping his thighs for support.

'Next time, remind me not to give you the advantage, Roza,' his voice was slightly raspy as he fought to recover his breath. 'Who knows what damage you will wreak!'

Rose was an exhausted, aching, sweaty mess, but she couldn't help beaming at him in satisfaction. There was going to be a next time.

* * *

The day passed slowly. The murder investigation had stalled – when questioned yesterday, Mason had been unable to provide them with any further leads into the identity of Sonya Karp's killer – and until they heard back from Christian O'Hara regarding his overnight observations at Lisa's ranch there was little more to be done.

By lunchtime Dimitri's sombre mood had well and truly returned and Rose gave up trying to console him.

'I don't know about you, but it's getting stuffy in here,' she wrinkled her nose, looking around the sheriff's office with distaste.

'Do you fancy a change of scenery? Alberta said I could buy a new shawl for Mason's celebration dinner tonight so I thought I might head out to the dressmaker's. Want to join me?'

The deputy looked up from his book, the storm inside concealed by his well-practiced mask.

'I think I'll stay here actually. You go ahead and do your shopping.'

'Not worried I'll run away?' she teased, making another futile attempt to bring him out of himself.

Dimitri lowered his book to the desk and eyed her steadily.

'No, Miss Roza. I trust you. I know you'll do what is right.'

If he wasn't already behaving strangely enough, now Rose was really confused.

'I trust too, cowboy,' she responded slowly, her mind working overtime trying to figure him out.

I trust you, but it would be easier on both of us if you just told me what the problem is, she thought, giving him one final glance as she made her way to the door. He was still looking at her – eyes dark and unreadable – and she had to steel herself just to step foot out the door, gripped by a horrible feeling that when she got back he would be gone, without a word of farewell.

Thankfully, her instincts were wrong and Deputy Belikov was waiting for her when she returned. The short stretch of time to himself had reminded Dimitri to appreciate the time they had together instead of wallowing in self-doubt, and for the rest of the afternoon he made a concerted effort to listen to her chatter; smiling every now and then as she expounded upon some passionate idea or shared her excited musings about Lisa's birthday party coming up on the weekend.

The sun had already slipped below the mountains to the west when Rose and Dimitri finally left for the hotel.

Rose didn't own an evening dress, but Deputy Belikov assured her that she looked very becoming in the white muslin she usually wore to church paired with her new fringed shawl, so she wasn't too concerned about seeming out of place. Her escort was wearing his standard attire – trousers, collared shirt, waistcoat and that ever-present leather duster – but he had opted to leave his hat behind, tying his hair back neatly and sporting a thin black necktie instead of his usual patterned one. Rose looked him over with approval and she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as they made the short walk to the saloon, where they were to meet with the rest of their party.

'Only three? Adrian Ivara enquired as he led his guests to the private room that was prepared for them upstairs. 'I was told to set places for four.'

Mason was the one to explain. 'My friend, Eddie, was also meant to attend but he got sick at the last moment and had to cancel. You can remove the extra place, thank you.'

Noticing a wash of colour creep up the cowboy's neck, Adrian became suddenly very interested in the little group of diners and he took his time collecting up the extra plates and utensils.

'Pray tell, what is the special occasion Mr Ashford? A birthday perhaps?'

'I recently got promoted to ranch manager,' he replied steadily, more comfortable telling a half-truth than an outright lie.

'Just celebrating the good fortune with my friends… and looking for an excuse to fritter away my first pay-packet too. I'll take a bottle of your best for the table, Mr Ivara!' he declared, magnanimous in his newfound wealth.

'Whatever you say, Mr Ashford,' their host acquiesced, hiding a knowing smile as he loped to the door. I'll be up shortly with your meals.'

When he was gone, Rose beamed across at the two men who were sitting either side of her. Her childhood friend and her… well, he was just her guardian for now, but maybe one day soon…

'So, I hear congratulations are in order, Mason,' Dimitri broke the ice. 'You must be very proud of what you have achieved. I doubt many would have risen to a managerial role at so young an age.'

Mason nodded in thanks.

'I can't lie. I've wanted that position ever since I started at the ranch when I was fourteen. It was just lucky the previous overseer wanted to move back east so I got the job. You used to do something similar didn't you, deputy?'

Rose's eyes flashed curiously towards the man on her right, her pulse quickening at the sight of him under the soft light of the lamps and candles that illuminated the room.

'Yes. Before I became a bounty hunter I managed a property that belonged to a very great man and friend, Ivan Zekeman.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Mason's expression shadowed with recognition at the name, and Dimitri dipped his head briefly in acknowledgement.

There were about ten seconds of silence before Rose couldn't contain her patience any longer.

'Why are you sorry? What do you mean? What happened?' she asked anybody who would listen.

Deputy Belikov remained silent but he nodded to indicate Mason was welcome to share the story.

The young cowboy turned to Rose, his face unusually serious.

'Do you remember a few years back there was a gang of outlaws terrorising landowners along the main route west? Well, the Zekeman property was the last one to get hit. The place was robbed and everyone there was killed – even the servants' children. Every bounty hunter in the west was sent after the gang, but one guy took out the whole lot of them. The Brennan boys – Donovan and Marlen – were killed in a gunfight sixty miles from here, and that escaped slave they travelled with – Isiah someone-or-other, I can't remember his last name – was hung from a tree. The woman Elena Hart was delivered to the authorities and she was tried and hung by the state only a few weeks later. I remember there was a rumour going around that the man who caught them didn't even want the money offered for their bounties…,' he trailed off, beginning to put two and two together.

'The bounty hunter… it was you wasn't it?' he looked up at the deputy, wide-eyed with wonder.

There was a heavy silence before Dimitri replied.

'Yes… The beginning of an illustrious career,' he added darkly.

It was hardly something to joke about, but sometimes joking beat the alternative.

Rose watched him closely, wondering which of the crosses on the Russian's neck belonged to the four outlaws who stole his best chance at happiness. She wished she'd been there to kill them for him.

'I'm sorry you lost your friends that way,' she spoke up softly, meeting his eyes with deep empathy as though they were the only ones in the room.

'What's done is done,' he replied – just to her – then he cleared his throat and brought his attention back to Mr Ashford.

'Enough talk of death and sadness. I believe tonight was supposed to be a celebration. If I'm not mistaken, Mr Ivara is approaching with the meals and I for one could use a drink.'

* * *

The evening progressed easily enough after that, with Mason and Rose holding up the bulk of the conversation. It was only when the desserts had been cleared away that Rose sensed something was amiss.

'Excuse me, all,' the deputy coughed and shifted back his chair. 'I think I need to stretch my legs. Will you be alright for a few minutes without me, Miss Hathaway?'

She frowned slightly but agreed.

'Of course. I'm not going anywhere. Take as long as you need.'

Rose watched him go, feeling a little pang of loss as he left the room, but when she turned to smile at her friend, her whole body froze. Mason had risen from his chair and come to stand beside her; falling to one knee and taking her hands in his.

'I'm sorry to spring this on you, Rose, my dearest Rose, but I couldn't find a better time, what with everything that's been going on at work and you being injured and Madam Kiroy on the rampage. Oh, bloody hell I'm talking too much. Bugger. Let me start again.'

He took a deep breath and had another try.

'Look, I know we haven't spent a lot of time together since you got back, but the thing is, I love you Rose – I always have – and I want to spend a whole lot more time with you. The rest of my life, in fact.'

The young woman turned her head in warning, but he didn't give her the chance to speak.

'Just hear me out, won't you?' he implored her, the sense of failure already prickling in the forefront of his mind.

'With my promotion I can take care of you. Properly. We'll have a house on the ranch – you'll live right next-door to Lisa. I know you won't be the conventional kind of a wife, but that doesn't bother me. You can come and work on the ranch beside me if you like. We can ride horses together. I can teach you to shoot. And when you get tired of being wild and reckless, you can raise our children to be just like their mother. Beautiful and amazing and crazy and…'

'Stop, Mason! Please!' she cut him off, her heart thumping painfully in her chest.

She couldn't bear listening to him pour out his deepest feelings to her, knowing she could never return them.

'No, Rose. I won't!' he persisted. 'I've stopped myself a hundred times from telling you everything I feel and this time I won't stay silent. You have to hear me. I love you. I'm the right man for you. You just have to see it. I know I can make you happy. I know you better than anyone else does. I know you better than you know yourself.'

Rose had heard enough. She ripped her hands from his grasp and stumbled gracelessly from her chair, backing up a few paces to put the table between them.

'Stop Mason! Just… shut up! You're only making this harder,' her voice was strained, and she felt like she was going to cry.

'I can't marry you, Mace. I just can't. You know I love you like a brother, but that's not the same as being in love. I just don't... love you the way you love me.'

'But you could learn to love me in time, I'm sure of it,' he refused to back down. 'And until then, I have enough love for the both of us.'

The girl's shoulders slumped a little and she sighed heavily.

'I don't think it works that way.'

'Please, Rose,' he beseeched her. 'Say the word and make me the happiest man in the world. Just say yes.'

'No! Enough!' she raised her hands and her voice, bringing Dimitri hurrying in from the hall outside, where he had been trying not to listen.

'Is everything okay, Miss Roza,' he asked immediately, eyes darting from her flushed cheeks and heaving chest to the desperate, haunted-looking man on the other side of the table.

'Yes, deputy,' she managed to squeeze the words out, though tears were prickling at the back of her eyes.

'Would you like me to leave?' his tone was soft and reassuring.

'No,' she practically whispered it, not daring to utter another word until she'd had a chance to calm down.

Dimitri wasn't sure what he was meant to do so he closed the door behind him and paced across to the far corner of the room, doing his best to fade into the background.

The silence was thick and oppressive, each of the three lost in their own frenetic thoughts, until Rose found the courage to bring the matter to a close.

'I'm really very sorry, Mace. I know what you're offering is the chance of a lifetime for someone like me, and I'm grateful, honestly, but the truth is I can't marry you because I have feelings for somebody else.'

She saw him stiffen, his green eyes darkening with jealousy and hurt, and in that same instant she thought she heard a sharp breath from the shadow in the corner.

Lord above! Why did love have to be so confusing? She wanted to run in both directions. Before her to comfort her best friend. Behind her to find peace and completion in the arms of the man who had captured her – body, heart and soul.

'It's Adrian Ivara isn't it?' Mason's voice was bitter, his fingers clenched into fists at his sides. 'Promise me you won't marry that man! Anybody but him!'

Rose frowned, rattled by the unexpected accusation.

'Who says I'm going to marry Mr Ivara?'

' _He_ seems to think you will for one,' the man spat, 'and you must like him too, seeing as how he's got your portrait in the saloon downstairs. What the hell were you thinking posing for that painting like some easy actress, up on the wall for any man to ogle at? Can't you see what he's doing to you? He's no good for you, Rose. He's just another Jesse!'

He might as well have slapped her. Rose could see the blame on Mason's face, as much as she could feel the question in Dimitri's gaze on her back, and just like that her guilt melted into anger.

'How can you even say something like that? Do you think I'd come anywhere near this hotel if Mr Ivara was anything like Jesse?! And I'll have you know, I sat for that painting to get information that has proved invaluable to a murder case. An actress...?' her voice raised in pitch and volume, and she fixed him with a look that would have made even the strongest of men crumble.

'…Or do you really mean a _whore_? How dare you, Mason Ashford! Listen, I'm sorry I don't like you the way you want me to, but I can't change what I feel. I think you should leave.'

Mason stared at her, his jaw squared and cheeks flaming.

'I think I should leave too. Have a nice life with Adrian. I'm sure you two will be very happy.'

And he was gone.

Rose stood there, stunned. How did a simple dinner with friends end so badly? She lowered herself back to her chair and sunk her face into her hands.

There was a movement beside her and a hand touched her back. Oh Lord! _He_ saw all of that.

'Are you alright, Miss Roza' the deputy murmured, dropping to kneel beside her.

'No,' the word came out muffled.

'Is there something I can do?'

All she wanted was for him to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay.

'Yes' she lifted her head and he saw the angry tears that welled in her eyes.

He wasn't sure what she wanted from him, but he knew what _he_ wanted to do.

'I'm so sorry Roza,' he reached out and brushed one of her tears away. 'I should never have gone along with this. I had a feeling you weren't interested in Mr Ashford that way, but it would have been wrong of me to presume – to take away your choice.'

She leant her face into his hand, drawing on its warmth and comfort.

'I think I just lost one of my best friends,' she whispered.

'No you haven't, Roza,' Dimitri felt a primal need to protect her, even if the only thing assaulting her was her own fears and worries.

'He's just upset. He'll come around when he's had a chance to see sense, believe me. No man in his right mind could stay away from you for long,' he wiped away a second tear, bringing his other hand up to stroke her cheek.

Rose's heart was palpitating. How much longer will _you_ stay away, cowboy? she thought, and that's when the door opened.

Dimitri snatched his hands away quickly but he didn't have time to return to his place in the corner so he jumped up and spun around to face the newcomer, stuffing his fists in his pockets.

'Where's the lucky gentleman, Miss Hathaway?' Adrian fawned. 'I hope things didn't end badly.'

'What are you doing here, Mr Ivara?' Rose tried to keep her voice steady, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

The man whipped a wine bottle out from behind his back and placed it on the table.

'I thought you might want this to celebrate the happy occasion, but seeing as your suitor is gone we could always share the bottle between us. You never know, I might feel like proposing myself,' he grinned, turning his attention to Dimitri.

'You don't need to hang around of course, deputy. Three's a crowd as they say – don't you agree?!'

Rose's frown deepened and she was preparing to throw Adrian's words back in his face (and maybe the bottle as well) when the voice she loved above any other rolled out softly to halt her.

'What would you like me to do, Miss Hathaway,' Deputy Belikov met her gaze, soft and steady. 'I trust you to make the decision that is right for you. If you want to share a drink with Mr Ivara I can wait right outside.'

 _What?!_

She looked at him incredulously. No. She did _not_ want to share a drink with Mr Ivara. She did _not_ want him to wait outside. And she did _not_ want him to leave. Ever. Why couldn't he see that?

Anger flashed in her eyes and she pushed her chair back, standing in front of the one man who _was_ supposed to ask her to marry him and prodding him in the chest her index finger.

'I... you... ,' she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. 'I can't even look at you right now,' and she stormed towards the door.

'You either,' she hissed at Adrian, who was stepping forward to provide a comforting shoulder.

The door slammed shut and the two men were left inside the room, both of them wondering exactly where they had gone so wrong.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Arrgghh! So normally I'd rattle on about my thoughts on the chapter, but this time I'm asking you to tell me what you think instead. Send me a review…**_

 _ **(Thanks to my secret team of advisers who encouraged me to stick with a cliff-hanger instead of blowing out the chapter out to beyond 5000 words – woohoo Lea0014 & AnnaMys, sorry LeoKat24 & Annie2015 - I owe you one!)**_

 _ **I promise I'll try not to take too long on the next chapter so you're not in angsty suspense for too long. Hint: If you think about the concept of make-up sex, then I'll tell you that the 'make-up fight' is going to be a ripper!**_


	21. Out in the Open

_**It's a monster of a chapter. Grab a coffee. And maybe some chocolate.**_

* * *

 **21\. Out in the Open**

Dimitri slept poorly that night, and when he arrived at the hidden clearing for morning training – five minutes late and unshaven – Rose was nowhere to be seen.

He paced restlessly as he waited for her to show, his mind obsessing over everything that had happened at Mason's proposal dinner. When he'd seen the tears welling in Rose's eyes he wanted so badly to comfort her, to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay, but then Adrian Ivara turned up and everything went wrong. Now, for whatever reason, Rose was angry at him and he didn't know how to fix things between them. He didn't even know if she wanted things to be fixed.

Seeking to escape the endless circling of his thoughts, he squared up to the punching bag, giving it a wallop that set the heavy bag swinging jerkily on its rope. The explosion of power helped to relieve his tension a little so he struck again, the rope moaning softly against the tree branch above. Looking around to check he was still alone, he stalked the flour bag, sizing him up, then unleashed a furious assault; pounding it again and again until the sweat streamed from his brow and he eventually had to pause to catch his breath.

'Please don't stop on my account,' a voice called out to him, soft and bitter, making Dimitri's heart clench.

'It's a rare pleasure to see you actually express some emotion for once. I was beginning to think you didn't feel anything at all, but I see that Boris inspires more passion in you than I do.'

The deputy turned and saw Rose standing a few feet behind him in her training clothes; her arms folded and a tight frown sharpening her features. While she appeared to be calm on the surface, he could see the anger and hurt simmering just underneath, threatening to boil over at the slightest provocation.

'Why would say that, Roza?' he advanced towards her slowly, as one would approach a skittish horse. 'You can't really believe that's the truth?'

Her lips were set in a hard line and she threw her hands in the air to vent her frustration.

'Well what else am I supposed to believe? One minute you make me think that maybe – just maybe – I might mean something to you, and then you spend an entire night trying to push me into the arms of two other men. _Two_! How could you do that to me?'

Dimitri's face dropped, finally understanding why she was so upset with him.

'What?... No! I never meant to push you away. I only wanted you to know that you always have a choice. I'd never stand in the way of your chance at happiness if you thought you could find that with Mr Ashford or Mr Ivara – no matter what I feel for you.'

'What you _feel for me_?' she asked, incredulous. 'What _do_ you feel for me?'

'Don't be silly, Roza. You must know my feelings by now,' his expression was tender as he reached out to stroke her arm, but she twisted her body away from him just like she'd seen him do when they were sparring the previous morning.

She raised her eyebrows, a sarcastic twist to her mouth.

 _'Must_ I?' and without warning her hand flew on its own accord, striking out at his chest.

Acting on instinct, Dimitri defended himself, knocking her arm out of the way, but she wasn't finished yet.

'And how do you figure that? I'm not a mind reader,' her left hook glanced off his ribcage as he deflected the blow with a quick twist of his torso.

'You think because we've been living in one-another's pockets for the last three weeks that we have developed some kind of magical bond where I know exactly what you're thinking without you saying a word?'

She kicked out at his ankles but Deputy Belikov saw the move coming a mile away and side-stepped to avoid the sharp toe of her boot, keeping his expression calm so as not to antagonise her further. His lack of reaction had the opposite effect, however, making Rose more furious than ever.

'Maybe you could try actually talking to me instead of assuming I know what you're thinking all of the time,' she hissed, pelting his stomach in a relentless attack. All but one of her punches failed to hit their target, and the last one that did get through only made contact because Dimitri caught her wrist and held it to his chest, urging her to stop.

She didn't.

'But no,' she continued mockingly, aiming a kick at his knee.

'You're like a stone wall with everybody else – why should you be any different around me?' her knee to the groin missed its mark, digging into his lower, inner thigh, and Dimitri knew he was going to have a bruise there by the next morning.

'Calm down, Rose! Stop before you hurt yourself!'

He fended off another vicious attack, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her roughly away from him; breaking the contact that only seemed to fuel her anger.

Rose stumbled backwards, eyes wide with shock and anger that he had laid a hand on her.

'There! I knew it! You _are_ alive under that mask of control you wear. Well? What are you waiting for? Come and fight me, cowboy. You know you want to!'

A crazy laugh fell from her lips and she dropped to a defensive pose, tempting him to advance.

Dimitri's expression was impossible to read – not because he was in control, but because there were a dozen emotions warring across his face.

'Do you know what I really want, Roza?' his shallow, choppy breaths made his accent trip over the words, waking something deep inside her.

'No, I don't! Come and tell me!' she challenged him.

He stood his ground, eyes glued to hers, until something inside him snapped and he paced towards her with determination.

Rose saw him coming and a little madness took hold of her. When he was only a step away, she struck out with her foot, sweeping it under his weight-bearing leg and toppling him to the ground.

The deputy struggled to right himself but having nothing else to grab onto, he clung to the only thing within reach.

Fingers closed around Rose's wrists and she was dragged forwards and downwards in slow motion to land atop him; her breathing haggard as a trickle of sweat slid down her temple from where the perspiration was beading along the edges of her hairline. The fallen-god beneath her was in a similar condition and she shivered as she registered the hot, muscled length of his body pressing closely to hers. All her anger turned to longing at the turbulent look in his eyes, and she wanted to scream at him to hurry up and _do_ something but the words stuck in her throat.

Pushed to breaking point by this tiny, wild, mesmerising woman, Dimitri took one deep drink of her wanting gaze and caged her to himself, flipping them over so that their positions were reversed, his weight hovering less than an inch above her exquisite body. Gazing down upon her as she stared back up at him, he was a man on the precipice and he held himself there, trying to calm his racing heart before he gave into his most urgent desire to claim her mouth as his own.

There was a stir of movement and Dimitri's eyes fell closed with a shudder as a small pair of hands made contact with his body, sliding their way over his shoulders and neck until they fisted in his hair.

'If you can't tell me, show me. Show me what you want,' she whispered, thrumming with need beneath him.

His eyes flashed open. The vein in the middle of his forehead was swelling as he balanced over her, worshipping her from above, but when his gaze dropped to her lips a pained expression came over him and he rolled off her with a muted groan, pulling himself up into a seated position beside her, his head in his hands.

'I can't.'

'Why? Just tell me why,' her voice cracked into a rough, tearless sob and her body, now exposed, curled slightly as if to protect itself.

Dimitri wanted to pull her up into his arms but he didn't trust himself just to hold her... But he couldn't leave her broken on the ground either. He reached out a careful hand and combed his fingers through her hair, his brown eyes nearly black with tempered passion.

'Because if I let myself kiss you, I won't be able to stop until you are mine in every way.'

Flushes of heat rolled through her loins at his admission and she reached up to clutch his hand, the only part of him that was close enough for her to touch.

'Maybe I want that too,' she whispered, the tension from their fight giving way to a new, building tension in the pit of her stomach.

She heard his breathing accelerate but knew by the look on his face that it was futile to hope he would give in to her desires.

'Sheriff Peterson hired me to protect your reputation, Roza, not to ruin it,' he squeezed her fingers to soften the blow.

'Reputation? That again?' Rose sat up to face him, her forehead dimpled in frustration as she clung to his hand, refusing to let him slip away again.

'You know I don't care what other people think!'

The deputy shook his head, love and apology written across his face.

'But _I_ care what other people think about you. Mason Ashford believed the worst of you because of that stupid painting Mr Ivara had hanging on his wall, and he's your friend. Imagine what horrible things people would say - and do - if they found out about us… What Alberta would do if she thought I'd used my position to seduce you. What Madam K…'

'Us?' Rose cut him off urgently, the rest of his speech a hum in the background against that one, solid little word. 'Did you say _us_?'

Dimitri's eyes softened at the corners and he clasped her hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips.

'Just wait, Roza. A little longer. Please? I can't act on how I feel – I _won't_ act on how I feel – until I know I can provide a life for you. For us. I will need to find a stable job and buy a house before I can even entertain the idea of offering myself to you – and I still have the responsibility of providing a better future for my mother and sisters too.'

Her face fell. How long would that take him? Months? Years? She didn't think she could wait that long.

'Don't look so gloomy,' he brushed a knuckle under her chin.

'There are plenty of things to keep us distracted in the meantime. We've got a murder case to solve for one, and an outlaw in need of capturing, not to mention a whole lot more training to do before you're ready to take me on in a real fight!'

Her eyes widened in annoyance, pride winning out over disappointment.

'I'm getting better,' she said huffily. 'I bet that spot above your knee is a pretty shade of purple right now!'

Deputy Belikov let out a soft laugh – a light, joyful sound that reminded Rose that there was a God and he knew what he was doing.

'Yes. You're getting better by the day,' the deputy agreed, but I want my partner to be able to best me whenever she pleases, not just when I let her win.'

Rose considered punching him in the guts as punishment for his impudence but she was too blissed at the knowledge he returned her feelings and saw a possible future with her. Instead, she pulled herself up onto her hands and knees and crept forward slowly until she was nestled between his legs, rising up to kneel in front of him.

The man looked upon her in fear and wonder as she brought a hand to either side of his face.

'What are you doing, Roza?' he demanded warily, his breath picking up tempo again. 'I thought I just made it clear I can't act on my feelings for you yet.'

It was Rose's turn to give him a quiet, knowing smile.

'I remember clear as a bell, cowboy, but I don't believe _I_ made any such promise.'

Her fingertips traced over the planes of his forehead, cheeks and jaw searching for the perfect place to bestow her gift, and eventually she found it – the crease between his eyebrows, furrowed by years of trouble and loneliness. She stretched up to press her lips to his skin in a slow, chaste kiss, tasting the salt on his brow and feeling his hands come to settle on her waist – fingers digging in firmly to stop himself from going back on everything he'd just promised and bedding her right then and there in their secret place among the pinyon trees.

* * *

'You're different,' Sheriff Peterson looked her daughter over with a critical eye as they shared their breakfast.

'Different how?' the younger woman responded cagily.

The sheriff was like a bloodhound when it came to sniffing out a secret, and Rose couldn't afford for her to find out about the forbidden love affair that had been blossoming right under everybody's noses.

Alberta put down her spoon.

'For the last few weeks you've been walking around with a face like a cat's ass nearly every time I've seen you, but right now you look like the cat that just finished another cat's bowl of cream.'

'Hmm. Cream,' Rose feigned a dreamy expression, anxious to put her off the scent. 'I wonder if Mr Ivara has any I can put in my coffee.'

She lifted her mug and took a slurp, obscuring her face to hide any tell-tale signs of her clandestine happiness.

Alberta raised an eyebrow, taking the bait.

' _Hrmph_. I've had just about as much of that man as I can take. He might be easy on the eye, but he sure gets a bit grating on the nerves after a while.'

There was a splutter from Rose as she choked on her drink.

'Says the pot to the kettle,' she scoffed.

The sheriff narrowed her eyes threateningly and they continued their morning meal in silence until Rose found a topic safe enough to broach.

'Did you hear about the surprise birthday dinner for Lisa on Saturday night?'

'Yes. I got invited too.'

Rose groaned internally. She'd been hoping to steal a few moments alone with her deputy, but if Alberta was there she'd never get the chance to enact her sordid plan. A vague idea had been starting to form in her mind whereby she would sneak away from the party and hide in the treehouse down by the creek. Dimitri would come hunting for her – because that's what he did – and she would use her feminine wiles to seduce him into giving her what she wanted. A kiss. That's all she was asking for. One lousy little kiss. Actually, if her instincts were right, there would be nothing lousy about his kisses. They would be nothing short of breath-taking, heart-stopping, inspirational…

'Cat with the cream,' Alberta's voice parped into her private thoughts, and she quickly shook off the tingling feelings that had been creeping up on her at unexpected and inappropriate moments throughout the morning.

'Sorry. You were saying?' she glanced across the table guiltily.

She had to be more careful or the sheriff would be onto them in no time.

'I was saying that I've decided not to attend.'

Rose was doing a happy dance on the inside, but she schooled her expression and responded politely.

'That's a shame. Why aren't you coming? I thought you said you were feeling a lot better?'

'Well, somebody's got to hold down the fort while you young things are off having a merry time. As far as Lisa is aware, the party is a farewell dinner for Christian O'Hara seeing as he's heading away on another survey mission next week, so several young gentlemen have been invited to balance up the numbers.'

'Who else is going?' a cold hand clutched at Rose's heart.

She didn't want to spend the whole night being subjected to hurt, accusing looks from Mason. Or avoiding romantic advances from Adrian, for that matter.

'Apart from you - Lisa, Natalie and her little chum Mia will all be in attendance under the supervision of Madam Kiroy. I believe the boys' side will be represented by Deputy Belikov, Mr O'Hara, Mr Ivara, that Drosman boy Lisa was sweet on,' she paused, covertly watching for a reaction, 'and Mason Ashford.'

Rose closed her eyes, squeezing the lashes tightly together, and expelled a heavy breath.

'That bad was it, love?' Alberta's voice was strangely gentle.

The girl blinked her eyes open again, her expression bleak.

'Who told you?'

'A little birdie who likes to deal in gossip.'

'Adrian bleeding Ivara,' Rose hissed.

The sheriff shushed her.

'Language, Rosemarie… Do as I say, not as I do,' she added, seeing her daughter pull a face. 'Mr Ivara said Mason charged out of the saloon raving on about something to do with an actress and a painting.'

Rose cast a dark look towards the framed portrait that hung in pride of place behind the bar, and Alberta followed her gaze, making a series of astute deductions that led her to a conclusion she didn't much like.

'Did Mr Ivara also tell you he tried to make a pass at me himself after Mason left?' she asked, flashing a glare at the well-dressed peacock who was enjoying a fruity alcoholic beverage at the bar even though it was only nine o'clock in the morning.'

There was a spark of disapproval in Alberta's eyes.

'I trust you turned him down?'

'Of course!' Rose frowned, resenting the insinuation that she might have accepted.

Adrian was a charming man, and eye-poppingly handsome, but he wasn't husband material. She needed a man she could depend on who would face life's troubles by her side – not someone who hid from his troubles in the bottom of a glass.

'I just hope he got the message I'm not interested in him that way. He can be quite… persuasive.'

'He won't bother you again,' Sheriff Peterson announced decidedly, stacking their plates and shifting her chair back from the table.

'I don't suppose you got any other offers, did you?' she asked innocently.

The younger woman dove for a table napkin.

'No. Not as such,' she mumbled into the linen taking her sweet time to dab at the corners her mouth.

'A pity,' Alberta stood, walking around to lay a hand on Rose's shoulder.

'I once got three proposals in a fortnight. I was half-hoping you'd challenge my record.'

Rose twisted around and looked up at her with a shocked expression.

'Alberta! You shameless hussy! Hank Croft would be beside himself with jealousy!'

'Hank was one of them,' she replied with a smirk, giving the girl's shoulder a squeeze before ranging off to seek a private audience with somebody who should have known better than to mess with the daughter of the fearsome Sheriff Peterson.

* * *

Rose returned to the sheriff's office after breakfast and spent the next few hours trying to figure out how to behave around the Russian deputy now that they had both put their feelings out in the open. Glances turned into stares, the short space the separated them on either side of the desk felt like miles, and when Dimitri returned from a quick errand to the general store, Rose nearly died of pleasure to feel him come up behind her and rest a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was back.

It was only when a pony express rider arrived to deliver a letter from Lisa that her day took a turn for the worse.

 _Rose. I need you. Can you come right away? L._

In ten seconds Dimitri had read the note and grabbed his hat, and in ten minutes they were mounted on their horses, ready to leave for the Draymore ranch.

Rose spent the half-hour ride going over all the things that might have happened and Dimitri did his best to reassure her, but the note had made him anxious too and he pushed the horses to go at a faster pace than usual, only slowing when they reached their destination. Rose was immediately out of the saddle and standing at the front doorstep and there was an agonising wait before the door finally opened and Lisa peeked outside.

'Thank goodness you got my message! Quick - come inside!' she commanded breathlessly, barely acknowledging the deputy who followed in after them, eyes darting watchfully around each room to check for danger.

'Is everything alright?' Rose grabbed Lisa's hand, forcing her to slow down.

'Did something happen out on the prairie last night? Did Mr O'Hara try to take advantage of you?'

The blonde girl gave her a strange look which morphed into one of apology.

'I'm so sorry Rose! When I wrote that note I was going for mysterious and exciting, not damsel in distress. I didn't even think that it might make you worried.'

Rose felt relieved her friend was okay but a little annoyed that she'd just dragged Dimitri away from his work when there was no real emergency.

'So what's the big mystery then?' she asked curiously, deciding to make the most of their unexpected time together.

Lisa's expression brightened and she grabbed Rose's hand, towing her towards one of the bedrooms and leaving Deputy Belikov to his own devices.

'You came!' Natalie launched herself across the room to give the visitor a welcoming hug.

'Look what Daddy sent ahead for us!'

Rose let out an audible breath. Three evening gowns were spread out on the bed, each more refined than the last.

'What are these for, exactly?' she asked, her mind boggling as she tried to guess how much the dresses must have cost.

'They're for Mr O'Hara's farewell dinner, of course!' Lisa exclaimed triumphantly. 'Natalie said she wanted the night to be perfect so she had these made up especially for us! Aren't they divine?'

Miss Dashley bustled over to the bed to give Rose the grand tour.

'This one is mine,' she pointed out a striking red-and-white dress with an impossibly-wide skirt - all ruffles and ribbons and bows.

'...And this one belongs to Lisa.'

Reminiscent of a wedding dress, Lisa's gown was as beautiful and elegant as its owner; its gauzy skirt falling softly from a tight, ivory bodice; the neckline and elbow-length sleeves hung with fringes of delicate beads that sparkled when they caught the light.

'...Which makes this one is yours,' the girl finished with a grin, holding it up for Rose to admire.

Rose had never seen such a creation in all her life. The dress was frothy and feminine; its multi-layered skirt a waterfall of cream and dusky-pink, with an off-the-shoulder neckline that would have given Alberta a heart-attack.

'Do you like it?' Natalie and Lisa chorused.

She held the dress up to her body, still deciding.

'I think so...,' she bit her lip. 'You don't think it's a bit too revealing?'

She was used to wearing dresses that buttoned up all the way to her neck, with full length sleeves and skirts the brushed the floor. The idea of parading around with her décolletage on show filled her with mixed emotions - mostly embarrassment and guilt, but nervous excitement as well.

Natalie giggled.

'It's the latest fashion in evening wear. Everybody wears their shoulders out nowadays. Get with the times, Rosie.'

'I'm still not sure,' she frowned.

Rose Hathaway wasn't usually adverse to pushing the boundaries, but Mason's allusion to her being as loose as an 'actress' had stung her deeply and she had a feeling that wearing this dress to the party would only confirm his darkest suspicions.

Sensing her discomfort, Lisa placed a reassuring hand on her friend's arm.

'If the low neckline makes you uncomfortable we can do your hair so it hangs down over your shoulder. Once you've got your jewellery on nobody will even notice a little bit of skin on display.'

'What jewellery?' Rose asked uneasily.

The Dashleys had been more than generous already, and if what Adrian told her was correct then all of this finery had been paid for with borrowed money.

'You'll see,' Natalie winked at her, taking the dress from her hands and replacing it next to the others on the bed.

For the next half hour or so, the three friends sat on the floor and caught up on the dinner party plans, but their conversation was cut short by a rap at the door.

'Excuse me, Miss Hathaway,' the accent was unmistakable.

'We're needed back at the hotel. I'm heading out to ready the horses now. Please come immediately.'

The other girls looked mildly shocked at the deputy's direct manner, but Rose heard the veiled urgency behind his words and quickly moved into action.

'Sorry ladies. Gotta go. I'll see you Saturday,' she kept her tone light, not wanting to alarm them, but she could already feel her heartbeat quickening as thought through the possibilities of what might have happened.

She and Dimitri had hoped to stop by at Reverend Karp's house on the way home to speak with Christian about his contribution to their investigation, but clearly something more pressing had arisen.

When Rose emerged from the house, Deputy Belikov was standing near their horses, deep in conversation with Victor Dashley and his manservant Spiridon. He turned at her approach and motioned for her to join them.

'Thank you for coming so quickly, Miss Hathaway,' he greeted her formally, and she knew from the look on his face that something terrible had happened.

'I'm afraid Mr Dashley brings bad news. There has been an attack in Argenta - the town I visited recently with Micky Tanner. The outlaw, James Nathan, showed up yesterday with two sidekicks and held up several businesses on the main street, shooting anybody who resisted. On their way out of town, they stopped in at the bordello and cut up a few of the working girls because the madam refused to hand over all of her takings when they demanded payment. Sheriff Alto and his deputy pursued the gang but they were both shot dead. The outlaws were last seen heading in our general direction. We have to tell Alberta and prepare ourselves for the possibility of a similar attack on Saint's Town.'

Rose settled into her saddle, watching unseeingly as Dimitri made his final farewells to the gentlemen below. A few minutes ago she had been worrying about the cut of a dress to wear to a party. What a foolish, pointless thing to waste her cares on. There were real things in this world to be worried about. And they were headed right for her.

* * *

After meeting with Alberta, Dimitri and Rose returned to the sheriff's office to make their preparations. Errand boys were sent out by horse and on foot to spread the news of James Nathan's activities, and over the next few hours, Deputy Belikov dealt with a steady stream of people stopping by to enquire if any further news had been heard of the outlaw's whereabouts. In the late afternoon, Rose set about cooking dinner for them both - a stew that wasn't entirely inedible - and it was well past sundown by the time the deputy was finally free to retire to his camp for the night.

'Would you rather stay in here tonight?' Rose suggested as she walked him to the door, worried he would be a sitting duck outside if they did get unwanted company.

Dimitri paused in the open doorway and turned to face her.

'Thank you, but no. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll hear him coming long before he sees me.'

He hoped to sound reassuring, but even if his words were light, he couldn't hide the deep line that sprung up between is brows as he contemplated what would really happen if the wanted criminal arrived in town before dawn.

'What is it, cowboy,' Rose mirrored his troubled expression.

He gazed down at her, solemn and silent, unsure of how much to tell her.

'James Nathan… I've had a run in with him before,' he said at last, glancing down the street to make sure they were alone before taking her hands in his, his thumbs stroking restlessly over her skin.

'He's a bad man. And a clever man. If he finds his way here to Saint's Town I need you to promise me you'll stay out of the way so you don't get hurt.'

Rose frowned.

'But I want to help. That's what you've been training me for, isn't it? To defend myself? To defend the people that I care about?' her voice was hushed and passionate as she laid out her case.

'I won't just lock myself in my room while you're out there putting your life on the line for us. And I know I might have had some differences of opinion with a bunch of people in this town, but this is my home. I don't want anyone I know to suffer at the hands of that outlaw if it's within my power to stop him.'

The look in Dimitri's eyes softened but his expression remained stern.

'You have the heart of a mighty warrior, Roza, and I admire you for your selfless courage, but this isn't a punching bag we're talking about. He's a living, breathing, evil sonofabitch with a string of murders behind him and nothing to lose. He wouldn't stop at killing you because you're a woman – normal rules don't apply to him. And – God forbid – if he got wind of my attachment to you, then I'm sure he would like nothing more than to kill you right before my eyes, just to make me suffer.'

The man's hand crept up to cup her cheek.

'Please don't make me go through that, milaya. It would kill me to lose you before our life together has even begun.'

Shock and sadness, love and fear played across Rose's face as she squeezed his fingers.

'I don't plan on throwing my life away, cowboy. But if it comes to a fight, I want you to know I'm ready to do whatever is necessary. I won't let you down.'

The deputy dropped his lips to her forehead, barely brushing the skin before pulling back again.

'Well, let's pray it doesn't come to that. Here...,' he reached for his belt and pressed something hard and cold into her hands.

'My knife. I want you to have it.'

She recognised it instantly. It was the same knife Dimitri had used to pierce the flour bag at their first training session only a few short weeks ago. The weapon was heavy. Its steel blade was no less than eight inches in length, double-edged and tapering to a sharp point. The wooden handle felt smooth and sturdy in her grip, and the wide cross-piece at the base of the hilt made it look more like a small sword than a knife. Rose noticed a scrolling engraving along the top of the blade, and on closer inspection she saw that it was not a random pattern but an inscription; the fine, flowing script spelling 'justice' on one side, and 'freedom' on the other.

'I can't take this,' she pushed it back towards him. 'You might need it.'

He shook his head.

'I've got others in my pack that I can use, but this one's special. It's saved my life on several occasions, and has been in my hand or on my hip for so long it almost feels like a part of me. If James Nathan does show up and I'm not here to protect you for whatever reason, I'd feel better knowing you had this to defend yourself.'

The girl looked from the weapon to its owner, grateful and sincere.

'Thank you. I'll take good care of it.'

'And it will take good care of you,' the deputy replied, with the shadow of a smile.

'Tomorrow we should meet a little earlier so I can teach you how to use it properly.'

Rose cringed.

'Earlier? Isn't five o'clock early enough?'

Deputy Belikov saw that she needed a little extra motivation and he was happy to provide it, leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

'I thought my girl might look forward to spending a little extra time alone with me,' his accent thickened deliciously, adding to the intoxicating tickle of his stubble against her cheek.

Rose grabbed at the lapel of his duster to keep from keeling over in a dead faint.

'I'll be there at half-past four.'

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Oops. I royally overshot the word count on this chapter, but I came up with Alberta's scene at the last moment and had to include it._**

 ** _ROMITRI ARE OUT! (Well to one another at least). Happy?! Smooching will come. Very soon._**

 ** _Want to write more but my eyes are closing - stayed up till 2.30am to finish this & post before bed. Feel free to reward me with your stellar reviews! :-)_**


	22. Rivals

**_Epic in length and content... I can't wait to hear your reactions!_**

 ** _Mild trigger warning:_** ** _This chapter contains a flashback to Rose/Jesse's history which may distress some readers. Please skip if you prefer. (Beginning & end marked with a *)_**

* * *

 **22\. Rivals**

'Show me where the heart is,' Rose heard the deputy's voice at her shoulder.

Without hesitation, she swung around from her plate of salted pork and vegetables, and proceeded to stab him in the chest with her fork.

'Good,' he rewarded her with a wry smile, commandeering the instrument and using it to steal a mouthful of her lunch as payment for marking his shirt.

They had been at this game all morning, using a range of improvised weapons to revise the key strikes that would incapacitate an opponent. It was good practice for both of them, and also a welcome way to break up the monotony and restlessness that came with waiting for an attack that may or may not eventuate.

As it turned out, there was no sign of James Nathan or his cronies that day, and by mid-afternoon most of the townsfolk had started to go about their normal business, assuming the threat had passed – many even choosing to head to the saloon for an evening of drinking to celebrate their good fortune.

Not everybody was so relaxed, though. Deputy Belikov declined an invitation to join the revellers, choosing instead to remain at his camp outside the sheriff's office – waiting and watchful. Sounds of merriment spilt out from the saloon further down the street, at odds with the knot of tension in Dimitri's stomach, and the only moment of respite he got was a little after half past eight when Rose appeared at her bedroom window to bid him goodnight. Her face was pale and ghostly in the light of the candle she carried, her hair loose around her shoulders, and the deputy did the only thing he could do given the situation – he put a hand to his hat and lifted it in acknowledgment, wishing for a future where he was standing with Rose in a home of their own, looking out into the night together.

Alone once more, Dimitri took out his gun to clean it – taking meticulous care to inspect each part before rubbing it over with an oiled rag – and he was nearly finished his task when he heard footsteps approaching from a distance. In seconds, the weapon was reassembled and in his hand, and he was already rounding the sheriff's building when he met Mason Ashford coming from the opposite direction.

'They're here,' Mason's voice was hushed and urgent. 'I was on my way out of the saloon when I saw three strangers on their way in. I'm pretty sure one of them was that Nathan man off the wanted posters. I was going to stay so I could help if things got out of hand but I thought you would want to know right away.'

'You did the right thing,' Dimitri was already making plans and counter-plans as he played out various scenarios in his mind. 'I'll take it from here. You go upstairs and make sure Miss Hathaway stays out of trouble.'

'But I want to help out at the saloon,' Mason protested. He was still young enough to have romantic ideas about outlaws and gunfights, and after seeing what Deputy Belikov could do with a revolver, he didn't want to miss any of the action.

The Russian was unimpressed. 'This is not up for discussion, Mr Ashford. You will stay here and make certain that Rose doesn't follow after me. Promise me – no matter what she says or how hard she fights you – promise me you won't let her out of this building until James Nathan is behind bars or dead. I don't have the luxury of time to explain this to you properly. All you need to know is that I love that woman more than anything in this world and the only thing I care about now is keeping her out of danger.'

Mason frowned deeply, taken aback by the intensity of the deputy's speech. 'What? _You_ love her? How can you possibly think you love her? You only just met her.'

Dimitri grabbed his arm forcefully, his voice soft and frightening. 'Because right now I'm willing to walk into that hotel and give up my life to protect her... Because every time I imagine the faces of my unborn children they look just like her… Because even though I wanted to hurl you out of the door the other night when you made that vile accusation about my Roza and Adrian Ivara, I refrained because you are important to her, and I would _never_ take away something that made her happy. Even if the thing that makes her happy is the friendship of another man. Do you understand?'

He understood. He wasn't happy about it, but he understood.

The deputy's grip loosened slightly and he looked towards the street as the babble of voices from the saloon dropped to a murmur. They knew. The trouble would start soon and he had to be there to stop it.

'Time's up, kid,' Dimitri glanced to the bedroom above the sheriff's office. 'If I don't make it back, promise you'll take care of her for me. Everything I own is hers. My horse, my gun, all of it. My mother's address is in the book in my saddlebag – get Rose to write a letter telling Mama I found my happiness, and to tell Vika that girls wear pants in America… well, one of them at least.'

For half a second, Mason thought he saw the deputy smile, but as suddenly as his mood had lifted, it plummeted to black.

'Promise me,' his tone was hard and expectant, 'Look after her and be the friend she needs you to be.'

'I promise,' the young cowboy stood a little taller as he came to a sudden realisation. Dimitri Belikov was not a man to be feared. He was a man to live up to. Pausing a moment to watch the deputy melt into the darkness, Mason turned to face the sheriff's building, readying himself for whatever his best friend was about to throw at him.

* * *

When Rose awoke to the sound of the front door closing downstairs she knew something was wrong.

'Deputy? Is that you?' she called softly, already reaching for the trousers and blouse she kept hidden under her bed and dragging them on as quickly as she could.

If there was an intruder in the house, she sure as hell wasn't going to lie back and let him take what he wanted, or come upstairs and catch her vulnerable in her nightclothes. She took a minute to fasten her boots - fumbling once or twice in her haste - then grabbed Dimitri's knife from under her pillow and slipped out onto the landing at the top of the staircase, pausing to listen for any signs of movement below.

'Jesus Bleeding Christ!' she swore violently, raising her weapon as a shadowy figure loomed up the stairs towards her.

'Sorry to disappoint you, Rose. It's only me,' Mason called out to her in the darkness, taking the steps two at a time until he was standing before her. 'Will you put that knife down? You could poke someone's eye out with that thing.'

She lowered the blade, her fear giving way to displeasure as memories of the proposal dinner flooded her mind. 'What are you doing here? Have you seen Deputy Belikov? I think something's wrong,' she looked over his shoulder, motioning to pass.

Mason winced. Rose barely even noticed he was there; her whole mind focused on getting to _him_. The man she really wanted.

'Something _is_ wrong,' he found his voice, resting a hand on her shoulder – partly because he couldn't bear the way she distanced herself from him when they were fighting, and partly to secure her if she flew off the handle when she heard what he had to say. 'The Nathan Gang are here – at the saloon. The deputy has gone to apprehend them.'

Rose's heart stopped then sped. 'Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and help him!' she exclaimed, trying to push past the six-foot-tall obstacle her way, but Mason was not about to let her get the better of him.

Using his free hand, he knocked the knife from her grasp as a precaution then gripped the top of her arms, steering her back towards the bedroom.

'What the hell, Mason?' she struggled against his hold, growing angrier by the second. 'Don't you get it? He's in danger. Everyone is in danger. We need to go and…'

'No, Rose!' he rebuked her, forcing her into her room and blocking the doorway with his body. 'I can't let you go.'

' _What?!_ … You don't get to choose for me,' she spat, lunging her weight against him in an effort to break out. 'I don't belong to you! Or didn't you get that message when I told you to leave the other night?'

Mason recoiled internally at her harsh words but he didn't step aside. 'I'm not choosing this for you. Deputy Belikov asked me to stay and make sure you didn't follow him.'

'He didn't!' she protested angrily, lashing out at his chest with her fists – desperate to be at Dimitri's side. Every second or third strike hit its mark and the young cowboy had his work cut out for him trying to contain her.

'He did so, and you know it,' he eventually managed to grab both her arms and lock them to his chest, holding her in place while she struggled and kicked to get free. 'He just wants you to be safe. He loves you too much to see you get hurt.'

Rose's movements became jerkier then eventually stilled as she realised what Mason just said. 'He told you that?' It was the first time she'd met his eyes properly since he arrived, and the man's heart went out her, seeing her confusion and distress.

Strong arms went around her back in a firm, reassuring embrace. 'Yes. And more,' he rested his chin on her hair, remembering the times he'd held her like this over the years, wanting there to be something more between them but knowing it wasn't meant to be.

Time suspended.

'Are you angry?' she whispered, listening to his heart – a half-beat quicker than normal.

Mason was quiet for a long moment. 'No. Disappointed, jealous, heartbroken, yes – but not angry,' he brushed a coarse hand across her hair. 'The deputy was willing to let me propose to you because he thought it might bring you happiness. Obviously that didn't work out the way I hoped, so I figure it's only fair that I give him a shot at making you happy too... Does he make you happy, Scout?'

Rose smiled to herself, looping her arms around his waist. It had been years since he'd called her that – a silly pet name he'd come up with because she always insisted on ranging ahead when they went out horse-riding together. 'Yes. He makes me happy.'

Another pause. 'Is he treating you right?'

A frown flickered across her features. 'What are you trying to say?'

'Don't look at me like that, Rose. I'm not suggesting anything untoward has happened. I know I said some stupid things about you and Adrian Ivara the other night, and I feel awful about that, but that doesn't mean I don't still worry about you every damn minute of the day. Deputy Belikov seems like a decent kind of man but he's a lot older than you. I'd hate to think he was pressuring you to do anything you didn't want to do.'

Rose hid her embarrassment against Mason's chest. 'He's been a perfect gentleman,' her words muffled into his shirt.

Her friend heaved an internal sigh of relief but a familiar note in her voice made him pull back, a faint smile tweaking at the corners of his mouth. 'But you wish he wouldn't always act like such a gentleman, hey?' he teased, pushing down his own jealousy to share in his friend's happiness. 'Rose and the deputy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I…'

'Shut up Mason,' she punched his shoulder, trying not to smile.

'You shut up, Scout,' he enveloped her in a one-armed bear hug, scruffing the top of her hair. 'I'm glad you've found the right one. He really does love the hell out of you.'

She beamed, glad to be at peace with him again. 'It'll be your turn next, Mace. We'll scour the lands and find you a pretty, red-haired farmer's daughter so you two can go forth and populate the earth with beautiful, ginger babies and….'

They both froze, Rose's stomach lurching sickeningly as the sound of a single gunshot echoed out into the night. Followed by another. And another.

* * *

When Dimitri entered the saloon all eyes shifted to him, and he glanced over the gathered crowd to see James Nathan sitting at the bar flanked by his two sidekicks, empty glasses stacking up in front of them.

'Nothing to worry about here, Deputy Belikov,' Mr Ivara sung out cheerily from the bar, trying to keep things calm and friendly. 'Just making sure my new friends feel right at home.' He poured another round of drinks and slid them across the counter-top to his thirsty customers.

The deputy nodded imperceptibly. Adrian plying the outlaws with alcohol wasn't quite as useful as handcuffing them to their chairs, but with any luck they might be too drunk to shoot straight if it came to a fight.

'Belikov?' the man in the centre of the three turned slowly, his face sharp and calculating. 'Somebody told me I'd find you here.' He pushed his coat back to reveal the revolver at his hip but left it holstered. 'How long has it been, Dimitri? Two? Three years?'

'Something like that,' the lawman answered coldly. 'I hear you've been busy again, Mr Nathan. Two sheriff colleagues of mine died the day before yesterday. People are saying it was you who killed them.'

The outlaw's voice was sugar laced in acid. 'How is it that I kill one or two men wearing a badge and suddenly I'm the bad guy. Look at yourself, _Deputy_ Belikov - or should I just call you Bounty Hunter? You've probably killed more men than I have.' He got down off his stool and began a slow advance, keeping his hand near his gun.

'You see, friends,' he announced theatrically, 'this good deputy of yours once lost someone dear to him – Ivan Zekeman was his name, wasn't it? – and ever since, he has hunted my nearest and dearest to the grave and gotten away with their murders scot-free – all in the name of _justice_ ,' he said the word like it was poison to him, turning his attention to his rival.

'Do you ever consider the lives you destroy, bounty hunter? Isiah was just a mistreated slave in search of a better life until you hung him from a tree; Donovan and Marlen's deaths left their elderly mother with no sons to provide for her; and Elena?' his speech took on a degree of self-righteous anger that bordered on insanity. 'You were too much of a 'gentleman' to kill a woman, so you eased your conscience by handing the job onto others who had no qualms about beating and shooting a defenceless female. You repulse me!'

Hearing his own actions painted like that, Dimitri could see himself through the other man's eyes and the image shocked him. But not for long. The memory of Ivan's body – flies crawling out of the crater in his skull – reminded him of just the type of person he was dealing with.

'An entertaining story,' he responded, face emotionless as he took account of his three targets, each now pointing a gun at his chest. 'A shame you left out the most exciting part.'

The outlaw smiled. 'And what part is that, Mr Belikov? How I came to a no-name, piece of shit town and slaughtered the most notorious bounty hunter in the west?'

'Not quite.' The deputy wanted to take James Nathan alive, but he couldn't do that if his own chest was riddled with bullet-holes. It was time to even the odds.

There was a flash of movement as Dimitri drew his gun, and a pair of shots rang out. The two men that had been standing near the bar slumped to the ground; one shot through the head, the other clutching desperately at a gaping hole in his neck.

Amidst the chaos of people scrambling for cover, two figures remained calm and steady.

'You think I care about them?' James Nathan let out a taunting laugh. 'They're dispensable, replaceable,' his mood darkened suddenly and he took another step closer, his gun trained on Dimitri's heart. 'But Elena wasn't replaceable. She was my sister, you Russian sonofawhore. You handed her over to be killed and now I'm going to make you pay in kind. You know what I'm going to do, Mr Belikov? I'm going to find the person most important to you in the world, and I'm going to kill them slowly and painfully – right here for you to watch. Now, I wonder... who is most special to you? A mother? A sister? A lover?' his eyes widened with intrigue at something he saw in the deputy's face. 'Yes. A lover. Of course.'

He darted out suddenly to grab a servant-girl who was huddled under the nearest table, dragging her out and putting his gun to her head. 'Is this the lucky lady?'

Deputy Belikov knew he had to take the man down quickly, but the outlaw was using his prisoner as a human shield. 'Don't hurt her,' he warned, lowering his revolver and placing it on the floor.

James Nathan tilted his head with interest, looking from Dimitri to the whimpering girl at the other end of his gun then shaking his head. 'No. Too placid, I think. You'd like a woman with a bit more fire,' he said decidedly, dumping the servant on the ground and kicking her out of the way. 'Never mind. I've got all night. I'll just have to keep going till I find her.'

There was a fraction of a moment's pause, then three things happened at once, though it was impossible to tell which came first.

Dimitri lunged, the gunman pulled his trigger, and a third party joined the fray, smashing something heavy over the back of the outlaw's head.

Shrieks and shouts rang out from the customers huddled on the floor, and then there was silence.

'Are you alright, Deputy Belikov?' Alberta stood over the prone form of James Nathan, the neck of a whiskey bottle still brandished in her hand, the remainder of the bottle in sticky pieces on the floor.

The deputy lay still. Five seconds. Ten seconds.

There was a muted groan and Dimitri's hand twitched to life, coming up to cup his cheekbone, which was oozing with blood from where the bullet had taken a long, shallow bite out of his skin.

'Never better,' he mumbled, heaving himself off the floor. 'Now let's get this piece of trash behind bars.'

* * *

Mason had an angry purple mark on his cheek that matched dozens of bruises already developing on his midsection and arms, but – by sheer grit and determination – Rose was still in his custody when the door to the sheriff's office opened and Deputy Belikov entered the room carrying the unconscious body of James Nathan.

'Rose?' Dimitri turned to the red-haired cowboy as soon as the outlaw was locked securely in his prison cell. 'Where is she? She'll want to know I am safe.'

The younger man smiled grimly. 'I had to lock her in her room in the end – to protect my family jewels. Here's the key,' he handed it over, his eyes wandering to the prisoner in the cell. 'What happened to the other two?'

'Dead,' Dimitri didn't want to waste time on details when his Roza was waiting for him. 'Could you head over to the hotel and check if Sheriff Peterson needs any help?'

'Of course,' Mason was gone in the blink of an eye, eager to find Eddie and catch up on what he'd missed.

Doing his best to ignore the throbbing sensation in his cheek, Deputy Belikov turned Rose's room key over in his fingers and headed for the stairs, but he was detained when the front door opened and a certain dark-haired young woman entered the office wearing a too-big blouse and a pair of men's trousers.

Dimitri glanced from the girl to the key and back again. He really shouldn't be surprised by now. 'Window?' he asked, placing the key on the table and holding his arms out to receive her.

Tears of relief prickled at Rose's eyes as she hurried into his embrace. 'Obviously. It would take more than a locked door and a six foot tall cattle rustler to keep me away from you.'

'You're an obstinate, stubborn, reckless woman, Roza,' he pressed his mouth against her hair, so grateful she was safe.

'You're welcome,' she squeezed him tightly, then pulled back to examine the bloody wound on his cheek. 'What have you done to yourself, cowboy?' her fingers stretched up to stroke his face.

'Well, well, well,' a man's voice interrupted their reunion, and Rose whipped her head around to see Jesse Zekeman standing in the doorway, drunk and looking for trouble. 'It looks like you're certainly enjoying the perks of the job, deputy.'

Dimitri bristled, releasing Rose from his arms and placing himself protectively in front of her. 'What are you doing here Mr Zekeman? Do you require assistance?'

'Actually I came to talk about the untimely death of my Uncle Ivan. I heard the property manager got away without a scratch while everybody else was killed, but I didn't realise that was you. You owe me, Belikov. If you'd done your job properly, Ivan would still be alive and wealthy, and I would still have a share in his inheritance.'

The deputy held back an urge to smash him in the face. 'You're inebriated, Mr Zekeman. Come back in the morning and I will be happy to discuss your concerns.'

'Oh, I will,' the man teetered in the doorway as if he was about to leave but he changed his mind at the last minute, stepping into the room. 'Some free advice, deputy. This one likes to play rough,' he smirked at Rose's horrified expression.

The Russian looked livid. 'I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning.'

'Oh, didn't you know that Rose and I used to be… intimately involved? It's incredible the lengths she took to get my attention. I only gave her what she was asking for, don't get me wrong,' he held up his hands to ward off the deputy's menacing stare. 'But tell me – man to man – has she let you have a feel of her…'

Dimitri had heard enough. He stormed forwards, pushing the stumbling drunk across the room and using his overbearing size to pen Jesse up against the back door. 'You will not speak of Miss Hathaway that way again,' he struck out viciously, his punch landing on the wooden door-panel only inches from Jesse's face, warping it beyond recognition. 'And if you ever,'

 _Bam!_ The panel splintered, sending slivers of wood exploding out into the room,

'ever,'

 _Bam!_ Dimitri's fist went right through the door, and when he drew it out again there was blood trickling from several deep abrasions where the ragged fragments had torn his skin,

'even _think_ about laying a hand on her,' he brought his fist to Jesse's cheekbone, teasing him with a soft, threatening nudge, 'I will hunt you down and…'

' _Stop_! You need to stop!' the voice he loved snapped him out of the bloodlust and when he turned to glance at Rose he sucked in a harsh breath. She looked shaken and frightened. But not because of Jesse. Because of him.

'Look at him, cowboy,' she begged, shocked to see him so far out of control. 'He's weak and unarmed. He wants you to hit him so he can have charges laid against you. Don't hurt him. He's not worth it.'

Dimitri stayed his hand but he couldn't bring himself to back away – the girl's pleading eyes the only thing keeping him from using Jesse's head to carve a bigger hole in the door.

Seeing him pause, Rose knew it might be her only chance to bring the situation back under control. 'What are you waiting for Mr Zekeman? Leave!' she shouted, willing the deputy to keep himself together for just one minute longer.

Jesse must not have been born with an instinct for self-preservation, because he ignored her advice, squaring up to the giant Russian like he was going to give him a piece of his mind. Rose was beginning to think she might have to physically eject him from the room when another voice spoke up from the front door.

'Leave. Immediately,' Sheriff Peterson advanced upon the insolent sot, her presence so chilling she didn't even have to raise her voice. 'Or I'll let Deputy Belikov go to town on you and then I'll testify that you hit him first. Now GET OUT!' she roared the last two words right in his ear, and the arrogant weasel of a man tucked his tail between his legs and ran.

* * *

When the three of them were alone, the old sheriff watched her deputy carefully. She didn't know what had set him off, but she figured Jesse Zekeman must have done something especially heinous to warrant such an extreme reaction from the quiet man.

'Are you alright, deputy?' she asked for the second time that night, glancing from him to Rose, who looked like she was about to be ill.

Dimitri just stared at the splintered hole in the door, his chest still heaving with each angry breath, then he mumbled something about a man named Boris and exited the room.

And then there were two.

'Give him a few minutes then go after him,' the sheriff instructed her daughter sagely. 'He's had a rough night. Right now he needs to let off some steam, but when he's done I'm sure he'll want somebody to talk to, and he could do with a bit of patching up as well.'

She rummaged through a few cupboards and made up a bag of medical supplies for Rose to take with her. 'Nice duds, by the way,' Alberta commented as she worked, eyeing off the trousers. 'I assume there's a good reason?'

Rose looked away. 'Deputy Belikov has been teaching me how to fight. This seemed more practical than a dress.'

The sheriff raised an eyebrow. 'Maybe you'll start a fashion,' she joked drily, pushing a lantern into her daughter's hands along with the medical bag, and shooing her out the door.

'Cowboy?' Rose called out as she rounded a clump of trees, stopping abruptly when she spotted him.

He was standing stock-still in front of Boris, who lay decimated on the ground. The canvas bag was flecked in Dimitri's blood and split down one side, flour spilling out like powdery snow.

'Cowboy?' she stepped up behind him, resting a tentative hand on his back.

The touch made him spin around, his eyes dark with anger and pain. 'What really happened with Jesse Zekeman?' he held her shoulders, kneading them almost roughly as he tried to read the truth on her face. 'I won't judge you – I promise – I just have to know. Did he hurt you? Did he…?'

She dropped her eyes, unable to meet his probing gaze.

 ***** 'I was fifteen and stupid,' she explained tightly, her emotions nearly choking her. 'Mason let me take a ride on his horse and I spotted Jesse at the fence-line watching me. I dismounted and we chatted for a while. He told me I looked pretty and it went to my head. Then he said he'd been interested in me for a long time but had only just worked up the courage to ask me to be his sweetheart. I was so thrilled I didn't even think twice when he asked me to kiss him.'

Dimitri blinked in slow-motion and Rose's heart broke with that one tiny movement. He was ashamed of her. But there was no point stopping now – he might as well hear all of it. She turned away from him and made her confession to the night.

'He pretended to be sweet and caring at first, but then he told me that if I wanted to be his girl then I had to prove I was up to the job. I didn't know exactly what he meant, but I guessed soon enough…'

'What did he do, Roza?' Dimitri prompted quietly, reaching out from behind her to catch her fingers.

'He touched me…,' she couldn't say the words aloud.

'He touched you where?' the deputy's voice was forced.

'Here,' she winced, smoothing a hand across the back of her trousers. 'And here,' she indicated the curves on her chest. She turned to look at him then, imploring him to understand. 'When I realised what was coming next I fought back and tried to get away, but he overpowered me and pushed me onto the ground. I was just lucky Mason realised I'd been gone too long and came searching for me. He pulled Jesse off me and made sure I got home without anybody finding out what had happened – I made him swear never to tell a soul or Madam Kiroy would have found out that I was an unsuitable friend for Lisa and I would have been sent away like Camilla Contez,' she cast her eyes downwards in shame.

 ***** 'Rose. Look at me.'

She shook her head, blinking back bitter tears. 'I'm sorry. You deserve somebody better than me – somebody who would know better than to get themselves into a situation like that. I understand if you don't want me now you know.'

Dimitri sprung into life, enveloping her in his arms and dropping his lips to her ear. 'I told you once before - nothing will change my opinion of you, Roza. Nothing,' he insisted softly, his hand stroking her hair in reassurance. 'You weren't to blame for any of that. He was older and it was his responsibility to treat you with respect.'

The young woman let out an unsteady breath, clinging to him and to the knowledge that he accepted her despite her past, and she remained there in blissed silence until her secret lover pulled back to look at her, disturbed by a niggling thought. 'You know I would never treat you like that, don't you? I'm not like him. You have nothing to fear from me.'

Rose met his honest, worried gaze, with an expression that told him she trusted him completely. 'I know,' she said simply, reaching up to touch his cheek. 'Come on, cowboy. Let's get you cleaned up.'

She could have taken him back to the sheriff's office to treat his wounds, but neither of them were ready to face the real world just yet, so Rose drew her deputy across to sit with his back against a fallen tree log and knelt beside him to tend to his injuries. Choosing to begin with the abrasions on his knuckles, Dimitri's nurse took the damaged hand in both of hers and spent the next fifteen minutes picking splinters of wood from his open wounds – just like the night that he removed the cactus spines from her palms, only this time their roles were reversed.

'Do you want to tell me about Ivan?' Rose asked quietly, trying to distract him as she poured alcohol over the raw flesh.

Dimitri took a long time to answer, and when he did speak his words were filled with self-reproach. 'The fact is, everything that Mr Zekeman accused me of is true. If I had done my job properly then Ivan wouldn't have died. Maybe none of them would have died.'

Rose finished bandaging his hand then moved to clean the cut on his cheek, pushing his hair back from his face to get better access to the wound and listening silently as he unburdened his soul.

'I should have been there to stop James Nathan and his gang but I was out having lunch with Natasha O'Hara.'

The girl drew a shallow breath. Natasha. That name again.

Dimitri sat up straighter and took possession of Rose's left hand, playing nervously with her fingers as he spoke. 'I didn't lie to you about the nature of my friendship with Miss O'Hara, but I didn't tell you the whole truth either. The day of the attack she'd arranged to dine with me to make me a job offer. I was more than satisfied with my position as Ivan's property manager, but Natasha was a friend so I felt I owed it to her to hear what she had to say.'

'What was the job?' Rose asked thickly.

'She wanted me to be her personal bodyguard. Her political opinions were attracting unwelcome attention and she feared some who opposed her views might resort to physical violence to silence her.'

Something in his expression made Rose nervous. 'Okay...'

'Except it came with a catch,' he squeezed her hand, praying she would understand. 'Natasha wanted to start a family, but she'd just turned thirty and felt her time was running out. She was worried that men found her scarring unattractive and nobody would want to marry her, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She asked if I would be willing to marry her and give her the children she desired.'

'What was your answer?' Rose whispered. Not yes – please not yes! she screamed in her mind.

'I told her I'd think about it. She kissed me farewell and I headed back to Ivan feeling like a traitor. By the time I got home everyone was dead. The next day I set out on my first mission as a bounty hunter – to find the outlaws that murdered my friends and make them pay for their crimes.'

Small hands cradled large ones – Rose's jealousy replaced by empathy for his suffering. 'You might not want to hear this, cowboy, but you can't blame yourself for their deaths,' she counselled gently. 'The attack could have happened at any time – it was just a coincidence that you weren't there to help. And who's to say you wouldn't have been killed along with the rest of them if you were at home that day? To be honest, I want to give Miss O'Hara a medal for keeping you out of danger,' she lifted a hand to his cheek, stroking her thumb along the line of the wound left by James Nathan's bullet. Another inch to the left and... it didn't bear thinking about.

'So you forgive me?' Dimitri asked - just to be sure - trying not to get distracted by Rose's wandering touch, which was now concentrated on the worry lines on his forehead. 'For Natasha? For keeping the truth from you?'

'There's only one thing I can't accept,' she continued to study him, a finger trailing down his cheek to graze the corner of his mouth. 'The last person to kiss your lips shouldn't be Natasha O'Hara. It should be me.'

'Don't tempt me, Roza,' the man groaned weakly, closing his eyes to block out her expectant gaze. 'You know why we can't.'

Rose knew all the reasons why he wanted to take things slowly, but she was tired of waiting. 'Stop me if you have to,' she whispered, drawing closer and pressing her lips softly to his. Just once, brief and sweet.

He didn't stop her. He never wanted to stop her again.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Everybody okay? I feel a bit breathless myself. Romitri, MasonXRose, MasonXDimitri, James Nathan, Ivan, Jesse, Tasha. Is there such a thing as too much drama?!_**

 ** _I hit a new and ridiculous word-count of just under 6000 words – didn't want to split it into two chapters though, as I want to get onto some serious make-out goodness in chapter 23. *Insert heavenly music here*_**

 ** _No more Tasha from here on – so if you hate her character you can breathe a sigh of relief!_**

 ** _Historical note – if a young woman from the mid-1800's engaged in_** ** _any_** ** _sexual activity (i.e. even if she got assaulted) she would be considered 'damaged goods' and shunned by all polite society. There was no law to protect women from unwanted attention at this time in history. Poor Rose :-( And that makes Dimitri an extra honey for understanding._**

 ** _Remember to review for a sneak peek at the next chapter! It's a peach ;-)_**


	23. Love Potion

_**This is the one you've been waiting for.**_

 _ **Not strictly a lemon so technically T rated, but it's nice and detailed, so more on the T+ side**_

 _ **(sexy in a classy, old-fashioned kind of way). Enjoy ;-)**_

* * *

 **23\. Love Potion**

There was a knock at Rose's bedroom door and she startled awake; disoriented at first, then annoyed. She must have slept in and completely missed her training session with Deputy Belikov.

Hmmm... cowboy. A tingle went through her body at the memory of his lips against hers (once under the trees and countless times in her dreams) and she covered her face with her hands, beaming into her palms. Knowing that he wanted her, her whole future seemed to spread out before her like a patchwork quilt – every scene wrought lovingly in fine needlework – and while some of the pictures were still a little blurry, she knew they all contained him.

'Dimitri,' she said his name under her breath, trialling the word on her tongue.

It was strange to think of him having a first name. Most people called him _deputy_ , and he'd been plain old _cowboy_ to her ever since she met him.

'Dimitri,' she tried again. Hmmm. It did have a nice ring to it.

'Mrs Dimitri Belikov.'

Now _that_ was music to her ears!

'Are you alive in there?' Alberta called from the hallway outside her bedroom. 'What's the holdup?'

Rose put aside her daydreaming and hurried over to the door let her mother inside. She didn't usually lock her room at night, but Dimitri had advised her to take the extra precaution as long as James Nathan remained in Saint's Town – even if he was shackled and locked in a cell, guarded by the toughest, meanest sheriff in the west.

The toughest, meanest sheriff in the west looked tired and little bit old as she greeted the sleepy girl who answered the door.

'We need to talk.'

It was a phrase that Rose had grown to dread after a lifetime of lectures from her foster mother, but something in Alberta's expression was different this time. She ushered the sheriff into the room, offering her the reading chair, but instead Alberta sank down on the edge of Rose's bed and motioned for the girl to sit beside her.

'What happened at the saloon last night...,' Sheriff Peterson began, surprising Rose by taking her hand quite tenderly in her own.

'...I'm not sure if you're aware, but James Nathan made certain threats to Deputy Belikov during their altercation at the saloon - threats that implied danger to the deputy and anyone closely connected to him. I'm afraid that includes you, dear.'

Alberta Peterson wasn't scared of anything or anyone, but last night's run in with the Nathan Gang had shaken her badly. The thought of what James Nathan might do if he learnt of Rose's close bond with the deputy made her sick to her stomach and she felt a rush of protective maternal love for the child she had reared as her own.

'I've already sent word to Hank Croft in Greenston requesting backup. He will be arriving sometime tomorrow evening to take custody of the prisoner and transport him to San Francisco for sentencing and punishment. Chances are everything will be fine, but I know what that criminal is capable of and I'm not about to take any risks. It might seem like an extreme measure, Rose, but I've decided to send you away – for your own safety.'

The news was not received well.

'What?!' Rose jumped to her feet, gesticulating wildly. 'No! You can't! I won't go!'

If Alberta was officially back at work then it might be only a matter of days before Dimitri was no longer required as deputy. What if he was already gone by the time she was allowed to return? She couldn't be separated from him. Not now!

'Just hear me out, child,' the sheriff interrupted before Rose could work herself up into a proper lather.

'I've asked Deputy Belikov to take you out to Cottonwood Creek Ranch for the weekend. You were going there for the party tonight anyway – why not make a stay of it? Mr Dashley has his own contingent of bodyguards to defend the property, and it's clear the deputy is capable of protecting you. I've never seen a man more devoted to his job.'

'Oh,' Rose sat down again, mollified. 'I thought Lisa's party might have been cancelled given the situation... Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?

The sheriff narrowed her eyes.

'I'm not entirely useless yet,' she held the younger woman's gaze just long enough to make her squirm, then changed the topic.

'There's just one more thing, Rosemarie.'

Oh dear. Rosemarie. That normally meant she was in trouble.

'Remember to behave yourself at the party. I know you think I was born in the Dark Ages but I remember what it was like to be seventeen.'

'Nearly eighteen.'

'Nearly eighteen,' Alberta sighed in acknowledgement. 'Everything feels new and exciting. Pretty dresses, fancy food and drink, young gentlemen paying compliments. The dancing...'

Dancing! Did Deputy Belikov dance?

'...Emotions run high. I want you to have a good time, but just remember – Madam Kiroy will be watching. Don't let her catch you doing anything I'd be ashamed of. We are lucky she has even agreed to let the Dashleys host this dinner at the ranch after the heartache she went through when you and Lisa ran away. You might think she's just a cantankerous old witch, but she does care for both of you somewhere deep down...'

Deep, _deep_ down, Rose thought darkly.

'...This is your chance to prove to her that you're a trustworthy young lady, _not_ a wayward tomboy with a penchant for finding trouble.'

The girl grimaced.

'I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try my best.'

'I guess that will have to be enough then,' Alberta looked faintly amused.

'Oh, and whatever you do, don't wear that ghastly perfume Mr Ivara bought for you – it will only encourage him. Just a touch of the bergamot and lemon cold cream I gave you should be plenty. And don't mess about with your complexion either. You're pretty enough without rubbing pastes and colours all over yourself like Natalie Dashley does.'

Rose baulked.

'Did you just call me pretty?' she asked, incredulous.

She knew Alberta loved her, but she normally only showed that love in practical ways. Giving frivolous compliments wasn't her style.

The sheriff shocked Rose even further; taking her by the shoulders and looking intently into her eyes.

'You, my dear, are the prettiest, bravest, loyalest young woman I have ever met, and I am proud to call you my daughter… Now, lazy-bones...'

She brushed an invisible piece of fluff from the sleeve of Rose's nightdress.

'Get cracking and pack your bags. And _don't_ disappoint me,' she stood heavily and walked from the room, leaving her little girl – no, young woman now – to make her preparations in peace.

* * *

Dimitri and Rose left by the back door so as not to arouse the interest of James Nathan, setting off for Cottonwood Creek Ranch without delay. They rode in silence, their occasional glances loaded with secret meaning, until – with only a mile or so go – Dimitri pulled off to the side of the road. He dismounted to take care of an imaginary problem with his horse's shoe, and Rose followed his cue, coming to stand close-by him as he worked.

'Are you looking forward to the party tonight, Miss Roza?' he asked, almost shyly, dropping the hoof back to the ground – satisfied there was nothing amiss.

'Sort of,' Rose unconsciously hugged her arms around herself. 'I don't think I'll be able to relax completely until he's gone.'

He. The outlaw.

Dimitri reached for Rose's hands at once and he squeezed her fingers tightly to reassure her.

'I feel the same way, but Nathan is safely under lock and key. He can't harm us or threaten us any more, so why don't we forget about him for now and just enjoy tonight's birthday celebrations. It must be exciting for you, Roza,' Dimitri added, attempting to lighten her mood. 'I imagine that you and Miss Draymore didn't get to attend too many dinner parties while you were away from home?'

'You're right about that, cowboy,' Rose looked a little glum.

'I didn't even get a birthday last year – we were travelling between towns at the time and lost track of the date. Lisa made me a card a week later when we realised, but it wasn't the same.'

The deputy tugged at her hands to draw her closer.

'Next birthday I promise I'll make it up to you,' the huskiness in his voice made her heart skip a beat.

'And how do you plan to do that?' she challenged him. 'You don't even know when my birthday is!'

'Are you sure about that, Miss Hathaway?' he raised an eyebrow.

Gah! It was so unfair he could do that.

'Who told you? Mason? Lisa? Alberta?'

He wasn't about to relent to her so easily.

'Deputy secrets,' his eyes flashed playfully.

'Is that why you stopped the horses? You just wanted to tease me?' she pouted.

Dimitri shook his head.

'As much as I enjoy teasing you, Roza, no. I wanted to tell you I'm not staying at the ranch today.'

He chuckled softly at her stricken expression.

'I'll be back in the afternoon, but I've got an appointment at the tailor's. Victor Dashley insisted all guests wear formal evening attire and I'm afraid my current wardrobe won't suffice. I'm sure there'll be plenty to keep you entertained with Lisa and Natalie in charge of party preparations.'

Rose still wasn't happy he was leaving her.

'And you couldn't have just told me that when you dropped me off at the ranch?' she asked stroppily.

Not if I wanted to do this,' he breathed, stepping right up to her and pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead, his fingers disappearing into the loose braids at the nape of her neck.

They were only feet from the road. If anybody came along they could be spotted.

'Deputy Belikov! What would your commanding officer say if she saw you just now?' her attempt to sound indignant failed; the words coming out as a breathy giggle.

'You know, you _could_ call me Dimitri,' he suggested, eyes smiling. 'At least when we're alone.'

The man didn't have many things to call his own, but his name was one of them, and hearing it uttered from her lips would make him happy beyond measure.

Rose shivered at the way his voice lowered when he said that last part.

'I don't know,' she assumed a ponderous expression. 'I'd have to think about it. I'm quite attached to calling you cowboy. It suits you.'

'If you say so, cowgirl,' the smile that had been hovering around his lips burst into a face-splitting grin and he scooped her back up into the saddle, mounting his own horse so they could complete the last, brief leg of their journey.

* * *

Dimitri was right – there was plenty to keep Rose occupied. Madam Kiroy set everybody to work in the morning, and the afternoon was spent primping and preening – Natalie advising the other two girls of the latest fashions and trying to pressure them into sampling her impressive range of cosmetics. Rose heeded Alberta's advice for the most part (there was no way she was putting beeswax and soot on her eyelashes), but she did cave at the offer of some lip-balm that had a subtle cherry-coloured pigment, and a dusting of pearl powder over her nose and cheeks.

Just before sundown, hooves sounded outside, meaning that the guests were beginning to arrive. Thrilled to be playing host, Natalie excused herself to go and find Mia Rinaldi, leaving Rose and Lisa a precious moment together.

'I'm sorry I had to take off so suddenly last Thursday, Lis. How have you been?' Rose asked. 'You seem... more relaxed somehow.'

A mischievous expression danced across Lisa's face.

'Mr O'Hara has very soothing hands.'

Rose nearly gagged on the boiled sweet in her mouth.

'Oh yuck! Too much information,' she shielded her eyes and pulled a very unladylike face.

'So things are still going well then?' she tried again, hoping her friend wouldn't choose to over-share.

'Better than well, Rose. I think he's getting ready to propose. Maybe tonight! I think that's why he got Natalie to organise this party for me.'

'Hold on,' Rose frowned. 'So you know this dinner party is actually for you?'

Lisa rolled her eyes.

'How dim do you think I am? A farewell party for Christian the same night as my eighteenth birthday? Seriously? I've known all along. I just didn't want to ruin Natalie's fun.'

The dark haired girl leant in to give her best friend a hug.

'Of course you didn't. Happy birthday Lis. How does it feel to be all grown up?'

She didn't get a chance to answer, though, because the door flung open and Natalie swept into the room with Mia Rinaldi in tow (looking completely out of her element in a borrowed frock and slippers).

'Ladies. Nobody panic, but the boys have arrived,' she announced excitedly.

They all panicked. Last minute adjustments were made to hair and dresses, and Natalie revealed her final surprise; a tiara for Lisa that perfectly matched the beaded fringes on her dress; a simple but elegant brooch for Mia; and for the young Miss Hathaway, a delicate string of pearls featuring a small rose pendant that hung low on her chest – drawing the eye down to the curves that were cresting just above the neckline of her dress. When all was finally ready, the four friends huddled at the door.

'This is it girls,' Natalie declared. 'Time to go and blow their socks off!'

* * *

The other guests were already assembled in the dining room but as soon as the young ladies entered, all conversations petered out into awed silence.

It was hard to tell who was admiring who, except of course the searing gaze shared between Dimitri Belikov and his Roza. The girl's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him in his fitted black dinner-suit; jacket open at the front to reveal a burgundy velvet waistcoat and a pair of high-waisted trousers that hugged his thighs and buttocks. His hair was tied back loosely and he reached to tuck the sweep of his fringe behind his ear, eyes like chips of molten stone as they devoured every detail of the woman he loved.

It was Victor Dashley who finally broke the ice, leaving his discussion with Madam Kiroy and Reverend Karp to stride across the room and greet his daughter.

'The belle of the ball, Natalie,' he fawned, before turning his attention to Lisa.

'My dear girl, you are a vision in that dress, and the tiara… absolutely radiant. Wouldn't you say so, gentlemen?' he turned to where Dimitri, Mason and Adrian were doing their best to appear casual.

He was greeted by a chorus of agreement, and Christian sidled up to claim Miss Draymore's attention, leaving Aaron Drosman moping alone in the corner.

'That dress looks very sweet on you, Miss Rinaldi,' Victor added in a fatherly tone, passing on quickly to the final female guest.

'Charming!' he gaped at Rose dramatically. 'There's simply no other word for it. Doesn't Miss Hathaway look charming this evening?' the old man prompted.

'She scrubs up alright,' Mason agreed flippantly, though his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he took in the vast expanse of skin on display.

'Very pretty,' Adrian was unusually mild in his praise and he didn't even attempt to kiss her cheeks as he once would have, moving instead to compliment Lisa on her dress.

The saloon owner hadn't been perturbed by Rose's chilly behaviour the night of Mason's proposal, or by any veiled threats from his Russian rival, but one frightening conversation with Sheriff Peterson made him realise it would be a foolish idea to take any further liberties as far as Miss Hathaway was concerned.

'And you, Deputy Belikov?' Victor pressed. 'What do you think of our little desert Rose?'

Dimitri kept his eyes on her face, the dress – and what it failed to hide – too much for him to handle.

'She's beautiful,' he replied thickly, saved from elaborating by an announcement for everybody to take their seats for dinner.

The meal provided was delicious, but for once Rose didn't notice the food. Her attention was fading in and out of the proceedings as she stole glances at Deputy Belikov across the table; mouth-watering in his crisp, black suit – the silk necktie and velvet waistcoat just begging to be touched. The few times their eyes did meet they pretended nothing had happened, but the tension that boiled between them was so palpable Rose was surprised nobody else seemed to notice it.

The birthday 'surprise' revealed, drinks came around for toasting, and when the men helped to shift the tables back to make room for dancing, Natalie approached the huddle of girls in the corner.

'I know Madam Kiroy will make a fuss if we drink too much of the fruit punch, so I made up something special just for us,' she announced conspiratorially, beckoning a servant who came bearing tray of glasses.

'What is it?' Lissa asked curiously, not recognising the cloudy pink liquid.

'It's all the rage in San Francisco,' Natalie explained. 'Absolutely to die for. Pink Lemonade! But when you make it with my secret ingredient,' she tipped a few drops from a tiny silver flask into each glass, 'my friends back home like to call it the _love potion_ ,' her eyes widened with intrigue.

There was a combined intake of breath as Lisa looked to Christian, Mia looked to Aaron, and Rose looked to Dimitri, and without hesitation they each reached for their glass.

Lisa had only half-finished her drink before Mr O'Hara came up to request the first dance, and from the look on his face, the love potion was already working its magic. Mia soon followed with Mason, (Aaron was still sulking to see Lisa dancing in the arms of another man), and Natalie spun onto the dance floor in the capable hands of Adrian Ivara, leaving Rose alone with a tray-full of lemonade.

Where was Dimitri? She knocked back her own drink and the remainder of Lisa's glass as well, feeling like the ugly step-sister at the ball. Even Madam Kiroy and Reverend Karp were dancing together!

Eventually the tune changed. Dimitri was still nowhere to be seen, and it was Christian who claimed her hand for the next dance.

'I heard about the attack at the saloon last night,' he began. 'Sounded like a close call.'

'We're all fine, but what about you?' Rose changed the topic quickly, not keen to relieve the stressful memories of the last twenty four hours.

'Did you see anything from the treehouse?'

'The lights are real,' Mr O'Hara answered quietly, forcing a smile for the sake of the other dancers.

'Lanterns, I believe. Down by the creek towards the back of the property.'

The girl stiffened in his arms. Lisa hadn't been imagining it.

'You mentioned they were flashing random patterns,' Christian went on, 'but there was nothing random about it. It was Morse code.'

Rose missed a step, nearly making them collide with Natalie Dashley and her partner as they spun past.

'But I thought Morse code was a tapped message,' she frowned, 'like telegraph operators use to send a wire?'

'Yes, but it works just the same as a lighting signal. They've been using it in the navy for a while now. The dots are short flashes, and the lines are…'

'I get the idea,' she interrupted. 'What did the message say?'

'Six letters repeated,' Christian brought her to a standstill, the music over.

'Spelling?'

'Strike.'

* * *

'Would you care for a drink, deputy?' Victor Dashley stood at the modest wet-bar in the smoking room, procuring two crystal tumblers and pulling the stopper out of a brandy bottle.

'No thank you, Mr Dashley. Brandy's too sweet for my taste. I've got my flask of whiskey here if I need it.'

Victor's nose wrinkled.

'You can't drink that coffin-varnish at a party. Let me offer you something more fitting. Serbian vodka. My manservant Spiridon recommends it – every time I go back to Europe I make sure I bring a few bottles home with me. Yes?'

Dimitri's expression perked up.

'I haven't seen a drop of vodka since I arrived in America.'

The old man took that as an affirmative and poured the deputy a double, coming to sit with his guest in the pair of wing-backed chairs by the window.

Initially suspicious of vodka that wasn't made in his Russian motherland, Deputy Belikov sipped at the drink tentatively, but after he'd reached the bottom of his second glass he was fully converted. It was strong and clean, and the fire in his belly wicking out into his limbs made him sigh in relaxation.

'Have you given any thought to what you will do now that Alberta has returned to her post as sheriff?' Victor queried, after the standard pleasantries had been observed.

Dimitri pondered the question as his host poured him another drink.

'I'm not exactly sure at this stage. My circumstances have changed recently – I plan to purchase a house in the immediate future, which means I'll need to find a job that's more reliable than bounty hunting.'

'These circumstances wouldn't happen to involve a special lady would they?' Victor's eyes gleamed from under hooded lids. 'I hear from my young surveyor that you have an attachment with his aunt – our mutual friend Miss O'Hara.'

For crying out loud. Christian really needed to keep his mouth shut.

'I'm afraid you have been misinformed.'

'Somebody closer to home then?' the old man probed. 'Perhaps a young lady from Saint's Town has caught your eye? A young lady you've been spending a significant amount of time with over these last few weeks?'

Dimitri's silence incriminated him.

'Well let me be the first to congratulate you!' the businessman raised his glass. 'Have you popped the question yet?'

The deputy swilled his drink. 'I'm afraid it's not as simple as that.'

Victor shook his head vehemently.

'There is nothing complicated about it, young man. If you want a thing, simply reach out and take it. That has always been my guiding principle and look at how successful I am now.'

Does success wear a suit bought with borrowed money? the deputy asked himself, but he remained attentive.

'There's something I want too, Dimitri. Can I call you Dimitri?' Mr Dashley steered the conversation towards his own purpose.

'Let me be frank. I am about to acquire some valuable property and I will be looking to employ a trustworthy man to take care of my new house and lands while I am away on business. I'd like to offer you the job.'

The drink in Dimitri's hand froze halfway to his lips.

'It's more of an investment property than a home, so you could treat it like your own. Take a wife. Rear your children. Go about your normal business, just so long as you see to it that my assets are protected.'

The deputy's mind was racing.

'It sounds like a very generous offer. I'd need time to think about it. I'm technically still under contract to Sheriff Peterson and…'

'Do whatever you have to do,' Victor brushed over his concerns. 'I don't expect an answer right now, but consider it for me, won't you? I'll be gone again come Monday so the offer won't stay open long, but do let me know if you're interested.'

Dimitri nodded then cast a bleary look at the clock on the mantle. Damn. They'd been talking for nearly two hours. He rose from his chair quickly, the room tilting a fraction, and left in search of the woman he loved.

* * *

When the party began to wind down the guests all returned to their respective homes, while Rose, Lisa and Natalie were packed off to bed.

Rose changed out of her evening gown in disgust. She didn't even get one measly dance with her deputy, in fact she hadn't seen him for most of the night, and to add insult to injury she was starting to get a headache – probably from all the sugar in the lemonade. Lisa was already asleep by the time Rose had changed into her nightdress, and she slumped on the end of the bed, her eyes tired but her brain still buzzing with what Christian told her about the lights.

Strike? Why would somebody be signalling that message in the dead of night near Lisa's house? Dimitri would know the answer. If only she'd gotten a chance to speak with him. She climbed into bed, tossing uncomfortably under the covers then eventually kicking them off – too hot to sleep.

' _Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri_ ,' the cicadas outside the window seemed to chirp.

She ignored them for as long as she could, but in the end she decided to heed their advice. She had to see him. Now. Collecting her shawl from Lisa's wardrobe, she threw it over the top of her nightdress and snuck out into the night.

Dimitri felt drunk. The last time he'd tasted vodka was three years ago – back home in Russia – but he didn't remember it ever affecting him as strongly as this. His mind felt hazy, and his body lazy and contented. And warm. He shrugged off his dinner-jacket and took off the waistcoat too, sinking down onto the soft nest of bedding by his fire.

The heat in his veins and the warmth of the campfire were soothing, but the man had a whim to feel the cool evening breeze on his bare skin. Reaching to remove the tie at his neck, he unfastened several of his shirt-buttons and allowed the pale linen to fall open against his chest. Instantly more comfortable, he loosened his hair and relaxed back against the huge cottonwood tree that overlooked his camp, his mind flying to the image of Rose in _that_ dress. It was probably a good thing he didn't get to spend any time with her this evening. He wasn't sure if he would have managed to hold himself together.

The man had just rested his head against the knotted trunk, his eyes half-closed, when he thought he saw a figure approaching from the other side of the fire.

He squinted against the glare of the fire, trying to make out who was coming. The moment he saw it was a woman he realised he should make himself more respectable, but when he saw exactly _which_ woman, he found he couldn't move. He watched Rose approach like a vision melting out from the night, his heart racing as he wondered what she was doing here. When she came into the fire's light and he saw what she was wearing his breathing constricted and he stood as quickly as he was able, feeling slightly unsteady on his feet as he moved to stand in front of her.

'You shouldn't be here, Rose. Why have you come?' he addressed her cautiously, trying not to stare and failing miserably.

She was barely dressed – unshod and wearing only a thin, pale nightdress with a finely-woven shawl about her shoulders.

His eyes swept hungrily over Rose's body; the light of the fire shining from behind her revealing the smooth silhouette of her naked legs; the shawl falling softly over the womanly curves of her chest. When his gaze came to linger on her full, red lips, her hand moved self-consciously to touch her throat, and Dimitri had to avert his eyes in order to still his jumbled, racing thoughts. She was so beautiful it hurt him to look at her and know he was not yet free to reach out and make her his own.

'I came to…,' the uninvited visitor trailed off.

It was clear that she was just as taken aback by his attire, or lack thereof. If he'd been handsome dressed up for the dinner party, now – in this state of undress – he was glorious. Without his familiar duster, Dimitri was like a warrior without his armour; his body firm and strong, yet vulnerable. Exposed.

'Yes…?' he asked, taking a defensive step backwards to stop himself from giving in to the overwhelming desire to rush forwards and take her in his arms.

All he wanted was to bury his face in her hair and feel the softness of her lips pressed against his.

Rose stepped towards him, matching his retreat with a slow advance.

'I can't quite remember,' she admitted.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the open neck of his shirt; the sight of his bare chest flooding her body with a warm, aching sensation.

'Cowboy?' her hand stole forwards to rest on his bare skin, asking a question she couldn't even begin to put into words.

She needed something… something she instinctively knew only he could provide.

'Miss Roza?'

Dimitri wrapped his fingers around her wrist, unsure of whether he was trying to push her away or draw her closer. The man knew in his heart what he wanted to do – as depraved and selfish as that proved him to be – but he also realised what trouble could come of it if he acted upon his desires. If he allowed himself to touch her, to kiss her as he longed to do, there would no turning back for either of them.

'Dimitri?'

It was the first time she'd ever called him by his name.

And with that one little word she felled him. His once iron strength of will crumpled and Rose broke free of his grip, creeping her fingers upwards to trace over his jawline and the bullet-wound on his cheek, then brushing tenderly across his lips.

The man's heart thundered in his ears and its roar drowned out the voice of caution that had been whispering to him ever since he met this enthralling creature.

'Roza,' he breathed the word like a prayer, stretching both his hands out to cradle her face and pulling her mouth firmly to his.

The warm, needy response of her lips thrilled and emboldened him, and he buried a hand in her loose hair, groaning softly as he felt its silken caress against his skin. Less than a week ago he'd been willing to give her up to Mason Ashford if that would have made her happy, but now his lips were upon her – worshiping her mouth, her cheeks, her temple, her brow – he saw the truth. There was no man more suitable for Rose than the man who loved her even more than he did himself. And that man could not possibly exist.

'You are so beautiful, my Roza,' he whispered huskily in her ear, delighting in the sigh his words elicited from her plump, rosy lips.

Her eyelids flickered open and she looked up at him, matching the longing in his gaze, then she dropped her eyes once more to his shirt. Her hands roamed freely over the crumpled linen, feeling the planes and ridges of his chest before they moved nervously to the buttons that still concealed the lower half of his torso.

Dimitri's face was a picture of shock and disbelief as her fingers worked to free the remaining fastenings. What was she doing? She'd already allowed him more than he deserved. This was too much. But his head was still cloudy from the vodka, and Rose's curiosity and boldness erased any lingering reservations. He returned to her willingly, his kisses deep and hungry as she slipped her hands beneath the fabric of his shirt to stroke his naked stomach.

'Roza,' he choked out her name, suddenly tearing himself away from her lips and forcing his hands to his sides.

'Roza, we mustn't. Please stop.'

The feeling of her fingers on his skin was robbing him of his last threads of self-control. He needed her to break the connection or he didn't know where this was going to end.

She pulled back with a frown.

'But I don't want to stop,' she said, as if it should have been obvious, leaning in to place a warm, lingering kiss his chest before gazing back at him in challenge.

When he looked into her eyes he knew he was lost.

'Neither do I,' he whispered, scooping her up and kissing her urgently.

* * *

Cradling his prize in his arms, Dimitri carried Rose to his bed by the fireside, laying her out gently and sinking down to lie beside her.

'You haunt my thoughts and dreams, Roza,' he confided in between kisses, 'but I never thought I'd really touch you like this.'

His hands moved feverishly – fingers tracing the outline of her face and combing through her hair, while his mouth lavished her with wordless promises of love.

Rose could barely think. She'd dreamed of Dimitri too, but in those bittersweet ramblings of the sleeping mind she's always awoken before...

Oh Lord! A roll of warmth raced through her as he pushed her hair back to explore the sensitive area just below her ear.

The soft, needy sound that fell from her lips spurred him onwards and the girl's eyes rolled back in pleasure when she felt him nip at her skin with his teeth. How was this even possible? Last night one tiny kiss on the lips had been a victory, but now the more he gave her, the more she wanted. And she wanted so much. Reaching between them, Rose fumbled to unknot her shawl and allowed it to slip from her shoulders onto the blanket beneath her, then she lay back – still and breathless under Dimitri's gaze.

The man swore softly in Russian, his eyes drinking in the picture of beauty in front of him. Before tonight, he'd never seen her naked arms, and not even in his most vivid imaginings could he have dreamt how smooth and pale her skin would be. One tanned, calloused hand slipped down to rest on her shoulder, and Rose closed her eyes with a shudder as Dimitri's thumb skimmed lightly over her skin.

'So soft,' he whispered, dropping a chaste kiss to the spot half an inch above her ribboned sleeve.

It still wasn't enough. Rose pulled his face up to look at her, her pulse racing wildly.

'Show me where the heart is.'

Dimitri's eyes darkened, his will a slave to her command, and he watched on with wonder as his hand slid down from its nesting place in her hair to settle between her breasts. He could feel her heart beating like a hummingbird; the heat of her skin through the thin cotton nightdress; the gentle rise of her left breast under his palm. Breathing heavily, he crept his fingers up and over the beckoning slope until she was fully encased by his hand, watching her eyes widen then fall closed as he brushed his thumb across its peak. Her whimper of encouragement planted a burning ache within him, but then small noise in the darkness made him look away briefly and when the deputy returned his attention to his lover, he took note of their position and froze.

What was he thinking? No matter how deeply he loved her, and how willingly she came to him, she wasn't his to claim. They weren't even engaged to be married. What would have happened if he'd followed his desires to their fulfilment? What if he'd left a child in her belly? Even Victor Dashley wouldn't want to employ him once it became known that he impregnated a young woman entrusted in his charge. Looking at the facts, he was no better than Jesse Zekeman.

Making a conscious effort to pull himself away, he scrambled to his knees, reaching out to replace the shawl over Rose to afford her some modesty and fumbling to do up his shirt buttons.

'No, Roza,' he shook his head, angry with himself for being so weak and foolish.

'I've been drinking. I would never treat you so cheaply if I was in my right mind. I should never have taken advantage of you like this. You deserve so much better.'

She looked up at him – hurt and confused by his sudden change of heart.

'But you're not taking advantage of me,' she said with a frown, rising to her knees in front of him, the shawl slipping from her shoulders once more.

'I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. I'm nearly eighteen.'

Her hands found their way back to his chest as she craned up to kiss his lips.

'No, Roza,' Dimitri repeated, his expression pained as he shied from her touch.

'It doesn't matter how old you are. It doesn't matter how much I want you. I won't let myself be that man who just takes what he wants whenever he wants it. As much as I love you, you aren't mine to take.'

I love you? She'd never heard him say the words aloud and they flooded every corner of her soul, making her desire him even more.

'What if I want to be yours?' she whispered, trailing her hands down the sleeves of his shirt until their fingers interlaced, looking up at him with desperate longing.

She was completely unaware of her own beauty; her lashes dark in the firelight's shadow, her lips still swollen from kissing him.

'Oh Roza. You are _not_ making this easy,' the man groaned, closing his eyes and dropping his forehead to hers.

'I want you to be mine, but not like this. Sneaking around in the dark, hoping we don't get caught. Let me give you a home. Let me secure our future before…'

Rose pulled back from him, her hurt slowly turning to anger.

'So that's it then?' she demanded, trying not to cry. 'You make me fall in love with you, and then you won't let me share myself with you – even though I know without a doubt that my heart belongs to you, now and always.'

He remained silent, eyes still averted.

'Well if you can't bear to look at me, and you won't kiss me, then what are you going to do?' her eyes smouldered with fury and regret as two fat tears escaped unheeded down her cheeks.

Dimitri lifted his head and reached out to her, gently brushing her tears away and drawing her to stand in front of him.

'I'm going to return you to your own bed, far away from here, where you won't be able to tempt me away from my resolve,' he whispered hoarsely, kissing her with his eyes.

'And what if I refuse to go?'

Dimitri closed his eyes and took a heavy breath, willing himself to be strong even though his whole being was begging for her to stay. When his eyes opened again they were dark with love but certain and steady.

'Then I will have to carry you,' he said simply, stooping to cradle her in his arms and walking slowly back to the darkened house; his eyes focused on the way ahead, her face hidden against his shirt as one hand reached up to twine through his glorious hair.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Well?! Satisfied? Or – like Rose – now you've got the kiss(es) you just want more?! Happy to say there is more to come – a whole lot more.**_

 _ **I won't ruin your buzz, but prepare yourself for a crazy chapter coming up next. Heads up – we're nearly at the end. There are only 3 chapters and an epilogue to go, so expect some pretty heavy damage from here on.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Annie2015 & Lea0014 for picking up on some little details to make this chapter that much better - geniuses!**_

 _ **As always, remember to leave me a review! :-)**_


	24. For the Love of a Daughter

_**Have you got a friend nearby? You might need to hold somebody's hand.**_

* * *

 **24\. For the Love of a Daughter**

Rose rolled over with a groan. Her head hurt and she was still reeling from the bizarre dream she'd just woken up from; stripping naked in front of all the guests at Lisa's birthday party while the men chanted _Strike! Strike! Strike!_ over and over again.

Cracking one eye open, she caught sight of the shawl thrown on the end of the bed and sucked in a sharp breath. She _was_ practically naked last night, but only for the eyes of one man. Dimitri. Guilt and desire coursed through her as she became lost in the memories of what they had done together, and she buried her face in the pillow in remorse. He gave her every opportunity to stop, but she had to go and throw herself at him like a loose woman with no morals or self-control. And she couldn't blame Natalie's _love potion_ either – she enjoyed every second of their liaison and would have gladly gone even further if her lover had allowed it. What must he think of her now? She practically just proved she was a whore.

A few minutes ticked by, during which she alternated between fantasising about what would have happened if Deputy Belikov hadn't come to his senses and returned her to the house, and wallowing in self-loathing for probably ruining her chances with the only man she'd ever really wanted. Eventually, Rose came to an uncomfortable decision; she had to talk to him – fully dressed this time. If he didn't want any more to do with her then she'd rather find out sooner than later.

The girl pulled herself up into a seated position, instantly clutching at her head to stave off the woozy, throbbing feeling that pulsed behind her eyes. If she could just make it to Lisa's washstand and splash some water on her face. Hold on. Where was Lisa? she frowned, looking at the vacant, rumpled sheets beside her. It was too early to be out of bed on a Sunday. Six o'clock at the latest. Maybe she'd just stepped outside to use the toilet?

Braving the few steps to the washstand, Rose wet her face and neck then carefully surveyed her reflection in the mirror. She felt so different after last night's romantic encounter that she almost expected Dimitri's kisses to be emblazoned on her skin. Fortunately there was no visible evidence of her indiscretion. Once she'd finished braiding her hair, she began the tedious process of putting on half a dozen layers of petticoats, then reached into the wardrobe to retrieve the white muslin dress she usually wore to church. They wouldn't be attending the service today, given that James Nathan was still being held prisoner in town, but Reverend Karp would likely stop by for a visit later in the morning, and Madam Kiroy was very particular about observing the proper customs and manners for the holiest day of the week.

Hmm. Strange. Lisa's evening gown wasn't hanging up where she left it last night. Maybe she'd gone to return it to Natalie for safe keeping? Rose was keen to get out to Dimitri's campsite before the rest of the household was awake, but she didn't want to risk getting caught if her friends were already up and about. Tiptoeing down the hallway, she pushed lightly on Natalie's bedroom door, expecting it to be locked, but it swung open at her touch. No Lisa. No Natalie.

Rose's heart started to beat a little faster. Somebody told her something last night. Something important... Dimitri said he loved her. She pushed back flutters of longing at the thought. No. Not that. Think.

She cast her eyes out the window and caught sight of the creek, its surface glinting softly with the morning sunlight. That's right. Christian – the lights. He said they carried a hidden message. _Strike_. Oh no! Her attention pulled back into the room, falling on Natalie's empty bed. Strike – it was a signal to attack. Lisa and Natalie were both missing. She had to get help. She had to find Dimitri.

Rose was halfway to the deputy's camp when she spotted him coming in the opposite direction to meet her. The evening clothes he'd been wearing (or not wearing) last night had been swapped for his usual attire; the shaggy edges of his hair peeking out from beneath his cowboy hat, the dark leather duster kicking back against his legs with each purposeful stride.

'I'm glad you came, Miss Roza,' he spoke quietly when they were finally face to face. He looked wary, troubled.

'I wanted to apol...'

'I don't care about that,' Rose snapped. 'Something's wrong. I can't find Lisa. Natalie's missing too. I think they've been taken.'

In a second, Dimitri's mood shifted and he transformed into a deputy sheriff once more.

'Are you sure? Could they be out for a walk, perhaps? You said once that Lisa kept a nature journal – she might be taking observations?'

'No. I know there's something wrong! I can feel it! Christian... The lights...'

Rose turned suddenly.

'Look, if you don't believe me then I'll go and find her myself,' her gaze had fallen on Reverend Karp's house in the distance.

Christian O'Hara might know where she is.

'Wait! Just calm down,' Dimitri grabbed her arm before she could escape, forcing her to look at him. 'If Lisa and Natalie are missing, you're not going to help anybody by rushing off without a plan. We'll hunt for the girls together, but we'll do it methodically. Now tell me about the lights.'

They fell into step beside one-another as they hastened towards the house – Rose filling him in about the coded message Christian had intercepted – and it wasn't long before they had reached the back door of Lisa's homestead.

Dimitri drew to a halt, his brow furrowed. 'Stay behind me, Roza,' he brushed her arm lightly. 'If it _was_ an attack and the perpetrator is still in the house, I don't want you getting hurt.'

She wanted to stop and analyse what he meant by that - was he speaking to her as a deputy to his charge, or as a man to the woman he loved? But there wasn't time to wonder about that now. Lisa needed her. She gave Dimitri a small nod and followed him into the building _._

* * *

Now that Rose had taken a few minutes to calm down, little details jumped out at her glaringly.

A picture-frame in the main hallway hung crookedly on its hook – another one of Natalie's needlepoint creations – suggesting there had been a struggle. There were scuff-marks inside the front door where a man's boots had tracked smears of reddish-brown clay into the house, and when they reached the dining room, Rose saw that a cup of tea had been poured and left to go cold. Madam Kiroy usually sat in here in the mornings before she set the table for breakfast but the woman was nowhere to be seen. Had she been taken too?

A faint noise broke the silence and Dimitri held up a finger to his lips; waiting, listening. Soon it came again, soft and strangled like a gasp or a sob. The deputy indicated for his assistant to follow him and took off in the direction of the sound, hand resting ready on the pistol at his hip.

Their search led them to a corner of the house that Rose had rarely been in before. Madam Kiroy had deemed her bedroom and the adjacent hall strictly off-limits, (though that hadn't stopped a certain trouble-seeker from making the occasional raid to retrieve confiscated property or hide some variety of insect or small rodent under the unsuspecting woman's pillow). Approaching the bedroom now, Rose felt a sense of foreboding and held back a pace as Dimitri used the barrel of his gun to push the door open.

Madam Kiroy – the tyrant of Cottonwood Creek Ranch – was collapsed on her bed, her upper-body slumped at an awkward angle from where she was propped against the pillows. She wasn't sleeping but she wasn't exactly awake either. Her eyes shifted vacantly at the sound of somebody entering the room and she groped weakly for the bible that had slipped down off her lap to rest, half-open, on the blanket beside her.

Dimitri was at her side in an instant.

'Madam Kiroy. Can you hear me?'

When she turned her head, he saw that her irises had been nearly swallowed by black, heavily-dilated pupils, and it was clear that she was struggling to breathe. The smell of human excrement tinged the air, but the deputy didn't recoil from the disturbing scene, hurrying to draw the sheet and blanket up over the woman's chest in an effort to ease the violent waves of shivering that wracked her body.

'What happened, governess?' the deputy pressed, but he needn't have asked.

A moment later, he spied an overturned bottle on the bedside table and he muttered a string of Russian curses under his breath as he read the label. _Battley's Sedative Solution_. Laudanum. She'd taken the whole bottle.

'He took her. He took my Lisa,' she babbled, high as a kite, slipping in and out of consciousness as the drug took deeper hold of her.

Rose had been waiting in the doorway, unsure what to do, but she rushed to the bedside and grabbed the woman by the shoulders, urging her to focus.

'Who? Who took her?' The girl was struck by a repulsive thought. 'Was it James Nathan - the outlaw off the posters? Was he here?'

Madam Kiroy looked at Rose like she had two heads. (Laudanum was known to induce hallucinations – maybe that's what she was really seeing.)

'No outlaw. Victor. Victor Dashley... He said he was going to get the preacher… I tried to stop him but he...,' she rolled her eyes across at the empty bottle and started to hyperventilate, the respiratory attack ending in a coughing fit that made her black-out for at least half a minute before she came around again, dazed and clearly in distress.

'But why? Why would he take her?' Rose pleaded her to answer, a nauseated feeling rising in her stomach as she tried to grasp the meaning behind this madness.

The suffering woman reached for her bible, but her hands shook so badly she knocked it onto the floor and a piece of paper fluttered out.

'Take it,' she whispered, and Rose bent down to unfold the paper, seeing that it was a map; detailed and precise in its rendering but all of the labels had been removed, leaving only a few clusters of letters and numbers at various points that looked like a code of sorts.

'I found it… tidying his desk,' Madam Kiroy explained woozily, each breath a torment.

'He lied to us all… Rose. You were right to take Lisa away from here… Find her… save her…whatever it takes, don't hesitate.'

The effort of that last sentence induced a coughing fit so violent that when she looked up again there was a large patch of blood blossoming on the stark, white sheet tucked under her chin.

Dimitri had been observing the conversation with growing alarm, but the woman's final words sent a chill up his spine. Something about what she said, coupled with the other-worldly tone of the governess' voice transported him back to a day two weeks ago when Aunt Rhonda read his fortune. What was it she told him? Something about pins and needles. He shivered, the message appearing clearly in his mind. But it wasn't the brothel madam he heard speaking the fateful words – it was the shrill, cracked voice of his grandmother, Yeva. _Pins and needles, needles and pins. Death awaits the one who hesitates._

'Well what are you waiting for?' the lady in the bed gasped. 'You can't do anything for me… Get to Lisa… Tell her I only ever wanted the best…'

She couldn't finish. A tortured breath caught in her throat and she choked on it, her eyes wide with panic as she clutched at the sleeve of the girl by her bedside, and Rose looked on in horror as the woman she'd hated for so many years slipped away into death; ungracefully and terribly afraid.

When it was over, Rose found she couldn't move, and it was only the touch of Dimitri's hand on her arm – peeling the dead woman's fingers away from her sleeve – that jolted her back to her wider surroundings.

' _He_ did this to her?' she whispered, watching as the deputy pulled the sheet up over the body, unable to tear her gaze away from the _thing_ that only moments ago was a person she knew.

'What if he did the same thing to Sonya Karp? What if he's about to do the same thing to Lisa?'

Deputy Belikov turned then, grasping her shoulders firmly and fixing her with his steady gaze.

'Rose. Roza,' his voice gave her something to focus on amidst the rising darkness of fear and dread.

'We don't know that for certain. Stay calm. We'll figure this out. Madam Kiroy said Victor was heading to see the preacher – they may still be next-door. And if not, then Christian O'Hara might be able to explain what that map is all about. Maybe it will lead us to where they have taken your friend?'

Rose gulped in a breath of stale air, suddenly needing to be out of this room that smelt of death and despair.

'Let's go,' she agreed, and they hurried outside to prepare the horses.

* * *

'Miss Hathaway?' a rumpled Christian O'Hara answered the door after what seemed like an age; his hair pointing in all directions, a dressing gown thrown over his pyjamas, and dark circles under his eyes.

As he spoke, his trademark matchstick found its way out of the pocket of his robe, and began its nervous dance across the back of his fingers.

'Just because we shared a dance or two last night doesn't mean I want you stopping by whenever you feel like it. You do realise it's Lisa I…'

'Shut-up Christian,' she pushed past him, eyes searching the room. 'Where is she?'

'Who?' the man frowned after her.

He was still waking up, and the reminder of last night's frivolity was currently thumping an unrelenting rhythm against the inside of his skull. He really shouldn't have let Victor Dashley ply him with so much brandy.

At that moment, Deputy Belikov entered the room, removing his hat and coming to stand in front of Christian as Rose continued her hunt throughout the house.

'Sit down, Mr O'Hara,' he advised.

The younger man was immediately suspicious.

'No, I don't think I will. What's going on?.'

Dimitri sighed.

'Madam Kiroy is dead. Lisa Draymore and Natalie Dashley are missing, and we have reason to believe they are in the company of Victor Dashley and the preacher. I can't say for certain, but Lisa may be in grave danger. Do you have any idea where they might have taken her?'

Christian's face turned a shade paler – if that was even possible.

'Reverend Karp usually heads into town early on a Sunday for private devotions and to run over his sermon before the morning service. Victor would know to find him there. Don't leave without me, deputy. If Lisa is in danger then I'm coming with you,' he was already removing his dressing gown as he headed towards his room to change.

'Good grief!' Rose cried out as she approached from down the hallway, covering her eyes at the sight of her best friend's suitor wearing only a long, cotton nightshirt; his legs sticking out from beneath the loose-fitting garment like a pair of bristly pipe cleaners.

Her indignant protest was overshadowed by a more insistent voice.

'Hold on a minute,' Deputy Belikov called out, making the other man pause. 'Can you tell me what this is? We believe it has something to do with Miss Draymore's disappearance.'

Not caring about Rose's discomfort in the slightest, Christian discarded his robe over the back of a chair and snatched the folded paper from the deputy's hand.

'It's a map.'

'Obviously,' Dimitri answered curtly. 'You're a surveyor. Is there anything unusual about it? Anything that might mean something to you?'

The man scowled impatiently at the paper in his hands, clearly annoyed they weren't commencing their search for Lisa immediately.

'This is a copy of an original property map that would have been drawn up to accompany a deed of ownership.'

'Which property?' the Russian prompted.

'Not property. Properties. This line down the centre is Cottonwood Creek. To the left is the Draymore estate, and to the right are Reverend Karp's lands, see?'

He pointed out the various landmarks.

'Houses, outbuildings, roads and trails, timber sources. All of it. How did you get hold of this?'

The deputy's eyes narrowed, trying to make sense of this new information.

'It was taken from Victor Dashley's desk. Were you aware that he had a personal interest in the land? I was led to believe he was only staying at Cottonwood Creek Ranch in the role of protector and benefactor to Lisa Draymore after her parents' deaths last year, until her coming of age.'

'That's all I know of the matter,' Christian shrugged, still studying the map. 'Wait… that's odd,' he looked up sharply.

'What?' Rose was beside him in an instant, curiosity winning out over her revulsion at his pasty-white legs.

'See here,' he pointed out a short sequence of letters and numbers.

'These are bearings – north and west – that show the exact location of a property's boundaries… But look at this,' Christian went on, stabbing a finger at a point not far to the left of the creek, towards the back of Lisa's property.

'As far as I was aware, Cottonwood Creek marks the border of the two properties, but this location is nearly half a mile to the east of the watercourse. Whatever this bearing is marking, it's been added since the original land survey was taken. I'd hazard a guess that that's where the lights have been originating from.'

They were all quiet for a few seconds before Rose piped up.

'Well, that's all very interesting, but right now I'm more worried about getting Lisa back. We can check the site out later. Come on, deputy - we have to get to the church.'

'Of course,' Dimitri snapped into action. 'Mr O'Hara, I realise you want to help, but I need you to do something for me first. I have a feeling we're going to require back-up. Go next door and get Mason Ashford. Tell him to bring his Remington and meet us at the chapel.'

'What about Eddie Castile as well?' Christian suggested, his usually sarcastic face stern and alert.

Dimitri shook his head.

'Not possible. Sheriff Peterson sent him off yesterday afternoon to meet up with Hank Croft and give him an update on our outlaw situation. Maybe that's for the best, though. I'm not sure what we're walking into and the fewer people we put at risk the better. When you arrive in town, stop by the sheriff's office before you join us. We'll need Alberta too.'

Christian nodded grimly in agreement then gripped Deputy Belikov by the arm, his voice low and tense.

'Lisa Draymore means the world to me, deputy. If _anybody_ harms her in _any_ way, make sure you leave a piece of them for me.'

He didn't drop his gaze until the Russian dipped his head in assent, and it was only then that Mr O'Hara stormed off to his room to throw on some clothes, leaving his guests to see themselves out.

'Come, Roza,' Dimitri took her hand, leading her out of the house to where their mounts were awaiting them.

'Duty calls and we must answer.'

* * *

All was quiet when the deputy and his assistant arrived in town – still too early for people to be out and about in the streets. The couple halted their horses a distance away from the chapel and dismounted, planning to walk the final distance to maintain the element of surprise.

Rose was chafing at the bit to get inside the church and see if Lisa was there, but Dimitri held her back; catching her by the shoulders and studying her with concern.

'I don't know what we're going to find in there,' he said quietly. 'If I had my way, you wouldn't be stepping foot inside that building…'

She began to protest but he shook his head, cutting her off.

'…but I know what it feels like to want to protect a friend, and I'm not going to take that opportunity away from you. Just promise me you won't do anything rash. Men can behave unpredictably when they feel threatened – if we can't resolve this peacefully I want you to keep your head down and stay out of the line of fire.'

She wasn't really listening. 'Can't we just go in now?'

'No, we can't,' Dimitri drew her chin up to look at him. 'Rose. Are you even listening to me? Don't get yourself hurt.'

'I'll do what I have to do,' she answered defiantly, avoiding his gaze.

'Roza,' he almost pleaded, hands dropping to encircle her waist, and she blinked up at him, actually seeing him this time.

'I love you. _Don't_ get hurt.'

He stooped to capture her mouth – his kiss raw and unapologetic.

Her breath caught in her throat. He was choosing this – not because she kissed him first, or because he was too drunk to stop himself. She thought he might be angry with her for pushing him too far after the party, when he'd made it very clear why it was important for them to wait, but by some miracle he was professing his love for her and proving it with his lips – in full view of anybody who might step out of their front door to take in the fresh, morning air.

'Well, don't you get hurt either,' she stretched up to loop her arms around his neck, taking and giving assurance in the meeting of their lips.

'I love the darned socks off you, cowboy, and you'll be in big trouble if you don't make good on the promises you gave me last night. Now let's go and find my friend.'

There was no noise coming from the church as they approached. It was only when Deputy Belikov mounted the short flight of stairs to the main entrance that they heard Reverend Karp's voice – his muffled words becoming clearer as Dimitri pushed the heavy wooden door open, motioning for Rose to stay behind him.

'I require and charge you both, as you stand here in the presence of God, before whom the secrets of all hearts are disclosed, that, having duly considered the holy covenant you are about to make, you do now declare before this company, your pledge…'

Rose pushed past the deputy, the breath robbed from her lungs as her attention fixated on the sight before her. A bride and groom were standing at the altar, each flanked by two attendants. The altar table was lit with candles and festooned in garlands of flowers, and Reverend Karp stood between the happy couple dressed in his ceremonial purple stole; a weighty, gold-leafed bible open in his hands.

It would have been a beautiful scene, except for two things. The bridesmaid to the far left of the party was being held at gunpoint by one of the ushers… and the bride was Lisa.

'What the hell is going on here?' Rose wanted to scream, but the words came out as a choked whisper.

'Aah. I wasn't anticipating more guests,' Victor Dashley turned from his place in the centre of the bridal party, flashing a toothy smile.

'How delightful you have come to share in our happy occasion, Miss Hathaway, deputy. I believe you know my wife to be?'

Lisa turned slowly, and even through the sheer fabric of the bridal veil, Rose could see that she had been crying. The bride shook her head in warning, glancing to a pair of men – Victor's hounds – who were standing at the rear of the church, their guns drawn and pointed at the two newcomers.

It took every ounce of Rose's self-control to prevent herself from sprinting up the aisle and tackling the smug old bastard to the ground.

'Let. Her. Go,' she hissed, boring her feet into the floorboards.

She wouldn't have cared if she got shot, but Dimitri was in the line of fire too and she didn't want to risk him getting hurt.

Victor laughed.

'You think I'm forcing her to the altar, my dear girl? Oh no. The lovely Miss Draymore is marrying me of her own volition, I assure you. Do you see a gun pointed at my bride?'

Technically, there were no guns pointed at Lisa.

'It may be true she needed a little… _encouragement_ to agree to the idea,' the old man continued, 'but she was more than happy to go through with the wedding on my assurance that Mr O'Hara wouldn't befall a sudden and unfortunate accident in the line of his employment. Indians can be so volatile to work with, you understand?! One never knows when they will stop talking business and start taking scalps.'

Rose wanted to vomit.

'So you're blackmailing her into marrying you. Why? What did she do to deserve this?'

Victor looked bemused.

'You say that as though marrying a powerful and well-respected man like me is a bad thing! How quaint. Miss Draymore will want for nothing once she signs her name in the register. It's as much a benefit for her as it is for me!'

'And what exactly are you getting out of the deal, Mr Dashley?' Dimitri's voice was deathly calm, but Rose could sense his tension coiling underneath the controlled façade.

'Deputy. I'm so glad you asked, but you already know the answer, don't you? Why else would I offer you a position as my property manager if I didn't intend to take on some property? The Draymore house is nothing to me, of course, but the lands are valuable beyond measure. As a businessman, I know how to harness their true potential, and we shall all share in the profits together,' he announced magnanimously, patting Lisa on the shoulder in a way that made Rose's skin crawl.

The dark-haired girl shot a questioning look back at Deputy Belikov before returning her attention to the old man at the front of the church.

'So you _didn't_ plan to attack Lisa?' she demanded, repulsed by the truth. 'You wanted to marry her for her land? But you're old enough to be her grandfather. That's just… sick!'

Victor Dashley's lips pulled back into a leering smile.

'Oh, I've got plenty of life left in my bones yet, Miss Hathaway, but never fear… I have no carnal interest in your friend. We only need to grace the marriage bed once to consummate the union for legality's sake, and then she's free to continue on as she was before. She'll be my wife in name, of course, but she can take on Mr O'Hara as a lover if she so desires. It's of no consequence to me!'

'You piece of…' Rose had no qualms about cursing in a church but she quietened down immediately at the feeling of cold metal pressing under her right ear.

'Don't talk to my daddy like that,' Natalie hissed in her ear, and Rose glanced away from the groom to see that the chief bridesmaid had left her place at the altar, skirting around behind the pews to dig a tiny pistol into her neck - Dimitri watching on helplessly under the close attention of Victor's hounds.

'How could you, Natalie?' Rose couldn't believe the girl had betrayed them, but at the same time she wasn't entirely surprised. 'You must know this is wrong. I thought you were our friend?'

'But I am your friend, Rosie,' she giggled. 'And now Lisa is going to be my friend and my new mama too. It doesn't get any closer than that!'

If there wasn't a gun to her head, Rose would have punched Natalie in the face. Her breathing accelerated as her eyes darted around the room, trying to find a solution to this hellish mess. And that's when she noticed Reverend Karp, swaying nervously behind the altar.

'What's your part in all of this, reverend?' Rose practically shouted. 'It's your job to protect the innocent! How could you do this to Lisa? You've known her since she was a baby. You baptised her for crying out loud!'

The preacher looked all of his seventy-one years as he bowed his head in shame, but it was Natalie who answered.

'It's amazing the lengths a father would go to for the love of a daughter,' she crooned, flashing her own father a big smile.

'What do you mean?' Rose frowned deeply. 'Sonya Karp is dead and as far as I can tell, it was probably your _darling daddy_ who killed her.'

'Are you sure about that, Rosie?' an excited giggle bubbled out of Natalie's mouth.

'Do forgive me,' the groom interrupted. 'I quite forgot to introduce the rest of the wedding party. Spiridon and Ben you've met at the ranch,' the groomsmen each turned at their name and nodded as if this was an entirely normal situation, 'and I believe you are already acquainted with my fiancée's other bridesmaid?'

The woman at the edge of the group had been silent and still until now, under the cold custody of the nameless hound's pistol, but her captor forced her to look up and Rose gasped in shock.

It was Sonya Karp.

* * *

'You're alive?!' Rose squawked, taking a step forward before Natalie's derringer jabbed at her neck, a sharp warning sounding from the deputy behind her.

Sonya was alive, if you could call it that. Normally slim and graceful, the young woman now appeared gaunt and frail. Her complexion was pallid and her eyes red-rimmed from weeping.

'I'm so sorry,' she whispered weakly, before covering her face in shaking hands to hide from Rose's accusing gaze.

'What did you do to her, you pile of steaming horseshit?' the girl demanded, ignoring the derringer's bite as her eyes flashed back to Victor Dashley.

'She did it to herself, little wildcat,' Victor said dismissively. 'The laudanum had nothing to do with me… at first. It was only when she refused my kind offer of marriage that I had to take more drastic measures.'

Deputy Belikov melted into life, his voice forced.

'You tried to marry Sonya first? Micky Tanner suspected she had been harassed by a suitor, but we were looking for a younger man.'

'Why should age stop me if I see something I want?' the groom scoffed. 'I saw an opportunity to get a parcel of land I desired, a mother for my daughter, and a pretty companion to share my bed. Who wouldn't go after such a prize? Remember what I told you, Deputy Belikov? If you want something in this world, all you have to do is reach out and take it. Frankly, I'm surprised you're even here. Eight glasses of Serbian vodka for you and two laudanum-spiked lemonades for the young lady, and yet you're still causing me unnecessary delays. If you heeded my advice, you'd still be lying by your fire with the little slut naked in your arms.'

'How dare you!…'

'Don't deny it, deputy,' Natalie piped up. 'I saw everything. _Show me where the heart is_? How romantic!'

Dimitri was ready to snap, but Rose distracted him with a question that had been niggling at her mind.

'If you're so good at taking what you want, Mr Dashley, then why isn't it Sonya you're marrying right now?'

He gave her a sour look.

'Admittedly, Miss Karp was my first preference, but the reverend refused to perform the ceremony, so I offered him a deal. He'd officiate the marriage between myself and Miss Draymore on the occasion of her eighteenth birthday, in exchange for his daughter's freedom. I kept Sonya as collateral in the cellar of one of Reverend Karp's outbuildings - if he refused to go through with the wedding, then I would send the red-head off to be the newest attraction at Aunt Rhonda's bordello. With her sister Ambrosia.'

Rose's eyes widened in shock.

'Don't look so surprised, dear. When my man Spiridon stumbled across a little tart in Rhonda's whorehouse who looked just like our dear Sonya Karp, it only took a bit of digging to learn that the good reverend isn't so good as he likes to appear. Turns out he was once quite a favourite of Aunt Rhonda's and he clearly gave her a little more to remember him by than the fees for her services.'

Dimitri looked like he was going to tear the man limb from limb.

'So you were happy to marry either girl against their will. What is it they both have that's so important to you?'

Victor closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh.

'Gold, Deputy Belikov. Wagon-loads of gold! I found small deposits in the Cottonwood Creek the first time Dr Draymore invited me to visit his ranch. When Natalie stayed on as a pupil of Madam Kiroy, I left Spiridon behind to fossick at night - camping on the property in secret...'

'I'm sorry if my hound scared you, dearest,' he added as an aside to Lisa. 'Spiridon has quite a taste for hunting wild game and I'm afraid he isn't well enough housetrained to clear away his messes.'

Rose's mind flashed to the animal remains they'd found down by the creek. If Dashley's manservant had been leaving carcases out on the property it was no wonder there had been such an increase in the number of wolves in the area.

'My men have been getting closer and closer to finding the source of the deposits,' Victor continued, his mood effervescent, 'and only two nights ago we finally struck the main seam! With this windfall I'll be able to finance the final push to submit my bid for the telegraph line contract, which will only add to my wealth. My daughter will be able to take any suitor she wishes and I can live out the rest of my days in prosperity and happiness!'

He paused in his gloating, brow furrowed.

'You two, on the other hand, will not fare quite so well. Natalie. Be a dear and take care of the problem, will you?'

Deputy Belikov's hand was on his gun in an instant but it wasn't the sound of his bullet that echoed through the church.

'Get your hands off her,' Mason Ashford appeared in the doorway like an avenging angel, silhouetted by the morning sun, his warning shot making everybody in the room freeze.

'You won't get away with this, Dashley. Help is on the way,' he strode into the church, gun raised; heedless to the armed men along the walls who shifted their aim to the reckless young cowboy. 'Did you really think…?'

Another shot rang out.

Time stopped as Mason took a step forward, then stumbled and fell to one knee, his hand clutching at his chest where blood was oozing through his fingers, staining his shirt crimson.

'But…,' he looked down at his hand, confused by the sticky, red liquid that was already pooling on the floorboards beneath him.

'I thought that was supposed to hurt,' he looked up at Natalie's smoking pistol in surprise, before his eyes fell on the dark-haired girl standing next to her.

'I love you, Scout,' he choked, spluttering and gasping as blood filled his lungs and escaped from the corners of his mouth.

No longer able to hold his weight up, Mason slumped to the floor, his lifeblood slowly seeping out of him.

A laugh broke the unnatural stillness.

'Listen to him – choking out his love for you, Rosie,' Natalie mocked. 'If it wasn't so pathetic I'd feel sorry for him,' she took a half-step closer to the dying cowboy, bending slightly to prod him with her boot. 'She doesn't love you, you stupid oaf. She loves...'

'Choke on this, you evil bitch!' Rose's voice sounded alien in her own ears, and she used the split second of Natalie's break in concentration to twist out of her grip, lunging at her with full force and swiping at her neck.

'No!' Dimitri cried out, drawing his revolver as the two girls tumbled on the ground, Natalie's gun discharging once more before the pair came to rest by the body of Mason Ashford.

A shrieking wail pierced the room – an eerie, lamenting sound that reminded Dimitri of the cry they'd heard out on the prairie – and he saw Sonya cover her face, trying to hide from the gruesome sight before her.

Rose was straddling her enemy, brandishing something above her head. It was the hat-pin she'd ripped from Natalie's own bonnet, and it was covered in blood.

 _Pins and needles, needles and pins. Death awaits the one who hesitates._

'This is where the heart is, Natalie! Let's see if you have one!'

Rose stabbed down once, twice, three times, only vaguely aware of the swirling movement around her; Dimitri's gun ringing out as Spiridon charged at the girl who was attacking his boss' daughter; Lisa crouching in the arms of Reverend Karp; Sonya using every last scrap of strength she had to pick up her father's bible and smashing it over Victor's head, knocking him to the floor; Alberta swarming into the building like a one-woman army, followed by Christian and Adrian (how did he get there?), sending Victor's hounds – clothing in flames – howling out through the back doors of the church.

All of this was happening around her, but Rose didn't register any of the details. All she saw was the face of the friend she loved, taken from her before his time, and she threw herself over his body to protect him from the chaos surrounding them; slashing at anybody who tried to come near her and screaming desperate, heart-wrenching cries – 'Don't touch him! Don't you dare touch him!'

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **A moment of silence for those we have lost…**_

 _ **Mason, we will always love you. Kiroy, at least you came through in the end. Natalie, there is no remorse in my heart for your death. Spiridon also.**_

 _ **So this is a mash-up of the battle to save Lissa at the end of book 1 + Rose killing Victor in Spirit Bound (only here Natalie is the victim) & of course Mason's death in Frostbite.**_

 _ **Did you guess what Victor was really after? If you go back and re-read the story at a later date you will find little clues sprinkled all the way through.**_

 _ **Poor Rose is hit with her 'spirit darkness' at last. Let's see what Dimitri can do to bring her out of it in the next chapter.**_

 _ **So the 'pins & needles' prophecy was referring to hatpin (Rose) vs. needlework (Natalie) - a bit subtle, but hopefully it came through.**_

 _ **As you might expect, this was chapter was extremely difficult to write. Apologies to those who are reeling at the loss of Mason (again) and great thanks to the kind readers who gave me some extra encouragement to make it through this chapter - Lea, Annie, Solitaire, Sierra, AnaMys, Maleficent, Sarah. You all rock.**_

 _ **Yes. I want to hear what you thought - even if it's just No, no, no!**_

 _ **Yes. I will make it up to you with the next chapter entitled 'The Cabin'.**_

 _ **Leave me some love in the reviews if you can :-) More love = sexier cabin scene! ;D (Actually, it's going to be sexy whether you leave me a review or not, but I like hearing from you!)**_


	25. The Cabin

**_Lemon Alert: As this story is being posted in the T category I am obliged to warn you that there is a LENGTHY LEMON at the end of this chapter. I considered marking it in-text for those who don't wish to read, but decided against this. When does an intimate encounter really begin? Kisses? Removal of clothing? Body contact? It is impossible to define. I'd argue that Rose & Dimitri have been on a journey towards this destination ever since their very first meeting, and I won't rob them (or you) of the wonder of their first time._**

 ** _In summary, if it gets too heavy just skip to the last chapter break. Otherwise, enjoy!_**

* * *

 **25\. The Cabin**

'Everybody out!' Sheriff Peterson bellowed, and one by one the survivors exited the church until only Alberta and Rose remained. Dimitri hovered by the door, calling out orders for Christian to leave Lisa and send for Doctor Sage, and charging all able bodied men to transport the wounded to the hotel to await treatment.

Among the casualties, Victor Dashley had a mild concussion, and his only 'hounds' to survive were nursing burns to his right side after Adrian's flask of spirits and Christian's match had found a new joint-purpose in life. Mr Ivara got away with a minor gunshot wound to his thigh, and Sonya Karp had collapsed – probably from a combination of malnutrition and exhaustion rather than any injury sustained in the gunfight. With prompt treatment they were all expected to make full recoveries, but inside the church a young woman was suffering from far deeper wounds that weren't going to heal so easily.

'Rose. Sweetheart. You need to leave him now,' Alberta stood just out of range of the girl's flailing attacks with the hat-pin.

'Mason's gone. He wouldn't want to see you like this. Come away.'

'Get away from him, or so help me God…!' she wasn't going to give him up without a fight, and the sheriff decided to let nature take its course, retreating to the back of the church to wait it out.

Rose needed to realise that her beloved friend was gone before she would be ready to listen to reason.

Minutes turned to hours. People came and went, though nobody made it past Deputy Belikov who stood at the entrance to the church with his arms crossed – guarding the sanctity of that building as though his life depended on it. Doctor Sage arrived with his daughter Sydney to tend to the wounded, and the moment Victor Dashley was deemed to have no life-threatening injuries, a temporarily deputised Christian O'Hara took immense pleasure in locking his boss away in the cells – beside the other criminal who had tormented the citizens of Saint's Town for the last time.

It was nearly noon when Rose's vigil ended. A tortured cry echoed around the church and Dimitri rushed inside to see his beautiful, broken Roza scrambling back from Mason's body, looking in horror from the dead man's face to the front of her blood-soaked dress.

'He's dead! Why didn't you tell me?' she cried out to anybody who would listen. The hat-pin clattered to the floor and she stumbled backwards, caught by strong, comforting arms – the deputy reaching her a split-second before Sheriff Peterson made it to the girl's side.

'Give her to me,' the sheriff held out her arms to embrace her daughter, but as soon as Dimitri tried to shift Rose away from him she clung on desperately, shaking her head and whimpering at the loss of contact.

Alberta understood.

'Bring her home, deputy. I'll get her cleaned up then return her into your care. I suspect it's going to take a broader pair of shoulders than mine to fix this problem.'

Dimitri followed her advice without question; lifting the limp, shivering girl in his arms and carrying her out of the church, soothing her fitful tremors with quiet assurances in his native tongue. When they entered Rose's bedroom, Deputy Belikov lowered his precious cargo onto the bed with exceptional gentleness and stood back, not sure if he should stay or leave.

'Give us a few minutes,' Alberta looked tired as she pushed a wisp of sandy-grey hair back from her eyes, moving to prepare the washbasin and lay out a fresh set of clothing.

The girl on the bed was barely lucid, but she understood her protector was being sent away.

'I'll be right outside, Roza. I won't leave you,' Dimitri promised, seeing her frightened expression, and he steeled himself to ignore her weak cry of protest as he stepped out into the hallway.

Twenty minutes later, the sheriff emerged carrying a basket of damp cloths – stained in Mason and Natalie's blood – and the dress Rose had had been wearing, which was balled up to be burnt.

'She's asking for you,' was all she said, nodding her permission for Deputy Belikov to enter the young lady's bedroom.

He didn't hesitate.

Rose was lying on her side with her hands clutched tightly to her chest – a light blanket pulled up over her shoulder – and although she was awake, she barely stirred when Dimitri entered the room. The man advanced to the bedside and pulled up a chair, discarding his hat then touching the back of his hand to Rose's brow.

'Don't leave,' she whispered, surfacing briefly from wherever she had been.

Dimitri's fingers closed over the hand that peeked out from beneath the blanket.

'Never.'

He watched her lying there – motionless except for her breathing – trying to guess what images were passing before her open, unseeing eyes. Even in rest he could see the tension in Rose's features, but at an invisible signal something changed and her face went slack.

'Sheriff!' the sharpness in Dimitri's voice brought her running.

'What is it?' she pushed past him, her heart freezing at the sight of Rose – so still and pale.

'Something's different,' the man fought back panic, opening and closing his hands uselessly. 'She was looking around and then her eyes closed and...'

Alberta's hands fretted over Rose's face, neck and arms, checking for signs of life, before she finally straightened up again, brow softening.

'She's asleep, deputy. Just asleep.'

He hissed a sigh of relief and leant an elbow forward on the bed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. How did people cope with losing a loved one? Rose was right in front of him, peaceful in slumber, and yet it felt like his chest was being crushed by the weight of his fears for her.

A hand squeezed his shoulder.

'You must be exhausted. I'm happy to take over if you need a break.'

'No,' he blinked his eyes open. 'She wanted me to stay. I won't leave her.'

The sheriff studied him closely then nodded, exiting wordlessly to leave the children in peace.

* * *

Rose stirred and slept. Dimitri held her hand, stroking her hair and humming tuneless melodies to calm her whenever nightmares plagued her sleep. The shadows moved across the room and by late afternoon the deputy was beginning to tire. A knock at the door startled him and he glanced around to see Alberta enter, carrying a tray of refreshments.

'She probably needs to eat but I don't want to wake her,' the man spoke up quietly, then immediately returned his attention to Rose, not bothering to unwrap his fingers from around the sleeping girl's hand.

Alberta saw the intimate contact but didn't mention it, only glad her child was no longer in distress.

'It's not for her. It's for you.'

The deputy looked up again, bleary and surprised.

'You have taken such good care of my daughter. It's the least I can do,' she handed him a bowl of soup and sat on the bed by Rose's feet, waiting for him to finish his meal before pressing a coffee-cup into his hands – spiked with a dash of whiskey for warmth.

'Do you remember your first?' she asked idly, watching Rose as she slept. 'The first time you took a life?'

Dimitri lowered his mug.

'Donovan Brennan – one of James Nathan's boys. I shot him in the leg and made his brother Marlen watch while he bled out before I fired a bullet into both of their brains. I told myself I was bringing them to justice but it was just revenge in the end. I vomited till there was no bile left in my stomach and slept for two days straight before I could bear to look at myself again. You?'

'Slit the throat of the man who killed my first husband,' she replied. 'Well, technically the first life I took was a jackrabbit when I was six. To be honest, I felt more remorse about the rabbit.'

A tiny smile pulled at the corners of the deputy's mouth but he fell serious again at the sight of the girl on the bed.

'Do you think she'll be okay?' he asked quietly. 'Losing Mason Ashford that way would have been bad enough, but Natalie…' Every one of Dimitri's kills as a bounty hunter still haunted him to some degree. Rose had killed somebody she once considered a friend, and he wasn't sure how such a brutal end to her innocence was going to affect her.

'We're okay, aren't we?' Alberta replied.

Dimitri held her gaze, reflecting her grave expression.

'Are we?'

He finished his drink in silence then the sheriff collected up the dirty dishes.

'It's nearly dark, deputy. Where are you planning to sleep?'

She didn't mean to hurry him out, but there were certain boundaries that needed to be observed.

'Umm… I hadn't really thought that far ahead,' he admitted, rubbing the heel of his hand across one eye as he looked to Rose with a worried expression.

'I told her I wouldn't leave. What if she wakes up and I'm not here?'

Alberta had an urge to kiss the man on her daughter's behalf but she didn't want to scare him away.

'Let me make a suggestion,' she began. 'Hank Croft arrived a few hours ago. He's offered to watch over the prisoners tonight so I can sit up with Rose. Why don't you take my room? If she's in any trouble, I promise I will call you.'

'Are you sure?' the deputy checked.

He hadn't slept in a real bed for months. He wasn't sure if he _could_ sleep in a real bed anymore.

'Wouldn't offer if I wasn't,' she replied, moving to usher him out of the door, 'but just remember, cowboy – no boots on the bedsheets, and if I find any of my guns on the bookshelf have been disturbed I'll be holding you personally accountable.'

Dimitri smiled faintly in response then glanced back into the room, finding it difficult to leave.

'If she needs me just…'

'I know, son,' Alberta patted his arm. 'I know.'

* * *

Rose woke several times in the night, and each time it was Dimitri who soothed her back to sleep. By the time dawn arrived, the sheriff and her deputy were exhausted, but their efforts had not been in vain. Rose was awake and calm, though her eyes were still distant.

'You need to eat,' Alberta lowered a breakfast tray onto Rose's lap but the girl shook her head and looked away.

Alberta tried a few more times then passed the tray to Dimitri.

'Perhaps she'll listen to you, instead, deputy?'

Rose didn't. In the end, Dimitri was forced to concede defeat and he sat back in his chair by the bedside, deciding to read aloud to her rather than suffer her silence.

'What's that?' a croaky whisper brought his storytelling to an abrupt halt.

She'd spied the bookmark that poked up between the pages and Dimitri offered it to her, watching closely to see her reaction.

Rose held the photograph gingerly as she studied the two faces staring back at her; one graceful and serene, the other wild and brimming with life.

'It's you, Roza,' Dimitri spoke to fill the gaping silence. 'And Lisa. I've carried this with me since the day Sheriff Peterson hired me to find you. I should have gotten rid of it when the job was over but I couldn't part with it. Somewhere along the way I guess I fell in love with you and…'

'That's not me,' her voice was cold and tight. 'That girl was innocent, good. You might have fallen in love with _her_ , but that's not me.'

'Oh, Roza,' the man moved swiftly to pluck the photograph from her fingers, sitting on the edge of her bed and taking her face in his hands.

'You are a good person, Rosemarie Hathaway. You are worthy of love, and...'

She looked at him for a second, her breathing accelerating slightly, before she wrenched her face away.

'Get off my bed, Deputy Belikov. I can hear my mother coming up the stairs and I'm sure you wouldn't want to ruin anybody's reputation by being found in such a compromising position.'

Dimitri dropped his hands - stung by the bitterness in her tone - and stepped away from the bed, turning stiffly at the sound of the sheriff entering the room.

Alberta remained in the doorway and beckoned for the deputy to join her.

'I have news,' she spoke quietly. 'I'm afraid there's been another death. Reverend Karp passed away during night of a suspected heart attack. Sonya has taken the blow very badly and her condition has become unstable. Doctor Sage says we should prepare for the worst. I thought you'd want to know.'

'Tanner.'

They both turned to see Rose shifting out of bed, wrapping her silk night-robe tightly around her waist.

'Has anybody contacted Micky Tanner? Sonya's fiancé?'

Alberta looked at her dumbly then turned and shouted back down the stairs.

'Hank!'

A short, stocky man in his late fifties came at the summons, standing just outside the bedroom door.

'What is it Bertie?' he asked sweetly.

'Cut the bullcrap, Hank. Has anybody sent word to Micky Tanner that Sonya is alive?'

Sheriff Croft shook his head.

'I don't think so. We've been so busy with…'

'Damn!' Alberta swore under her breath. 'The poor man's been under the impression his fiancée committed suicide for the last year, then he thought she'd been murdered. Now Sonya's turned up alive and she's probably going to die before he gets a chance to see her one last time. Dammit to hell!'

She punched the door frame for extra emphasis.

Hank was unfazed by the dramatics.

'Hush woman. We'll sort it out. I'll get a message to him on the next pony express…'

'No.' Rose was eerily calm. 'That won't be soon enough. She needs to be with him. We need to take her to Silver Springs.'

Alberta frowned.

'Don't be mad, child. Sonya's hardly in a position to travel. Her condition is declining on bedrest. How do you think she's going to survive a three day journey?'

Rose blinked vacantly.

'If you think she's going to die here anyway, then what's the difference if she dies on the road? She's got a better chance of rallying if she knows she's on her way to see Sheriff Tanner.'

Alberta and Hank fell into a hushed conversation, while Dimitri's attention was fixed intently on the hint of colour crept into Rose's cheeks; a tiny echo of the determined spirit he knew she still possessed, though it was buried so deeply she couldn't see it herself.

'I suppose it's worth a shot,' Sheriff Peterson conceded. 'We can hire a carriage and…'

'No,' the girl said again, more emphatically. 'Too slow. She'll get there faster on horseback.'

Hank shook his head.

'She can't even sit up, love. She wouldn't be able to keep herself in the saddle.'

'She doesn't have to,' Rose looked to Dimitri and he saw the plan that was forming in her mind.

'I can take her,' he spoke up suddenly, eyes stuck to Rose. 'She can ride with me on my stallion. I can keep her safe and get her to Micky Tanner. If she tires I'll let her rest.'

He turned to Alberta, his mind set.

'If she dies, I'll bury her and inform Sheriff Tanner of her passing.'

The woman still looked concerned.

'Are you sure, Belikov?'

He nodded curtly in response and she _humph_ ed, deep in thought.

'Stop thinking, Alberta,' Rose murmured flatly, crossing to her wardrobe. 'If we're going to get her there in time then we have to leave _now._ '

'We?' her mother asked sharply. 'Are you suggesting I let you accompany the deputy? A few minutes ago you were bedridden yourself. You can't expect me to…'

'I won't go without her,' Dimitri's words brought the string of objections to a halt, and he fixed Sheriff Peterson with a meaningful stare.

'If this is what Rose needs to do, then I will help her do it. We'll leave within the hour, and then I'll bring her back to you safely. Just like I did last time.'

It wasn't a request.

An hour later, two horses left Saint's Town; one carrying Sonya Karp, cocooned safely in the arms of Deputy Belikov, and the other ridden by a stern young woman, her pretty face dark with grief and duty.

Hank and Alberta stood on the front porch of the sheriff's office to watch the group depart.

'You know if he does bring her back, she won't be yours anymore, Bertie,' the short man laid his hand over hers, sensing her unspoken worries.

'I know,' she turned to him with a wistful expression. 'But she was never really mine to start with, was she? And I'd rather lose her to a deserving man than to the darkness that has taken hold of her now.'

The two sheriffs waited until the travellers were out of sight then headed back inside the office, Hank's hand resting low on Alberta's back to guide her through the door.

* * *

Rose and Dimitri were riding into the sunset but it wasn't a happily ever after – just a race against time to reunite Sonya Karp with the man who loved her.

The days were long and the nights longer. Sonya lolled weakly in the protective circle of Deputy Belikov's arms, and they had to stop frequently to let her rest. Rose never strayed more than a body-length away from the deputy's horse but she remained silent and closed-off, and whenever Dimitri glanced across at her she was looking ahead – always ahead.

When the sun went down, the two women huddled together beneath their blankets; one dancing the fine line between life and death, the other the line between hope and despair. Sonya was by far the weaker of the two, but it was Rose who trembled and cried out in the night.

Deputy Belikov kept to his own side of the fire as long as he could, but in the end he couldn't bear another moment of her anguish. He lay down beside his poor, lost Roza and tucked her firmly against his chest, holding her until the nightmares passed.

They arrived at Saint's Town on the evening of the third day, just before nightfall. The streets were nearly empty but there was a light shining in the sheriff's office – Micky Tanner must have been working late.

'Wake up, Miss Karp. We're here,' Dimitri shook her gently and helped her down from the horse.

She was too weak to stand, so the deputy carried her, walking past Rose on his way to the door.

'Will you come inside, Roza?' he invited her to join them. 'Sheriff Tanner will want to thank you for bringing Sonya home to him.'

She shook her head, gazing after him bleakly as he knocked at the door.

'Enter!' a voice called from within, and Dimitri disappeared.

Rose swung down from her horse and crept around the side of the building, pressing herself flat against the knotted wall as she listened like a thief at the window. Dimitri was talking. Just a few words. Something smashed loudly on the floor, followed almost immediately by a sharp exclamation then heavy footfalls. Sonya's voice sighed above the others, quickly breaking into sobs, and was joined by a sound Rose had never heard in her life before – the muffled, heaving gasps of a man weeping.

The girl outside slumped to the ground and covered her face in her hands, her throat aching with a desperate need to cry but her body refusing to grant her release. She wanted to be happy for Sonya being reunited with her lover but she couldn't share in that moment when she knew it was a happiness she couldn't have herself. Happy endings were for good people… People like Sonya who sacrificed a year of her life in the hope that Lisa would be saved the fate of marriage to a monster. People like Micky who never gave up searching for justice for the one he loved. Rose wasn't a good person. She was a murderer. She didn't deserve a happy ending.

Rose sat there for a long time, letting the low murmur of conversation inside the sheriff's office fade into the background, until she felt gentle arms wrap around her and lift her from the ground. She resisted at first, but Deputy Belikov was so much bigger than her and more insistent.

'Be strong a little longer, Roza. We'll be sleeping inside tonight,' he murmured, placing her in front of his saddle where Sonya had been sitting and swinging up behind her.

Silver Springs was so called for the vast lake that lay alongside the township, and they rode on for another ten minutes until they came to a small log cabin by the water.

'This is Micky's place,' Dimitri explained as he led Rose inside, moving to light the oil lamp on the kitchen table.

'He's taken Sonya to stay with his parents. Whatever the future holds for her, she will be well cared for.'

A strangled sound made him whip around and his heart broke in two at what he saw. Rose had gone to remove her riding hat and was standing bolt upright, staring in panic and revulsion at the hat-pin in her fingers.

The deputy crossed the room in seconds, removing the object from her grip and placing the black, felt hat on the table as the girl's face crumpled with exhaustion from days of pent up emotion.

'Roza. My Roza,' he gathered her into his arms, rocking her against his chest as deep sobs wracked her body. 'I'm so sorry. I should never have let you go into that church. I should have protected you. I'm sorry I failed you.'

'You didn't fail me,' she choked, her face still hidden against his duster. 'I was the one who failed. I knew something was wrong when I took Lisa away. I should have told Alberta. I should have stopped it. None of this would have happened. Sonya, Reverend Karp, Lisa, Madam Kiroy, Mason…,'

She stalled on the name, and Dimitri held her closer as she was overwhelmed by a fresh onslaught of tears.

'…Mason would still be alive.'

'It was tragic that he died, Roza, but think of the lives you have saved. Sonya would probably be dead now if it wasn't for you, and Lisa and Christian are safe from Victor Dashley because of your actions.'

The sniffling stopped and she stiffened in his arms.

'And Natalie? How do you suppose _my actions_ helped her?'

'You can't blame yourself for that, Roza,' Dimitri reminded her. 'She'd just murdered your friend in cold blood. She was going to kill you – probably me as well. You did it in self-defence.'

'No,' Rose pushed away from him, suddenly claustrophobic in his arms. 'I did it because I was angry. I lost control. I could have stabbed her in the arm but I didn't. I wanted her to die. I'm not the victim in this scenario. I'm the murderer. What I did was unforgivable.'

Dimitri stepped closer, sensing her slipping away from him again.

'Listen to me, Rose,' he grabbed her by the shoulders, compelling her to look at him.

'I've killed people too. I've done it in ways I'm not proud of. The guilt gets into your soul and tries to drag you under, but don't give in to it. No matter how dark things seem right now, it won't always be this hard. Let me help you, Roza. We can get through this together.'

'How?' her eyes were desperate, like a cornered animal.

'Like this,' he threw caution to the wind and kissed her firmly on the lips.

She resisted stubbornly.

'You can't. I'm a killer.'

'So am I,' he tightened his grip on her shoulders, kissing her again despite her protests.

'I'm damaged.'

She was weakening.

'So am I,' he met her lips, more tenderly this time.

'I'm just...'

'No, Roza. Don't ever say that. You're not 'just' anything.'

Dimitri lifted her chin with his finger, gazing at her with such honesty and love that she couldn't ignore him any longer.

'You have come to mean everything to me. You're my reason for waking up in the morning. My reason for daring to hope I have a future. Don't deny me the one thing I need to be happy. I need you, Roza. I want you to be my wife.'

She made a broken sound and would have wept if she hadn't already used up all of her tears.

'How can you still want to be with me after what I've done?'

He pushed a stray lock back from her eyes.

'I'll keep saying it until you believe me. _Nothing_ can change my opinion of you. I love you, Roza. I always will. Please give me the chance to prove that to you.'

'Oh, Dimitri,' she sank her head against his chest, letting go of the fear and self-loathing that had been threatening to choke her and losing herself in his warmth and acceptance.

Hope soared in his heart.

'So that's a yes?' he double-checked, dropping small kisses into her hair.

She lifted her head to look into his beautiful brown eyes.

'Yes... Of course yes! But how? You said we needed to wait until your situation was secure. You know I'd follow you anywhere, but how would we survive?'

'Roza,' he was almost too nervous to form the words. 'Micky Tanner has asked me to be his deputy in Silver Springs and I agreed to take the job – as soon as Alberta is done with me. This cabin will be mine for as long as I need it - it's not much, but it's a home. It can be your home one day too.'

Rose looked torn.

'But you'll be so far away.'

Dimitri dropped his mouth to her forehead.

'I know it means we'll be apart for a little while, but it's the fresh start we've been waiting for. There are a few things that still need to be done before I can marry you; I'll need to gain permission from your mother, arrange the legal papers, buy you a ring…'

'I don't need a stupid ring,' she muttered, bringing a small smile to Dimitri's lips before he pressed on, heart rate accelerating.

'…But I don't think I can wait that long.'

'What?' Rose gripped at his duster, eyes searching for his meaning.

'We both know how dangerous this work can be,' his hands were squeezing and stroking the top of her arms. 'If the worst happened and I was killed before I had the chance to make you my wife it would be more than my heart could bear.'

'Don't say things like that,' she gasped, coiling her arms around his waist. 'I need you. You have to keep yourself safe.'

'Roza,' his movements ceased, nothing existing outside of the gaze that locked them together. 'I promise to marry you in a church before God and men as soon as we can arrange it, but I can't take the chance of letting you go without proving my love to you. If you're willing, I will marry you right now, in the sight of God alone. I need to make you mine, milaya. Please...'

She nodded breathlessly, her loins clenching at the need on his face, and he took a step back, clasping her left hand in his.

'Rosemarie Hathaway, my Roza. As God is my witness, I promise to love you all the days of my life. I will be yours and yours alone from this day forth. Will you have me?'

'Yes' she whispered, and he brought her hand to his mouth, pressing her ring finger to his lips.

She reciprocated with trembling voice.

'Deputy Belikov…'

He raised an eyebrow, his lips tweaking with a hint of a smile. 'What's my name?'

She tried again.

'Cowboy…'

The eyebrow shot higher.

Third time for luck.

'Dimitri…'

He rewarded her with a brief, fervent kiss.

'…Dimitri Belikov. As God is my witness, I will love you for the rest of my life. I am yours, always and forever. Will you have me?'

'Yes, my Roza, my darling, my love, my wife. I will have you,' he joined his lips to hers – their kiss slow and sacred at first, but quickly growing in intensity and need. When they finally broke apart, Dimitri gazed reverently into his young bride's eyes and scooped her into his arms, carrying her across their little cabin and placing her on the bed.

* * *

Rose sat on the edge of the bed wondering when the act of breathing had become so difficult. Her husband's duster, waistcoat and shirt were piled neatly beside his boots and hat in the corner of the room, and Dimitri himself was standing in front of the washstand in only his trousers, the suspenders hanging loose from hips.

She couldn't drag her eyes away from his back as he splashed water over himself, discovering – to her hedonistic delight – that she had a clear view of his chest in the mirror. She would have happily watched him washing all night, but when he'd finished bathing his feet, he discarded the water and replenished the bowl, bringing it over to where she was seated on the bed.

'Feet, milaya,' he commanded softly.

He knelt, and when she extended her legs he removed her boots, tucking them under the bed before settling his hands on her stockinged ankles. The last time he'd been in this position he was nervous and hurried, but now he wanted to take his time. His hands moved slowly, feeling the shape of her calves on his search for the garter at the top of each stocking, ranging even higher to fondle her bare thighs before sliding the thin material back down her legs.

Placing her feet in the washbowl, he moved his fingers over the pale skin, kneading the arches with his thumbs and glancing up in surprise and satisfaction at the hushed groan of pleasure that escaped from her lips, immediately searching for another spot to illicit the same reaction.

Dimitri's attentions were making Rose feel very relaxed in certain places and achingly tense in others and she was relieved when he was finally done. Being so close to all this naked man-flesh was sweet agony, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hurl herself at him and devour him in one bite or hide under the covers until he gave up and left.

The deputy sensed her anxiety as he pulled her up to stand before him, but he wasn't going to let anything hurry the moment he'd been waiting his whole life to experience.

'Relax. It's just me, Roza,' he whispered, dropping his mouth to hers and massaging her shoulders until she responded to his kisses more naturally.

A hand stole into her hair, dislodging the hairpins one by one, and combing through the loose, dark mane.

Feeling more at ease, Rose allowed her hands to roam over every inch of his exposed torso - her curiosity fuelled by his soft grunts of approval against her lips - but when his mouth strayed down past her jawline she was too distracted to think or move.

'Why do women's clothes have so many buttons?' Dimitri asked raggedly, his fingers struggling with the chore - kissing a path down her neck and shoulders as they were revealed to him.

'To deter hot-blooded cowboys like you…,' she laughed quietly, but the sound cut off abruptly as Dimitri grew tired of the fiddly task, yanking the dress down off her so it fell in a puff around her bare ankles.

'More layers?' he groaned, seeing her tiers upon tiers of petticoats.

'I can do it faster,' Rose suggested, and they proceeded to rid her of the garments in record time, discarding them in all directions until she was standing in only her corset and bloomers, the thin cotton slip underneath the final thing separating her from his touch.

The mood changed as Dimitri turned his lover away from him, shifting her hair onto one shoulder and kissing the nape of her neck as his fingers moved to unlace her corset. Pulling the cage free, he ran his open palm all the way up her spine, dropping his head to whisper Russian secrets in her ear as his hands slipped over her chest to cup her breasts through the thin cotton chemise. Desire stabbed between her legs, and the brush of his thumbs across her nipples was her breaking point.

'Dimitri,' she turned to him, face stricken with want.

'Roza,' he crushed her to his body, kissing her urgently. 'I need to be one with you,' he choked the words against her lips, and her feverish exploration of his body – clothed and unclothed – told him she wanted the same thing.

The man looked around. The single bed wouldn't be big enough for what he wanted to do with his wife. He tugged the bedding onto the floor and laid her back against the nest of blankets.

'Tell me if I do anything wrong,' he whispered, coming to hover over her. 'I've never done this before and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.'

She gave him a shy, encouraging smile.

'You could never make me uncomfortable, cowboy.'

He gazed down at her and reached out to caress one of her breasts.

'Can I kiss you here?'

She nodded, heart in her mouth, and he pulled the final layer up over her head.

'So beautiful,' he muttered, rubbing his nose and cheek between her breasts before settling in to acquaint himself with each glistening, needy peak.

She gasped and arched her back as his lips and tongue grew bolder, and she was already on the point of combustion when he released her from his mouth, sliding his thumbs under her drawers and kneeling back to drag the last item of clothing down her thighs and ankles.

The man groaned as he took in the sight of her, completely exposed – completely his.

'Can I kiss you here?' his palm came to rest on the soft curls between her legs.

'Why on earth…?' Rose was mortified, trying to cover herself with her hands.

Dimitri dropped his attention to her thighs, looking up at her between kisses to explain.

'I won't if you don't want me to… _kiss_ …it's just that men like to talk about... _kiss_ … things… _kiss_ …and I heard its pleasing for the woman.'

He was so close now she could feel his breath on her sensitive flesh and she inhaled sharply.

'Would you like me to...?'

'Yessss!' she hissed, bucking up to connect his waiting mouth to her sex.

The first touch took her breath away, and when he nosed between her folds and found the little pearl hidden there she cried out his name.

He pulled back. 'Sorry, Roza. Do you want me to stop?'

'No,' she gasped. 'Don't you dare,' and she grabbed his hair, trying to guide him back to his task.

His eyes widened and he returned to her willingly, exploring with his mouth and using her sounds to guide him. Before long, her legs were shaking and her breaths came out in choking gasps almost like she was sobbing. Dimitri was wondering if he should pull away when she tilted her hips up and froze – the breath lodged in her throat. The man experienced the strangest sensation of his lover pulsing against his lips, and then she collapsed down onto the blankets with a tortured sigh.

'Are you okay Roza?' he begged, creeping up beside her to wrap her in his arms as her body continued to quiver and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Slowly, she calmed, resting her head against his chest.

'More than okay, cowboy. That was the most… You… I can't think yet.'

He rewarded her with a shower of kisses, rejoicing that he had the power to bring her so much pleasure and already wanting to try it again. But he wouldn't be getting his wish any time soon. Rose had noticed the hardness digging into her leg and she wiggled experimentally, making him groan against her lips.

Rose had never seen a man completely naked before, but she understood enough to know what was troubling him. She rubbed against him again, and this time he rocked his hips towards her, pressing himself harder against her thigh through his trousers. His breathing accelerated and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, squirming slowly against her. Rose felt a deep, warm clutching feeling low in her belly and she followed her instincts, positioning her leg over his hip so his slow rocking met her where his lips had been only minutes ago.

'Cowboy,' she whispered in his ear, her breath hitching. 'Let me see you.'

He grunted at her request then knelt back, standing to unbutton his trousers and letting them slide down his thighs, his undergarments dropping as well.

Rose propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes raking over him in wonder as she took in every inch of him; the lean, hard torso tapering down from broad shoulders; the dark shadows of his hip muscles framing a narrow trail of hair running down his stomach; the corded muscles of his thighs – pale in contrast to the rest of his body. He was standing proud from a tangle of dark, coarse hair and she bit her lip at the sight of the strange beast between his legs. There was so much she wanted to try, but all of her bravery fled from her and, just this once, she hoped he would be willing to take the lead.

'Be with me,' she asked in a small voice, shivering in anticipation.

Dimitri didn't need to be asked twice. He sank to his knees, running his hands up her legs and parting her thighs to rest between them.

'You'll tell me if I hurt you?' he asked, brow furrowed.

'You won't hurt me,' she answered bravely.

Women did this every day, didn't they? Well she would too.

He hovered over her, dropping a sweet kiss to her lips.

'I love you, Roza,' he whispered, then he entered her.

She was expecting pain, but not this – rich, rolling shocks of pleasure, and the feeling of being both entirely filled and entirely consumed by the man who loved her above all others.

When Dimitri saw her shocked expression, he stilled abruptly, afraid he had hurt her and unsure of how to proceed. Rose gripped his back, her eyes falling closed as she adjusted to the new sensations, then her forehead relaxed and she wriggled beneath him, pulling her hips back then lifting them up to take him deeper.

He gasped. The sensation was exquisite – one he needed to repeat immediately. He pulled out slowly and sank back into her, feeling the resistance when he reached her depths. They both made a sound of pleasure and this time there was no hesitation. No timidness.

Her eyes flickered open and he held her gaze, delving deeper than before. She met him with her hips - again and again - each needy whimper stoking the passion that blazed through his body, and too soon he was losing control. _No. Not yet,_ he pleaded with his body, but a few urgent thrusts later Rose began to clutch gently around him and he cried out her name as they arrived, together, in paradise.

* * *

Gradually, their ragged breathing evened out and silence fell over the room.

'Cowboy?' she whispered, running her hands through his hair as he buried his face in her neck.

'Sorry, milaya,' his words were muffled against her skin, the man too ashamed to meet her eye.

'I hoped that would last for longer, but I can't seem to stay in control around you.'

She dropped a kiss to his forehead then drew his face up to look at her.

'I just had the most pleasurable experience of my life and you're sorry?'

There was a moment's pause then Dimitri's mood brightened, a huge grin spreading slowly across his face.

Rose frowned, self-conscious.

'What? What's so funny?'

The man rested his weight on one elbow, surveying her with satisfaction and pride.

'You did it, Roza. You raised your eyebrow!'

Her face lit up like Christmas morning, and the laugh that bubbled from her lips was the single most beautiful thing Dimitri had ever heard in his life.

'I like your laugh,' he kissed her hair, eyes smiling.

'I like your…,' the end of her sentence was lost as she hid her face against his chest.

Dimitri peeled her back away from him, head tilted curiously.

'You like my what?'

Rose put her hands on his shoulders, wriggling herself higher to whisper something in his ear.

'Oh, Roza,' he practically purred her name, rolling his wife on top of him and seeking out her lips once more, inviting her to find her peace and completion in the haven of his body.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Aaahhhhhh!**_

 _ **Please tell me Danila Kozlovsky is secretly reading this story and wants to film this scene for us to enjoy visually!**_

 _ **One chapter & an epilogue to go folks! Share the love - send me a review!**_


	26. New Life

**_The last chapter is late but it's stuffed to the brim with goodies for you to enjoy :) Don't forget to REVIEW!_**

 ** _(Little lemon scene towards the end: marked with * if you prefer to skip it.)_**

* * *

 **26\. New Life**

Waking up in Dimitri's arms was bliss.

Rose tilted her head and sighed as she felt him nuzzle into the crook of her neck, losing herself in the drugging combination of rough stubble and warm, whisper-soft kisses.

'Good morning, cowboy,' she squirmed contentedly against his chest, still sleepy after a night of indescribable pleasure.

'Mmm, it is,' he agreed, running his fingertips lightly over her skin – teasing up and down her stomach in an unhurried journey of discovery and rediscovery.

'I must be the luckiest man in the…'

'You up, Belikov?' a voice at the door interrupted their intimate moment, and Rose dove under the blankets, peeking out to watch Dimitri launch himself towards the pile of clothes in the corner, hopping on one foot in his rush to get his trousers on.

A minute later, barely respectable, he made it to the door.

'You look like you slept in a barn!' Sheriff Tanner remarked, surprised by the rumpled appearance of the giant Russian who was blocking the doorway.

'I was up half the night taking care of my charge,' Dimitri answered cagily.

It wasn't a lie.

If Micky Tanner suspected anything he didn't let on.

'How is Miss Hathaway?' he enquired, lowering his voice in case the young lady was listening. 'Sonya told me what happened in the church – with the Dashley girl.'

A cloud passed over the deputy's face.

'Some scars take a long time to fade but Rose is remarkably strong. She's past the turning point now, thankfully. And Miss Karp?'

'My God, Dimitri. If you hadn't brought her here…,' Micky trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

'But she's here now,' Deputy Belikov gripped his shoulder in support. 'Is her condition stable? Is she comfortable?'

The sheriff's worried expression melted into something closer to disbelief and amazement.

'She's improving by the hour, thank God. I need to get back to her soon, but I wanted to catch you before you headed back to Saint's Town - to pass on my heartfelt thanks. Is Miss Hathaway…?'

'Still abed,' Dimitri glanced back to the door. 'I'll let her know you stopped by.'

Micky nodded.

'I'll always be indebted to both of you for restoring her to me. If there's anything I can do to help you in return – anything at all – don't hesitate to ask.'

Dimitri shook his head.

'A job and a home is a greater reward than I could have hoped for,' he hesitated then ploughed on, 'but perhaps in a few months you might accept another tenant in the cabin? It's only very recent news, but Miss Hathaway has agreed to be my wife and…'

'You sly dog, Belikov!' Sheriff Tanner's face lit up at the unexpected news. 'You've always seemed such a quiet type I didn't think you had it in you. Have you told Alberta yet?'

There was an awkward pause.

'Good luck with that, then,' Micky raised an eyebrow, adding a muttered 'poor bastard' under his breath.

'Is it going to be that bad?' Dimitri winced.

'This is Alberta Peterson we're talking about. And you want to marry her _only_ daughter. If it was me I'd be taking a gun for protection.'

Dimitri chuckled nervously, hoping Micky was exaggerating.

'Well, I'd better be getting back to Sonya,' Sheriff Tanner reached out to shake hands. 'Thanks again for everything. Remember to keep me informed of when you can start work. With Deputy Moore gone to Argenta take the place of Sheriff Alto, your help really can't come soon enough.'

'I'll return as soon as Alberta releases me,' the Russian nodded.

'If she doesn't kill you first for stealing her daughter's affections!' Micky cracked a wry smile then departed, leaving Deputy Belikov to return to his own lady love.

As soon as Dimitri entered the cabin he knew something was off.

'Is everything alright, Roza?'

In the time he'd been gone, Rose had dressed and made up the bed, and was now sitting nervously on the edge of the mattress.

'Yes and no,' she replied, shifting across so he could sit down beside her.

'Um… what we did last night…'

'Yes?' Dimitri was feeling worried now.

'I loved it and I want to do it again. Honestly. _Right_ now,' she rubbed his leg as she peeked up at him guiltily.

He kissed her.

'But…?'

'I was thinking about my mother and how she had me.'

The man wiped a hand across his face in self-reproach.

'Oh Roza. I'm sorry. I was so desperate to make you mine I didn't even consider the consequences. Do you think you might be…?' his eyes dipped to her stomach.

'I don't know. I don't think so,' she seemed uncertain. 'It's not really something Alberta discussed with me in detail. I guess we'll have to wait and see?'

Dimitri drew her into his arms, heart thumping against his chest.

'Whatever happens, I won't let anybody speak badly of you. I hope we can be married within a month or two – three at the outside – but if there are any delays and you are…'

He dropped his lips to her temple, his hand resting protectively over her stomach.

'...Promise me you'll send word. I'll come and collect you myself and you can live with me here until the child is born. Micky Tanner said he owed us a favour, and I'm not too proud to ask for his discretion if it comes to that.'

Rose exhaled slowly then sat a little taller and linked her fingers through his, the usual stubborn glint creeping back into her eyes.

'If I could go back and change things, I wouldn't, you know. I don't regret a single moment of loving you.'

The deputy squeezed her hand, a soft smile gracing his lips.

'I don't regret it either… but in the interests of protecting your reputation…'

'Seriously, cowboy?'

He bit back a grin.

'…Perhaps it's a good idea if we abstain from expressing our feelings in a physical way until our real wedding night?'

'This is going to be hell, isn't it?' Rose grimaced.

Deputy Belikov looked pained as he pulled her up to stand.

'Burning in hell would be far easier than the task of resisting you, Roza.'

* * *

They left Silver Springs after breakfast, each upon their own horse. Rose suggested they could travel slower to make the journey last, but Dimitri reminded her that the road was not the safest place to dally. The decision was made to follow the main route east and stay in Greenston the first night, then take the most direct path to Saint's Town, which should get them home some time on Saturday morning.

The pair had been travelling half a day when Rose slowed her horse to a walk.

'I want one,' she announced when the deputy's mount fell into step with hers.

'One what?'

'A mark. For Natalie.'

Dimitri frowned.

'I don't know, Roza. Getting a tattoo can be very painful, and the mark is permanent. Do you really want to carry that memory on your skin for the rest of your life?'

'Yes,' she looked at him steadily. 'You told me once that your crosses remind you there's a purpose to what you do – a reason for taking the lives you've claimed. Well, I might still regret killing Natalie Dashley the way that I did, but maybe there's a lesson in her death that I need to remember too.'

She frowned, looking into the distance.

'I can't go through life taking people at face value. I thought Natalie and her father genuinely cared about Lisa but everything about them was fake. And for years I believed Madam Kiroy was evil incarnate, yet she died trying to protect Lis from the fate Victor had planned for her. I think I can forgive myself for what happened – in time – but I never want to forget it.'

'Very well,' the deputy nodded sternly. 'There's a man in Greenston who's done most of my tattoos. I need some extras put on anyway – for Dashley's hounds and the two outlaws from the shootout in the saloon. We can get them done together.'

It was every bit as painful as Rose was expecting. The tattooist, Lionel O'Reilly, was well respected at his trade, but the tools were rudimentary and the process slow. Rose was proud that she got through it without making a noise, but not quite as impressed with herself when Lionel fished a book off the shelf and showed her a photograph of his last female customer – the woman scantily clad and tattooed from her neck to her toes.

'Do you think I should get a few more?' Rose suggested, handing the picture to Dimitri, who promptly returned it to its owner.

'Don't even think about it, Rosemarie Hathaway,' he chastised severely, but he lowered his voice to add, 'I happen to like your body very much, just the way it is.'

Her face glowed at the compliment and she sat patiently for the next hour – flipping through Mr O'Reilly's book of curiosities – as five new crosses were inked on what little space that remained on the back of Dimitri's neck.

Rose slept in the hotel that night, the double bed vast and lonely with Deputy Belikov outside in the corridor; guarding her door as he had the last time they stayed in Greenston. With no incentive to linger in bed, she was up and dressed early the next morning, joining Dimitri for breakfast in the saloon.

'Did you hear the latest news?' the barman spilt gossip as he poured their coffees.

'Sheriff Croft passed through town two days ago with the outlaw James Nathan in chains. Word is, the rest of the gang was taken out by some travelling gunslinger, but Nathan's being moved to the new military prison on Alcatraz Island. The Governor will have him tried and hung there. Just think – our sheriff's name will probably be in the newspapers! Can I get you anything else, Sir? Miss?'

They both declined, grateful when the man finally left to serve another table.

'That's the end of it, then,' the deputy murmured tightly.

It was difficult to imagine it was really over. He'd sacrificed nearly two years of his life hunting down the outlaws responsible for Ivan Zekeman's murder – years he would never get back - but with James Nathan gone, Dimitri realised he was finally free to return to his original purpose for moving to America. He was finally free to build a peaceful, respectable life for himself and his family – his mother and sisters, Yeva if she would consent to travel abroad, and now his Roza too.

'An end and a beginning,' Rose reminded him, her hand brushing his arm.

Dimitri shook his head, not quite believing how lucky he was to have found her.

'Come, Roza,' he stood, rounding the table and offering his hand to help her rise.

'We have a new life waiting for us. Let's go and get it.'

The rest of the day passed without incident, the travellers branching off from the main road to cut across the rocky desert plains, and when evening fell they made camp under the stars. While Rose and Dimitri had resolved to forgo any further pleasures of a physical nature, it was by unspoken agreement that they made up one bed – not two – by the fire, and only the moon was there to witness their muted sighs and groans as two pairs of hands wandered freely beneath the secrecy of the blankets.

When Rose awoke the following morning, Dimitri was sitting up next to her – a mug of coffee at the ready.

'Do you know what today is, Roza?'

'What?' she smiled sleepily, wriggling up beside him and bringing the tin cup to her lips.

'It's exactly one month since I met you. You tried to escape from me twice that day, remember? Your first attempt was climbing out the dressmaker's window and then you stole one of my horses and…'

Rose looked up from her drink, fixing him with an indignant pout.

'I didn't steal the horse, cowboy. I liberated it.'

The man's grin broke into a laugh, and he wrested the coffee mug from her hands, pushing her back onto the bedding and tickling her until she was begging for mercy.

'Maybe that's what I should tell Alberta?' he suggested cheekily, mid-way through delivering her punishment. 'I've come to liberate your daughter! Where do I sign?'

When Rose was capable of speech again, her stomach muscles were cramping from violent, gasping laughter.

'It's a good thing you're so big or she'd squash you like a fly!'

'I'm not afraid of your mother,' he insisted stoically.

The girl's sarcastic expression told him she disagreed.

* * *

Knowing they were on the homeward stretch, the pair pushed their horses a little harder and managed to reach the outskirts of Saint's Town by mid-morning. Rose briefly considered asking if they could stop in at Cottonwood Creek Ranch on their way past to check on Lisa, but the thought of a certain feisty little sheriff - whom she secretly loved with all her heart - led them straight home.

When they pulled up outside the sheriff's office, Dimitri assisted Rose down from her horse then went ahead to check on the situation inside. To his surprise, it was Eddie Castile seated at the desk, not the sheriff.

'Welcome back, deputy,' Eddie announced gravely, standing to clasp hands with the newcomer and casting a glance out the window to where Rose was tugging at the straps on her saddlebag.

'It's good to be back, _deputy_ ,' Dimitri replied, noticing the badge pinned on the other man's chest. 'I see Sheriff Peterson roped you in to do her dirty work while I was away.'

Eddie grinned briefly before his expression turned serious once more.

'The whole town's been on tenterhooks. First James Nathan, and then the Dashey disaster. Things have quietened down a bit in the last day or two but I stuck around to give Alberta a break. She's upstairs resting.'

'Ahh. Deputy Belikov,' another voice crackled out, and they both turned to see Victor Dashley approaching the bars of his jail cell. 'I'm so glad you made it back before I left.'

Dimitri gestured for Eddie to go outside and keep Rose well away.

'You're still here?' he narrowed his eyes, looming closer to the prisoner. 'I thought they would have hung you by now.'

'They can't hang me,' Victor gloated. 'I haven't done anything wrong. Natalie was the one who killed the red-haired cowboy, not me. And you can't take any credence from whatever Sonya Karp might have told you. She's touched in the head. No court of law would accept her testimony.'

'And Madam Kiroy?'

Victor smiled roguishly. 'I don't know what you're talking about, deputy.'

Dimitri clenched his jaw.

'I was present at the woman's passing. She named you as her killer.'

'The ravings of an addict,' he waved dismissively. 'If you bother to examine the facts, you'll see that my incarceration is unlawful. Sheriff Peterson knows it too. She's deemed me a special case, and the lawyer she's appointed to defend me will be arriving later this afternoon. I imagine I'll be free by this evening!' the old man announced gleefully.

'Perhaps I'll pay Miss Hathaway a call before I leave?' he added. 'My daughter's murderer ought to be brought to justice, and it's clear you won't be the one to deliver it.'

The deputy grabbed Victor's shirt-front through the bars, squashing the prisoner's face against the cold metal.

'You won't get anywhere near her, Dashley. Ever again,' his voice was hushed and lethal. 'And if I hear you threaten Miss Hathaway once more, a lifetime behind bars will be the least of your worries. Now sit down and shut your mouth, or I'll have you gagged until the lawyer arrives.'

He released the man from his grip with a look of disgust, and stalked outside to trade places with Deputy Castile.

'Are you okay?' Rose asked as soon as he reached her.

'I will be,' he took a calming breath and caught her hand. 'Come on. Let's go and see your mother.'

* * *

'This better be good.'

Sheriff Peterson looked crabby as she peered out into the hallway, but the moment she saw who was at the door she threw her arms around her daughter and refused to let go.

'You're back,' she mumbled into the girl's shoulder, squeezing her even tighter.

'Yes, Mom,' Rose said in a small voice. 'Sorry I scared you.'

Alberta pulled away, eyes searching the girl's face.

'Mom? You never call me Mom. What's going on?'

It only took one look at the man standing awkwardly in the doorway for her to figure it out.

'I see... Rose. To your room. Belikov. Sit. Now,' she ordered, pointing to the small writing desk in the corner of her bedroom.

Her instructions were followed without argument, and as soon as Rose had left, Alberta turned to fix a beady eye on her first victim.

'Spill it, deputy.'

Dimitri's hands rested on his knees, palms slightly clammy.

'I'm leaving,' he began, doing his best to ignore the woman's threatening expression. 'Micky Tanner has offered me a permanent position as his deputy and I said I'll start as soon as possible.'

She took the news as a personal affront.

'Are we not good enough for you, boy?' she glared at him, arms crossed.

The Russian shifted his weight on the chair, all of the words he'd ever learnt in English seeming to disappear from his brain.

'No… I mean, no you aren't not good enough,' he stumbled, eventually giving up and trying another tack. 'I need a steady job because of Rose.'

This was not going well.

Alberta advanced like a cat hunting its prey.

'What has Rosemarie got to do with it?'

Even seated, Dimitri was taller than the sheriff, but her short stature didn't make her any less intimidating. The cowboy took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

'I've asked Rose to marry me and she said yes. I love her and I want to give her the best life I can provide. Right now, that's as the deputy in Silver Springs. I'm not asking your permission, Alberta. I'm going to marry Roza whether you like it or not, but both of us would value your blessing and support.'

He thought there would be a lengthy wait while the sheriff deliberated over her reply, but her response was mercifully quick.

 _SMACK!_ Without warning, Dimitri's head snapped around and he found himself looking at the wall beside him, his cheek red and smarting.

'That's for looking at my daughter when you should have been concentrating on your job,' Alberta declared, grabbing onto his collar for extra purchase and giving him another mighty whack that made his teeth rattle in his head.

'And that's a taste of what you'll get if you _ever_ let her down.'

She studied his face, checking for any signs of a quick temper, then, satisfied, she brought her other hand up to his collar and kissed him square on the lips.

'And that's for bringing her back to me safely. Twice,' her voice was tender, filled with affection for her daughter and acceptance for the man who loved her.

'You bring out the best in Rose and you make her happy. There's nothing more a mother could ask for than that. Of course you have my blessing - a hundred times over.'

Dimitri was elated, but still slightly in shock at being attacked by his mother-in-law.

'So that's where she gets it from then,' he grimaced.

'What?' Alberta challenged. 'The strong right arm or the kissing?'

'Both' he rubbed his cheek.

The old sheriff let out a hearty guffaw, procuring a flask from her desk drawer to celebrate the happy occasion.

'So have you discussed a date?' she asked, offering him a belt of her whiskey.

Dimitri took a swig and handed the flask back to her.

'Not specifically, but we don't want to wait long. Sometime in the next month or two, if you agree – provided a preacher can be found to officiate. The chapel's out of the question given what happened last Sunday, so we were thinking of having a quiet ceremony at home. Perhaps in the sheriff's office or maybe Cottonwood Creek Ranch?'

'How about the first Saturday in November?' Alberta suggested. 'Rose will be eighteen by then and able to be an equal partner to you in all matters regarding the law. As for the location of the ceremony, the ranch would be my choice. For all the sorrow that's haunted that property in recent years, it was once a happy place. A wedding would be the perfect way to breathe new life back into Lisa's home.'

Two months. Dimitri could wait that long. Just.

'I'll go and tell Rose the good news right away,' he stood hastily and headed for the door, but a sound from the sheriff made him turn his head.

'I'll be wanting grandchildren, you hear? Lots of them.'

How were you supposed to respond when your mother-in-law was essentially instructing you to ravish your wife?

'I'll do my very best,' he conceded, guiltily aware of the fact her wish might be granted a little sooner than any of them had planned.

His mouth went dry at her expression and he left in a hurry, anxious to quash the feeling that she'd seen straight into his mind and figured out the true nature of his relations with her daughter.

The moment the door-latch clicked closed, Alberta eased herself onto the chair Dimitri had just vacated and put her feet up on the desk, eyes lit with a knowing smile.

'I'm certain you will, bucko,' she raised her flask in the general direction of the door. 'I'm certain you will.'

* * *

Rose and Dimitri dined with the sheriff in the saloon for lunch, but after they'd finished their meal Alberta shooed the young couple off so she could attend to some pressing business - nobody noticing her disappear into a fine carriage that was parked outside the hotel.

'Mr Mazur. You came,' Sheriff Peterson eyed her surroundings with suspicion.

Every inch of the carriage's interior was covered in exotic throw rugs and beaded cushions. Glass lanterns were suspended from the roof and amongst it all sat an equally exotic-looking man; his choice of clothing – a garish combination of a green knee-length jacket, floral waistcoat, striped trousers and a chequered necktie – making him blend into his opulent surroundings like a chameleon.

'I wouldn't normally travel this far off the beaten track but your message intrigued me,' the stranger replied, twirling his luxurious moustache.

Alberta didn't waste time on small talk.

'I've got a prisoner in custody who requested legal counsel and I thought of you.'

'I'm flattered.'

'Don't be,' Sheriff Peterson shot back. 'I've followed your career for a while now, Abraham, or should I call you Abe? From what I've learnt, you're a very busy man. On top of practicing law, you have a range of other business interests; property acquisition, moneylending, a charitable organisation providing jobs for convicts recently released from prison - just to name a few.'

'What can I say? I enjoy providing services to the community,' the man quipped, a faint accent lacing his words.

'Now, sheriff, as much as I like hearing you list my many skills and talents, I don't have all day. What is it you want from me?'

Alberta took her time to answer just to annoy him.

'My barman tells me a certain high-profile client of yours owes you a very large sum of money and is struggling to make the repayments - Mr Victor Dashley.'

Abe looked disinterested.

'Mr Dashley will pay in the end like he always does - at the highest rate of interest, of course. There is a reason he's my favourite customer.'

'Would you like to know how your _favourite customer_ has been planning to procure your money?' the sheriff asked tightly.

'How my clients raise their funds is none of my business - only that they pay in full.'

Alberta scowled.

'Then you won't be interested to know that he tried to have your daughter killed.'

There was a heavy silence.

'I don't have a daughter,' the man replied, a threatening edge to his voice.

'But I think you do,' the sheriff countered fearlessly. 'Do you remember a woman named Janine Hathaway?'

It was obvious he did.

'Fourteen years ago, my friend Janine came to me. She was running from a troubled life and wanted a safe home for her daughter. I took the child in and raised her as my own. Rose is….'

'Rose?' the man hissed, a shadow of longing on his face.

'She's nearly eighteen. Engaged to be married in a few months. She's bright and brave, full of life - and that life was nearly destroyed last week by your beloved Victor Dashley. If I had my way he'd hang for what he's done, but a man of his social standing will require a proper trial before sentencing.'

Alberta's face darkened.

'The trouble is, if I have the criminal transferred to San Francisco he'll use his connections to buy his way out of jail. As long as he is free, Rose is in danger. So this is where you come in... I need to find a way to ensure Mr Dashley never sees the light of day again, and I thought you might be just the man to make that happen. Shall we do business Mr Mazur?'

The man shifted on the cushioned seat, folding a little wooden table over his knees and opening his business ledger to a fresh page.

'Let's begin.'

An hour later, the carriage was gone and so was Victor Dashley. The prison on Alcatraz Island would soon have another inmate, but not before Abe Mazur was done with him.

* * *

'Do I have to go to church?' Rose stood in the sheriff's office in her cotton day-dress, the white muslin damaged beyond repair after last Sunday's shootout in the church.

'Of course you have to go, child,' Alberta scolded gently, giving her shoulder a squeeze. 'I know it's going to be difficult, but the whole congregation will be grieving the loss of their friends and neighbours - nobody will think any less of you if you shed a few tears.'

Rose entered the chapel at five minutes to nine, gripping tightly to Deputy Belikov's arm as they made their way inside. The women of the parish had done a thorough job of scrubbing the wooden floor, but Rose was sure she could still see traces of blood in the cracks between the floorboards where Mason and Natalie had come to their final rest.

The service proceeded as usual, but when it was time for the sermon Sheriff Peterson stood and made her way to the lectern.

'In the absence of our dearly departed reverend, the job has fallen to me to deliver this morning's message,' she looked out over the gathering with a grim expression.

'I can see everybody here feels the loss of those who have died in the past week; Thomas Karp, Ellen Kiroy, Mason Ashford, Natalie Dashley and several others not intimately known to us.'

Rose looked to where Lisa was seated across the aisle and the two friends shared a moment of private sorrow among the crowd of anonymous mourners.

'It will take our town a long time to recover from this tragedy, but I am reminded of the saying in the good book - _To everything there is a season, and a time for every purpose under heaven_. Here in the west we live off the land. We know all too well about the seasons and the cycle of life and death. Grieve as long as you need to, but remember this - the time for death is past. The time for life is just beginning.'

Dimitri felt the girl beside him take a shaky breath and he closed his hand over hers, letting her draw on his strength.

'New life comes in many forms,' Alberta continued. 'I'm sure you've all heard by now that Sonya Karp has been found alive, one year after she was thought to have died. I'm glad to inform you that Sonya is making a slow but steady recovery in the care of her extended family in Silver Springs.'

There was a titter of acknowledgement throughout the room.

'Our town will also be starting a fresh chapter with a new preacher. Many of you would remember Sonya's cousin, Emily Karp... Well, Emily will soon be returning home to Saint's Town with her husband, Reverend John Mastrano, and their daughter Jillian. I trust you will make them all welcome.'

Rose swivelled around to cast a meaningful glance at Eddie Castile. The last time the Mastranos visited, Jill had spent their entire stay hanging over the back fence trying to steal glimpses of the handsome blonde cowboy. Eddie had always dismissed the girl's interest on grounds that she was too young, but Jill would have to be at least sixteen by now. A pretty, adoring reverend's daughter might be just the distraction Eddie needed after the loss of his best friend.

'And finally, it gives me great pleasure to announce not one, but two upcoming marriages. Firstly, Miss Lisa Draymore and Mr Christian O'Hara have recently become engaged - a welcome ray of happiness after a period of great personal hardship.'

Everybody present knew the circumstances of the death of Lisa's parents and brother, (though only a select few were privy to the details of Victor Dashley's forced marriage and Christian's family history), and there was a wave of genuine applause in support of the match.

'And I'm over the Goddamn moon,' several ladies gasped at the blasphemy, 'that Deputy Belikov has managed to tame my own wild daughter.'

Alberta shifted her attention to her son-in-law.

'I'm sure she'll be hard work at times, deputy, but what fun is life without a bit of a challenge?!'

Rose didn't even hear the whoops of congratulations and good-natured laughter around her - her attention entirely lost in Dimitri's indulgent, possessive gaze.'

There was only one small incident to mar the otherwise perfect day. When everybody was forwarding out of the building after the service, a spiteful voice called out over the chatter of the crowd.

'So what colour is your gown going to be, Miss Hathaway?' the man mocked. 'I hardly think white would be appropriate for a girl like…'

 _THUD_! People jumped back in all directions as Jesse Zekeman plummeted to the floor like a felled tree.

'My humblest apologies, Mr Zekeman,' Deputy Belikov picked up the unconscious man by his collar and laid him out between two pews, taking great satisfaction in the red, fist-sized mark that was currently flourishing on Jesse's jaw.

'I must have tripped.'

There were a few cheers and a smattering of applause, and Dimitri returned to his fiancée's side to exit the church together.

Many of the parishioners approached the deputy - now a reluctant celebrity - to offer their best wishes on his upcoming marriage. Adrian Ivara made a special point of assuring Deputy Belikov that he would take good care of Rose in his absence. Dimitri didn't find that particularly comforting, but when Adrian's conversation turned repeatedly to the beautiful and mysterious Miss Sydney Sage he began to feel a little more at ease. Eventually, the deputy was left alone and Christian O'Hara loped over for a word.

'Congratulations, Mr Belikov,' he grinned sheepishly, also uncomfortable at the unwanted attention.

'Congratulations yourself, Mr O'Hara,' Dimitri replied as they stood together, watching the women they loved walking arm in arm and trading news like they'd been separated for a year, not a week. 'So what will you do now Victor Dashley is gone?'

The younger man shrugged his shoulders.

'God knows. With all the development that's going on in the region I'm sure somebody will need my skills. I just don't want to travel too far from Lisa. After everything that's happened I don't feel comfortable leaving her for any length of time.'

Dimitri nodded, understanding completely.

'Oh. That reminds me...'

Christian fished in his pocket and pressed something into the deputy's hand.

'Lisa and I have decided not to mine the ranch, but Mr Dashley's hounds left a few presents behind from their excavation near the creek-bed.'

Dimitri opened his palm to see a sizeable gold nugget staring back at him and he gaped at in shock.

'I can't take this. It must be worth a fortune!'

'A small fortune, maybe,' Christian smirked. 'And I insist you take it. You saved Lisa from that depraved lunatic - with Rose's help of course. Consider this a small token of our thanks.'

'I don't know...,' the deputy stalled.

The gift was far too generous.

'Just accept it, man,' Mr O'Hara persisted. 'Lisa told me recently that you have family overseas you'd like to bring to America. I know what's it's like to miss family. Why don't you use this to get them over here?'

Dimitri battled a minute longer before he found the words to accept. 'I can't believe it. Your generosity is overwhelming.'

'Well, don't mention that to Miss Hathaway, for God's sake,' Christian warned him. 'I've got a reputation to maintain.'

* * *

Monday passed in a blur and when night fell over Saint's Town, Rose couldn't sleep. Deputy Belikov was due to leave in the morning and she couldn't resign herself to the fact that they would be parted by lunch time the next day. She tossed and turned, anxiety eating at her stomach, until a plinking sound drew her to the window. _He_ was out there, beckoning for her to join him.

Quiet as a mouse, Rose snuck downstairs to the back door and opened it slowly, being careful not to wake Alberta.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, heart in her mouth as his eyes raked over her nightdress.

'I want to be with my wife,' the deputy trailed his fingers down her naked arm and settled his hand on her waist, drawing her in to his body.

'And she wants to be with you,' Rose shivered as his other hand roved up into her hair, stroking roughly through the tangled tresses, 'but it's impossible. Alberta will hear us for sure.'

'Then come out to my fire.'

He made it sound so easy, and she dug her fingers into his back as he dropped his lips to her collarbone.

'But I thought you told me once I wasn't allowed to come out to your fire.'

She was aiming for cheeky but her voice betrayed her; soft and unsteady at the sensation of warm, wet kisses marking a path up to her ear.

'Some rules are worth breaking,' Dimitri swept her off her feet and she was powerless to stop him as he carried her out into the darkness towards the distant light of his campfire.

Rose was trembling with need, but one of them had to be sensible about this.

'What if somebody sees us?' she choked out the words, even while her fingers stole into his hair and probed under the collar of his shirt.

'They won't,' he was already pulling the sleeve of her nightdress down, dropping a kiss to her shoulder and then a nip to the top of her breast - pale and plump in the moonlight.

'What if…,' they'd reached the fire and he sat down on the ground, leaning back against a fallen log and drawing her down to sit on his lap; urging her hips to rock against him as he claimed her mouth with delving, soul-consuming kisses.

'What if there is… a child?' she gasped as he shifted her weight to free himself from his trousers, hitching her skirt up and clasping her firmly by the buttocks.

He stilled then and held her there, hovered over him as he half-surfaced from the primal frenzy.

'Then we will love it,' he whispered, and she stifled a cry of shock and pleasure as he pushed up into her; guiding her hips in a rhythmic swaying motion while he thrust up insistently from below.

Their movements grew more frantic as their bodies cried out for one another – the woman's arms twined around her lover's neck – and she watched his face in wide-eyed wonder as he lost control; flooding into her with a low, shuddering groan that robbed her of lucid thought and hurried her to her own dazzling release.

They stayed in one-another's arms afterwards, sharing whispers of love and promises of faithfulness, until Rose's eyelids grew heavy and Dimitri carried her back to the house to sleep the night in her own bed – both feeling a little guilty for breaking the rules (again) but neither regretting the chance to express their love one last time before they were parted.

* * *

The morning of Deputy Belikov's departure was torment for Rose. Not only was her lover leaving for two months - twice as long as she'd even known him - but their chance at one last kiss had been sabotaged by Alberta. Rose had been hoping to see Dimitri off at the edge of town alone, but the sheriff had elected to join them at the last moment, meaning it was going to be a chaste peck on the cheek or nothing.

The three of them rode together to a scenic bend in the road, and they all dismounted to make their farewells.

'See you again soon, deputy,' Sheriff Peterson began.

The man went to shake her hand but she tutted, dragging his face down to kiss his cheek instead.

'I'm not your boss anymore, kid. I'm your mother-in-law.'

Dimitri wasn't sure which prospect was more concerning.

'Now, make it quick,' Alberta added quietly, nodding to where Rose was squirming the toe of her boot in the dirt, trying to keep her emotions in check. 'The longer your string it out the harder it will be.'

She moved away a short distance and Deputy Belikov walked across to stand in front of his fiancée.

'I'll miss you, Roza,' he took her hands in his, trying to memorise every detail of her face as she gazed up at him, a small crease between her eyebrows.

'Are you sure you have to go?' she wheedled.

He chuckled softly.

'I'll be back for you before you know it.'

'Two months is longer than that,' she pouted. 'Can't I just come with you now and save all the bother?'

He groaned, wishing it could only be that easy.

'Be patient, milaya. The next time we see one another I will give you my ring and you will become Mrs Roza Belikova.'

The girl frowned.

'No.'

'No?'

'I'll be Mrs Belikov thank you very much. I want everybody to know that I belong to you, and you belong to me.'

Dimitri looked amused.

'But all the women in my family are Belikovas – it's tradition.'

'Well, I'm not traditional,' she replied stubbornly.

'You're right about that!' he grinned. 'My grandmother's not going to like this one bit.'

'It's a good thing I'm not marrying her then, isn't it,' Rose countered, eliciting a cough of laughter from their chaperone in the background.

Deputy Belikov's mood sobered and he squeezed Rose's fingers.

'Farewell, Roza,' he leant in to kiss her cheek. 'Write to me. I want to know everything that's happening. How you're feeling. What your hopes are for our future together. I love you.'

He wanted to tell her so much more and prove the depth of his passion with his lips but the girl's mother was standing only a few feet away watching his every move.

'I love you too, cowboy,' Rose was trying to be strong but she couldn't hide the trace of panic on her face at the realisation that this was really goodbye.

'Stay out of trouble. No more gunfights until you come back for me. Promise.'

'I promise,' Dimitri nodded then turned to leave, every sense crying out for him to remain by the side of the woman he loved.

He made it to his horse and had one foot in the stirrup before he changed his mind, striding back to her and crushing her in his arms.

'I love you, my Roza,' he choked, lifting her from the ground, his mouth seeking out hers – desperate and demanding – as their feelings spilled over in a passionate kiss that left them both gasping for breath.

Rose buckled slightly when he put her down again, and this time he pressed one last kiss to her forehead before returning to his horse.

'Sheriff,' he raised his hat to the speechless woman as he passed her, and in another minute he was gone, leaving only a cloud of dust in his wake.

Alberta watched the figure of Deputy Belikov becoming smaller as he rode off into the distance then turned to the girl beside her.

'So, what was it like, then?' she asked conversationally.

'What was _what_ like?' Rose mumbled, still swooning from Dimitri's farewell kiss.

'You know what I mean. Enjoying the deputy's convivial society.'

The girl shook her head, confused.

'…Meeting in amorous congress?' Alberta fished a little deeper.

Rose's heart clenched. Was her mother actually asking about…?

'…Dancing the blanket hornpipe?'

She clapped her hands over her face, horrified.

'Oh Lord, Alberta. Stop!' her mind jarred with the terrible truth - Alberta knew. Whatever punishment she had in mind, it was going to be swift and brutal.

'I don't see why I should stop,' the sheriff's voice was stern. 'When a man kisses a woman like _that_ it only means one thing. If you're mature enough to do the deed, Rosemarie, you should be mature enough to talk about it. It seems you're a woman now. We have much to discuss.'

'This is one thing we will NEVER discuss,' Rose said firmly.

Talking about sexual relations with Alberta was the worst punishment she could have imagined.

'What would you know about it anyway?' she added rudely. 'You're an old spinster.'

'Hank Croft doesn't seem to think so,' the woman retorted.

'Hank?' Rose wrinkled her nose. 'But he's just...'

'My husband,' a smile spread slowly across Alberta's face.

'WHAT?! I was away for less than a week!' Rose threw her hands in the air, disgusted they didn't at least wait until she got back.

The sheriff smirked.

'You really only see what you want to see, don't you Rose. I've been married to Hank for ten years.'

The girl did a double-take, mouth opening and closing stupidly.

'But he's so old... and short... and...'

'And he loves me,' the sheriff moved across to scratch her pony's nose, grinning like a schoolgirl.

Rose looked like she was going to vomit.

'Hung like a horse too, if you get my drift,' Alberta winked, 'but you'd know all about that with your Deputy Belikov, wouldn't you?!'

The younger woman screeched, mounting her mare and urging the creature on as fast as it would carry her.

Dimitri was lucky. He only had criminals and murderers to deal with. Rose had to spend the next two months alone with her mother.

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So… that's just about all, folks. A short epilogue to follow, but the story proper is complete. Thanks for coming along for the ride with me and reading to the end. Hopefully you had some fun reading about Dimitri on a horse and Rose in a puffy dress, and maybe felt some of the emotions along the way.**_

 _ **In the past four months my son has gone from fat-faced ball of red screaminess to trying his first taste of real food (Plum. He liked it.); my daughter has developed an unnatural fascination with cupcakes; and I have fallen deeper in love with Romitri. (And Alberta – let's not forget the real star of the show!) I wonder what has happened to you? Hopefully most of it is good :)**_

 _ **I hope that in the next four months I will be on the other side of the country, busy writing a SEQUEL to Deputy Belikov. Huh? Did I just say that out loud? ;) Watch this space!**_

 _ **Seeing as we're at the end, it would be great if you could send me a review or a PM & tell me what character/scene/chapter you liked the best. Or maybe you could share your ideas of any themes/characters you'd like to see appear in the sequel. Think Blood Promise meets the Civil War. (Oh my goodness. I can't believe I'm considering doing this again!)**_


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _25th November, 1860_

Dear Mama,

You won't believe what I have to tell you. I am writing this letter at the kitchen table in my new home, as I watch my beautiful wife bustle around the room like a busy little hen. Her name is Roza and she is astonishing. She has Vika's fire and Yeva's stubbornness but underneath it all she has your loving spirit as well. She isn't afraid to tell me when I am being a bear, and she takes better care of me than I deserve. Right now she is taking an apple pie out of the oven. It smells delicious but she is poking it with a fork like it might jump out of the dish and run screaming out the door. I don't think I've smiled this much since I was a little boy. I can't wait for you to meet her. You will love her, I'm certain.

Speaking of meeting Roza, it gives me great happiness to finally tell you that I now have enough money to bring the whole family to America. Mr Mazur, a business acquaintance of my mother-in-law Alberta, will contact you soon to arrange the particulars and escort you on the voyage here. Our home is too small for everybody to stay, but let me know of your arrival date and we will ensure a house is ready to accommodate you in town.

Roza says for me to tell you to bring whatever you need, but if there is anything your require such as extra clothing or the like we can purchase it for you when you arrive. Also, there's something I'd like to ask of you personally Mama - please don't tell the others yet, but could you bring the christening gown Yeva made for me when I was a baby? We have no special news on that count yet, but we are hopeful.

I am so thrilled to know that I will be seeing you all again soon. It has been a very long three and a half years and there is so much to tell. Give my love to Yeva, Karolina and Sonja. Tell Vika that Roza is dying to meet her and let Paul know I will be glad of another man around town to keep things in order. Finally, give little Zoya an extra big hug from her Uncle Dimka. I might have missed the first six months of her life, but soon we will all have the chance to make up for lost time. Roza and I are awaiting your arrival with great anticipation.

Love,

Dimka

* * *

 _2nd March, 1861_

My Dearest Dimka,

Yeva already told us you were getting married, but it is lovely to hear it in your own words. Of course we will love Roza, I more than any of us because she has made my boy happy again.

I'm afraid we are not able to travel immediately. Sonja is expecting a child and should not attempt the voyage until after the birth. I wish I could say that your sister was happily married but this is not the case, and she has refused to tell us the identity of the child's father so we will be receiving no support from him, whoever he is. I'm truly sorry that we have been a burden to you and I am grateful to you for sending us whatever support you could over the years we've been apart. When we are settled in our new home, I plan to take on work and pay my own way as much as possible. From what you've said in your letters, doctors are few and far between on the western frontier, so I may be able to find a use for my nursing skills. Sonja and Karo will have the children to attend to, but they are willing to take on sewing work or any other menial duties to assist our family. Vika says she would like to be a deputy like you.

I am having trouble convincing Yeva to sail with us as yet, but I'm sure she's just being stubborn. I'll get her on the ship even if I have to pay the quartermaster to carry her on board. She would probably enjoy that!

Keep well, my darling boy, and we will all see you and your Roza before the year is out.

Love always,

Olena

* * *

 _November, 1861_

'Hurry Roza or we'll be late,' Dimitri called up to her, nervously fiddling with his hat.

'Hold your horses, cowboy,' came the reply.

The man rolled his eyes and waited until, several minutes later, Rose appeared at the top of the stairs. Dimitri beamed with pride as he watched the woman descend towards him, looking very sporty in her new horse-riding outfit; the narrow, panelled skirt designed with a hidden split up each side to allow for riding astride, her modesty protected by a pair of trousers worn underneath.

'You look amazing Roza,' he caught her hand and pressed it to his lips. 'I'm glad my ring is on your finger or else every man in town would be after you.'

'They wouldn't have a chance,' she looked up at her husband, eyes swirling with a mixture love and desire that set Dimitri's heart racing.

'And no one would be fool enough to try it on with me knowing they'd have _Sheriff_ Belikov to contend with,' she added, running her hands along the sleeves of his leather duster and giving his biceps a firm squeeze.

Dimitri bit back a sheepish grin. He still wasn't used to hearing that name.

Only a week after the transcontinental telegraph line was completed (by the Western Union Telegraph Company, _not_ the incarcerated Victor Dashley), Alberta had sent her daughter and son-in-law a telegram informing them of her retirement as sheriff of Saint's Town. With the Civil War building on the eastern side of the country, Hank Croft had volunteered to join the troops guarding the overland mail route from Carson City to Salt Lake City, and he'd asked his wife to take over as sheriff at Greenston until his eventual return.

As her final act of office, Sheriff Peterson had put Deputy Belikov's name forward as a candidate to be her successor, and the townsfolk voted unanimously in his favour. (Jesse Zekeman was so disgusted at losing to the Russian that he immediately made plans to sell his property and move further south.) The newly instated Sheriff Belikov was to commence work as soon as possible, so Dimitri and Rose celebrated their first wedding anniversary travelling from Silver Springs to Saint's Town to take up residence in their new home above the sheriff's office.

'So are you nervous about your first day?' Rose asked her husband as they stood at the foot of the stairs, using her handkerchief to shine the already-gleaming six-pointed star pinned to Dimitri's duster.

'Maybe a little,' he admitted, discarding his hat on a chair in the hallway and settling his hands on the woman's waist. He drew her into an embrace, resting his chin on her hair.

'I think I may have made a bad decision when I appointed my deputy.'

'Oh yes?' she asked, her head tucked against his chest, one hand stroking a soothing path along his jawline.

Dimitri turned his face slightly, dropping a kiss to her palm.

'From what I've heard, the new deputy is as tough as they come but has a history of problems with authority. I'm worried some trivial disagreement will get out of hand and spill over into the public eye. I can't have people thinking I'm not in charge of my own jurisdiction.'

Rose stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

'You'll do just fine, cowboy,' she reassured him. 'You tamed me once, remember - I'm sure this deputy of yours will be a piece of cake.'

There was a jingling sound from the front of the building, and they both paused to listen as the front door to the sheriff's office creaked open then closed again.

'Alright. Enough dallying,' Rose returned her attention to her husband. 'Sounds like you've got your first customer waiting for you. I love you, Sheriff Belikov,' she whispered, her lips finding their way to his.

Dimitri closed his eyes and lost himself in the brief, torrid kiss before reluctantly pulling his mouth away.

'As I love you, _Deputy_ Belikov,' the sheriff murmured against her cheek.

'Now, let's get to work, deputy!' he announced, with one of those quiet smiles that he reserved just for his Roza, swatting her on the backside as they headed off to start the next chapter of their lives together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... off the coast of California..._

A small group of women and children huddled together on the deck of a ship, looking out over cold, grey waters towards an unfamiliar shore. They'd been travelling for nearly four months over land and sea, but this first, hazy glimpse of American soil meant that their journey was nearly at an end.

'Look at all the buildings!' a boy among them cried out, dragging his mother towards the railing. 'I wonder if we can see Uncle Dimka's house from here?'

'Don't be ridiculous, Paul,' Karolina chided gently, laughing at baby Zoya's fat little arm as the girl on her hip waved hello to another ship heading towards the Port of San Francisco. 'You know your Uncle Dimka and Aunt Roza live on the other side of the mountains.'

Before Paul could launch into a barrage of questions, there was a gasp and a scuffle of movement at the back of the group, and Yeva - the tough old bat who ruled her entire family with an iron first and a sour wit - lost her footing and buckled over. Somehow, she was caught awkwardly between Olena and Sonja, and they half-led, half-carried the woman back to their cramped cabin.

'What is it, Mama?' Olena forced her mother to sit, waiting for Vika to return with a glass of water.

The old woman gripped the edge of the bunk tightly, her face pale and clammy.

'It's Dimka. I've just seen his death.'

* * *

 ** _Last A/N!:_**

 ** _So Rose is the new Deputy Belikov! Sorry if you were expecting a wedding - there will be flashbacks in the sequel._**

 ** _The epilogue contains lots of little clues about the sequel to get your imagination going (though don't get too excited - it's literally months away before I'll be ready to start posting). It's going to be a lot darker than the first instalment but plenty of romance too and, of course, a happy ending._**

 ** _I know it's only a short one, but it would be great if you could leave me a review as this story is now completed - especially if you have been a silent ninja and haven't said hi yet! (I'm still checking my fanfic account regularly while I work on the sequel, so even if you started reading after the story was completed, I'm online if you want to leave me your thoughts.)_**

* * *

 ** _Thank yous:_**

 ** _Thank you to... Everyone who read/followed/favourited my story. Seeing the stats continue to go up is very heart-warming :)_**

 ** _A BIG thank you to... Everyone who left reviews & traded PM's with me - whenever writing got tough it was so encouraging to get your feedback & get to know you a bit too. I discovered that some of you are nerds like me, some of you have a bad sense of humour like me, and some of you are horny like me! Mwahaha! (And seriously... over 500 reviews for 26 chapters - you're amazing!)_**

 ** _A SUPER-DUPER thank you with sprinkles on top to... Lea0014 and Annie 2015, who regularly left reviews nearly as long as the chapter itself (and Lea for all the brainstorming sessions/coming up with the idea of Dimitri smacking Rose's bum at the end)! You both kept my mind focused and made the writing process feel meaningful - like the story mattered more than just in my own head!_**

* * *

 ** _Random Trivia:_**

 _ **If you've been reading my A/N's you'll know I do a lot of research. Here are some fun facts that didn't make it into the story - some are funny/some just interesting. Here goes...**_

 _1\. Women's Fashion - In the mid-1800's women wore up to 12 petticoats under their dresses to puff the skirt out. As a result, many women died from their skirt catching on fire or from being dragged by their own horse. To make it possible to go to the toilet in all those layers, girls wore underpants that were essentially crotchless boxer shorts!_

 _2\. Men's Fashion - Deputy Belikov would be more likely to have worn a woollen coat than a leather duster but there was no way I was breaking with canon there. Also, 'cowboy hats' were a late 1800's thing. The bowler hat was far more popular in the west, but I couldn't see Dimitri in a bowler!_

 _3\. Drinking - Whiskey is often portrayed in the movies as the favoured drink in the west, but coffee was even more popular. Whiskey was heavily diluted and mixed with anything from burnt sugar, glycerin, prune juice, and sulfuric acid. Yummy! Gin was very popular, especially with the ladies who liked a private tipple at home. Beer was served warm, and wine was more popular than most other alcoholic drinks because it was cheap and readily available._

 _4\. Gun laws - When you see a western movie everyone has a gun on their hip, but it was actually illegal for a citizen to carry a firearm in public in most frontier towns! Some of the big firefights of the time were over gun control - obviously still a huge issue today in America._

 _5\. Communication - In 1841, before the telegraph line was constructed, it took 110 days for the news of the American president's death to reach LA. Now that's a slow news day! The pony express was a courier service that travelled cross-country (off the safe roads) to speed up communication. The company only operated for a year and a half, but was no longer needed when the telegraph line from the east coast-west coast was constructed in 1861. The east-west railway line (think Hell on Wheels) was commenced 2 years later - another huge leap forward in transport & communication across the country._

 _6\. Personal Hygiene - People stink, right?! So in a time before deodorant (or air-conditioning!) certain measures had to be taken. Lots of perfume for men/women - if you could afford it. Everyone made their own scented soap. Girls went crazy on the scented body lotions, and there was a reason women wore flowers in their hat or on their wrists - called a 'nosegay' because they made your nose happier, these flowers were meant to mask all the stinky body odour when you walked through a crowd!_

 _7\. Romance - An unmarried woman would only interact with a man outside of her family in public/under supervision. Being kissed by a man - consensual or not - would be considered 'losing your virtue' (making it harder to find a suitable match in the future) and your father would likely hunt down the man with a shotgun. Marriages were often arranged by the parents of a young bride/groom. So... Alberta is just the coolest cat ever to let Dimitri into Rose's life!_

 _8\. Tattoos - Tattoos have been around forever, but were often associated with the lower working classes e.g. sailors. In the mid-1800's tattoo 'machines' were operated by hand - lots of repeated stabbing involved, and people with a lot of tattoos, particularly women, were displayed as 'freaks' in the circus._

 _9\. Town Life - Check out Bodie ghost town on google images. This is part of my visual reference for what Saint's Town might have looked like._

 _10\. Soiled Doves - Prostitutes (also known as scarlet ladies, fallen angels, and painted cats) charged anywhere from 25c to $1 per customer - redheads really did get the most money for their time ;) Many brothel madams were very colourful characters, reflected in their names e.g. Big Nose Kate, Madam Moustache, Squirrel Tooth Alice._


	28. Announcement - Valentine's Day

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Tomorrow - Valentine's Day - I will be posting a compilation of romantic Romitri one-shots by a bunch of well known VA fandom writers.  
Look out for 'Valentine's Day One-Shot Compilation' by VA10thanniversaryproject - that's us.

My story is called Creative Workaround #1. It is very naughty. Here's an excerpt to get you in the mood ;)

.

 _'I'm not having sex with you, Roza. You've had major surgery. I know the dhampir genes are assisting with your recovery, but I don't think we should take the risk of causing any further damage. Just wait a few more days and then we'll see what the doctor says.'_

 _I wasn't going to last a few more days. It didn't matter how awesome our Court apartment was or how many friends visited to help pass the time. I was going stir crazy. What did they call it in the old days? Hysteria. I was so bored and desperate for sex with my insanely attractive boyfriend I was going to end up hysterical._

 _'Fine. No sex then,' I suppose he had a point - my chest was still pretty sore. 'But there's got to be some... creative workarounds we could try?' I suggested hopefully._

.  
 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

.

(Sorry if you thought this was going to be another epilogue. Next time you hear from me it will be posting _**Deputy Belikov: Civil War**_. Judging by my planning it will definitely be rated M!)


	29. THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

**.**

Two bits of good news to share with you...

.

1\. The " _ **VA Mother's Day one-shot compilation**_ " has just been posted - check it out when you get the chance!

My one-shot _The Closest Thing_ focuses on the relationship between AlbertaXRose. Here's a snippet...

 _Making it to the main reception area in record time, I stopped abruptly in the doorway, my heart going out to the little creature in the corner of the waiting room. Janine's daughter was seated on a chair with a tiny suitcase on her lap, her short legs swinging as she looked curiously around her. She had big brown eyes, wild hair, bruises on her knees, and a look on her face that made me want to wrap her in a hug and, at the same time, search her pockets to find out what mischief she might be planning next. She was too young to be alone in the world, I thought, but then my heart skipped a beat. She wasn't alone. I was here now._

.

2\. You know how I said I was going to write a sequel to Deputy Belikov? Well it's happening. **TONIGHT**!

Look out for my new story ' _ **Deputy Belikov: Civil War**_ _'_ \- posting Sunday night (Aussie time). Here's a taste...

 _Dimitri Belikov was famous for his reserved temperament in public, but when he was alone with his Roza a part of her wildness crept into his soul, and he would stop at nothing to please her, to take pleasure in her. With the memory of their first treehouse encounter teasing his senses, Dimitri took up chase, and by the time his wife reached the tree-line he was upon her. Rose let out a very un-deputy-like squeal as large hands locked around her waist, and the next second she was pressed up against the nearest tree; Dimitri's mouth demanding upon her lips, one hand already dragging her skirt up around her knees._

 _'Treehouse... too far,' he whispered hoarsely; his kisses deep and persistent, his fingers burrowing into her hair._

 **.**

 **Happy Mother's Day :D**

.


	30. Announcement - AU Special

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Exciting news - the writers of VA10thanniversaryproject have put together a new compilation of AU themed Romitri short stories, which will be published TOMORROW!

Look out for 'VA AU Special Compilation' by VA10thanniversaryproject - that's us.

My story is called Guardian Wanted. In this Alternate VA Universe, Eddie is assigned as Lissa's sanctioned guardian, which leaves Rose hunting for a job. Here's a preview...

.

 _R: Thanks for the chat but whatever job you're offering I can't take it. I live in the U.S._

Pause.

 _V: That doesn't matter. The contract is all expenses paid. Have you got a passport?_

Holy moly. A second ago this was just another dead end, but now her whole future was blown wide open. An all expenses paid trip to Russia? Was this even real?

 _R: Yes I've got a passport._

Rose waited nervously for the reply, still not entirely convinced it wasn't a hoax.

 _V: Great. Give me half an hour to book your flights and I will email your ticket through. You don't need to bring anything - just some warm clothes and your stakes. The job is yours if you want it. Do you want it?_

She glanced around her tiny dorm room, littered with empty pizza boxes and piles of dirty laundry. There was nothing for her here. Lissa was the only incentive Rose could think of to remain at court, but the bond had practically disappeared since Dr Olendzki prescribed the latest course of meds so it wasn't necessary for her to stay. Between Liss studying at Lehigh and Tatiana grooming her to become the next queen, they'd hardly get the chance to see one another anyway. It wasn't like Lissa would be alone. She had Eddie now - and Christian. And Adrian? He'd dated plenty of girls before he met Rose and he would probably date plenty more after she was gone. Adrian would be fine.

Rose took a deep breath and typed her reply, pressing send before she could change her mind.

 _R: Yes I want it._

.

On other news, **_Deputy Belikov: Civil War_** is already up to Chapter 5. (Hopefully everyone has found it - it's rated M so it won't appear in the general search results). If you haven't caught up yet, now's the perfect time. I've taken the last 2 weeks off writing to work on the AU Special but promise I'll get back onto DBCW now & hopefully have Chapter 6 published within a fortnight :)


	31. Announcement - Christmas

**CHRISTMAS ANNOUNCEMENT!**

VA10thanniversaryproject have just published their final story collection for the year - VA Christmas One-Shot Compilation.

There are 10 short stories in the collection so lots of cute fluffy stuff to keep your Christmas merry.

Here's a preview of my submission - _Stacked Against Us_.

.

 _Mason ripped his jacket open (despite the freezing temperature) and started flexing his pecs one at a time._

 _'You want sexy? I'll show you sexy!' he kept up the pec dancing and added a few hip rolls into the mix._

 _'Put it away!' I shielded my eyes, shaking with laughter._

 _He wasn't done yet. 'You can touch it if you like it!' he ran his hands down his chest and over his ass, working his moves. 'You wanna touch my sexy booody?'_

 _I was about to tell him he could keep his sexy body to himself when Christmas decided to suck just a little bit more._

 _'Rosemarie?'_

 _Mason froze - one hand on his ass and the other tweaking a nipple - his face turning redder and redder the longer he was locked in a stare-down with my mother._

 _'I'm sorry, Guardian Hathaway,' he stammered, hurrying to zip up his jacket. 'I was just...'_

 _'Yes? What were you doing?' a deeper voice asked coolly._

 _Dimitri too? Seriously?!_

.  
 **Merry Christmas!**

.

* Hi, if you're a newcomer to _**Deputy Belikov - A Romitri Western**_. I'm taking a break from writing over Christmas, but I'll be back in 2018 with the second half of the sequel **_Deputy Belikov: Civil War_**. Send me a review/PM to let me know what you think of the story once you catch up!

* If you are crazy in love with VA Christmas stories, you can also check out my personal Christmas one-shot collection **_Rose's Christmas Playlist_** _._ Lots of fluff, angst and a random horror-romance just to keep you on your toes :P


End file.
